BHI
by Uncertain-Angel
Summary: Abandoned by their parents orphans fight for survival. Flames and suggestions on improvement welcome I'll use both to help me. First 5 chap. revised. Reviews always welcome!
1. The Abandoned

Acknowledgements/Disclaimer

I'd like to thank my Mom, for helping with proofreading, and my two younger brothers for encouraging me to finish this; especially Joshua because he continually bugged me (and still does) to read this too him.

The Mirratord, Rin Simyaldee, and the Dabdough were created by Soulguard (his real name I don't know; you can find his profile on ).

Halo and its characters (e.i. Master Chief/John, Avery Johnson etc. etc.) belong to Bungie.

1. The Abandoned

A boy jerked awake to the slam of a heavy door.

Sitting up he glanced down next to him and saw that his three siblings still slept.

Cautiously he crawled out of the large bed they shared and went to the window and saw two people get into a cab and drive away. Dustan gazed after the car for a moment confused and wondering why his parents hadn't taken them with them. It took a few seconds for the answer to come to his young mind.

_They left us; Mom, Dad. They left us, _he though with tears in his brown eyes.

Six year old Dustan Sage angrily wiped his tears away and watched the car disappear as he though bleakly, _I had hoped this would never happen; but it's time to leave._

His parents had abandoned him.

Turning and running down stairs he grabbed two back packs and stuffed one of the bags full of dried foods and a dozen water bottles from the pantry. It was time for them to leave. If they weren't gone by morning they would be picked up by the Orphan Agency to be put to work in the factories, or something else.

After filling the bag to its full capacity, Dustan buckled the straps across his torso and grabbed the second bag as he dashed up stairs.

He woke his sister up by shaking her gently. She blinked up at him blearily, "What is it Dusty?"

Dustan grunted, "Salacor is no place for orphans."

The young girl's eyes widen as she sat up, fully awake. "They left us?" she asked, hurt and disbelief on her face

"Yes; I'll find out why later. Pack some clothes and get your boots on," he ordered.

Dustan went to the closet he shared with his siblings and pulled a med kit from the corner and tossed it onto the bed along with five others and a knife, a flashlight with five sets of extra batteries, two cell phones and a charger. He had hidden these things several months before; just in case.

Grabbing a large bag he stuffed it full of clothes and old shoes he had grown out of; he would store them in the storm bunker in the backyard.

Going to the bottom of the bunker's stairs he went under them and searched for the secret latch his father had shown him last year. When he found it he tossed the overstuffed bag into the room. He would get it later, after he had his siblings were safe in the forest.

Going back into the house Dustan found his sister dressed and pulling one of the two bags onto her back. Grunting Dustan put the flashlight, knife, and cell phones in the pockets before turning and having her strap the med-kits to his bag.

"Ready?" he asked glancing back at his sister. The young girl shook her head, tears coursing down her cheeks. "No," she whispered.

"We'll make it Kay," he promised, hugging her tightly and desperately hoping he could keep the promise. Giving her a squeeze he picked up Jake, the eldest of the two twins. "Take Aussie," he commanded.

Kay wiped her tears with a sniff and picked her little brother up; holding him easily despite her young age.

The twins were alert but quiet; both sensing something very wrong. "Wa wong?" Jake asked quietly, his mind still sleepy. Dustan hesitated a moment then promised, "I'll tell you later Jake; but you and Aussie need to promise to be very, very quiet." The twins looked at each other then back at Dustan. "Uh'kay," they said together.

Dustan nodded and led his sister out of the house and into the streets of Dithe, a suburb city on the planet Salacor. The streets were deserted but well lit by street lights, making it dangerous for the children as they stole from shadow to shadow at a silent run. Their breathing was steady and rhythmic as they ran; both children used to the grueling pace and being silent. Salacor was not a friendly place for anyone younger then sixteen and children had to learn at an early age to be quick and silent when they weren't with their parents. It was either that or get taken to the _Holding_; a place similar to an animal pound only for children where they were held for a month and if they weren't claimed within that time period they were sent to factories to work or to do other labor.

Dustan stopped at the edge of the city, breathing heavily; the bag and his brother feeling like a few tons. Swallowing he glanced at his sister and found her trembling, sweating, and breathing heavily as she eyed their surroundings warily.

"How you doing?" he whispered; glad she wasn't one to panic.

His four year old sister nodded, "Fine."

He nodded and took a deep breath, time for the last, and most dangerous, part of their escape. "Keep low," he whispered then dashed forward, bent nearly double as he ran for the forest nearly a hundred yards away. Thirty yard out he heard shouting followed nearly instantly by the spray of earth all around him.

"Hurry Kay!" he shouted. His sister surged past him; adrenaline giving her extra power. Dustan followed, wishing that her legs were longer. Bullets peppered the ground around them angrily until they entered the forest.

"Keep going!" Dustan growled when Kay stumbled before him. Grabbing her hand he continued running, dragging her behind him.

Gradually the sounds of the adults faded away and all Dustan could hear was the sound of his and his sister feet, breathing, and the crashing of the foliage.

Slowing he stopped next to a huge oak and listened but couldn't hear anything except his hard breathing and pounding heart; Kay had fallen to the ground gasping next to Aussie. Dustan sat next to her and laid Jake down.

"Good job," he gasped at his younger brother as he tried to catch his breath. The twins were too scared and confused to answer but nodded. They lay still for a long time then Dustan sighed and stood wearily, "We should keep moving."

Kay groaned, "Let's sleep here, please Dusty I'm so tired."

Dustan wanted nothing more than to do just as she asked but he knew they weren't safe yet. Something instinctive told him that. "It's not safe here Kay," he said but soft snoring met his announcement.

Dustan sighed again and leaned against a branch but ended up yelping as it gave way under his weight. Staggering he caught himself then stared at a gaping hole in the trunk of the oak. He stood still for a long moment then reached over to Kay and shook her viciously.

She woke with a start then glared at him when she saw that there wasn't any danger, "Leave me alone Dusty." Dustan made a mental note not to wake his sister when she hadn't had enough sleep as he pointed to the hole. She stared at it then looked at him in confusion, "What?"

He shrugged, "Give me the flash light." She handed it to him and woke Jake and Aussie. The twins woke with a little trouble but stood up and grabbed one of Kay's hands as she followed Dustan down the dark hole. Dustan stopped inside and flashed the light around and saw that the tunnel curved a little down and to the right. Moving the light behind them he spotted a control pad to the left side of the door. Going to it he brushed the dirt from the wording. The red button said close the green said open. Pressing the red a door slid from the right and shut silently but quickly. Putting his hand against it he found that it was a sort of metal. Shaking his head he turned the light to the tunnel and cautiously made his way down it. His siblings close to his back

They walked for about two minutes when the tunnel abruptly came out into a large room about 1500 sq. ft. fully furnished as a living room. Three couches, large couches, were set to face a huge TV entertainment center a couple of billiard tables and a wine rack.

Shining the light around Dustan saw two arch ways; one to his left the other to his right but in the same wall as he was standing with his back to.

"Come on, we need to find a light switch," he said flashing the light around.

"There." Dustan glanced at where Kay was pointing and saw a switch. Going over to it he flipped it on. The lights above them turned on smoothly and gave the four children a better look at this strange place.

"This place must have cost hundreds of dollars!" Kay exclaimed. Dustan grunted as he looked at the quality furniture. "More like billions, sis," he said nodding to the huge 70 inch wide TV with some of the highest quality systems known. Though he and his sister were very young they had learned how to distinguish expensive and quality things from cheap and not so quality stuff.

He and his siblings had unusually high IQ for their age and were way ahead of other kids their age. Dustan had ninth grade comprehension level and Kay had an eighth grader's level. The twins had fourth grader's level of comprehension.

"Kay, take the bed rolls and lay the twins down for some sleep, I'll check out the other two rooms," he said as he let his bag down and took a water bottle out. Kay nodded and took her bag down and tossed him one of the two cell phones, "Just take it Dusty," she said rolling her eyes at his odd look.

Dustan shrugged and took a long drink of water then took the flashlight to the arch that was in the wall that the tunnel was in and flashed the light into the room and blinked when he saw it was a dining room with three tables with about twenty five chairs around each of them; there were three other arches adjoining this room.

Dustan flashed the light around and saw the switch going over he flipped it on. The arch next to the switch led into a short hall that went into a kitchen. Dustan switch the light on from next to the arch he just came through to reveal a huge, quality, kitchen. This room had one arch to the far left of the 1700 sq. ft. area. Dustan went to it and found that it was another hall. Turning back he turned off the light in the kitchen then went to the middle arch was in the dining room and found that it was a hall too, the third was a hall that had doors lining the sides starting about half way down it. Going over to one of the doors Dustan raised a brow when he saw that it was a bedroom. Doing an about face he saw that the room across the hall was a room as well. Walking down the hall he found that there were about thirty rooms and a huge bathroom that had over twenty showers and toilet stalls as well as urinary stalls.

Dustan nodded to himself; they could live here. Turning out the bathroom light Dustan returned to his siblings; turning lights off as he went. When he came in he found his sister already asleep on one of the couches. Smiling faintly he pulled off her boots and socks before pulling a blanket over her. Looking at his brothers he watched them sleep for several moments.

Dustan sighed softly and took the bag he had carried to the kitchen and put the food in the empty pantry along with the water and the med kits. They had food to last them a few days, so he and his sister had time to make plans about what to do.

Going back to the room, after turning out the light, the six year old took off his boots and socks and climbed under the covers next to his sister.

He felt clammy and filthy but he was too tired to worry about it but he had enough energy to take the cell phone from his pocket and set the alarm for eight o'clock when he saw that it was two in the morning. Closing his eyes he fell to sleep.

_Three days later_

Trae Torcher pressed his back against the trunk of the pine he was behind as bullets peppered the ground and bark of his cover.

"Keep your heads down guys!" he yelled to his men. The boys and girls within his sight gave him a nod as they kept low.

Nineteen year old Trae grabbed a fragment grenade from his satchel and pulled the pin with his teeth. "Nade!" he shouted as he threw the explosive toward a group of four or five enemies.

The fighting hadn't been going on long but Trae had lost two men already and the enemy seemed to have so many but, to his surprise, he heard the call for retreat from the enemy. Peeking out from behind the tree he watched as three people ran. He shot a few rounds after them but they were out of range.

"Klyro scouts," Trae muttered as he looked at the armor of one of the people he had killed. The dead boy was barely twelve but Trae felt no remorse. It was the way of life in the Forest of Orphans. Territory had to be established, and this was a way, even though a brutal one but much more merciful then what the government would do, population control. Every one of the orphans knew what it was but the wars continued. It was both a battle for survival and territory.

"That punk should know by now not to test our borders, can't he take a hint?" Trae glanced at a girl at his side and smirked at the trigger happy Karna. "You'd get bored if he did Karna," he said kissing her cheek.

The eighteen year old rolled her eyes, "I like a break sometimes dufus."

Trae chuckled. "Take care of the bodies, I need to go meet up with the other teams," he said glancing back at the other four, including Karna.

The four nodded. "Yes sir," they said.

Trae nodded and jogged away. He was the leader of the Guardians, the largest and most powerful tribe of Orphans in the Forest of Orphans. He had been leader for upward four years, two years after he had escaped from the factories in Dithe. Under his leadership the Guardians had become feared by the others but also known as the kindest. They didn't kill the injured of another tribe after a skirmish, or battle, but tended them the best they could then sent them back to their villages. They also accepted any new Orphans and trained them how to survive the forest then let them choose to go to another tribe, or stay with them. Most had chosen to stay.

The Guardians were also a buffer for the other tribes against the Adults of Salacor. Early every year, sometimes twice, the government sent out an army to try and recapture or kill off as may orphans as they could before their own numbers were depleted.

Trae came to a sudden stop when he heard a rustling nearby followed by a rough croaking cough.

"Jake, drink this."

Trae pinpointed the voice to behind a thicket of raspberry bushes. The coughing continued after a moment.

Silently the teenager moved to the bush and cautiously glanced through the branches. He froze as he stared at a girl of four or five kneeling over two identical boys. One was unconscious and had labored breathing the other wide awake but coughing weakly. The girl took a damp—_Sock?_ he wondered—and dabbed the coughing boys brow.

"_Kay? What's your Position?"_

Trae tensed at the sudden crackling of a comm. then relaxed when he saw that it was a cell phone comm. The girl picked it up, "I'm at Alpha C. The twins are getting worse."

Trae was surprised how mature the girl sounded. She was really cute; beautiful actually. Her hair was blond and her eyes were a clear winter sky blue, her skin had a slightly sun burnt appearance to it but in a healthy way.

"_Copy, stay put." _

The girl set the phone down and continued to dab the coughing boy's brow and the other boy's brow as well.

Trae barely heard the third boy's approach as he came through the bushes opposite of the place Trae was hiding.

"I put the clothes away and got some more food. They totally cleared out the house though, so I had to steal from the neighbors place," the new boy said.

Trae guessed the boy was about six but he seemed so much older; and bigger too. The eyes of the boy were too hard and filled with knowledge that any normal boy his age should not possess.

The girl bit her lip as she glanced at the twins, "Did you try and get help?"

The six year old laughed harshly, "The others just shot at me when I let them see me."

The girl looked at the older boy critically then relaxed when she was satisfied he wasn't injured, "I wish mom were here. She'd know what to do." Trae frowned; did their parents die? They were lucky then; most kids their parents abandoned for better work elsewhere.

The boy grunted, "She'd just take them to the hospital Kay; and they aren't coming back. Not when their sitting in the luxurious apartment they bought themselves on Atrious." Trae was a bit surprised at the cold and angry tone the boy used.

_So they were abandoned,_ Trae thought.

The girl gasped then muttered angrily. "Why did they do it Dusty?" the girl asked after her anger subsided; tears now in her eyes. The six year old embraced her and sighed, "I don't know sis, I don't know."

Trae shifted and winced as a twig sapped. The boy stiffened as he glanced in his direction, "What do you want? Going to kill us?"

Trae snorted as he stood, "No, I have a healer at my village that can treat your brothers." Not a good opening line but the younger boy didn't seem like the type for pointless chatter.

"Do you have any power to give us that aid?" he asked skeptically, his dark brown eyes scanning him coldly.

Trae smirk sardonically, "Quite boy; are you coming?"

The boy held his gaze for a long moment then let his sister go, "Fine."

Trae watched as the boy easily scooped one of the toddlers, which was about half his size, into his arms. The girl copied the motion with the other boy.

"I'll carry them, it's a long jog," Trae offered.

The younger boy shook his head, "No, we won't slow you down."

Trae shrugged and jogged away slowly. The two kids stayed with him; gliding effortlessly over the uneven terrain. Trae was impressed then immediately suspicious. No new kids moved that easily here.

"S-o," Trae said conversationally, but he was aware of how the two jogging at his side became instantly wary at his tone, "which tribe are you from?"

He expected them to attack or run but he was pleasantly surprised when the two kids glanced at each other in confusion before looking up at him.

"Tribe?"

Trae chuckled, "Never mind; how long have you been in the forest?" He noted that the kids had sensed his change of attitude and relaxation but didn't relax themselves.

"Three days," the boy answered. Trae glanced down at the boy and saw that he was serious.

"You haven't been sick yet?" he asked in surprise. Everyone got the forest sickness within the first twenty four hours of first entering the forest.

The boy grunted, maneuvering around some ferns, "Kay and I don't get sick."

Trae smiled wryly, "You will, everyone does. It's the way the Forest tests her children's hardiness." The two children exchanged looks.

"Go on," the girl encouraged.

Trae smirked as he stepped over a small stream. "The forest tests intruders of her domain with an illness that we orphans have come to call the Forest Fever. The forest gives it to us to make us stronger and to test our strength. It's a cruel way but an effective one to weed out those that are the strongest and are able to survive. Most don't last the first day," he said glancing at the babes in their arms, "How long have they been sick?"

"This is the third day."

Trae stumbled, "Third day?" he exclaimed staring at them in surprise.

The boy nodded, "My family has…unusual resistance against many things. Illnesses are one of them." Trae sent a curious look at the boy but they had arrived at his village.

"Let's get them to Lanny," he said after he let the two take in the sight of the large village for a long moment.


	2. Guardians fall

2. Guardians fall

Dustan watched as an old woman in her fifties fed his twin brothers some sort of herbal liquid and he listened as his sister asked questions about healing. The boy who had led them here had left them a few hours ago to go to some meeting.

"How long have you been here Lanny?" Kay asked suddenly. The woman chuckled softly. "For a very long time child; I've been here since I was twenty seven. I went to college to study holistic then, when I earned my PhD, I came out here. I had been an orphan as a young girl and wanted to help the children of the forest how to survive without having to steal medicines form the hospitals and killing themselves with the drugs."

Dustan watched his sisters eyes widen in disbelief, "You've been here for twenty three years?" The woman's kindly green eyes crinkled with a smile. "Yes child," She said, then her eyes became thoughtful, "How old are you Kay-Kay?"

The girl smiled, "Four."

The woman blinked and frowned slightly then smiled, "You've mastered basic math's well." Kay giggled.

"She's always been a fast learner ma'am," Dustan said from where he sat.

The woman looked at him and smiled, "So you can speak, I thought you were a statue for a while young one." Dustan said nothing as he watched and listened to what was happening around him.

There were several teenagers walking around that could go into the city and get jobs but chose to stay here. Why didn't they go and get jobs in the factories and smuggle the orphans out of there? It would be much more productive then sitting around here and doing nothing like they were.

Dustan scowled as he watched two teenagers argue with each other over a book.

"Will they be okay?"

Dustan looked back to where his sister was with the old woman and saw her leaning over the twins with a look of concern on her face. The old woman chuckled softly and rubbed Kay's back, "Yes, they will be very fine. You're brothers are fighters." Kay smiled up at the old woman and Dustan felt a stab of jealousy; jealousy of his sister for being able to relax and have instinctual trust of people that were trust worthy and instinctive mistrust of those that were suspicious.

"Lanny?"

Dustan glanced to the flap behind and to the right of him and saw a girl around his age wiping her bloody hands on a wet rag.

"What is it?" the old woman asked looking up from the twins.

"I need help with this one. She came in from skirmish to the west. One of her kidneys is shredded."

Dustan raised a brow. "Weapon or beast?" he asked. The girl jumped, she hadn't seen him even though she was right next to him, and stammered, "W-weapon."

Dustan nodded and looked at Kay, "I'll be back in a few hours, stay with the twins."

Kay looked at him and jerked a nod, "Yes sir."

He grunted, glanced at Lanny and nodded to her questioning glance and shot his sister a warning one before leaving the medic hut. He walked toward the edge of the village, casually looking around before smoothly entering the shadows unnoticed and running silently toward the oak Trae had found he and his sister under.

Dustan ran with caution taking several detours and stopping often to see if he was being followed. When he got to the oak he quickly went in and shut the door. Moving with swift efficiency he went down the stairs, as he entered a large space the wall behind him slid shut; leaving no seam to show that a door was there.

Walking calmly through the darkness he found the switch and blinked as the light in the entertainment room turned on. Passing through the living room he went to the room he shared with Kay and stuffed clothes into a bag. He went to the Twins room and did the same there. Shutting the lights out he left through the kitchen. He had found another tunnel that led to the surface from there next to the fridge.

Going to the blank wall he pressed a slight indentation in the wall he jogged up the stairs; once out he pushed a root back into the ground, closing and sealing the door in the trunk of a huge Purple Heart tree. Dustan scanned the area cautiously before making his way back to the camp; he had little desire for anyone to know about the secret place.

When he arrived at the camp he walked calmly back to the medic hut; Kay and twins gone but the old woman was still there. He grunted to attract her attention.

Lanny looked up and smiled. "Ah, you've returned, your siblings are at the other end of the camp I'll take you," she said rising from her chair with an ease that was unheard of in people her age now a day as a civilian.

Dustan moved aside and then fell in step with her; watching as people began starting open fires. Deer, rabbit and other animals were put on spits to cook.

"You're awfully quite boy."

"How many people are under Trae's leadership?" he asked without looking at her. A group of teenage boys spoke in low tones their eyes watchful as Dustan and Lanny passed them.

The woman chuckled, "Nearly seven hundred."

Dustan nodded, accepting. "How many are made up of teenagers; fifteen and up?" he asked noting another group of teenagers of that range speaking together and shooting dark looks at younger kids."Two hundred I think. Why do you ask?" the woman was sounding puzzled now.

Dustan fell silent again.

They moved through the village and Dustan noted how teenagers dwindled and younger kids increased.

Dustan spotted a small hut under a tree and heard his sister's voice above the din around him and turned towards it without any direction from the woman.

Dustan saw Trae, and a girl of about eighteen with him, talking with Kay.

"You've been camping in a tree for three days?" the older girl said incredulously. Kay chuckled and nodded, "Yes, it was awfully uncomfortable." Dustan smirked. "Extremely," he agreed as he and Lanny entered the hut.

Trae looked up and smiled, "Dustan, where'd you go?" Dustan dropped the bag. "Just to pick up some clothes from out tree," he said glancing at a closed door then looked at Kay, "How are they?"

She smiled, "Much better, I won't be surprised if their up and howling by dawn." Dustan's eyes brightened a little with amusement but his mouth stayed in a flat line. "Good, I'd rather not stay here longer than necessary," he said and glanced at Lanny, "Thank you for showing the way ma'am, care to stay or are you need elsewhere?" He was offering out of politeness and Lanny seemed to sense this because she looked a little confused but she smiled and bade them a good night.

"You don't like it here, Dustan?"

Dustan looked at Trae for a long moment and decided to be blunt, "It's not safe." Trae looked honestly surprised about that.

"What do you mean?"

Dustan glanced at Kay to see if she felt the same as he did, she nodded her agreement. "I'm not sure what it is sir, but something about the camp feels…tense; too tense," Dustan hedged; he didn't feel it would be wise to state what he truly felt.

Trae relaxed and smiled wryly, "Kid, we have to be alert at all times in case another tribe attacks; you're probably just sensing that." Dustan studied Torcher a moment then nodded his acceptance even as he wondered how the man could be so blind to the discontent he saw so plainly in the other teenagers Trae's age and a little younger.

Trae said. "You can stay here Dustan; we will teach you everything you need to learn to survive here. Fighting, healing, cooking, hunting, making clothes, and everything else."

"What's the price?" Dustan asked; everything had a price. Trae's brows dipped as he pulled his girl friend closer to his side. "There is no price Dustan, except the soreness you feel after each lesson," he said his blackish blue eyes twinkling with amusement. Dustan lift the one side of his mouth up in a responding smile and then glanced at the girl that was staring at him.

He met her gaze for a long moment before she looked away from him. "I'm Karna," she said raising her eyes again and holding out her hand.

Dustan grasped it firmly, "Dustan."

She smiled a little, but Dustan could tell she was frightened. He smiled coldly at her, "Not use to seeing a six year old like this?" She shook her head, "No, you're six?" she asked faintly.

Dustan nodded then looked at Trae, "Your girlfriend?" Trae chuckled and kissed the girl's temple, "Nah, my wife." Dustan raised a brow and smiled; a small but real one. "That's good," he said. And then his stomach rumbled. Trae laughed and stood, helping his wife to her feet, and looked at him and Kay, "Come, share our meal."

They accepted and as they ate Dustan asked many questions of Trae. Many of the things he asked had the others around him staring. Trae gradually got use to Dustan's odd maturity and answered his questions the best he could; most of the time the questions were about battle, strategy, or something of the like. Dustan listened to everything Trae had to say and stored it all away for future reference.

Tomorrow his real learning would begin…

_Six months later_

Trae watched as Dustan fought with his second, Dagger, with a critical eye and growing admiration. The boy, though only six, had grown to about the size of a ten year old since he had come six months ago.

Winter was settling in and the boy and his sister had yet to catch the forest fever while their twin brothers were beginning their schooling under Lanny.

Trae barked out a correction to the boy as he disengaged with Dagger for a breather, more for Dagger then the boy. "Use your legs more Dustan and keep low, it makes you less of a target." The boy glanced up at him in acknowledgement and returned his eyes to Dagger.

Trae frowned as he turned away and headed to the hut he shared with his wife, Karna.

Dustan was a strange boy. Deadly serious and calm; quick witted and sharp about what worked and what didn't. But he was mistrustful, especially of teenagers; Dagger in particular.

Why? Trae had no idea.

Dagger was his most trusted man and he didn't see anything that would put the boy on edge but Dustan never relaxed around Dagger; never. Even Kay, Dustan's little sister, turned cold and reserved whenever Dagger came around.

"And she likes everyone," he mused with a confused frown as he went into his hut.

Closing the door Trae shrugged out of his coat and hung it up before going over to the door that led into his room. Pausing for a moment he leaned against the door jam and smiled a little as he watched his wife sleep, for a moment forgetting about Dustan.

They had been married a year and three months now. They had been orphaned at a late age and had been friends before it had happened. Trae had lived on the streets, hiding from the authorities so he could be near Karna. When her parents died they escaped together and became the leaders of the Forest Guardians.

Karna inhaled and let out her breath softly as she slowly woke up. Trae smiled, his eyes tender, when she looked at him. She smiled back sleepily, "Hey stranger," she murmured. Trae chuckled and came over to her.

Karna shifted onto her back and smiled up at him. Leaning over, he nuzzled into her hair and sniffed. "Mmm, have I told you that I love you?" he murmured kissing her neck. Karna giggled and caught his face in her hands, "Not since I woke up." Trae chuckled again and kissed her tenderly then smiled as he straightened, "Get up beautiful, the suns been shinin' for an hour." Karna chuckled as she pushed the blankets away and shivered at the chilliness and hurriedly got dressed.

"What's on your mind, Trae?" Trae stilled then gave a long gusty sigh, running a hand through his hair, "The Sage's." Karna pulled her sweater over her head then wrapped her arms around his waist from behind and rested her chin on his shoulder, "They seem to be there a lot lately."

Trae nodded, rubbing his chilled hands over her covered arms in thought. Karna waited for a while and then blinked as a thought came to her mind, "You aren't planning on letting Dustan on the council are you?"

Trae laughed and kissed her nose, "The thought just flitted through my mind."

Karna shook her head and chuckled, "He'd be good there; he's got a head for that kinda thing. He's a natural leader. I can see him trying hard not to undermine your authority."

Trae frowned as he looked at her again, "Really?"

Karna rolled her eyes with a smile. "Trae, darling, sometimes you're just so dense," she teased then nodded, "Yes, when you told Lusion to do something Dustan saw that he wasn't doing it immediately I could tell he wanted to reinforce your order." Trae cocked his head with a frown, trying to remember the incident, but came up blank.

"He doesn't get on well with Dagger," He said, Dagger, naturally, was on the council.

"None of the Sage's seemed to like him," her tone was as confused as he felt about the matter.

"I'll ask Dustan about it some time," he said with a shrug then kissed her once more, "Come on sweetheart, we got things to do." Karna chuckled and finished dressing, "Patrolling again?" Trae chuckled at her hopeful tone, "Hunting I fear my dear." Karna gave an exaggerated groan and followed him out; both of them chuckling.

Dustan brought the ax down with a resounding thwack and grunted as the wood split neatly. Six months under Trae had been good for him and his sister. They had learned a great deal and had very little left to learn. Both Kay and he could hunt, skin, cook, and sew proficiently, Kay was better at sewing then he was. Soon they could leave; and get away from Dagger and the other teenagers.

Dustan trusted only a handful of them, Trae and his wife among them, but the others just made him feel cornered. They were a threat. He could feel it. Kay could feel it. Forest fire! Even Jake and Austan felt it!

Dustan growled as he roughly piled the wood up. Why couldn't the others sense it?Shaking his head he began chopping some more wood.

"…Dagger's orders."

Dustan's sharp ears perked at the name of the teenager, but he continued his work, slowing so he could hear better.

"Alright, so we'll wait for Trae and Karna to leave with the other hunting parties. Then attack at dusk?" Dustan recognized the voice of Lusion a boy he had dubbed as a slacker.

"Yes, first to go will be the Sage's Dagger sees them as the biggest threat, then…" The voices stopped as though they sensed something and they moved off.

Dustan brought his ax down angrily, splitting the wood in a single strike but causing it to splinter viciously. Muttering under his breath he finished a few more pieces of wood and went in search of his sister. He found her with Lanny and Sydney, Lanny's favorite pupil, teaching Jake and Austin how to read.

Dustan cleared his throat quietly to attract attention. They all looked up and the twins grinned saying simultaneously, as was their freaky habit, "Dusty I can read!"

Dustan chuckled at them and ruffled their hair. "Good boys," he praised then grabbed a crayon and began coloring. "Start coloring, I want to talk to you all," he said in a low voice. Kay stiffened immediately and obeyed, his brothers following her lead. Lanny and Sydney looked confused but they followed suit.

"What's this all about?" Lanny asked softly, her eyes down on her paper.

Dustan grunted, "I heard that Dagger is planning to attack the village at dusk." Lanny and Sydney gasped but quickly went back to drawing at Dustan's sharp look.

"That's preposterous!" Sydney hissed, "Dagger is our co-leader!"

Dustan repeated what he had heard to them.

"Should I warn Trae?" Dustan glanced at his sister, "Can you do it without looking conspicuous?" She flashed a bright smile, "Of course, Lanny can give me two med kits to take to them and make sure they have some. I'll just tell them to be careful and watch their backs," she said in a softer tone at the end.

Dustan nodded, "Go quickly, but casually." He said His sister nodded and grabbed two kits and skipped out humming cheerfully to herself.

Lanny looked pale. Dustan looked at her with a little concern, "Are you okay?" he asked, Lanny was a tough old lady but he suspected that she was having heart problems. He had noticed a few things over the past few months.

_Maybe I should have dropped this bomb a little more slowly for her, _he thought absently.

She nodded mutely and swallowed, "Yes, but are you sure? Absolutely sure?" she asked, her old eyes pleading that he said otherwise. Dustan nodded his head grimly, "Unfortunately yes Lanny; but I can't tell anyone. It would only bring the disaster on more quickly."

She paled further.

"Lanny?" Sydney said, frightened by the older woman's complication.

The old woman gasped, "I need to lie down." Dustan went over to her and let her lean on him, keeping her up right with the strength he had gained since coming here and helped her to a bed. Dustan stroked Lanny's hair until she calmed down again, but she was still deathly pale.

"This is going to be a lot to ask of you Lanny but I need you to not tell anyone about this. Not anyone, that means you too Syd," he said grimly, looking at the nine year old.

The girl swallowed nervously but nodded, "Okay."

He grunted and looked back at Lanny, "I need to go finish the wood; tell Kay to find me when she comes back okay?"

Lanny nodded, "I will, Dustan. Be careful?" she said her face pleading. Dustan smiled tenderly at the old woman and kissed her wrinkled cheek. "I will," he promised and left, stopping by the armory to arm himself with weapons; two knives, which he hid in his clothes, and a pistol he strapped to his hip, grabbing the same things he took them with him as he jogged back to the wood.

Teens eyed him as he moved by them; the time was short.


	3. Betrayal

3. Betrayal

Kay-Kay Sage found her brother and bounced up to him with a grin, "What do you need Dusty?"

Dustan handed her two knives and a pistol in its holster in answer. Kay took the weapons and put them on as she spoke in a low tone, "Do you want me to take Jake and Austan to the facility?" The tone she used was lower then what other children could have heard even at the close distance they were at but Dustan heard it clearly, "Yes, gather other kids too if you can; ones you trust."

Kay finished buckling the weapons on and smiled brightly. "Will do," she said and bounced off. Her brother had always been a serious one, even before their parents had abandoned them, so she was used to his orders and took pleasure in following them.

Going to the medic hut where her brothers were she got them without anyone noticing and led them into the forest.

"Where're we going Kay?" Austan asked holding her hand, his milk chocolate brown eyes sharp and very much aware.

"Home," she responded sinking into herself to sense more things around her as she and her brothers glided silently through the foliage. The two year olds shared a glance but kept their questions at bay since they knew this was not a time to question their sister. Not when she gave herself to the Protector. They had only seen her like this twice; both times were before they came to the forest and had been separated from their parents somehow.

When they were a mile outside of the camp Kay knelt by a blackberry bush and pulled a lever hidden under its leaves and pushed her brothers down the stairs that opened up in the ground. The tunnel was dark after the hatch closed but the three children moved down it easily. Their eyes were much sharper than normal kids, let alone adults. Opening the door at the bottom they entered a living room but not the same one they had entered when they first found this place.

There were about twenty other sectors, each able to occupy a hundred people each, and each one was made up of a kitchen, a dining room, entertainment room, a public like bathroom, the quarantine rooms that they would use as prison cells or to quarantine contagious sick people, there was also one cavern that was shared by all twenty sectors. It was two miles long and about half a mile wide. The perimeter was a running track while in side that was training equipment. Firing ranges, sparing rings, two obstacle courses, work out machine too.

Over the past six months Dustan and Kay had figured out how to use the main command center, which was a sector in its self, and had found a map of the entire facility. It was apparently formerly used for a project base. The project had been called SPARTAN. There were all sorts of knowledge that Dustan and Kay had gained from the computers and much of it they guessed was long forgotten.

Kay shook herself out of her thoughts and looked at her younger twin brothers and knelt before them. "A battle is going to be happening soon so I need you two to stay here, watch TV if you want. I'm going to try and bring others here if I can. You know where the food it and everything else. Stay out of the training cavern and the command center okay?"

The two boys nodded, "Yes Kay."

Kay smiled and kissed them both on the cheek. "Good boys, I'll be back soon but if I'm not back by evening…" she didn't finish the sentence and just looked at them. They nodded; they understood what she had not said.

Kay grunted and turned and went into the kitchen to leave through that tunnel. When she got back to camp she pranced up to the camp cook with a bag full of berries.

"Lacey! Look what I found!"

The twelve year old turned and grinned when she saw the blond bundle of joy. "Wow Kay, where'd you find those?" She asked when she saw the winter berries

"A few miles out, you wanna come see?" Lacey chuckled at the girl's eagerness and smiled, "Yes."

Kay's smile grew bigger, "Why don't we ask Teena, Kris, and Luke if they want to go too?"

Lacey chuckled, the three Kay named were close friends of hers, "Alright, let's go."

As Kay took the lead she mentally nodded to herself, _These four won't be much help in a fight. _

They found the other three and they all agreed to go, laughing when Kay pouted when they objected at first. Kay chatted with them animatedly as they moved out of the camp but they were stopped by a boy named Shark.

"Where you guys going?" he asked coldly. The other four were confused, no one was ever challenged in leaving the village, but Kay flashed him a grin, "I found some winter berries a few days ago and were going to pick them. Want to come?"

The boy blinked in surprise then looked at her with a cold smile, "Sure."

Kay smiled again then motioned for her group to follow her.

Keeping up happy chatter for several minutes as they jogged further away from the village, she led them to the berries.

"Jeez, there's a lot here. I think I'll make some pies tonight," Lacey said beginning to pick.

Kay did so as well but listened to Shark, and heard the drawing of a pistol. Whipping around she attacked, breaking his knees and disarming him in less than three seconds and hand her hand clamped over his mouth to muffle his scream of agony as he fell.

"Kay, what?" Lacey and the others stared at the pistol that had been in Shark's hand then looked back at where Kay had a knife at the boys' throat.

"So, Shark, care to tell them why you were going to kill us?" Kay asked, her voice as calm as if she were discussing the weather.

Shark whimpered, "Please, don't kill me."

Kay shifted the knife and he took a sharp breath, sweat coming down fast on him."That wasn't what I asked."

Lacey and the others were still staring, "What is she talking about Shark?" Luke asked, his young eyes wide.

Shark whimpered again, "Don't kill me." Kay rolled her eyes and again clamped her and over his mouth and cut deep into his shoulder.

The boy jerked and yelled but it was muffled by Kay's hand. He jerked again, trying to break the hold she had on him but Kay, though only four, was stronger than him. "Answer the question, Shark," She ordered coldly

He nodded, tears streaming down his cheeks, Kay uncovered his mouth.

"D-dagger has gained loyalty of most of the teenagers and he's going to attack the village at nightfall," he said his words rushed and stuttering.

Lacey and the others paled and looked at Kay's grim face.

"You knew," the older girl said disbelievingly. Kay nodded and struck Shark so he went unconscious. "That's why I brought you here. To get you out of harm's way, none of you are fighters," Kay said going to the berry plant and pulling the lever and the door slid open at her feet, "I can't carry him, will you do that boys?"

Luke and Kris nodded, still dazed and picked Shark up. Lacey and Teena were as white as ghosts.

"Come on," Kay said touching their elbows. The older girls followed her down, with the boys right behind.

Kay shut the door, "Careful, there are steps all the way down." She said as she quickly went down and opened the door below to allow light to shine into the tunnel.

"Jake, Aussie," Kay called toward the entertainment room The two boys trotted in and stared at the bloodied form of Shark. "What's he doing here? He's with Dagger." Jake asked in confusion

Kay grunted and smoothing barked off orders. "Prisoner; Austan, show Luke and Kris to a cell and med kits. Jake, get the girls some water, Lacey."

The twelve year old was looking around, gaining composure.

"Yes Kay?" she asked looking at her. Kay smiled slightly, "Sorry to drop the bomb like that, I need you to be in charge. I'm going to be bringing back others that aren't too skilled as fighters. Make sure the boys take Sharks weapons. I got to go." Lacey nodded and watched the girl leave; wondering, as no doubt everyone else in the Guardians wondered, how the four year old was so mature and in control.

Kay got about fifteen others out but then she had to stop because the teenagers were becoming sharper. Finding her brother she stayed near him as he went about his duties.

Dusk was falling and the teenagers were gathering on one side of the camp. Dustan strode swiftly over to the opposite side and went to the med hut. Sydney and Lanny were set up for wounded.

"Get to the back of the lines and keep a side arm close at hand; it's beginning," he said grimly looking toward the opposite of the camp. Sydney and Lanny both nodded and gathered up materials.

"Lauren, Greg, Steven, come help Lanny," Dustan called to some older kids. The three looked up in surprise; others looked up too, their eyes focusing on Dustan and Kay's side arms and the tense looks on the medics faces.

"What's going on?" Greg asked as he grabbed some stuff.

Dustan grunted and looked toward Dagger's chosen ground, "Dagger has put his betrayal into motion." Greg followed his gaze and saw the teenagers lining up and checking their weapons looking grimly happy. The older boy looked down at Dustan with wide eyes, "Why now?"

Dustan shrugged, "Don't know, just get these supplies out of the way pass the word around for everyone to get armed, we don't have much time." Greg nodded and the three kids grabbed things.

The air was still and darkness was falling steadily, and with it tension rose. No wind, though winter, stirred anything, everything was a muted silence.

"Kay," Dustan said as he looked down at his sister.

She looked up at him, her blue eyes calm, "Yes Admiral?" Dustan raised a brow and dipped his head in acknowledgement that she saw him as her superior, "You don't have to stay."

She shrugged, "There's no point in running Dusty I'd just fight later any ways."

Dustan nodded, "We need more weapons."

They jogged to the weapons cache and armed themselves with battle riffles and bows and arrows; Dustan began handing the other weapons out. Every one watched them, confused, as they accepted the weapons.

"Why don't we tell them?" Kay asked as she took a hidden position in the shadows of a tent where she could see the enemy making final preparation.

"It would alert Dagger sooner and he launch it quicker." Kay nodded accepted the answer and sat, waiting. It wasn't a long wait; four minutes later Dagger shouted for an attack. And chaos reigned.

Dustan barked off orders to the others behind him and gained some control. Kay grimly fired the pistol she held, killing everyone she aimed at.

Screams of terror filled the forest night and, after a few minutes, Dustan and Kay led the others into the forest retreating. Kay led while Dustan flanked the group with ten others to hold the enemy off.

Kay showed the kids various entrances into the home of the Sage's and spent several hours covering up the trails into the entrances.

By dawn the second day since the battle, Dagger thought himself victorious and the former Guardians were scattered and leaderless. Dagger smiled coldly when he saw the body of his former leader and his wife Karna.

Going to Karna's body he sighed to himself. "It was too bad you couldn't love me girl," he muttered touching her icy face then stood, "Get rid of them."

They did as he bade.

Looking around the destruction of the village Dagger smirked, "Time to rebuild and make a true army fortress."

Trae had never been very ambitious about gaining more power when he had such a large army at his disposal now Dagger would fix that. As soon as their walls were up and their village secure he would begin conquest over the other tribes.

"Let it begin," he murmured seeing his plan as unstoppable.

Dustan, a week later, glanced at the faces of every one that had survived Dagger's and sighed mentally. Eighty nine dead, Trae, Karna, and Lanny included. There were four hundred and twenty one survivors.

Standing up on a table Dustan got their attention. "I know this is on all our mid so I'll ask it out loud," he began looking around, his face grim, demanding their full attention, "what are we going to do now? With Trae dead, and Dagger a traitor, we are leaderless. As I see it there are only two options for us younger then sixteen," He glanced at the ten teenagers that had not been part of Dagger's scheme, Lanny was among those that had died since she had been unable to run way, "Either choose another leader or find a tribe that will accept us."

There were murmurs in the group then one of the teenagers, Rock, a seventeen year old, "What about us older one?" he called to Dustan

Dustan hesitated, he hadn't expected them to ask his opinion since he was so young, but decided to answer, "You have three, stay if the others choose another leader, find another tribe, or," Dustan paused a second, "return to the city."

The teens immediately shook their heads; against the idea. "We'd never be able to do that," a girl of nineteen said, "We couldn't do that and watch others like us slaving for us because we're older."

Dustan smiled coldly, "Then don't, go and rescue them."

Puzzlement went over their faces, "How?"

Dustan wasn't sure who asked it but he answer, "Because you are older you have an advantage us younger kids don't. You can pass to and from the city unchallenged. If you work in one of the factories you can have the power to smuggle kids out of the city, in broad day light. You can act like they are your siblings or you own children, depending on their age and yours."

He could see the surprise on the older kids faces along with the thoughtfulness. This idea had never crossed their minds before.

Rock cleared his throat and exchanged looks with the others around him before looking at Dustan, "I'm willing to try it but I don't want to send the kids here just to get killed by Dagger."

The others nodded their agreement.

Dustan grunted, "Whatever the decision of the others I and my siblings are staying here, we will bring the kids here and teach them everything they need to know then send them onto another tribe if one is not made here or a leader chosen. Dagger will never find us here so long as we take every precaution to stay out of sight and leave no trails in or out of the tunnels."

He and his sister had spoken about this and they had agreed that they needed to do something with the abilities they had. If the teens didn't help they would smuggle them out themselves.

"Why don't you be our leader?"

Dustan glanced at a boy of about seven, silently amused. "There are a lot of reasons: I don't know this forest like the rest of you do, I'm not even seven yet, and there are older, more suitable, kids for that," he said nodding at Rock and another boy that he liked and would be willing to follow them himself if they were chosen.

"We could be of better use in the city Dustan," Rock said with a smile, "and I don't got your brains, you and your sister would be the best choices." Dustan shook his head; this was not what he wanted, "No, would any new kids older than me be willing to follow my leadership? Even during the short months they are here for training? No," he said, he did not want the job.

"Come on Dustan!" a few called out.

"Yeah, you were always better at fighting then everyone else any way!" another called.

"I'm not going to follow any one else!"

Dustan was surprised that it was mostly the older kids that were the stronger voices. Looking at Kay he hoped to find her backing him up but her blue eyes were amused and sly. He sighed then shrugged and gave a sharp motion for silence; he was startled when they obeyed immediately, they had never responded that way to Trae's commands. Mentally shaking his head he glanced around carefully. Studying every one of the faces before him, he searched for any uncertain about their choice; there wasn't a one.

Shaking his head he sighed, "Fine, but" he said in a low and lethal voice before any cheers could go up, "if I'm going to be leading I won't let anyone take it away from me. Either by vote or otherwise; I'm going to change many things about how Trae ran the village.

"Everyone will be doing something all the time. There won't be times when you have absolutely nothing to do for an entire day. That is what I believed caused the discontent with Dagger and his group."

"What kind of things will we be doing?" Someone called up.

Dustan smiled coldly, "Training for one thing. Everyone will be required to learn how to fight and do it efficiently and as a team. I am aware that many of you don't have that particular skill but you need to at least become moderately able to use weapons and work as a group. That includes the medics, cooks, and the others that weren't usually fighters. We will all need to learn to fight together in case our planet is ever attacked by the covenant."

Murmurs of unease went through every one at the name of the enemies of the human race. The Covenant were aliens who wanted to destroy the human race because they were not found worthy enough to be granted in the "Great Journey", as they called some weird salvation crusade.

"It is possible that it will happen and if it does we have no chance of getting off the planet alive," he said looking over the people grimly, "But we can take as many of them with us as we can."

There was silence for a long moment then someone cleared their throat, "When do we begin?"

Dustan looked at the speaker and saw that it was boy named Greg. He had shocking white hair and grey eyes. Dustan had watched him during his training under Trae. He was a good leader and scout.

"For now I need sub-commanders because there is so many of us. I won't be able to handle dealing with every one of you all the time each group will have individual people they are under and every one of those people will be under myself and Kay. Kay will take care of the girls and me the boys," he said as he glanced around to see if there was disapproval from any but again saw none contradict him.

"Split into the squads or teams you were usually lined up with under Trae," Dustan ordered.

People scrambled around, very disorganized and it took about fifteen to twenty minutes for everyone to get together.

"Good," Dustan said then glanced at a few people that stood uncertainly outside the other groups. "Are you cooks and medics?" Dustan asked, seeing that most of them were girls

They all nodded, "Okay, cooks get with Lacey, medics with Sydney."

He waited until everyone was still again before continuing. "Choose among you who will act as the commanders of your group. I want both a boy and a girl commander in each group. Teens, the ones that want to go to the city or are old enough to go, get together and decide who will be going to the city. I need at least two to stay behind, a girl and a boy to help me with the older new kids that come in and to keep up with those out in the city." He said looking to where Rock and the others stood together then he cast his gaze over everyone. "When you have chosen who will be the commanders, commanders you will find me in the training cavern," he said then got off the table and glanced at Kay and motioned for her to follow him.

When the two left the room talk began. Three hours later Dustan and the commanders got to know each other then Dustan out lined what he wanted. As they listened the commanders began to realize how good their choice had been and how thorough Dustan and Kay were.

Though the two kids were young they were more mature and wise then anyone any of them had ever met. Another thing they realized was how firm their new leaders were about discipline and that they would push them to be the best they could be.

The commanders decided that their leaders needed a name. And so came the name BHI. Bloodied Hands of Innocence. Children who had lost their innocence to blood and sweat, to abandonment and cruelty, and through everything life had thrown at them.

The BHI, after several months became a name that applied to everyone under The Sage's. It was a name that the other tribes began to fear and respect; and one that was dreaded by adults who wandered into the forest with the intent of hunting down the children of the Forest of Orphans.


	4. Sangheili

4. Sangheili

_Four Years later_

High Charity was a beautiful city but it was filled with dangers; especially for one that did not believe in the Great Journey. Gala Bessomlaa knew this better than any female in the city, particularly today. She stood gazing at the sangheili council with barely concealed hatred.

She was a Shikir, a fighting female, one of ten in all the vast army of the Covenant, but she was also the only one that did not believe in the Great Journey or the words that flowed so sweetly from the lips of the Prophets.

She rebelled against the orders she had been given yesterday and had openly mocked the leaders of this blasted Crusade. So she stood here now, waiting for the inevitable, while the sangheili council squabbled pointlessly about what to do with her.

'Just kill her,' someone called, sounding irritated with the squabbling as much as she was.

'Yes, why don't you; or would death be too much of a mercy?' Bessomlaa taunted. The guard next to her grounded his teeth angrily; she was disappointed that he didn't slap her. It would give her a real reason to attack and kill then, hopefully, get killed in the process.

The elders she had been glaring at glared back at her. 'Are you so eager for it female?' One of them asked icily.

She smiled sardonically. 'Of course not my lord,' she said sweetly, 'I'd much rather you send me to a human planet to die.' Some gasped around her but her eyes were focused on the sangheili elders before her. 'I'm sure death by them would be much worse than anything you can do to me and you can get out of it without getting your precious honor soiled by killing a woman.'

'You insolent girl,' someone roared furious. Bessomlaa listened with a smirk of satisfaction at the uproar she caused. The angrier she got them the more likely they would kill her.

The elders whispered to each other then nodded in agreement and looked at Bessomlaa coolly. 'We will do as you wish then.'

Her face went blank with confusion. Wondering just what they were talking about then remembered her taunting about her wanting to go to a human planet. She smirked coldly. 'And give me a chance to survive? How kind,' she said with a drawl and rolled her eyes disrespectfully. The elders smirked back at her, their eyes flashed angrily.

'You will be branded and sent to the human planet Salacor.'

Bessomlaa raised a brow. The Covenant had sent many scouts to that planet and none had ever returned nor made communication after three days there. The council murmured noisily around her but they seemed pleased.

Bessomlaa shrugged. 'Fine with me at least your hands will be clean,' the council snarled at her angrily. She was pleased with their anger and grinned showing them exactly how much she was enjoying this.

'You are either a fool or the bravest woman I've ever seen,' the guard next to her muttered. She chuckled softly and glanced at him wryly. 'I had wanted to do this for a long time Elite,' she said using the title the human's had given them and one that the sangheili hated beyond anything else. He glared at her, but she saw the amusement in his eyes.

_At least some one besides myself is enjoying this_ Bessomlaa thought with a satisfied smile.

'Take her away.'

Bessomlaa was roughly shoved forward by her guard but she caught herself and walked calmly forward. Keeping her amused mask on her face but underneath she was just starting to get scared. Three days later, she gazed at a vast desert her pod landed in with horror; she looked around and thought._ What have I gotten myself into?_

Elder Gri Salbor sighed when the woman and the last of the council left the room; leaving him and the other four elders alone.

'That woman would have been good to bring into the Mirratord if we had caught her sooner,' Elder H'ltasar commented dryly.

Gri chuckled with the others. 'She would have if the others would have accepted.'

The others nodded their agreement then Fylt Jukal mused to himself. 'I wonder if she'll survive on Salacor until we attack?' the other three elders looked at him with a frown.

'None of the others have,' H'ltasar point out.

Fylt growled fainting, thoughtfully. 'They may be dead but then they may not be.' The three gazed at him uncomprehendingly. He saw the looks and made a noise of exasperation. 'Brothers you must suspect that the humans are using them for some project or another or just keeping them as prisoners for some reason.'

Gri frowned. 'I can believe that they would take prisoners and even use them for projects, we do much the same even if they do not live very long, but our soldiers cannot still be alive; they would have killed themselves by now.'

Fylt clicked his mandibles in mild annoyance. 'I cannot see how we wouldn't have heard from them again before they died; they are not fools they would have at least sent a message before they killed or taken. J'lkasree and his squad would have sent a message during battle if they were attacked.'

The other elders reluctantly nodded to that. J'lkasree had been one of their soldiers, a Mirratord, and a skilled scout. His team of Unggoy, or grunts s the humans called the creatures, were all spec op and were very well trained.

'Fine, point taken brother but why would it matter if she survived or not?' Janolkar, the fourth elder, asked in confusion.

'If she survived we could bring her back and make her one of the Mirratord as we have done with others,' Fylt said simply. The elders shook their head at their brother, he was sometimes so strange.

'I doubt she would believe us Fylt, not after the act we put out tonight,' Gri said dryly.

Fylt nodded reluctantly. 'That's true,' he said and rubbed his head. 'Let's get back to the paper work,' he said unhappily, thinking about the stuff he had to read, reports on silly little things the Prophets saw as crimes or something else. The others nodded and dispersed to their quarters.

Gun fire rang in the distance and Kay lifted her head from kneeling on the ground before a rosemary plant to listen then went back to gathering. The battle was far enough away that she wasn't concerned about getting caught but her ears were still on alert for anything moving.

It had been four years since Dustan had become leader of the former Guardians, now known as the BHI, and six months longer since she and her brothers had come to the forest after their parents abandoned them for better work on another planet called Atrious. Dustan had found that out when getting some things from their old home in the city and saw the notice that had the info about why the house was abandoned.

Kay sighed as she turned her mind to other things other than her estranged parents. The BHI had grown significantly from four hundred and twenty one to six hundred and thirty with orphans pouring in every month and very few leaving to go to other tribes. There were a total of fifteen teenagers and a few adults who were formerly orphans who lived in the city and acted as orphan smugglers. They tried to limit themselves on how many children they took but they couldn't help themselves most of the time. It was okay though; the Forest Fever usually killed off a percentage of the children sent every few days.

There were also four sangheili that lived with them too. Kay smiled wryly as she thought about the huge men. The sangheili, or elites as normal human's called the core fighters of the Covenant armies, hadn't been too happy about their capture at first. But then, whoever is?

The first they caught was called N'sk Trivahktee, he had had five Unggoy with him but two had died during the fight they had put up against their capture. He was good at using computers and, after he had come to respect and accept Dustan as a leader, had shown those with potential how to navigate the computer world. He was also a skilled warrior and had also taught them much of the arts of fighting after the sangheili style. The second sangheili had five Unggoy with him since Dustan had knocked the sangheili out and the Unggoy were easily controlled after their leader was down. The sangheili's name was Myrkal Trostalsee, he was a scout but was good with communication equipment and taught the BHI. He was also a strategist and often spent his time talking with Dustan about that sort of thing. The third was the most unusual of them all. He and his Unggoy were more than the other two had been and had given himself to them without a fight. He taught them many things, particularly fighting and stealth skills, but was quiet and spoke little except when he was teaching.

Kay trusted him, even though normally silence like his would make her uneasy but it was the opposite with him. Even Dustan did trusted him, but with more caution. He never allowed the sangheili to be alone for more than a moment. The sangheili's name was J'lkasree.

The last one was a medic and scout named Certahklree, he had only two Unggoy since he put up the most fight and the other three had died. He taught Sydney and her group how to use covenant med kits and they taught him their style of healing; with herbs. Kay smiled a little as she peeled some bark of a willow tree and saw a lizard scramble quickly away.

Rustling of some sort came from her right, upstream of the creek the willow spread over, along with the sound of gasping. Kay looked up and blinked when she saw a sangheili drag itself to the water and drink eagerly but weakly. The sangheili's armor was a dull grey and had black running down the side of his torso armor.

Studying it Kay arched a brow, surprised to see that he had a chapped appearance to him. She was only a few miles away from the desserts edge so she supposed that he had come from that region.

_Poor fool_, Kay thought with a shake of her head, _he must have crash landed or something._

The sangheili rested limply at the edge of the creek with closed eyes, his breathing shallow. Kay waited for several minutes before silently moving over to the creature and checking out its physical state.

_You are very lucky to even be alive boyo,_ Kay thought with a frown as she gazed at his appearance of starvation and being half cooked.

Walking a few feet away Kay activated her comm., "Commander Kay to BHI," she said, her tone normal, knowing that the sangheili wasn't going to wake any time soon.

"Commander, it's good to hear from you ma'am. Admiral wants you ASAP in the command center."

Kay grunted, "I hear you, but I got an unconscious Four Jaw next to Willow creek in quadrant five desert-side in critical condition. From the looks of 'im he's been out in the desert for several days and cooked to just below medium rare." She said dryly as she looked once again at the creature.

"I'll be there in a few minutes Commander."

Kay blinked when she heard J'lkasree's voice. "Copy that Koz," She said, using her pet name for him.

"I do wish you'd stop calling me that."

Kay grinned, "You forgot to turn off the comm."

A rough click.

Kay chuckled again then went over to the sangheili and rolled him onto his back. Frowning Kay studied the armor. It was…different than the others were. Its chest was closed and the helmet smaller. It looked a little on the short side too.

_A runt?_ She wondered then frowned again, _Are sangheili born in litters like puppies or individually like human?_

A slight whisper of movement warned her that J'lkasree was approaching.

"He's different then you and the others. Is it because of his rank?" she asked looking up just as he came into sight. The sangheili looked at the unconscious figure and froze, his eyes widening in surprise. Kay's eyebrows rose, J'lkasree never showed that much emotion.

'A Shikir, what is she doing here?' the sangheili said in his own language as he came over and knelt beside the unconscious soldier.

Kay looked back at the Sangheili that lay before her curiously. 'This is a woman? I thought they didn't fight?' she said in the sangheili's native language, she had picked it up quickly after a few weeks of training under J'lkasree since he often slipped into his native tongue when annoyed.

He looked at her in surprise, this was the first time she had spoken in his language but he cleared his face and nodded. 'Yes, I wonder why she is here, Shikir do not usually fight alone.' Kay stood as J'lkasree picked the woman up, her young brow crinkling. 'But you've always said that woman don't fight among your people.'

J'lkasree nodded as he moved forward. 'They don't; not usually, only a very rare one does. One that cannot be persuaded not to fight have their ovaries removed,' he said giving the young human at his side a glance, wondering if she knew what that was.

The girl nodded. 'So she isn't put out of action by an accidental pregnancy,' she said, it made sense. J'lkasree nodded though inside he sighed. _Young one you have too much knowledge for one so young. You should still be with your mother and playing with baby animals,_ he thought, silently mourning over her lost innocence even if she didn't seem to mind.

'So…what rank is she?'

J'lkasree glanced down at his young commander and smirked wryly. 'I don't know, she isn't bearing any insignia to tell me.'

The golden hair human glanced up at him with a puzzled look, 'I thought you said the color of the armor indicates their rank.'

J'lkasree chuckled. 'For men yes; except in Spec ops we bear insignias since all our armor is black. Women usually ware armor just like this and have insignias to indicate rank though I've never known of any females to rise above a major,' he said stopping by a large oak tree.

Kay moved forward and pushed in a notch in the trunk to open the door that was invisible to the untrained eye. J'lkasree waited for Kay as she closed the door behind them before continuing down the dimly lit tunnel.

'How old is she do you think?'

J'lkasree was surprised by the question and glanced down at the woman in his arms, stopping to study her. After a moment he began walking again. 'Late thirties.'

The girl at his side hummed thoughtfully. 'Is that considered young? Among the humans their twenties is considered their prim.'

J'lkasree nodded once again inwardly admiring and revolting over her untimely maturity. 'Yes.'

They had entered the 'foyer' of the desert quadrant now and he noticed that the other children passing through gave him an odd look. He wondered at it until Kay asked him, in his native tongue, another question about maturity rates among his people. Glancing down at her he shook his head. 'Child, I'm not the person, nor _gender_,' he stressed the last word pointedly, 'to be asking these questions.'

The girl frowned then smirked. 'Fine Koz.'

Stopping he looked down at her with a frown. 'How did you learn my language Kay?' he asked curious, he had only been here a year, it had taken him much longer than that to speak the human language fluently. The girl smirked, 'Listening to you mutter during training and when you spoke to your brothers.' J'lkasree stilled; he hoped she hadn't heard what he spoke about to his Unggoy. 'You okay Koz?'

He glared down at her. 'Will you stop calling me that?' She gave a cute pout her blue eyes shining up at him, making him soften instantly. _How can she have this control over me with that look?_ He thought with an inward sigh.

'But your name is so long. I need something I can say quickly and Koz is so much easier than Jal-kas-ree,' she said innocently, struggling with his name. J'lkasree clicked his left mandibles together in amused annoyance. 'If you must call me anything, call me Kyr my use name; Kyr J'lkasree.'

Kay smirked. 'Deal. Now get that girl to Cert and Syd. Dustan wanted me for some reason,' she said then turned and bounded away.

It took Kyr a moment to figure out what she had meant by Cert then chuckled and shook his head when he realized she meant Certahklree.

Glancing down at the woman he carried he noted that she still wore the same expression of exhausted relief. _I wonder what your story is,_ he thought to himself as he went to the medic quadrant where Certahklree was.

Dustan was going over the last touch ups on a raid with Trivahktee when his sister came in and snapped off a salute and jabbered something he didn't understand.

Looking up at her he frowned, "What?"

She giggled, "Uh sorry, I said sorry for the hold up. There was an unconscious sangheili in the desert side quadrant. Right now she's being taken to Cert by Kyr."

Dustan sighed, "Should I know the last person Kay?" he asked wondering if he'd ever figure out how she managed to come up with abbreviated names for everyone she knew

She smirked, "Koz."

He recognized that one, "Right, now come over here." She bounced over to his side and looked down. He watched as her demeanor changed instantly from childish to war commander. It was difficult to pinpoint exactly when the change took place since it happened so fast every time; he would blink and she'd be one person then the next time she was another.

"Underground huh?" she asked her sharp blue eyes scanning the map and its notes quickly. Dustan didn't answer since it was obvious.

He waited for her to finish, which she indicated by looking up at him several minutes later with one question. "When?"

He smirked, "Tonight. I've been planning this for a while. The lab has all sorts of covenant goodies. Swords, shields and camo clasps, and guns. They will be useful in extending our training. I think I might even be able to build the swords if I can get Rock to get a hold of the proper materials," he said thinking of the twenty two year old man that had been a part of Trae's Guardians before Dagger's betrayal.

Kay nodded, "A small ten man team; I'm taking it that Laurance will be our chaperone." She said looking at him for confirmation. Dustan nodded, Laurance was one of the adults Rock had roped into their cause, "Yes, he'll pick us up at the dumpster."

His sister's nose wrinkled and her upper lip curled back in distaste, "Yuck." The left side of Dustan's mouth kicked up. "I know it," and looked at Trivahktee, "Is there anything else you would suggest Vahktee?"

The eight foot, blue skinned, four jawed creature shook his head, "No sir, other than you get something to eat and rest." Dustan's eyes flashed briefly with amusement before waving the sangheili off, "Get outta here, you probably want to talk to J'lkasree about that woman." He had noticed the male's squeamishness when Kay had mentioned that the newcomer was female. The sangheili saluted and left quickly.

"I wonder if any of the males will take her as their mate," Dustan mussed.

Kay snorted at his side, "Kyr told me that she probably won't be able to have children because she's a fighter."

Dustan faced his sister. "J'lkasree talked?" he asked, inwardly impressed. He couldn't get that silent guy to peep unless it had to do with war.

Kay nodded. "Yes, it helps if you speak in his language; I think it's difficult for him to speak English."

Dustan looked at her, his expression asking what words didn't. She rolled her eyes, "I listened Dusty, it wasn't hard to figure out that their language is just ours backwards. If you say, 'My name is Dustan Sage" in English you say 'Sage Dustan si eman ym.'"

Dustan nodded, it made sense. 'You win that one, will you learn Unggoy next?' he asked dryly in the sangheili's language with only minor difficulty since he spoke pig Latin fluently he was able to piece the language together well enough.

Kay beamed her approval and shrugged to his question. 'Maybe, I don't know if I'd ever be able to speak it but I think I could learn to understand it,' she said, continuing to speak in the sangheili language.

'Good, let's get something to eat.'


	5. Awakening

5. Awakening

Bessomlaa woke and blinked groggily at the dim light above her. She felt like a crispy something-or-other and her throat felt like sand. Blinking the haze out of her eyes she took in the sky with a frown of confusion.

Why was the sky brown? It took her mind a long five seconds to realize that the brown stuff wasn't the sky but earth and that she lay in a comfortable bed. Turning her head she took in the room she was in. The walls were earth too. Or looked like it.

Carefully she sat up, wincing as she felt dry skin crack, and went to a sink and turned the water on and drank; her throat thanking her for the relief. After several moments she looked around more carefully and saw an odd chair next to the bed she had been lying on and a nook where there was a place to relieve herself and bathe. A large towel was hanging and a set of clothes lay out.

Without a second thought she striped out of the cloths she was in and got into the shower keeping the water temped. Gently she rubbed a bar of soap over her tender skin several times before getting out and drying with the soft towel. The cloth had an unusual scent and she took a second to smell it. It was an animal of some sort.

Shrugging she turned her attention to the clothes and blinked when she saw that the cloth was soft leather with fur lining the inside. There was another piece that was obviously made for her chest.

Silently she thanked who ever her captors were for being thoughtful for using soft materials because her skin hurt to touch and burned when she lightly dragged her talons over the skin that had been exposed to the cruel sun of this planet.

Sighing she left the nook and froze when she saw a man sitting in the chair that had been vacant when she entered the shower and a human child sitting on the floor against the wall.

The Sangheili nodded to her but didn't speak. Bessomlaa tensed; she was not in any condition for a fight.

A soft chuckle came from the direction of the girl and Bessomlaa snapped her gaze to the golden haired creature. It was barley four and half feet but bore a sword on its hip. 'Good morning ma'am,' the child said, a gentle smile curving its small mouth.

Bessomlaa blinked, the child spoke her language flawlessly and sounded feminine. 'How long have I been unconscious young one?'

The human child's mouth curved upward and its blue eyes shown with amusement. 'Nearly a month.'

Bessomlaa could keep the surprise off her face. A deep bass toned voice spoke dryly. 'Be glad you were Lady-of-the-Brand, the burns you received from the sun would have been unbearable if you had been awake.'

Bessomlaa narrowed her eyes at the man; how did he know she was branded? Did he peek? The man's eyes flashed with amusement and she guessed he read her thoughts in her eyes.

'Certahklree is a medic here, I heard it second hand,' he informed mildly. Bessomlaa grunted then spotted the food on a tray on her bed. Her hunger was realized in an instant and she immediately grabbed it and began eating hurriedly.

She forgot about the two watching her as she focused on getting the food down as quickly as she could.

'Easy ma'am, you're going to give yourself a nasty stomachache if you keep up that speed.' Bessomlaa jerked her head up and blinked at the human girl and slowed her eating, a little embarrassed with her lack of control.

'How long were you out in the desert ma'am?'

Bessomlaa swallowed and looked at the girl, she assumed it was a girl, and saw that her face had changed, it was serious now and it made her wary.

The girl arched a brow and smiled wryly, her features relaxing. 'Sorry, immediate response to interrogations.' Bessomlaa eyed the man in the chair warily, her eyes zeroing in on his weapons.

'Her interrogations are painless if you cannot answer you will not be pressured to,' the man answered, his tone clearly trying to sooth her.

Bessomlaa eyed him. 'She may not but what of you?'

The man's eyes flashed with irritation. 'I would never strike a woman.'

Bessomlaa nearly sneered something at him but the human barked. 'Enough.'

The man immediately leaned back and relaxed again, looking at the girl. 'Sorry commander.'

Bessomlaa blinked and frowned at the girl curiously. _A sangheili male acknowledging a female as a superior? A Human at that!_ she thought in amazement.

The girl grunted and looked at the male with an arch brow. 'Quiet.' Bessomlaa saw amusement flash through the man's eyes but he didn't speak again as the girl looked at her; her eyes serious again. 'I won't hurt you Ma'am, answer what you can, if you can't answer please tell me right out and don't try to lie your way out of it. I just need basic info.'

Bessomlaa nodded. 'Fine,' she said, wondering why the girl made her feel like she needed to sit up straighter and at attention.

'How long were you in the desert?'

'A seven cycle and four cycles; I was at an oasis in the desert for three days before heading for the forest. I ran out of food the third day away from the oasis my hydrator ran out of water two days later.'

The girl nodded when she finished. 'You are very lucky you managed to stumble to willow creek then.'

Bessomlaa nodded guessing that the stream she had drunk at before she passed out was Willow creek.

'Did your ship crash out there?'

Bessomlaa smiled dryly. 'Hardly, the elders had someone put the coordinates into the pod.'

The girl's brow furrowed a little but she asked another question. 'Did you have a mission?'

Bessomlaa laughed softly in amusement. 'Yes, to die.'

The girl nodded. 'Hmm, guess the human's and sangheili aren't that much different.'

The man huffed but said nothing, obviously willing to disagree.

The girl leaned back with a smile an hour or so later. 'Well, I think that about covers it; Dustan will be pleased.'

Bessomlaa frowned. 'Dustan?'

The girl chuckled. 'My older brother and the Admiral of the BHI, that's the name of our tribe. He was curious about you. Since he couldn't do the questioning himself for a while. Busy with battles on the boarders of our territory. So I and Kyr get to hold down the fort,' the girl said cheerily.

Bessomlaa was still confused but she had something more important to her to ask. 'Can I get out of this room?'

The girl smiled. 'Yes, in a few more days, you need to rest and some more clothes are being made for you, we would have given you some of the clothes that had already been prepared for the other sangheili but you're much shorter than they are and need the fur as padding against your skin for several more weeks. Your skin was badly burned, but won't scar so long as you put the lotion on.'

Bessomlaa followed the way the girl nodded and saw a bottle of some sort of greenish colored cream.

'That will rehydrate your skin and keep it from scaring or being unevenly colored or blotchy.'

'Thank you, I do believe you are the most considerate captors I've ever heard of,' she remarked with irony in her voice.

The girl chuckled softly. 'This is why we are both the most feared but most respected tribe in the forest of the orphans,' she stood. 'I've got to go now, I'll send someone with some reading materials if you want, we've managed to translate several of our human books into your language if you'd like them.'

Bessomlaa nodded. 'Yes, thank you.'

The girl smirked then hammered on the wall firmly three times. Bessomlaa started as a piece of seemingly solid wall pushed back and slid to the side to allow the girl to leave. The girl glanced back at her and smiled before looking at the man. 'You've got an hour bucko.'

The man sighed and nodded. 'Yes commander.'

The girl nodded and left; the door shutting behind her and once again becoming a whole solid wall and efficiently locking Bessomlaa alone with the male. Eyeing him, she kept still but ready to move quickly even though she doubted she would be able to keep him away for too long. She just didn't have the strength.

'Stop it, I'm not going to touch you Shikir,' the male said coldly, clearly annoyed with her continual mistrust.

Bessomlaa didn't move or relax. Kyr sighed and leaned back against the chair. 'I'm here to answer your questions Shikir. Anything you want to ask I'll try and give the best answer I have.'

Bessomlaa studied him and noted that he looked tired, more emotionally then physically, his eyes weren't as bright as she thought they should be. He looked like he held too many secrets he could not, would not, share with anyone. He also wore clothes similar to hers, minus the fur lining.

'Are you a heretic?' she asked bluntly and suddenly.

The man's mandibles twitched slightly in faint amusement but he shook his head. 'No, I am a scout for the elders.'

Bessomlaa noted his wording. 'Am?' she asked. Was he here on purpose?

He smiled sardonically. 'I am still alive our oaths do not release us because we are unable to return to the Covenant to make reports. Only death and the words of the elders themselves can release us.'

Bessomlaa nodded. 'Do you still give them information?'

The man shook his head. 'No, I don't have the time or the privacy.'

That surprised her. 'I would imagine from the familiarity you shared with the Commander that you would have free time.'

The man smiled, this time allowing his amusement to fully show. 'The children are smart. They trust me fully but they sense something they don't fully understand and follow their instincts not to let me be alone for too long. I'm never truly alone for more than a literal minute.'

Bessomlaa frowned. 'Children? Are all of them children as young as the commander?'

The man sighed wearily. 'Unfortunately, there are many her age but most are older. The youngest they have here is four year olds which are Kay's and Dustan's younger brothers. The others tend to be more around six and everywhere between fifteen. All of them are orphans. Either by abandonment or the death of their parents.'

Bessomlaa felt pity for the children. 'Poor things,' she murmured softly looking at the wall that had become a door then returned to a wall.

The man laughed softly. 'I wouldn't say that.'

She looked at him with a frown. 'Why not? They have lost so much.'

The man nodded in agreement. 'True but they are not to be pitied,' he said and smiled wryly. 'they have no need of it they are perfectly capable of taking care of themselves. Kay was five years old, she's eight now, when I met her. She and her people were fighting other children in defense of their territory. A child at least three times her five years, died at her hand with a broken neck. Every child in the BHI are as well trained and disciplined as a major of our kind even better sometimes I think.'

Bessomlaa shook her head. 'They should not have to go through this. They are children,' she said horrified by what she was seeing in her mind. Even though she was a soldier that did not mean she didn't have a mothering nature. That adorable child had already soiled her innocent hands.

'This is their life if they did not fight they would be dead or working in factories for their elders. The adult humans on this planet use orphans as slave laborers,' the man said without pity.

Bessomlaa frowned. 'I thought human's didn't do that sort of thing to their own kind,' she said then snorted. 'Never mind, that's probably just another lie of the prophets too,' she muttered.

'One of many,' he agreed with a dark growl. Bessomlaa looked at the man's face, noting the anger in his eyes and smirked. 'You too huh?'

He looked at her with a cool face but she sensed his confusion. 'You believe the prophets are liars,' she clarified.

'You'd be surprised about how many sangheili believe that,' he said dryly and scowled as if he just realized he had said too much.

'I doubt that; you are the only one I have met who believes like me,' she said darkly. She wasn't even sure this male was being honest with her, something about him made her wary more than any other male she had met with.

'Do you have any other questions regarding the BHI?' he asked his voice and posture made it clear that those were the only questions he would be answering for now.

'Not right now,' she said feeling weariness coming over her.

The man nodded and stood. 'Sleep well Lady-of-the-Brand,' he said going to the door.

'My name is Gala Bessomlaa,' she snarled furiously. She would not allow this man continually remind her of the mark on her back.

He glanced back at her and smiled wryly. 'Then get use to being called Gala or Bess; because Kay will most definitely shorten your name to one of those,' he said private amusement in his voice then he was gone. Bessomlaa shook her head and lay in the bed, thinking about all she learned.

Kyr sighed as he flopped down on a couch in an entrainment room; this was in the eighth sector. He had been here for a little more than a year. He had originally been sent here for two reasons: to find out what was happening to the scouts that had disappeared here and also to see if human children would be suitable to take and use on the training planet as emergency warriors incase the prophets betray them. Both missions were found out but had yet to be reported. He never had the time or the privacy.

He smirked up at the ceiling as he thought about how these human children were so in tune with their instincts. Even he did not have as much ability to hear the subtle warnings his consciousness gave him. Dustan and Kay were never caught by surprise by something. It was as if they had built in danger sensors.

He mulled over about the strange leaders of the BHI. They were as strong as an average human adult marine at their age. Kay was younger but was as strong as her brother he didn't doubt that, when she grew into adulthood, she would out do her brother in every aspect.

_Except age,_ Kyr thought with another smile,_ that is one thing that will be impossible for her to outdo him in even if he dies._

Commotion in the 'foyer' of this section caught Kyr's attention and he saw a border patrol returning with human prisoners, all of them blindfolded and unconscious.

_Time to disappear for a while,_ Kyr thought with a sigh as he stood and moved toward his quarters.

Dustan required all sangheili and Unggoy to stay in their rooms as long as they had human prisoners here. They didn't want to panic the other tribes and have them unite against them for being allied with an enemy of the entire human race. The boy was smart; too smart for his age.

Kyr reached the room he shared with Trivahktee just as the other man came into the hall.

'This gets annoying.'

Kyr smirked at the irked tone the man used. 'In the middle of a hacking mission?' he asked, amused. The other male grunted as he flopped down on his bed and stretched out leisurely. 'Yes, I managed to get into the prophets files,' he said.

Kyr tensed minutely and forced himself to relax. 'What did you find out?' He asked nonchalantly.

Trivahktee glanced at his roommate, he had sensed the other man's tension and forced relaxation and wondered, as he often did, why the man was so secretive. It was not as if anyone could betray him to the prophets, or elders for that matter. 'They are going to Azul Caliente, a back water human planet; I also stumbled on some pointless chatter on the Great Journey.'

Kyr nodded. 'Is that near here?' he asked leaning back, praying he would not have to kill this man. If Trivahktee had stumbled across secrets, Kyr would have no choice but to kill him.

'No, closer to Harvest,' was the answer.

Kyr nodded and took a deep breath. 'Trivahktee, can you do me a favor?'Kyr prayed he was doing the right thing as he decided to warn the hacker away from searching the files.

Trivahktee turned on his side to look at the ultra. 'It depends on what it is.'

Kyr sat up and rubbed the back of his neck a motion he picked up from spending too much time watching western movies, he had no idea why he liked those old things. 'Do not dig too deeply in those files. My duty would require me to…eliminate you,' he said meeting the gaze of the other man; his gaze showing just how serious he was. Trivahktee gazed back with a frown, studying. He never suspected Kyr as a loyalist to the prophets.

'Were you one of their body guards J'lkasree?'

Kyr sighed. 'I am unable to tell you where my allegiances lie but, for both our sakes, do not dig too deeply.'

Trivahktee frowned then shrugged as he leaned back. 'As you like Kyr, _but_ I will be keeping an eye on which planets they will be attacking,' he said firmly.

Kyr relaxed fully and smiled. 'That, I do not mind in the least my friend,' the spec op leaned back with a widening grin. 'Not in the least.'

Trivahktee lay in his bed and wondered about his strange companion. Who was he? Where did he come from? What was his big secret? He asked himself several questions then grunted. 'Kyr, you are officially the biggest pain in the head I have ever had.'

Kyr chuckled softly but said nothing as he thought, _I pray I stay that way my friend. Unless you become a member of the Mirratord I will forever be a mystery to you._ Leaning back he closed his eyes and prayed that one day he could return to duty.


	6. Children of War

**6. Children of war**

**Two years later**

Dustan barked off orders for a group to repeat a drill as he went through the ranks of boys and girls. His quick eyes caught mistakes and he swift to correct it and have the person repeat it.

The BHI now had exactly six hundred and fourteen members, including the thirty teens and adults that acted as smugglers. The sangheili population had stayed at five and the Unggoy were still only fifteen in number. All the Unggoy were male. The BHI continually smuggled methane for the creatures to live on.

The BHI controlled over two thousand square acres of forest but, though they had the man power to do so, they did not take more. The underground facilities that they lived in was spread out under all that acreage and it was all they needed.

The ratio of girls to boys was a hundred less than two to one but that extra hundred were all non-fighting personnel. They were cooks and medics and housekeepers even though they each did training once a week to keep their skills sharp in case of emergency needs.

Boys and girls were kept in different sectors and Dustan had forbidden any…playing in shadows and behind door.

"_If you want a bed partner find the person you want to marry. I will not tolerate jumping around from one person to another. And boys, for the sake of potential children, wait until you're twenty-five. It will be better that way to prevent complicated births or defects." _

Dustan smiled wryly, his mouth turning up at the corners ever so slightly was as much a smile as he ever gave, as he thought back to when he had given that speech. A couple sixteen and seventeen year olds had been the ones to bring his attention to lay law down on the matter and had called a meeting.

Everyone had been nervous at first since the only time he ever called a meeting like that was when something was wrong but they quickly turned from that to embarrass when he began.

Calling out another drill Dustan folded his arms over his chest as he watched the others do the exercise with the swords. It had been six years since he and his siblings had fled from Dithe when their parents had abandoned them.

He was twelve years old and stood at five feet four inches and weighed an hundred and fifty pounds. All of it muscle mass. He had spent a month under brutal training of J'lkasree to gain the man's knowledge and skill of the sangheili's way of fighting. Kay had gone through it a year ago and his brothers were going through it now.

He and his siblings were unusually strong and quick, not just physically either. His parents had always mentioned that they had strong bloodlines.

'Hit the showers rodents!' Dustan roared suddenly.

Everyone in the training room immediately stopped what they were doing and bounded away to obey. Girl's going to their sectors and boys to theirs.

Dustan inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of fresh blood and sweat, and then glanced at six kids around his age or a little older.

'Gear up, I need some exercise,' Dustan ordered.

The others nodded and bolted off to where swords and shields were lined against a wall.

They used the sangheili language as their primary language now. They had been using it for two years. The human tongue they only used when it was needed to question prisoners or to instruct new comers.

'Ready?' Dustan asked glancing at the six that lined up behind him.

They nodded and activated their swords and shields. Dustan's weapons and shields flared to life and he attacked suddenly and viciously. The six worked together to try and hold him off but they slowly went down. No matter what they tried.

Dustan stabbed the last of the six ten minutes after he started. He looked down at their unconscious forms for a long moment, going over each move they had done so he could correct mistakes when he woke them up. Once he was done he gathered their weapons and put them away.

Waking them one at a time with a splash of water he sent them off after a word of praise and correction on their fighting styles. The last he had to wake up was a girl his age named Razma. A fiery girl with ink black hair and an odd silver gray color for her eyes.

Dumping water on her head he watched as she sputtered and glared up at him. 'You could be nicer about it Sage,' she quipped in annoyance.

'I could but would your enemy?' he asked coolly as he watched her stand even as he noticed absently that her body was changing from straight and flat to that of a woman's.

She squeezed water out of her hair and looked at him with a frown, 'Do you ever lighten up Admiral?' Dustan refilled the water bucket and put it under a table near the swords. 'Rarely,' he said moving toward the tunnel door. Razma followed at his side quietly.

In the darkness of the tunnel he cast a glance at her and noticed that she walked carefully. He was so use to walking alone that he had forgotten that she couldn't see in the dark like he could.

'There is nothing in the tunnel you will trip on Razma,' Dustan said dryly. These tunnels needed to stay cleared; they were the fastest ways to get from one section to another.

The girl jumped at his voice, 'How can you tell?'

'I and my siblings have good night vision,' he said then gripped her arm when she stepped wrong and nearly twisted her ankle. 'Keep a hold of me, then you won't trip.' Dustan ordered.

'Okay,' Razma murmured meekly.

As they walked, Dustan felt an odd sensation go through him as the warmth of her hand in his registered in his mind. Sighing mentally he shook his head.

_I don't need to get attracted to anyone at this age,_ he thought dryly and put all thoughts about his feelings out of his mind. Dustan reached the door of the sector Razma stayed at and opened the door.

'Good night lieutenant,' he said releasing her hand ignoring the pang of regret at the loss of her warmth. She nodded silently and went in.

Dustan shut the door and went back down the tunnel at a jog, heading for the sector he stayed at with the sangheili men and other boys.

'_Admiral, Trivahktee needs you ASAP in control center,'_ a voice in his comm. link said calmly.

Dustan grunted and picked up his speed, 'Be there in two Klair.'

'_Copy,'_ Klair said then the comm. went silent.

Two minutes later he strode into the command center and saw Trivahktee murmuring quietly with J'lkasree.

'Tell me,' Dustan ordered.

The two sangheili looked at him and saluted.

'Sir, let's go somewhere private,' Trivahktee said motioning toward a room.

Dustan followed them knowing it was bad whatever Vahktee (a nickname Kay had given the sangheili early on) had found out and even worse if Kyr was there with a blank face. The door closed and Dustan looked at the two males calmly.

The hacker began without preamble, 'The covenant are coming.'

Dustan nodded, _It was bad but what was worse?_ He wondered looking at Kyr. 'Going to add to that Kyr?' he asked wryly, the left side of his mouth coming up slightly. The male nodded grimly and took a moment to gather himself; earning both Trivahktee's and Dustan's complete attention; they both knew Kyr didn't hesitate over anything he said.

'I would like to contact the elders, Dustan. To complete the missions I was sent here to do.' Dustan's brows went up and saw Vahktee's confusion from his peripheral vision.

'Explain,' Dustan said taking a seat on one of the couches in the room and leaning back, not showing the agitation the started to brew in his chest. The sangheili sat as well but Kyr leaned forward looking at Dustan, his eyes showing the struggle he was having as he began to speak.

'My orders when I was sent here were to find out what had happened to the scouts that had been sent. I have found that out,' He said glancing in Trivahktee's direction pointedly before looking at Dustan again. 'The second reason was to see if human children could be used for soldiers for the sangheili race.'

'Why would the elders want them?' Trivahktee asked with a frown of confusion.

Kyr took a deep breath and sighed heavily, looking suddenly very tired, 'I have already said too much for your ears brother I can tell you no more for the time being. Not without approval of the elders.' Trivahktee looked frustrated but he nodded, 'Very well, I'll keep silent about this. Shall I leave Admiral?' Vahktee asked looking at the human boy.

Dustan nodded, 'Yes, and thank you, tell no one else.'

The hacker rose and saluted before leaving. Dustan grunted once the door was shut, 'Continue Kyr.'

The sangheili nodded, 'The elders want to create a reserve army in case of emergencies against the prophets.'

Dustan nodded, 'Go on.' Kyr smirked once at the boy's calm acceptance of the situation and sobered, 'I do not know how many the elders wanted but I know that you and your people are more than able to act as soldiers and can take the abuse of our training even better than our own young. If I can contact the elders they can ensure your survival of the attack by taking you all as prisoners.'

Dustan saw that it took a great deal of will for the male to tell him all this. 'Your going against a vow aren't you Kyr?' Dustan asked quietly.

The man flinched, 'Yes Admiral.' Dustan nodded knowing full well that the ultra had thought long and hard before telling him anything. 'Very well; my only requirement is that I am present when you make contact. Out of sight if need be but I want to listen to what the elders have to say about this,' he said firmly.

Kyr blinked and smiled, looking relieved, 'Thank you Admiral.'

Dustan smiled briefly and motioned to the wall on the other side of the room, 'Use the holo-comm.'

The male nodded and went over to the wall and swiftly put in commands. Half an hour later he was greeted by elder Gri Salbor.

Gri and two other elders were in the middle of a discussion about a woman who wanted to become a fighter when someone cleared their throat. Glancing towards the doors of his quarters Gri saw a solider wearing reddish purple armor standing there.

'Yes N'kalmee?' Gri said, wondering why the man was interrupting them.

'Sir we are receiving a message from one of our brothers. An ultra name Kyr J'lkasree,' the soldier said. Gri exchanged glances with the other two elders and stood, 'Let him through.'

Dustan watched as three sangheili garbed in strange robes appeared in the space before Kyr. The ultra immediately knelt in respect.

'Elder Salbor,' he said, his eyes low, a gesture of submission.

'Rise my brother, and tell me why you have not contacted us sooner,' the middle robed sangheili said.

Kyr stood, 'I have been unable to sir, I am a prisoner to some humans on this planet and this is the first opportunity I have had had in these three years.' The surprise of the sangheili holograms was evident.

'Indeed?' the middle, Salbor, said.

Kyr nodded and shifted uneasily, 'Let me rephrase that, this is the first time I have asked for permission to do so elder.'

Even greater surprise appeared on their faces and tension.

'Why are you contacting us?' the one to the left of Salbor said coolly.

Kyr sighed, he knew that in any other situation he would never have asked his captors for this honor; however he owed the BHI much. 'It is a long story elders, but the humans who hold me mean no harm. The reason I contact you is to both give you a report on the disappearances of the scouts and the children you wanted me to observe and to make a request on behalf of the humans that hold me,' he said, summing up his purpose.

Dustan saw Kyr's hands shaking a little behind his back and was grasping them tightly together to keep them from doing so. _Are these men so powerful that Kyr fears them at such a distance? _Dustan wondered in perplexity. All three of the elders frowned but Salbor motioned for Kyr to continue.

'The scouts are alive and are here, prisoners as I am, as well as one Shikir; Gala Bessomlaa, Lady-of-the-Brand.'

The elders nodded, Dustan thought they looked pleased.

'That is good to hear,' Elder Salbor mused then looked at him quizzically, 'and the children?'

Kyr smirked wryly as he said, 'They are the ones who hold me and the other sangheili and their Unggoy prisoners.'

Dustan smirked at the naked disbelief on the elders faces before they put up masks.

'Children, are holding you prisoner Ultra J'lkasree?' Salbor said, his tone showing his incredulity despite his emotionless face.

Kyr nodded, 'Yes sir. There is just over six hundred children ageing from six to eighteen.

Dustan decided that he should step in.

'Seventeen, actually, J'lkasree,' Dustan said walking up behind him.

Kyr glanced back at him and nodded before turning to the surprised elders. 'Elders, may I present Admiral Dustan Sage. He is the leader of the human children that hold me and the others here,' he said calmly though he cursed Dustan for coming in without his permission. If the Elder's ordered him to he would have to kill Dustan.

The elders studied Dustan intently; not interested in giving orders to kill. Dustan gazed right back after giving them each a respectful nod. 'It is an honor to meet you sirs.'

The elders blinked and nodded back. 'And you as well…Admiral,' Elder Salbor said.

'Could you use me and my people elders?' Dustan asked; his tone neutral and calm.

Salbor nodded, 'Yes Admiral.'

'Will you tell me what we would be used for sirs? Myself and my people are warriors, we wouldn't make good slaves,' he smiled bleakly, 'we've had their fighting instinct too honed to be tamed I'm afraid.'

The elders smiled slightly at his words; Dustan suspected they weren't taking him seriously.

'We need soldiers. You will spend twenty years training after our arts to become the most effective,' the elder on the left said.

'Would we be needed for assassinations of humans or otherwise?' Dustan asked, instantly picking out various members that would serve best in those areas. The expressions on the elder's faces made it clear to him that they had never thought about using children as assassins.

'Maybe in your later years but not immediately,' Salbor said after a moment.

Dustan nodded. 'So long as you put us to use elders and allow us to do what we do best we will be willing servants,' he said knowing the BHI would follow him no matter where he went and would not contradict his words.

The elders blinked then Salbor spoke, 'Would you mind if we ask you some questions Admiral?'

Dustan opened his mouth to answer but Klair spoke in his ear.

'_Admiral, Dagger and Kyro are attacking our borders. Heavy,'_ she said urgently.

Dustan glanced behind him toward the door that separated him from the command center. 'Copy Klair, sound the alarm.' A second later an alarm climax went off.

Dustan looked at the elders and bowed, 'Forgive me sirs but other matters call to me. Kyr will be able to answer your questions if there are some he cannot I will answer them when we meet.' With that he turned on his heels and went to Klair's side. Kyr watched Dustan, wondering what had just happened, and turned back to the elders after a moment.

The three gazed at him seriously. 'Tell us, J'lkasree, everything you can about these children.'

Kyr nodded and began with his story.

Dustan grabbed his shields from his room and put them on as he ran to his sector. Klair had shown him the positions the two tribes were attacking from and had given him some other facts before he had left to take charge on the field.

'Report,' he barked, whipping wide around a blind turn and turned into a busy armory. Boys and girls alike were grabbing gear and running, just as he was. Four people sounded off telling him that they were arming themselves and were almost ready.

'Good,' he growled as he grabbed a pistol and strapped it onto his hip before putting a shot gun on his back and taking a battle riffle as he ran by the rack. The four he had spoken to and several others fell behind him a few meters outside the armory. Years of training together showing in how they moved off without orders. Running through underground tunnels listening as Dustan appraised them of the situation even as he listened to what was going on through his comm.

'Hunter, Lola, you know your positions, Harris, Buck, take to the trees attack from above, James, Carla, you are with me, we'll go down the middle,' Dustan barked as they came to their exit.

'Yes sir,' they barked back, scattering once they exited the tunnels.

Dustan spoke into his comm., 'Battle teams, this is The Sage, my team is coming in as bomb drops,' he said as he weaved through between trees.

The sound of warfare was loud as Dustan and his team mates made contact. Activating his shields he dropped to the ground under a bush and fired at the enemy.

_Two tribes working together…this is a first, _Dustan thought dryly as he put a willowy blond teenager down with a bullet through the throat. Dustan saw something land next to him and threw himself over Carla as the grenade exploded. Holding her tightly they flew through the air and hit at tree; Dustan twisted so he cushioned Carla's landing.

Thanks Admiral, she gasped gripping her side, where she had been caught with a small fragment of the grenades' shell.

'Fall back to base; get fixed up, and don't forget your shields,' he growled jabbing his finger at her naked wrist where her shield generator should have been. Pink fused her cheeks as she turned and ran off. Picking himself up, Dustan growled into his comm., 'Are you in position bombers?'

'Affirmative, waiting for order,' Harris responded looking down from the tree he was in above the enemy ranks.

'Give me a visual,' Dustan ordered as he got back into the fight shooting everyone he saw as an enemy.

'Kyro is leading this; Dagger is not present. There is about thirty reserves still in hiding, shall we get rid of them?' Harris said as he looked down at the teenagers looking for anyone younger then fourteen but seeing none.

'Yes.'

Harris looked at Buck and smirked, 'Let's get busy.' The two fifteen year olds parted ways.

Below Dustan barked for the others in the enemy ranks to draw back. They fell back just as explosions went off behind enemy lines. There was confusion and panic in the ranks giving Dustan and his people an easy victory. The ones that fought back were killed but those that ran were followed by bullets purposefully missing them. The injured just lay where they were shaking fearful of being killed but were quickly put into confusion when they were ignored.

Dustan heard the cheers of his people but didn't join in as he looked around, something was wrong. 'Hit the deck!' Dustan screamed, his sharp eyes picking out rocket launchers hiding in the foliage.

Every one obeyed, training forcing them to obey before they could think. Rockets made more noise than physical damage but they angered the BHI.

'Stealth teams Hink and Major, come up behind enemies; kill everyone,' Dustan barked into his comm., keeping his head as more rockets went off and his men began dying off.

'Harris, Buck, get above them, keep moving as you drop,' Dustan ordered as he rolled and helped one of his teammates who had lost a leg out of harm's way and had another injured, though not as badly injured, take him back to base.

The battle was vicious as more of Kyro's and Dagger's people flooded in. Dustan's lines held as they waited for back up to come and help them.

'Coming in hot, monkeys in the trees,' a girl's voice said cheerily in Dustan's ear.

'Careful Kay, Dagger's leading this bunch he knows our tactics pretty well.'

'Not this one Dusty; my group is going to do something different. On my mark bring every one out of the enemies and watch us do our piece.'

Dustan searched his memory to figure out what she was going to try and remembered a dance she and the girls had done with knives. 'Kay, you're crazy,' he said dryly.

Her laughter came over his comm., 'But you love me any way, Mark.'

'Fall back, fall back from the lines!' Dustan roared.

His people finished obeying just as Kay and several girls dropped from the trees and attacked with knives that curved wickedly along their forearms. The enemies attacks were deflected easily by the double shields each of the girls wore; they each had a generator on each wrist; the shields over lapped each other.

Kay leapt onto a teenage boy and cut his throat, blood splattering over her arms, then leapt onto another. By the time she and her girls were done, and Dagger had called for a full retreat, they were very blood splatter and only had lost two of their ten. Dustan gazed at his sister for a long moment and smiled wryly when she knelt down beside a boy unfortunate enough to survive her attack and gently put his arm over her shoulders and drag him to where the medics were treating the other injured; she was a natural killer but she was also tenderhearted. Grunting he went around and began helping dispose of the dead bodies.


	7. Betrayal of the Forest

Hey every one, I'm sorry that it's taken me a while to get this chapter up but my time on the computer is limited and also I'm in a bit of writers block of one of the chapters further ahead, I will keep posting on the weekend but only on chapter until I either catch up to my self or get out of my rut but I won't stop writing this, it might take a while, but I'll get this story finished.  
- - - - - -

Dustan glanced around with a sigh, the battle had taken its toll. Fifteen of his people were dead, two or three were wounded. It wasn't many but it was still his people.

Bowing his head in silence for a moment he thought about those that had died remembering putting them through training introducing them to the forest.

Sighing he looked up and lifted a rams horn and blew it.

Calling for a full meeting.

He blew it a second time to repeat the call then went down to the training room and climbed up on an obstacle course so he could be seen.

It didn't take long for every one to be gathered.

Dustan looked at them all. Kids of all ages, five sangheili, and fifteen unggoy.

A mismatch group but a good one.

'Brothers and sisters,' Dustan began solemnly, as he cast his gaze over every one, 'tonight we have lost some good friends, brothers, and sisters they were our family. And we will always remember them.' He said bowing his head again remembering their faces

After another moment he sighed and looked up once again meeting the gaze of Kyr.

The sangheili nodded.

Dustan grunted, 'Remember our family my friends but for the moment give me your attention.' He said, his voice requiring them to do that very thing and all eyes looked at him as he spoke, 'Before the battle I learned something I had hoped would never happen,' he paused and looked around, 'the Covenant are coming for Salacor.'

The crowd stiffened but no one said anything waiting for him to continue.

Dustan nodded his approval of their discipline then continued, 'We all know what they do to the planets they come to but we, the BHI, have an opportunity for survival.'

There were hushed murmurs from a few but were silenced by those near them so Dustan could finish, 'One of the sangheili was able to make contact with the elders of his race and guarantee our survival of the destruction of Salacor but there is a price for our survival.'

Dustan looked over every one, 'The Elders want to train us humans as tools for their privet use. We will be warriors, not slaves though, we will be continuing to do what we have always done. Train and fight.'

The silence in the room was so strong Dustan could here the breathing of those near below him and the tension was nearly palatable.

'I will not say that the dangers will be less the what they are here to wherever they put us,' Dustan said looking toward the back, 'I have agreed to go but none of you, none of you, do ot have to go and serve these people if you don't want to abandon your home. I will be contacting those of us that are in the city to apprise them of my choice and will extend the invitation to them. If any one does not want this you needn't say anything when the time comes, just leave so you aren't gathered.' he said

There was silence then some one yelled, 'We'll do it!'

There were yells of affirmation after that then some one called out, 'What do we do in preparation?'

Dustan smiled his yes bright, he hadn't expected every one to want to go, not that he was surprised though, then chuckled, 'Pack all weapons but leave them accessible and pack up a weeks worth of clothes in bags and leave them in your rooms and a weeks trail rations as well. I don't know how the sangheili will treat us. They may, for show to the others of the covenant, treat us harshly and like slaves or they may treat us well. I don't know, now go, get things ready, Greg, I want your team out on border guard. Dismissed.' He barked

The people saluted then streamed out.

Kyr walked up and nodded, 'Well spoken,'

Dustan grunted, 'I hope I didn't give away anything vital.' He said looking up at the taller sangheili for information.

Kyr smiled, 'You did well.'

Dustan nodded then spotted Blangna glowering.

'Oogala,' Dustan called

The female sangheili trudged over reluctantly, 'Yes sir,' She muttered

Dustan growled, 'Stand up,' He barked

The female snapped up straight automatically.

'What's the problem?' Dustan asked, his tone gentler

She glanced down at him, 'I don't want to go to the elders but I don't want to stay here.' she said

Dustan nodded, 'Ah, when I spoke to the elders they seemed very pleased to know that you still lived when Kyr mentioned your name.' he said

Here brow lifted in surprise then she smiled sardonically, 'I'm sure they were thrilled, they must be wanting to gut them since I most efficiently insulted them and the gods.' she said the last word with disgust

Kyr blinked then laughed softly, 'It was all an act Blangna.' He said gazing at the female with an odd light in his brown eyes

Blangna looked at him skeptically, not noticing the new look in his eyes, 'I doubt it.'

Kyr smiled again as he walked past her, 'That's because you don't know them.'

Blangna watched the ultra walk away with a snort, 'Men,' She muttered

Dustan grunted, 'Come with us Blangna, please, if you can't stand it then we'll figure a way for you to escape.' he said

Blangna sighed, 'Let me think about it.'

Dustan nodded then walked off, 'In the mean time go help put the weapons in boxes.'

Blangna watched the young human walk away with a shake of her head, she would never understand him and she doubted he would ever understand her hatred for her own kind.

~*~*~*~

Dustan, seventy-two hours later, was eating brunch when an alarm blared and Klair's voice sounded calmly over the facility wide comm., 'Territory breach, military and Dagger mix, every one to your stations.'

The orders repeated as Dustan ran to his room and put his armor on before dashing to the command center.

Klair and the others were working furiously barking off orders through their comm's.

Dustan leaned over Klair to look at the computer to confirm that it was an invitation from the military then began demanding reports.

'Sir they didn't put into their computers, and Dagger and his men were spotted among the soldiers.' Torron shouted in answer to his question of how they had gotten here without them knowing before hand.

Dustan nodded and murmured, 'So Dagger, you betray the Forest for a second time.'

Dustan monitored the battle with Klair, giving orders since he could do more good here then on the field.

Two hours later Niome shouted, 'Sir, we've got a problem!'

Dustan looked over at her, 'Well?'

'Covenant crafts have entered the atmosphere and the military is sending more troops our way!" she called as she typed franticly over the key board.

Dustan frowned, 'Why? Shouldn't they be pulling the soldiers back to defend the cities?' He asked

Klair was the one to answer, 'No, they think we're working with the covenant, apparently some one of Dagger's men was able to catch the sangheili on a vid recorder while they were top side.' she said her eyes moving over the information she was able to pull up from the human data base.

Dustan nodded and sighed, 'No point in hiding then. Vakhtee.'

The named sangheili stepped forward, 'Yes sir?' he asked gazing down at the young human before him, anticipating his orders.

Dustan nodded, 'Get the sangheili together with their Unggoy and do your stuff, tell Blangna to find Razma.'

The sangheili saluted and dashed off eager to spill some blood again.

Dustan took a deep breath, 'I'm going out Klair, keep me posted if they try to drop any nasty surprises.' he ordered

The red head nodded, 'Yes sir.' she said

Turning Dustan ran to the armory and grabbed some weapons.

Time for some fun.

The scent of blood and the noise of battle sent a thrill through Kyr's blood as he came out from under ground.

Battle. It was what he was made and bred for.

Barking off orders to his unggoy he engaged in the battle.

His, and the presents of the other of his brothers, threw the adult humans off balance for several moments.

Roaring a battle cry Kyr joined the human children.

Bullets pelted off his shields as he fought but he ignored them until the shields flared dangerously.

'Kyr, back off!'

Kyr snarled and fell back to cover to let his shields recharge.

'Just because you haven't been in a fight in a while doesn't mean you need to test your luck split lip.'

Kyr glanced at the child next to him.

It was the black haired Lieutenant. Razma.

Kyr chuckled, 'I won't make the same mistake ma'am.' he said turning his attention back to the fight, noting the Blangna was fighting well.

After a while Kyr began to wonder if they could keep this up.

The humans were at a standoff. No one gaining ground no one loosing it.

'Bomb's rolling in keep your head down y'all.'

Kyr didn't recognize the voice but three seconds later three very distinct pops could be heard over the noise and the adult human lines were broken up as the rocket exploded.

'Move in stealth.' came the same voice

Kyr glance up into the trees as children dropped from the trees, deactivating camouflage as they went.

Pausing Kyr saw, actually saw, the BHI fight and froze.

The children were vicious and merciless.

'Terrifying, ain't it?'

Kyr glanced over his shoulder and saw Blangna watching the children grimly.

'I watched their last battle from the trees, I thought they were nasty then but this is worse.' she said shifting hr carbine to aiming level and shot at a human with a rocket launcher taking his head with the blow.

Kyr grunted and refocused, 'Shall we join them?' He asked calmly as he shifted his grip on his plasma rifle

Blangna nodded, 'Yes,'

~*~*~*~

Lieutenant Karss Olgalzia paused to strain his ears.

'Sir? Is that weapons' fire?'

Olgalzia glanced at a lower ranking Lieutenant and nodded, 'But it's not aimed at our kind I think, we're the only platoon in this area.' he said moving forward

They had been sent by the elders to retrieve some human children and the sangheili that they had sent planet side over the years.

He didn't understand why he needed an hundred men to get mere children.

The elders said they were dangerous but Olgalzia couldn't wrap his mind around human children being dangerous.

As they moved toward the sound of weapons fire he could hear other noises as well.

Screaming and shouting and…roaring.

Lifting his head he listened again.

Roaring indeed.

Growling he picked up the pace.

Half an hour later he stopped and stared.

Children.

Many, many human children were battling viciously with adults.

'Surround them!'

Olgalzia, and every one of the sangheili with him, turned his eyes to the roar of a sangheili male wearing black armor of a spec op.

Children dropped from the trees and soon the last thirty human adults were surrounded.

The human adults stood gasping together and very much afraid.

Olgalzia waited for the spec op to give orders to kill but it wasn't the spec op that stepped forward but a human boy holding an energy sword with easy familiarity

"Put your weapons down marines, I have no desire to kill you."

Olgalzia frowned at the calm tone the human used. He was a gory mess but he sounded barely winded.

An adult sneered, "Sure you don't, you'll just hand us to your Covi friends for experiments and torture."

The human boy nodded calmly, "Is that what Dagger told you? That we're serving the Covenant?"

"We it's obvious boy." Another of the adults yelled from some where in the middle of the pack of adults

The boy glanced at the sangheili standing among his ranks then nodded, "I can see how he might jump to that conclusion but we, the BHI, don't serve the Prophets. These…Elites, as you call them, were scouts for them and we kept them from returning. Enough about that; put down your weapons then we will escort you to the forest's edge so you can use your weapons where they count." The boy said calmly

The human's hesitated.

Olgalzia clenched his sword. Why wasn't the spec op interfering?

The Spec op stepped forward, 'Commander, you will let them go? They have done you much harm.'

The boy glared over at the Spec op, 'Just because I have little love for the adult's of my kind does not mean I wish them dead. Their fears are rightly placed. Seeing you and the others here gives them a very logical reason to fear us Kyr.'

Olgalzia frowned, _Why does he allow a human to talk to him like that and why does he call him Commander?_

The Spec op nodded and fell silent.

The boy sighed, "Split," He ordered

The children moved out of the way of the adults, allowing them access to the forest that would lad them back to the city.

"Go, leave us. We're all gonna die anyway why don't you die a more meaningful death fighting to save us instead of kill us?"

The human soldiers hesitated then left. Watching their flank as two squads of children trailed them to ensure that they got out.

The human boy grunted then deactivated his sword, 'Wounded, get to the medic, Razma I want our status ASAP.' He barked off

Olgalzia watched as the children began to move off in quick, efficient, movements.

'You done starin?'

Olgalzia looked sharply above him and blinked when he saw a human child crouched in the boughs above him.

'Get down here.' He ordered, irked that he hadn't sensed her before now

The human girl laughed softly as she climbed down carefully then stood looking up at him with bright blue eyes.

Olgalzia swallowed as he gazed at her.

She was a mess. Blood and other debris clung to her body.

'Come, I'll take you to the Admiral and Kyr.' the girl said then turned and walked calmly away

Olgalzia frowned then motioned for the others to follow him.

When they came into full view of the battle field he felt sick. Human children lay sprawled out. Dead.

He had killed his fair share of human children but never had he seen them torn up by their own kind's weapons.

'Admiral.'

Olgalzia glanced up and saw that the girl was leading them to the boy that had ordered the human soldier's to surrender.

The boy looked up and nodded to the girl then to him before looking at the girl critically, 'Go see Syd Kay, you're losing a lot of blood.'

The girl snorted, 'No more then you, as soon as you can Admiral follow me.'

The boy glared and opened him mouth but the girl raised a hand and glared back, 'That, Admiral is an order.'

The boy sighed and rubbed his neck, 'Go,'

The girl nodded and jogged off.

Olgalzia frowned, very confused.

The boy grunted, drawing his eyes back to him.

'I'm Admiral Dustan, also the leader commander of the BHI.' The boy said

Olgalzia ignored the boy and looked at the Spec op, 'When do you want to leave? Glassing will be held off until you are off.'

The Spec op glanced down at the boy at his side, 'Commander?'

Olgalzia bristled angrily.

Had the Spec op gone mad?

The human grunted, 'Kyr, get these over grown lizards to work, I'm sure they could do more heavy lifting then any of us…vermin can.'

Olgalzia gritted his teeth as he glared at the human boy. But the human stood calmly his hand on the hilt of his sword.

The Spec op grunted, 'Sir, you're in no condition to challenge him.'

The human chuckled softly, 'That wasn't a challenge, Kyr,' The boy said as he turned away, 'It was an order.'

Olgalzia glared at the Spec op, 'You let that creature speak to me like that?'

The Spec op lifted a brow at his tone, 'You could have done something Lieutenant.'

Olgalzia made a noise of disgust, 'Let's get a move on.' he growled, getting slightly uneasy with the children as they moved around him and his men with easy confidence

The Spec op grunted, 'We are ready but first there are wounded to tend to and prepare for transportation. Then we have to load up the wagons.'

'Wagons, sir?'

Olgalzia and the Spec op looked at the other Lieutenant.

The Spec op nodded, 'Yes, if you want to speed the process on, Lieutenant,' he said looking at Olgalzia, 'you can divide your men and be willing to take orders from the children, since then know what needs to be done, or you can stay out of our way till we are prepared.'

Olgalzia sighed, weary of this strange male's respect to the human children.

'I'll divide my men.' Olgalzia said grimly

The Spec op smirked, 'Good, form up your ranks, children, whether male or female will come and get you to do one odd job or another, but, those with medical experience should come with me. The wounded need the most help.' he said

Olgalzia grunted, 'You heard him.'

A few moments later his entire platoon was dispersed for work.

As Olgalzia worked with the humans he began to understand the Spec ops respect.

The children were warriors to the core. The youngest ones, even if in a less…perfected manner.

The children treated him and the others as equals and did not fear them in any way. Even the youngest ones.

'Lieutenant,'

Olgalzia glanced up at the sharp tone and saw a girl glaring at him, 'Can't you work and think at the same time?'

He glared back but before he could respond a child laughed, 'He's a guy Lunna, give him a break.'

The girl that had glared at him grinned, 'True, keep workin my friend, those boxes don't lift them selves.'

Olgalzia blinked slowly then shook his head as he hefted a box. They were teasing him.

The work passed quickly and every one was ready to go nearly four units later. It was dark though.

Olgalzia stretched out his back, tired from all the lifting.

'Lieutenant Olgalzia,'

The Lieutenant turned and saw the Admiral from earlier but a little cleaner.

'Yes?' He wasn't hostile now not after what h had seen and how he had been treated by the other children

'You and the rest of the sangheili working with you can take a break. We'll be able to leave in two units.'

Olgalzia frowned, 'Can you see?' he asked wondering how the humans would be able to move through the treacherous forest in the dark

The boy nodded, his face cool, 'Yes, get your men.'

Olgalzia nodded and did as asked, no, ordered and followed the boy to the under ground housing area the children lived in.

The boy led them through a room and into another that had others already eating.

'Take what ever you want and go where you want. I'll be in the command center if you need me.' The boy said then left them standing in the dinning room

Olgalzia went over to a table and grabbed a plate and filled it with meat and vegetables.

He tasted the food hesitantly, not sure if he'd be able to stomach the human food, then, when he found it good, ate heartily while he listened to the children chatter.

As he listened he realized that they were swapping stories of times they had had while living here.

Many were humorous while others were serious while even others were both sad and funny.

Olgalzia got so caught up in listening that he lost track of time.

'Lieutenant,'

Olgalzia blinked and looked over his shoulder at the same girl that had first met him in the trees.

She had cleaned up but she was on crutches.

He nodded a greeting.

She smiled at him and glanced down at her leg, 'Riffle clipped me, I'll be fine. The Admiral would like to speak to you and introduce you to the sangheili and unggoy that have been living here.' she said

Olgalzia gave his men a side glance then stood, 'Of course.'

The girl smirked, 'Follow me then,'

Olgalzia walked behind the girl glancing around as he did so.

'How long have you lived here?' Olgalzia asked, curious

The girl chuckled, 'I and my three brothers, came out here six years ago. I was four at the time now I'm ten my younger brothers are eight, they're twins, then my older brother Dustan, who is the Admiral by the way, is twelve.'

Olgalzia shook his head, 'Children your age should not know the things you do young one.' He said grimly

The girl laughed, 'Save your pity sangheili, I love my life. What I do is fun, in a twisted sort of way.'

The Lieutenant sighed but said nothing more until they reached the Command center.

As they entered he stopped as he gazed at the Admiral and a female sangheili fighter, a Shi'kir, arguing profusely.

'I am not going to ride up with those…Gooda scum!' The female snarled angrily at the smaller boy, who stood unperturbed by the female fury

'We'll talk about this later, I'll give for now. Since you won't ride with the sangheili you will ride with the wounded. You will stay in the hanger until I arrive.' The boy's tone was low, hard, and final

The female flinched as though she had been struck then bowed her head in submission, 'Yes Commander.' She said then turned

Olgalzia was surprised by the snarl he received from her before she turned and stormed out of the room

The girl before him sighed, 'Well, that was Blangna'oogala you won't be seeing her again until we get to the ship.' she said cheerily

The Admiral glanced up and nodded to them, 'Lieutenant, I apologies for Blangna's behavior.' He said in greeting

Olgalzia nodded, 'She looks and sounds like she needs to be taught some manners.' he said dryly

The boy nodded then motioned for him to follow, 'We are prepared to leave,' he said

Then, as if some sort of signal had been given, all the computers suddenly shut down.

'Is every one alright Klair?'

Olgalzia glanced at the boy and noted that he was speaking into a comm.

'Good, very good. Sound the alarm and get every one lined up.'

The boy nodded then shut the comm. down, 'Your brothers are already top side come with me, watch your head.'

Olgalzia ducked his head just in time to avoid receiving a nasty knock on a low ceiling.

They went through a doorway that led up a twisty stair way then opened out into a large meadow.

Olgalzia blinked and stared. There had to be over two hundred children right out here.

'How many are under your command?' Olgalzia asked his voice uneven with surprise

The boy grunted, 'Four hundred and fifty eight as of ten hours ago.'

Olgalzia nodded, 'How many did you have before?'

The boy's jaw tightened, 'Five hundred and fourteen, Lieutenant, I made many mistakes these pass seventy two hours.'

Olgalzia stared down at the boy at his side, 'You've been fighting for two cycles?' He said uncertainly, the boy didn't look too tired

The boy nodded, 'Yes,' His tone was nonchalant, as if he did it all the time

Shaking his head, Olgalzia followed the boy to meet the other sangheili.


	8. Leaving Salacor & meeting the Elders

**Alright I'm unstuck for the moment, Yay!, here's the next chapter!**

- - - - - - -

Dustan walked steadily at the front of the caravan of his people, ignoring his body's cry for rest as he kept an eye on the horse he trudged next to.

The beast had been wild up until three years ago. As were the other nineteen horses.

Four horses were hitched to three wagons while the last four hauled the most severely wounded.

The first three were long and wide. Carrying all their weapons and learning materials and various other things deemed important to bring.

Dustan stumbled then caught him self with a sigh. He needed to rest, soon. He had lost more blood then he liked to admit plus the gash in his ribs was bleeding again.

'How much longer Commander? The phantoms and the drop off ships are getting impatient.'

Dustan glanced at Olgalzia and mustered up some extra strength, 'We're fifteen minutes out. Ask them to shut their ships off so the whirling of the engines don't frighten the horses.'

Olgalzia nodded and spoke into the comm. for a few moments then stopped speaking after he had gotten an agreement.

True to his word the ships came into sight fifteen minutes later.

The pilots were sitting around looking uneasy about the forest.

'Do you have ghost stories among your people about Forests?' Dustan asked dryly

The Lieutenant grunted, 'No, we are naturally wary of the forest at night. Our forests are much more dangerous then these.'

Dustan grunted, 'These forest are deadly too. Any one unwary or inexperience would be dead before the morning.'

'Why? I have seen no predators.'

Dustan gave a bark of laughter.

'Look around your self Lieutenant, you travel among the most feared predator of these forests. Humans, not animals, are what you should fear in these wood lands.'

Dustan looked out into the darkness of the forest grimly, 'We are very territorial no one can expect to set foot in territory not their own without being challenged.'

The sangheili was silent.

Dustan called for a halt.

'Unhitch the horse's guys.' he barked out

Within minutes the horses were free and galloping off.

The children, and sangheili, watched the magnificent beasts run tossing their head as they flew over the desert sands and back into the forest.

Once they were out of sight Dustan barked off orders, ignoring the stares of the pilots, to unload the wagons.

'Put them in the phantoms.'

Dustan glanced at Olgalzia, who had been the one to issue this order and nodded.

It was time to lower him self to a follower.

The phantoms were filled and took off then Dustan had the wounded go up first in the U shaped drop off ships.

'Kay,'

Dustan watched his sister walk over to him and smile tiredly, 'Yes sir?'

He chucked her under the chin gently, 'Go up with them, keep Blangna in line.'

She straightened and nodded, 'Yes sir,' she said saluting then went over to the ship that Blangna was in

Dustan watched the ships leave then settled down with the others to wait to be picked up.

They waited for several hours; it was nearly dawn when they arrived for the pick up.

Dustan stifled a groan as he stood up then barked, 'Up,'

Every one jumped to their feet their hands on their swords or other weapons. Sleep gone for the moment until they realized there was no danger then thee relaxed and jogged tiredly to the ships and got in with their squads.

Dustan sank warily against the seat of the ship and sighed, 'Some one wake me when we land.'

Some one chuckled softly near by, 'Yes Admiral.'

Dustan nodded his thanks to Vahktee and surrendered to slumber.

Kay glanced at the clock and sighed, it was time to wake up Dustan.

Going over to the bed she sat down be side him and began stroking his hair.

Dark brown, almost black but not quite, hair slid through her fingers.

He had stumbled in here yesterday morning, showered then fell on the bed in exhaustion.

Every one was resting due to either injury or exhaustion.

Dustan groaned softly and opened his tired brown eyes.

Kay smiled slightly, 'I'm sorry to wake you but the Elders really want to speak to you.'

Dustan took a deep breath, his hard muscled chest expanding then collapsing as he exhaled heavily, 'Alright, report.' he said as he sat up stretching, moaning in pleasure as he got kinks out

Kay brought him up to date on everything while she studied him.

Even though he was barely twelve he was already six feet tall. He was thick as well. No fat on him at all.

'How's the ribs?'

Dustan sighed, 'Fine, sore but fine.'

He didn't need to mention that he had had worse.

Kay nodded, 'I fixed you a sandwich.' she said nodding to the table that was visible in the corner

Dustan stood and went over to it downing it quickly, a glass of water following directly after it.

While he ate Kay set out his clothes and swords.

A light wool shirt made from the sheep they had had down on planet side, along with deer hide pants and boots.

Dustan nodded his thanks and dressed and strapped his swords to his hips quickly before running a comb, made from a bears rib, through his thick, long, hair before braiding it and letting Kay tie it off with a leather thong.

Standing he sighed, 'Let's go.' he murmured

Kay nodded and followed her brother out of his room and down the hall. They both remembered what Kyr had told them about how to read ship navigation marks by color so they were soon at the brig.

The sangheili that stood guard of the brig glared down at them and snarled in the human language, "What do you want humans?"

Dustan nodded to them, "I was told the elders wanted to see me but didn't know where to go." He said gazing calmly in to the eyes of the hostile sangheili

The other guard snorted, "You are the leader of the humans?" He asked incredulously

Dustan nodded once but said nothing else as he waited.

The guard muttered to him self in his language, 'Vermin, how dare he assume he has any authority here.'

Kay smirked and glanced at her brother's cool face and saw his jaw twitch in amusement even if it didn't reach his eyes or face.

The Guard spoke into the comm. then grunted, glaring down at them distastefully, 'Go in,'

Dustan and Kay entered after giving them nods of thanks.

Kay looked around the room with interest for a brief moment the decided she could look around later since her brother wasn't doing the same as she was.

They moved toward two robed sangheili talking with a gold armored sangheili and an Ultra.

Dustan stopped a few feet away from the group, waiting to be notice.

Kay studied the elders quietly.

One was about fiftyish in human terms while the other was a bit younger.

Both wore robes of red mixed with purple, gold, black and a few other colors over blue armor, not Watchmen blue but a more royal color, with a fancy head piece.

The older Elder noticed them first and gazed back at them.

The others turned to look at them but no one said anything as the elders studied them.

Kay met the gaze of the older Elder for a long moment then dipped her head calmly to his penetrating gaze.

The elder nodded back then spoke, 'Welcome friends.'

Dustan nodded and moved forward to join them, 'My thanks Elder.' he replied then nodded to the Ultra, 'Kyr,'

Kyr J'lkasree nodded back, 'Admiral, Commander,' Kyr said nodding to Kay

Kay smirked at him and nodded, 'Hey Koz.'

Kyr shook his head but said nothing, a slight smile on his face.

The older Elder clicked his mandibles, 'I'm Elder Gri'salbah, this is Elder H'lntasar, and Shipmaster F'rkomee,'

Kay glanced at the gold armored sangheili and looked at Kyr with a raised brow. Gold armor was Lieutenant.

Kyr arched a brow right back at her, daring her to ask a question.

Kay smiled and shook her head slightly, Kyr had loosened up a lot since she had discovered that he preferred speaking in his own language.

Dustan grunted, 'Dustan Sage, I'm the leader of the BHI, this is my second, and sister, Commander Kay-Kay Sage.'

Kay nodded to the Elders and the Shipmaster.

There was an uncomfortable pause then the Elder Gri sighed, 'You are older then we expected…Admiral.' he said uncertain of the title

Dustan dipped his head, Commander Sage, or Sage work just as well.' he said giving the Elder a more comfortable choice of what to call him then grunted, 'I'm only twelve sir, the youngest in my tribe is six months the eldest is thirty two. I have four pairs of adults among my people. Two pairs have been with me since I became leader six years ago the other two were already in the city but were acting under my orders after I approved them for service.'

The elders blinked but it was the Shipmaster who questioned them, 'I thought there were no adults among you people.' The Shipmaster said coolly

Dustan grunted, 'There were none in the forest at the time. Every one that turns twenty or marries is required to move to the city where they can live as a normal family or put them selves in danger of the law by acting as smugglers for us.'

The Elders and the Shipmaster frowned, 'Smugglers of what?'

Kay answered, 'Orphans,'

Every one looked at her.

She looked at Dustan to see if she could continue, he nodded.

Kay smiled briefly then looked at the sangheili before her.

'Children who are either abandoned or whose parents have died are sent to various places to work as slaves treated worse then unggoy as often as not.'

The three who had not heard of this looked angry, horrified by this news, so Kay continued.

'The adults that left the Forest get jobs where orphans are used and smuggle the weakest ones out and to the Forest where we, the BHI, would teach them everything they needed to know about the forest and how to live in it the allow them to choose to stay with use, join another Tribe, or go off on their own.'

'Other Tribes? There were more of you?' Elder H'lntasar asked curiously

Kay smiled wryly, 'There were thirty separate Tribes through out the Forest, Elder each varying from twenty five to a hundred members.'

Their looks of astonishment was comical but Kay went on, 'The four adult couples do that plus keep us informed about other things going on such as what the civilians get on the news of war and other info of that sort.'

The elders nodded thoughtfully, 'How did you get a six month old?'

Kay grinned, 'The adults are married Elders.'

The two blinked then chuckled as understanding came.

Dustan grunted, drawing attention to him self.

Kay glanced at him in apology, she enjoyed talking.

His eyes softened slightly as he nodded slightly to her before looking at the Elders, 'I'd like to discuss what I and my people will be used for Elders. Our time was interrupted last time we spoke.'

The Elders sobered and nodded, 'Perhaps we should talk some where more comfortable.' Gri said turning slightly to go out

Dustan nodded and followed after the Elders leaving the Shipmaster and Kyr behind.

Kay glanced at Dustan and noted that his face was losing color a little.

"Dustan, once this is over I'm going to hog tie you and drag you to Syd." Kay whispered under her breath

Dustan chuckled softly and casually put his arm over hr shoulders and squeezed before dropping his arm to his side again.

As they walked Kay saw the glares she and her brother received from the sangheili they passed, along with the curious stares from the unggoy and some of the friendlier sangheili.

Kay moved closer as her brother's pallor decreased gradually.

They were both relieved when the elders entered a room.

The room was very comfortable.

'Have a seat Commanders, would you like anything to drink?'

Kay answered immediately, 'Wine, for the both of us.'

Elder Gri blinked, surprised, 'Of course,' he said signaling to an unggoy

Kay glanced at Dustan, 'Sorry for interrupting,'

Her brother dipped his head then looked at the elders again, 'As far as I know we will be mainly used as soldiers, what will our duties be in the occupation?'

'Your teachers will decide that then bring it up to the elders for debate.' Gri said

Dustan nodded calmly, 'Several of my people will no longer be able to fight but they have other skills. What will be done with them?' Dustan asked his eyes sharp

Kay turned her eyes to the elders as well.

Gri leaned back, 'It depends on their skills.'

Kay's eyes narrowed at the hedge.

'What if they have no skills, elder?'

Kay smirked inwardly, Dustan was forcing them to answer, with no back doors to escape.

The elder sighed, 'That choice will be left up to you, Admiral. We will not treat you like unggoy.'

Kay's eyes darted to where the unggoy was coming in with the wine.

The creature served it to them and the Elders then moved back to its position by the wall.

'Hmm,'

Kay looked back at Dustan as he leaned back against the couch, his face was a mask of unreadability.

'How much control will I have over my people once we are handed off to the trainers?' Dustan asked

Gri tilted his head slightly, 'That will be decided by your trainers.'

Dustan nodded calmly.

Kay made a slight motion to Dustan he nodded, allowing her to ask a question.

'When we are fully trained what will we be used for? If nothing happens by that time what will we do? We, the BHI, have worked every day. We had a purpose but when or if that time comes and the situation is ripe for action will we be put on the shelf?'

Gri frowned, 'You will have training every day then you will be free to do what you wish.'

Kay nodded, 'Exactly my point elders, we are use to doing something. Battle and blood shed happened nearly every week when we were on planet side. Take a soldier straight off the battle field and announce him a civilian he won't know what to do with him self. He'll cause havoc.' She said her voice normal but her words forceful at the same time

Dustan nodded mussing almost to him self, 'Boredom is a dangerous thing for a soldier.'

Gri sighed, 'Your point is taken, it is good you plan ahead Commanders. What would you suggest you do?'

Dustan and Kay shared a look before looking back at the elders.

'Assassinations when ever you need them, thievery, interrogations, anything to do with battle of some sort. Hunting, if you do that, our own food. Many of my people are hackers and are good with computers, put them to work in hacking any thing that'll keep them busy. If it's human info I will have them run it by me first. I may not love my kind but it does not mean I wish them dead.'

The elders looked a little surprised by Dustan first sentence.

'Are you so sure you would want that Dustan?' Gri asked quietly, 'Doing that sort of work is bad for the killer as much as it is for the victim.'

Dustan grunted, 'Elder, you obviously don't realize how very much fighting is apart of our lives.' he said dryly

The elders frowned.

'I can't bring my self to believe that you can kill how you are asking to kill.'

Kay laughed, a hard cold sound, and looked at the elders with a sad but cold smile, 'Were you not listening to what I said on the Brig?'

Gri and H'lntasar exchanged glances then looked at Kay, Yes but you weren't doing any of that only the adults. H'lntasar said

Kay sighed drained her goblet of wine then motioned for the Unggoy to refill it.

Dustan grunted, 'You will see it as the time goes by elders.' he said and drained his glass as well

'Is there anything else you wish to discuss?'

The elders stood, 'No but if we have any more questions we will talk again Dustan Sage.'

Dustan stood and dipped his head then stood, 'Thank you for the hospitality, may I ask one more thing before we leave here elder?'

Gri nodded.

'When will we be able to get off this hunk of metal?' Dustan said flatly

The two elders fought smiles, 'A month.'

Dustan frowned and nodded, 'Very well, thank you.' he said then turned, with Kay at his side and left the room.

Gri shook his head as the children left the sitting room of his quarters, 'They're frightening but I have trouble believing their words, they are only humans.'

H'lntasar nodded, 'They won't be speaking so big by the time they reach Corsona.'

Gri nodded in agreement but inside he was wondering why he had felt as though a great weight had left the air when the two children had left the room.

~*~*~*~

Blangna opened her eyes with a sigh when she heard the buzzing on her door.

She did not want to come out of this room.

Muttering she stood and answered touched the screen that would show who was out sighed.

Kyr J'lkasree.

'What do you want J'lkasree?' She sighed

Kyr grunted, 'To come in and talk.'

Blangna glanced down at her self, she wasn't exactly dressed for company but it was modest. To bad she didn't have the excuse of not being modest.

Grudgingly she opened the door, 'Come in,'

Kyr watched Blangna stalk over to a chair and sit down obviously not wanting his company.

_Too bad Shi'kir, we need to talk if you don't want to be killed._ He thought closing the door and coming in and sitting as well.

'What do you want?'

Kyr noted that her tone was resigned.

'Just a few answers,' Kyr said calmly leaning back in the chair to make him self comfortable

Blangna's tone was sarcastic, 'Really? What else do men want from me?'

Kyr's thought flitted to some thing but shook them off, 'You're attitude is going to get you in to trouble Blangna, why all the hostility? As far as I know I've done nothing to spark your antagonism.'

Blangna snorted, 'I doubt you'd understand and why would I tell you?'

Kyr sighed and looked at her, her expression was bitter and very lonely.

'I want to help if I can Blangna. I and Vahktee, Curt, Kale, the rest of the BHI all want to but we don't know how since you hold that in tighter then a lid on a pickle jar.' he said

Blangna's mandibles twitched slightly at the usage of the human idiom then shrugged, 'There's not much you can do unless it's undo the past.'

Kyr nodded, 'Every one wishes that could happen.'

Blangna looked up and saw that the Ultra was lost in his own thoughts. His face sorrowful.

'What did you do?' she asked quietly

Kyr looked up and smiled wryly, 'I wasn't there for my mate.' he said then lead back and looked at the ceiling, 'I was off partying with some friends in the city when the raid happened. Rebels donn't take prisoners unless they are willing to join them. My mate was burned in our home.'

Blangna froze, shocked, unable to imagine something like that happening on the home world.

They were silent for a while then Blangna murmured a condolence.

Kyr chuckled, 'I'm over it but that doesn't mean I wish I couldn't change the past.' he said looking at her and murmured quietly, 'What did you do that makes you so bitter?'

Blangna stiffened remembering how the people on her home planet but not the home planet, had killed her family.

'The people of the planet I lived on slaughtered my family. When I went to the council for help they laughed me off and gave me to the slavers.'

Kyr stilled, silently sick to his stomach. Slavers had no honor and Blangna was beautiful.

She looked at him coldly, 'So you see, I have a very good reason to hate my own people.'

Kyr nodded, unable to say anything for a moment, Yes, you do. he murmured thinking about how he could try and smooth things over for her with the elders when they met.


	9. Corsona

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mirratord, Soulguard does.**

--------

Dustan stood in his room gazing down at the planet that would be the home to him self and his people for the rest of their lives.

The month they had spent among the Mirratord had been trying. Mostly because they were no longer the superiors and because the sangheili had been, at first, unwilling to see that they were stronger then they seemed.

Many times his people had come to him angry and more then ready to revolt by the treatment but Dustan had been able to calm them but eventually their boredom led to fights between the squads.

He and Kay had gathered every one and took them to the largest room o the ship and drilled them all into thee ground. Punishing and rewarding every one with it.

Punishing them for letting their control slip and rewarding them by giving them something to do.

After that day the sangheili had turned wary and even frightened of them.

It had been an improvement so Dustan had continued daily training. Every thing was light but it was enough to give every one a chance to let out energy.

Dustan turned his head slightly when he heard the door to his room hiss and his sister walk in and stand next to him.

She had turned grim over the past few days.

She and the other girls would not be taking training as warriors but would be taught the manners of the females of the sangheili.

She had a plan but it would require every ounce of her will to keep the other girls in line.

"Be strong Kay." Dustan murmured putting an arm around her shoulders

She grunted and leaned against him with a sigh, needing to let some one else be her strength for a few moments.

Dustan stroked Kay's hair.

She looked so much like their mother. Blond and blue eyed but was so unlike her.

Kay had a gift for being kind and loving while their mother hadn't; she had loved them in her own way but it obviously hadn't been strong enough to keep them wanting them in stead of a better job.

Kay was a head shorter then him but was as solid as he was.

She was strong. Stronger then him but she never flaunted that superiority over him in front of any one. Only when they spared privately did she unleash her true power.

"It's time to go," Kay said, her tone was calm but cool

Dustan nodded, "Shall we?" he asked moving away and extending his arm out to her

Kay smiled, her face relaxing for a moment as she took his arm, "Let's" She said tip toeing and kissing his cheek

Dustan smiled softly at her and kissed her forehead, "Let's go you goofy kid."

Kay giggled then they walked out into the halls heading for the hanger.

When they arrived at the hanger Dustan noted that Blangna was sticking close to Kyr and that she was a little more relaxed then before.

'Blangna seems to be calming a bit.' Kay commented following his gaze

Dustan nodded, 'Yes,'

Glancing around he saw more of his people trickling in, Jake and Austan were among them.

'Jake, Austan,' Dustan called

The twins looked over at him simultaneously and trotted over.

'Yes sir?' Jake said after saluting

Dustan glanced them over.

They were identical in every way except temperament and the color of their hair.

Austan's hair was a shade or two lighter than Jake's but it was hard to tell since it was only barely noticeable.

Both of them were eight but stood at four feet eight inches their builds were much like Dustan's. Broad shoulders, round faces, brown eyes, arms and legs knotted with corded muscle.

'Did you find anything out?' Dustan asked looking at Jake

Jake was a hacker even though he preferred combat over sitting behind a desk.

'Yes, it's not much though.' Jake pulled out a data pad and handed it to his older brother

Dustan glanced over it and nodded, his eyes brightening when he saw that they would be near a forest.

'I like the location.' He commented calmly as he handed the data pad back

Jake flashed an easy smile as he tapped a few buttons to delete the contents in the data pad.

Dustan patted his brothers on the shoulder then glanced around again and barked the order to line up.

Kyr stepped forward, Blangna having moved into line with Razma's squad, 'Two squads in each Phantom, go.' He barked out

Dustan glanced at Kyr and smiled slightly, nodding his head in recognition of his new authority over them then turned and sprinted to obey; every one following his lead.

~*~*~*~

Master Karrass glanced up into the sky when he heard the steady whine of Phantoms.

He had heard many unusual things about this next generation of Mirratord member he would be over seeing the training of.

Human children.

Karrass glanced back down at the board of Kragna and moved a piece on it, taking his opponents Prophet, 'Well played Tronkormee,'

The other male sighed and looked at him with a slight smile, 'No, Master, it was played very lousily.'

Karrass nodded then looked up at the sky again, the Phantoms were still a few minutes off.

'The humans sound difficult.'

The other snorted, scoffing, 'They are children; they must be jesting.' He said then added with distain, 'Females as strong as their males? Hmph, not likely.'

Karrass nodded, he had difficulty imagining that. He had seen human children before. They were pathetically frail creatures.

He understood the councils desire to be prepared but he figured it would be a wasted effort turning human children into warriors.

The two sat for several minutes until the Phantoms landed on the grass fields.

'They brought many of the soldiers down.' Tronkormee remarked as he gazed at the numerous Phantoms.

Karrass grunted as he stood, 'No,' he said as began to walk toward the phantoms, 'those hold the children.'

Tronkormee stared after his master in surprise then stood and hurried after him.

Karrass stopped at the edge of the field as the phantoms opened and the children poured out.

All wore strange clothing and varied in size.

Eight humans caught his eye. They were taller then the rest, one of them held a child in its arms.

He waited, supposing they were the leaders but when they said nothing he looked around and saw four other humans that caught his eye. They stood together, watching.

They stood tallest to shortest. They looked like adults but not all at the same time. Their height was greater then the others children but they held them selves in a way he recognized.

Leaders.

The first stepped forward and barked off orders in the sangheili native tongue, the golden haired human that had been standing next to him did the same.

Karrass watched coolly as the children dashed around in chaos for barely twenty seconds before they were lined up in battle formation. Shoulder to shoulder. Squad next to squad.

The four humans spoke to an Ultra for a moment then the tallest human nodded.

Karrass walked toward them.

'…unloading. We can handle that so long as we know where we're going…sir.'

Karrass frowned as he heard the tallest human's voice. It sounded…too old for him some how.

The Ultra grunted, 'I don't know what's going to happen right now Admiral, I was only in charge until we landed.'

Karrass's frown deepened at the tone of respect the Spec op used for the human.

The golden haired human glanced back over her shoulder, forcing Karrass to blink at the intensity of her, for it was defiantly a female, stare. The human's blue eyes were calm, cool, and alert.

Her gaze flitted over him before nodding, 'I believe the man in charge is here Admiral.'

The four, humans and Ultra, turned their gazes to Karrass then the Ultra snapped a salute, which the humans automatically followed, 'Master Karrass.'

Karrass nodded to the Ultra as he studied the four humans.

The one that was called Admiral stood two feet shorter then him but held a stance of authority and complete self confidence that Karrass could not deny. Even if he wanted to.

The female also, along with the other two males, held the same source of surety.

Karrass looked at the other children beyond them and noted that they had not moved. All their eyes looking straight forward unwaveringly.

'At ease,' Karrass ordered them

The humans silently obeyed the order but their gazes didn't move as their legs moved out to the side in unison and their hands went behind their backs.

'The human's seem to have training already. Who was their teacher?' Karrass said, his calm, though extremely piercing, black eyes gazing at the Ultra

The Ultra dipped his head, 'My self and four others, sir, taught the children some of our arts but mostly they learned from observation and reading.'

Karrass gazed back down at the four humans that stood beside the Ultra.

'Interesting.' He mussed scanning the children again, observing how all four studied him and his companion

'Your ages humans.' Karrass demanded calmly

The tallest boy answered, 'Twelve, sir'

The girl answered next, 'Ten,'

The last two answered simultaneously, 'Eight sir.'

Karrass frowned as he gazed at them again. They didn't look their age.

They look much older.

'Hmph, they look like adults if you ask me.' Tronkormee muttered from behind Karrass

Karrass saw all four of the children's eyes change slightly with amusement but their faces remained the same calm cool as before.

'And the rest of the children?' Karrass asked looking at the Ultra

'The youngest of those that will be used as warriors is six the eldest eighteen, Master.' The Ultra replied

Karras looked at the eight adults that stood aloft from the children.

'What of them?'

The Ultra chuckled softly, 'They will be given homes here and will live as civilians.'

Karrass looked at him with a scowl, 'I wasn't told of this.' he muttered

The tallest human spoke, his voice even, 'They are mated couples sir, the men are not willing to leave their mates alone here and have no desire to act as warriors though they have interest in acting as teachers to the future human generations to come.'

Karrass frowned, the human was bold for speaking without being spoken to.

Tronkormee stepped forward, 'Don't speak unless spoken to human.' He said coldly

The human looked at the young sangheili for a long moment before nodding, 'As you wish,'

Karrass sighed and looked at the Ultra again, 'Separate the females from the males. We will take the males to where they will be living.'

The Ultra grunted, 'The humans have brought things from their home planet with them. Shall they unload the other phantoms of their burdens first sir?'

Karrass frowned, 'What did they bring?'

The Ultra looked down at the humans with an arched brow.

The girl answered.

'Weapons make up the majority sir, along with clothing, teaching materials and personal property.'

Karrass nodded, 'Very well.'

The Ultra nodded then looked down at the humans, 'Commander Kay, get the females and gather their belonging. Admiral, once they are finished take the others to get theirs.'

The tallest human nodded then the female grunted ad looked up at Karrass, 'May I go sir?'

Karrass nodded then the human turned and jogged off, barking off an order, 'Doe's get your personals from the birds.'

Karrass watched as two hundred and something humans moved out of the ranks then watched in fascination as the ranks reformed into new squads.

Kay watched as the last of the girls came off the Phantoms then had them line up out of the way.

Razma stood at her side, "Are you nervous commander?"

Kay glanced at the girl at her side and smiled, "Not really, are you Lieutenant?"

The black haired girl nodded, her eyes fixed on Dustan, "A little."

Kay followed the girls gaze to her brother speaking with the twins and chuckled lightly, "He'll notice you some day Razz, but give him some time. You both are too young any way."

Razma flushed brightly but said nothing.

Kay chuckled then looked around before noticing a sangheili in reddish armor walking toward them.

Straightening she waited for him.

The male looked her people over with ill hidden distaste before growling, 'Follow me,'

Kay nodded, then signaled for the others to follow her as she obeyed.

They moved into through thee building on the edge of the landing field then towards a building standing alone near the forest.

"Think they want us as far away from them as they can get us?" Kay asked dryly

Razma chuckled softly and nodded, "Yes Commander."

As they neared Kay saw that it wasn't just one building but several, nearly twenty.

Kay shifted her pack higher on her back.

"Does every one understand the plan Razz?" Kay asked

The Lieutenant nodded, "Yes, I went over it with them last night again."

Kay grunted her approval then fell silent as they entered the streets of the buildings.

The male stopped and Kay halted as well. Every one automatically lined up. Merely out of habit.

Kay shot a glare over her shoulder and every one made them selves disorganized once again.

'Don't you soldiers have any manners at all?'

Kay looked up at the reproachful tone of a female and saw a very stunning female sangheili.

'Making females carry burdens, shameful.'

The soldier snorted, 'If you want to treat them as equals Karana then do so but I will never see these…creatures as anything but unggoy.' He growled then jerked a nod, 'They're yours now,' he said then turned and left

Kay chuckled softly and looked up at the female, 'Men are a childish lot don't you think ma'am?' Kay said smiling a little

The female blinked then laughed softly, 'Yes, come in, I and my sisters will break you up into groups then show you where you will be staying.'

Kay nodded then motioned for the others to follow her as she entered the building.

In side they were quickly asked to take a seat then were asked a variety of odd questions.

When they were all done the females exchanged looks of sadness, 'Did you not have mothers to teach you anything young one?' One of the females murmured

Kay and several of the other girls laughed bitterly.

'Mothers ma'am?' Kay said her tone bitter, 'No, we never had mothers. Our mothers abandoned us; either through death or running away to another planet.

The females paled, 'Oh you poor things.'

Kay and the other girls shook their heads, 'We were better off without them. We learned much more then they could ever teach us.'

'Even how to conduct your selves around males?' one asked skeptically

Kay smiled, 'Our males let us know if we are being inappropriate and we work to change our habits as soon as they do.'

The females looked baffled then shook their head, 'Will you divide up into age groups please?'

Kay looked at the female that had greeted them out side.

'Sure, what are the age groups?'

The females smiled, 'Get with girls that are all your same age. Six year olds with six year older eighteen year olds with eighteen year olds and so on.' Karana said

Kay nodded then grunted, 'You heard the lady girls, split.'

The girls moved efficiently and soon all the groups were made.

Kay looked at the females and saw their startled faces and smiled sheepishly, 'Like I said, we learned more then our mothers ever could have taught us.'

Karana shook her head, 'Females never more that fast. The slower you move the more grace their will be and the more your mate will be able to appreciate you.'

Kay smiled wryly, 'No, not you. Just your body.'

The female looked startled then soon every one was moving their separate ways.

Karana watched as her girls, twelve year olds, put their things away and sighed, 'They have a lot to learn.' she mussed.

Not far away Karrass was watching the human males. They moved with each other unlike any group of soldiers he had ever had.

'They are much more then they seem.' He mussed then turned and left. Leaving the trainers to do their jobs.


	10. Training & Reunion

**hey every ones, sorry for not posting for so long but here's the next chapter. **

**Oh yeah, as I said before, the Mirratord isn't mine!**

**------**

Dustan, and the others, sat stretching out side when the Mirratord trainers arrived.

Grunting a command, Dustan and the others stood as the Sword's approached them.

'Line up.' the lead sangheili barked at the human's

In less then a second the children were lined up and were stock still with Dustan at their head; as all ways.

Growling the Mirratord Lieutenant inspected each one, finding fault with every one since the armor they wore was knicked and battered from past usage.

After he had gone through them he found that none of them were untrained, though some were more disciplined then others though none ever showed that they were in any pain when he punished them for their shabbiness.

He was impressed; but he hid it thoroughly so they wouldn't know.

'My name is Vrentahlee, but you will call me sir or master. Is that clear?' He barked

'Sir, yes sir.' Came the strong reply of the children

'Then follow' Vrentahlee said turning and jogging away

Dustan and the others kept perfect pace with the Mirratord soldiers as they jogged through the forest.

They did Drills all day, learning skills they already knew, and didn't pretend that they did not know. For those things they silently completed the tasks; astonishing their teachers at the perfection that they did them.

Vrentahlee was less astonished then the others, since he had seen their discipline yesterday but he was still surprised by how they didn't complain about relearning something.

Later, though, he was thoroughly put off balance by their patients when they were shown how to use sword's that only the Mirratord used.

'How much do they know?' Vrentahlee wondered out loud when he saw that most of the children already knew, and had mastered, the drills they were given

His second grunted, 'Yes and how did they learn?'

Vrentahlee sighed as he watched the children go through some more exercises. The children were deadly.

Dustan, by mid after noon, wasn't very tired and longed to take control and run his men into the ground.

'Their treat us like children Commander. We need something more difficult or we're all gonna go soft.'

Dustan nodded in agreement to Greg's statement as they jogged through the forest back toward their sleeping quarters.

When they got there they were ordered to take showers then get to the kitchens.

They were there before their teachers.

The looks on their faces were amusing but Dustan didn't smile, they ate lunch then went into class rooms for book work.

Everything was easy.

Dustan could see the frustration building on his teachers faces.

They couldn't understand why he and his people weren't dropping like flies.

By four in the evening they were told they could do what they wanted.

Dustan grunted then roared, 'Out side.'

The boys hooted and rushed out side.

'Scouts, mark the boundaries in the forest for games.' Dustan ordered

Forty kids dashed into the forest leaving the others behind.

'Hawk, Brumby, get your men lined up for Hide 'N Seek. Nelson, Coacher, Quiet Feet.' Dustan continued barking off orders for the various squads until the Scouts came back.

Dustan pointed out who had what games and the Scouts took them to the appropriate places. Once every one was in place Dustan grunted and motioned to Greg to come to him.

'Sir?' the older boy said his eyes curious.

'Set up a perimeter watch, we don't know these forests and there might be some very dangerous creatures here.'

Greg nodded, 'Yes sir,' he said glancing at the sangheili that were watching them and looking at the forest in confusion before dashing off barking off orders for a perimeter watch.

Dustan entered the forest and watched as his people did their drills.

Hide 'N Seek was a game of strategy; a deadly one when using weapons.

Quiet Feet was stealth drills, Monkey bars was climbing trees quickly and quietly.

Then so many other games that were designed to hone all their warrior needs.

Dustan spotted his teaches watching with perplexed looks on their faces; as though they could not believe that they were willingly put them selves through more drills.

Dustan walked over to them and nodded, 'This is our source of fun sirs,' he said looking over at the kids that were playing Hot Potato.

They were tossing large rocks with one hand back and forth to one another.

'If you have this much energy tomorrow, human, you are immortals.' One of the sangheili said dryly

Dustan grunted and smiled, 'Good, I was hoping you'd make our training harder after this.' He said

The sangheili watched the human walk away then looked at each other. Bemused.

Not even they were that eager to get beaten on for gaining improvement.

The next morning Dustan and the boys of BHI grinned wolfishly at each other when the sangheili showed that they weren't going to be nice any more.

For several months they trained nonstop. Growing and hardening with muscle. Dustan and his younger brothers became faster and soon even the sangheili had trouble defeating them in hand to hand combat.

After six months of training, Dustan and the others were surprised to find that they were going to be allowed to see the girls the next day.

'I wonder what they'll think of us?' Greg mussed gazing at him self critically in the mirror.

Dustan chuckled, 'They'll be surprised, then envious I think.'

Greg nodded and flexed chuckling to him self as he watched his torso bulge with muscle.

'Mmm, sometimes I wish I was older. I wouldn't mind having a girl of my own like Rock.' Greg commented as he flopped down on the bed across from Dustan's

Dustan's thoughts went to Razma then banished them, just nodding in agreement to Greg as he gazed at him self.

He had changed a bit over the months.

He was totally and completely muscle.

What would Kay think? He wondered to him self then smiled as he imagined the jealousy flit through her eyes before she slugged him in the stomach.

'Let's get some sleep.' Dustan said laying back on his bed ad closed his eyes when the lights went out

Kay sat sewing a skirt by a window with the rest of the girls of her group.

Six months had passed since they had come to this planet and Kay was sick of it.

She enjoyed the things she learned from the female sangheili but she was tired of having to sneak out at night to fight with the rest of the girls and drill them into the ground.

Kay and the girls had learned how to cook after the fashion of the sangheili and learned many of their customs.

She wondered idly if the boys had to learn all this stuff.

Kay heard some one enter the room but didn't bother to look up from her sewing as she listened.

'My lady, the human males are nearly a mile out. Shall we prepare the girls?'

Kay stilled with excitement then took a breath and continued with her sewing, listening intently.

'Yes,'

Kay glanced up when Karana spoke to get their attention.

'Put away your sewing and prepare for guests. They will be here soon.'

Kay stood gracefully with the other girls and obeyed.

"Do you know who it is?" Teena, a twelve year old like Kay, asked quietly as they went into their room

Kay smiled and nodded, 'The boys.'

The girls grinned and hurried to prepare.

Kay changed out of the dress she wore into pants and a shirt. The other girls in her room following suite.

"I'll tell the others and take care of the Mothers." Kay said, referring to the female sangheili

The girls nodded.

Kay went out into the halls and moved briskly to each room.

She was on her way to the fifteen year olds when she ran into Karana.

The female gasped, 'Child, go change at once! Those clothes are completely immodest!'

Kay chuckled softly. Bare arms made these females faint and pants made them green.

'I know who our visitors are going to be ma'am. Allow us, this once, to greet our friends after our own fashion then, if it displeases them, we will do it your way if there happens to be a next time.' Kay bargained

The female shook her head, No, I won't be responsible for this rashness.' She said firmly

Kay smiled wryly, 'Try and stop us ma'am. I promise you, if we are not received with pleasure, after the essential greeting is over, then we will immediately return to what you have trained us to be.'

Karana opened her mouth to say more but the human was already gone.

Muttering to her self she stomped off to see if she could dissuade the other girls from this outrage.

Kay, several minutes later, stood out side with all the girls and barked off orders.

Every one was eager for this reunion and the fight to come.

Moving into position Kay glanced around then looked down at the road below and beyond her.

Now it was time to wait.

Vrentahlee slowed as he came around a bend and saw three crates in the path.

The others behind him slowed as well then some one chuckled behind him.

The human leader, Dustan, stepped forward to the boxes and opened them and lifted out a sword then glanced back at him a strange light of eagerness in his eyes.

'Sir, would you mind if you went ahead? I and my people have a surprise to prepare for.'

Vrentahlee frowned, looking at the swords, 'Oh?'

The human smiled, this time with a hint of coldness, 'Yes, we have our ways of…greeting each other; we humans.'

Vrentahlee studied the boy then glanced back at the other humans. All had various expressions of eagerness on their young faces.

'We will trail behind.' Vrentahlee said his tone making it final

The human nodded, 'Very well but you might want to send just a few ahead to, uh, control the females of your kind.'

Vrentahlee shook his head, confused but some how knowing that in this he would not understand the boy's explanation.

'Just get a move on.' He growled

The boy nodded then barked off orders.

'Gear up, the girls want to play a game of Hide 'N Seek.'

The others grinned and roughly elbowed each other at the news.

A few moments later Vrentahlee watched as Dustan shot off orders with a calm authority he had not seen before.

'The boy is more then they seem brother.' Vrentahlee's second, H'rgormoree, commented wryly

Vrentahlee nodded, 'They are.' then followed the path, having lost sight of the children

As they came around the final bend a roar filled the air that had him and his men bring out their swords in case of need of immediate defense.

But quickly they realized that the noise was in the forest and it was quickly coming their way.

'Retreat!'

Vrentahlee remained standing still as children poured out of the forest, running at an incredible pace, for their sizes, toward the female township.

A moment later the human male's came out chasing them shouting their challenge.

Vrentahlee watched with growing concern when the female humans turned to face his students.

They would be hurt.

The mob stopped running after forming battle lines.

There was a moment of silence as the two…armies faced each other.

Both armies shifted in unison then whitish glowing things appeared in the children's hands before flickering and turning green.

The back row of both armies got out of the way, neither having weapons, and headed toward the buildings.

Vrentahlee suddenly realized that the weapons the children had were swords.

'Their going to kill each other.' He murmured then winced as the children suddenly rushed at each other.

Shaking off the initial horror Vrentahlee refocused his eyes to study the strategy.

The females were good.

Very good.

They held their own well but soon only a handful of them were still standing.

Vrentahlee shuddered when he saw the human leader, Dustan, plunge his weapon through the chest of a girl then turning and kicking another in the face, allowing another to finish her off.

After several moments there was only one female left standing.

She was tall and thick. She moved with precision and speed that was surprising.

'These children are dangerous.' He mussed watching with growing admiration as the girl defeated any one that got near her.

The girl got in close quarters with Dustan and brought her knee up. Hard.

Vrentahlee winced inadvertently. He heard grunts of sympathy from behind him.

Dustan doubled over, but as he went down he cut her sword hand.

Vrentahlee blinked when the hand didn't come off but the girl dropped the sword and retreated several steps before being able to take one from the ground and activating it with her left hand.

The fight lasted another fifteen minutes before the girl surrendered.

Laughing.

Dustan laughed too. Loudly.

Vrentahlee frowned as the two embraced warmly. He had never seen Dustan let him self relax enough to laugh or be merry.

The children that had left before this last battle commenced returned bearing pitchers of some thing and began pouring it on the children that lay dead on the field.

Vrentahlee shook his head in amazement as the children sat up and shook the water from their heads and began laughing.

Soon every one was up and babbling happily with each other.

Vrentahlee shook his head again as he went down.

_Humans, what odd creatures._ He thought to him self as he moved down to were the humans were talking

A squeal of delight drew his attention to a young woman running to one of the males and threw her arms around him.

The boy laughed and twirled her around before kissing her thoroughly.

Those around them jeered good-naturedly and gave cat calls.

'Easy brother, you aren't the only ones here.' Dustan called from near by, his arm lying casually over the golden haired girls' shoulders

The boy that had kissed the girl held her to his chest and glared at those around him, 'Mind your own business.'

That just brought on new laughter before the golden haired girl gave a piercing whistle, 'Come on y'all, food's getting cold.'

The boys rumbled their approval as they walked with the females into the building.

Vrentahlee followed them and noted, with amusement, that the females of his kind where wide eyed and clearly unsettled.

'I see why Dustan want some of us to come see to them.' H'rgormoree said with a slight laugh

Vrentahlee nodded silently, his mind working.

Several units later he closed the comm. with the elders with a satisfied smile.

They were going against tradition once again. The females would be joining the drills tomorrow.


	11. Assination, a Gift, & Dabdough

**Hey everyone I'm going to warn you that these next few chapters might go down in quality because I wrote these a while back and have yet to find a way to make them flow better. They may seem choppy for a while but they'll smooth out. Any imput on doing this would be very welcome. =) **

**Oh yeah this ~'sign'~ means a dabdough is talking if I ever decide to have an unggoy talk it'll be this ~sign~ by its self.**

**_Dabdough was not created by me it/they belong to Soulguard_**

----------

Councilor Grez'mako paced back and forth in agitation. Tnalkee was late. He had never been late for their meetings before so why now? This was the most important one they've had yet.

The door hissed open and a fairly young soldier walked in.

'By the gods Tnalkee you're late. What held you?' Grez'mako demanded

Tnalkee stopped before him then slumped to the floor.

Grez'mako blinked in surprise then rolled him onto his back then hastily stood and backed away.

On the chest armor of the soldier was a print of a bloodied human hand.

Grez'mako looked around wildly, searching for signs of an intruder but saw nothing.

Panic threatened to consume him as he tried his comm. and it didn't work.

Clink. Clang.

Sounds of something hitting something caused the councilor to tremble, 'Wh-wh-who's there?'

A glass shattered on a table near him. Grez'mako back peddled and fell into a chair, unable to move from fear.

A snicker sounded to his right causing him to gasp in surprise but a hand gripped his throat from behind cutting off his air before the sound could escape.

All Grez'mako could do was stare, wide eyed, at the human that stood before him with cold brown eyes.

'Do you know why we have come, Grez'mako?'

Grez flinched at the coldness of the human's voice but nodded. He knew, he knew very well, why they had come.

The human continued as though he hadn't seen the affirmation, 'You have attempted to give away the secrets of the council to the Prophets for power.' the Human male glared at the ex-councilor with anger, 'Power to put your-self on the seat of the High elder. For what you tried to do is the reason of your death.'

Grez began to chuckle pass the clamping hand of another Human.

'The deed is already done human, the prophets know. I sent a messenger to them two days ago. You're too late.' the councilor said with a dark chuckle though dread grew in his chest when the human seemed unaffected by the news

'You mean this messenger?' the human asked pointing up

Grez looked up and gasped his messenger hung upside down with a slit throat that no longer bled.

Looking back at the human he stared at the knife that was in his hands then down at his chest.

'You died while we talked elder.' the dark haired man said as he smeared the blood onto his hands

The last thing the elder remembered was the feeling of a hand pressing against his forehead.

Dustan washed his hands carefully before turning and glancing at his sister, who stood by the dead councilor waiting, 'Let's go,' He murmured, activating his camouflage and left the room.

They glided through the streets of the city and to the waiting phantom in the hanger.

When they entered they deactivated their camo they nodded to the sangheili that were there.

'Is it done?' One asked

Dustan replied with a grunt as he sat heavily on one of the seats.

The sangheili nodded, that was enough of answer for him, 'J'naktelee, get us out of here, I grow weary of the noise.'

The pilot chuckled as he fired up the engines and left the dock to fly to its mother ship the _Fragrance of blood_.

As they flew the two siblings relaxed against the seats of the phantom.

They had been watching that councilor and his movements for over three months and they were glad that they could finally relax without worrying about getting killed or found at any second.

'Hungry?' another sangheili asked handing them two slices of a purplish meat to each

Dustan nodded his thanks to the sangheili before swiftly downing the sweet meat.

'Thank you Fintylee.' Dustan said after he licked his fingers clean of the left over juices

'You're welcome but I hope you had washed your hands before you did that.' Fintylee said looking a little green at the thought

Kay laughed, 'We always make use of our targets' sink before we leave. You have no idea how hard it is to climb up into the roof without leaving blood prints every where when your hands are covered in it.'

Fintylee shuddered and looked away.

These humans were efficient in what they did; he had a good reason to fear them. They had trained with the Mirratord, the protectors and guardians of the sangheili councilors and elders, for two years nonstop and, even now as children, were undefeatable. The children were held in high favor with the elders but were used only for the most complicated assassinations or sabotage. If something went wrong the blame would immediately placed on the humans that they already warred with.

Fintylee looked back and saw that the children were leaning against each other and laughed, 'I think that's the first time I've seen you that relaxed my friends.'

Kay grunted and yawned, 'We haven't slept for more then five units a week Ty. What can you expect?' she asked closing her eyes as she shifted to a more comfortable position against Dustan's shoulder

Fintylee's mandibles dropped, 'Five units a week?'*

Another of the sangheili in the phantom chuckled, 'Don't act so surprised young one. They are, in any case, the commanders of the BHI. They are famous for the impossible.'

That wrung a laugh from the female human at that, the others joined in, except Fintylee, who found this all confusing, and Dustan who just smirked slightly.

When Kay finally found her breath she spoke, 'Vrentahlee you've managed to go with less sleep then that for months.'

Vrentahlee nodded sagely in agreement, 'Yes but I wasn't a child, and a growing one at that, who had to worry about ten trillion different things.'

The phantom landed with a gentle jolt, the six that occupied the passenger seats stood and grabbed crates of supplies.

Fintylee watched as the two humans hefted their heavy crates as though they weighed nothing at all and shook his head in wonder, _How are they that strong?_

Kay and Dustan exited the phantom and answered the calls of greeting from many of those on the dock.

'Commander Sage.'

Dustan stopped and looked towards the voice to a dark strawberry red armored sangheili and nodded respectfully, 'Dock Master Grantophee,'

Fintylee stopped to watch the encounter surprised that that the Dock Master didn't mind the child addressing him as an equal.

'The Ship Master wants you to report to him immediately.'

Dustan jerked a nod, 'Thank you,'

The Dock Master grunted in return and walked away.

Fintylee blinked when the human turned to face him.

'Can you take this for me?'

Fintylee opened his mouth to answer but stopped when some one else answered, 'Sure Dusty tell that old grump I said hi.'

Dustan's eyes lightened with amusement as a boy with a shade lighter brown hair then his walked up and took the crate from him, 'I'll do that Jake.'

'Good, now get going he's been grouchy about something or he's just really eager to get back to the planet to help prepare for the annual party.' The boy said with a sly wink

Dustan nodded then spoke in his own language, "Keep an eye on the new guy, watch what you say."

Jake nodded and glanced back at the sangheili that stood watching them with curiosity.

"I'll be careful sir but can I still talk with him?" Jake asked, his face innocent

Dustan arched a brow and shook his head a slight smile on his lips before turning and dashing off.

Jake looked back at the sangheili and chuckled when he saw his face, 'My sister's faster but I guess you've never seen a human run twelve miles an hour have you?'*

Fintylee gasped, 'Miles?'

Jake chuckled, 'Come on they'll be wondering what's keeping us. Kay isn't one to keep waiting after she's done a mission.' He said rolling his eyes and leading the way

Three days later Dustan was back on Corsona helping set-up for the once a year week long dance and relax time for every one on the planet.

The dance week was started three years before they, the BHI, arrived on the planet for many reasons.

Dustan smirked wryly as he thought about the reasons.

One was because the Mirratord on the planet were so isolated from social contact that they some times had trouble associating with other regular soldiers when they went out on missions. Another was because some males needed their lines to be continued.

So the dance week was made to 'help' with these issues. Only selected families were picked to come to the training planet since, to those who don't live on the planet, or are connected with the high elders of the sangheili, it doesn't exist.

Single females of the families are allowed to choose their mates from the soldiers or just hang out with the other females and get their own social cravings satisfied.

Dustan grunted when Razma suddenly bumped into him causing her, and him, to drop their loads.

"Oh, sorry,' She muttered, her cheeks staining pink with embarrassment

Dustan blinked as he realized he liked the affect the color had on her.

Frowning he shook his head, dismissing the thought, 'It's fine. Have a lot on your mind?' He asked looking at her, as he put things back into the crate he had been carrying, with slight amusement; which for him was the equivalent of a grin

Razma's blush deepened, 'Uh, sort of.' She mumbled

Dustan arched a brow; it wasn't like Razma not to tell him something. She usually told him anything he wanted to know when he asked her something. They had become pretty close over the past year or so.

She was getting under his shields.

And, for some reason, he didn't mind.

'If you want to talk about it…come find me.' Dustan said as he stood, lifting the crate into his arms

Razma's eyes flashed to his flexed arms then to his face then away, 'Sure,' she said quietly

Frowning, and very bemused, Dustan walked off.

Had her tone been sad or had it just been his imagination?

That question bugged him the rest of the day.

Kay asked about it when they walked home that night.

He merely shrugged it off.

Kay watched her brother periodically throughout the evening and the next few days. Something was bugging him but he wasn't saying anything but if she had to guess it had something to do with Razma.

He kept staring at the Lieutenant, frowning, whenever he thought no one was looking.

She was twelve now, Dustan was fourteen.

_I wonder when he'll actually admit it to him self that he likes her?_ Kay mussed silently to her self the first day of the Dance when she saw Dustan watching Razma dance with Greg, the commander of the scouts.

Shrugging she made her way to where the games were being held.

They were tests of physical strength and intelligence but there were a few games that the female sangheili could participate in.

Kay smiled when she saw Kalara and her former teachers giggling as they cast looks over toward a group of soldiers around their age.

The females had happily allowed Kay and her girls to leave with the boys after their…show of welcome. Kay doubted they had even gotten over the shock of it after so long.

A roar of encouragement came up from the area where the males were; drawing Kay toward them eagerly.

Shouldering her way forward she ignored the insults sent her way as she found a spot near the front.

When she saw who the fighters were she added her voice with the others.

'Go Kyr!'

Kyr was wrestling a thickly built male.

Who he was Kay didn't know but as far as she could tell she was the only one cheering Kyr on.

Kyr got knocked down again and again but he kept getting back up.

Kay snarled to her self knowing he wasn't doing his best. He was scared.

Forcing her way through she roared, 'Pick you feet up Koz. My mother could do better then that.'

Her voice caught the attention of Kyr and the other warrior.

Kyr saw her and his eyes brightened, he nodded grimly and his focuses changed.

Kay hooted as he got a strike in, 'That's better, come on, do a lay-up!' She yelled out over the noise of the others

The sangheili on either side of her exchanged odd glances with each other over her head. What was this child doing here?

Kyr pushed the male off balance and jumped up into the air bringing his hand down hard on the other males' shoulder. As he landed he brought his knee up hard into his opponent ribs.

The male staggered then his fighting changed.

Kay saw that the two were unevenly matched but Kyr would learn a lot from fighting a more experienced warrior.

Kay cheered him on.

Every time he needed encouragement he made brief eye contact with her and she'd give him a wide smile.

That gave him the energy to keep going until the other male knocked him out of the ring.

The crowed caught him and laughed.

'Well fought Commander.' Someone in the crowd called out to the victor.

The other male nodded and went to Kyr, a slight smile on his face, 'Well fought brother, your style is…different.'

Kyr chuckled, rubbing his face lightly as he regained his balance, 'I had unusual teachers.' He said grasping the male's offered hand

Kay grinned as she walked over toward the males

'Hey Koz,'

Kyr looked at her and smiled softly, 'Commander, it's good to see you again.'

Kay grinned and grasped his forearm warmly, 'You to,' she said then arched a brow, 'Did you learn anything?'

Kyr's chuckled rumbled deep in his chest, 'Many things, ma'am, but I don't know if I could repeat them.'

Kay nodded her approval then looked up at the other male and nodded her greeting with a slight smile, 'Well fought sir, I haven't seen Kyr get a beating like that since the last time he and I trained together.'

The male chuckled softly then frowned, scanning her up and down before meeting her gaze.

'Commander?' He inquired cocking a brow

Kay grinned, 'Kay-Kay Sage sir, Second in Command of the BHI. My elder brother is the leader. Admiral or Commander Sage.' she answered, aware of the interest the other sangheili had suddenly taken in their conversation

The male blinked then nodded, 'Yes, Master Karrass mentioned you last we talked. He said you are quite the fighter.' he said

Kay nodded as she watched his eyes; he didn't seem to doubt what he had heard.

Studying him for a few more moments she glanced at Kyr and clucked her tongue, 'Go sit down, I'll find a med kit.'

Kyr gave a pained laugh and obeyed.

Rolling her eyes she glanced back at the male, 'If you'll excuse me sir.' She said dropping a slight curtsy before walking over to a medic station and grabbed a med kit

Kyr was sitting hunched over, looking very much in pain.

'Anything broken?' she asked as she helped him take his shirt off then gave a low whistle at the blackish red marks on his ribs, 'Never mind I have eyes.' she said cheerily then stepped to the side and let out an ear piercing whistle, it was choppy at first then went out into a long winded sound

Every one stopped to stare, not ever having heard anything like it.

She cocked her head and heard and answering whistle not too far off.

Putting two fingers in her mouth she let another whistle go before going back over to Kyr and checking his tender side.

'I'm guessing three. Did this happen near the beginning?' Kay asked nodding her thanks as some one handed her a cold pack

Kyr nodded, wincing as Kay put the thing around his warm chest and throbbing ribs.

'Yes, I was being stubborn.'

Kay chuckled and kissed his head, 'You always were Kyr.' She teased then sat by his side, waiting for Sydney, 'So,' she drawled lazily, 'How's Blangna?'

Kyr grunted, 'Improving.

Kay arched a brow as she gave him a side glace, 'Is she causing trouble?'

Kyr shook his head, 'No, not really.'

Kay smiled slightly, 'But?'

Kyr glanced around, 'She's just…ugh, hard to resist.' he said frustrated and embarrassed

Kay smiled slightly, 'Give her time, she likes you too Koz, she just doesn't want to let her self go.'

Kyr looked at her startled but he didn't have a chance to say any more to her since Sydney arrived and began to fuss over Kyr immediately.

Kay stood back, smirking.

Kyr met her eyes then rolled his as Syd mothered him.

Kay grinned.

It was good to be with her friend again.

Dustan moved at a relaxed walk next to Karrass.

The two of them had become friends over the past two years.

Karrass was leading him into the forest saying he had something to show him.

'Tell me about your home Dustan. The home you lived in on Salacor.'

Dustan glanced up at the old Master with a look of slight surprise then nodded and began to describe it and what he had learned about it from the computers that had been there. He didn't mention that he brought the hard drive that held all that information with them when they came from there though. That information was not for the sangheili.

Karrass listened with interest sometimes nodding some time shaking his head in disbelief.

They reached a small glade ad Karrass stopped.

Dustan did as well; stopping his movement and his speech, sensing Karrass had something he wanted to say.

The old sangheili looked down at Dustan fondly.

'Dustan, you have made me very proud. Your skill as a leader and warrior is superb. You have handled every thing we have thrown at you with ease that the Commander of the Spec ops would envy if he knew of them.'

Dustan blinked at the words of praise. Karrass had never praised any one before; at least not in his hearing.

'You and your people are strangers among my people and I'd like to give you, and your people, a gift. A home.'

Dustan frowned very slightly, confused, but said nothing.

Karrass smiled slightly, 'The BHI thrived in the forest on your home planet and you are masters of ever mission we send you in a forest region. The elders of the council and of this planet offer you and your people the forest of Kolstahk. This can be your domain, your territory. You can, if you take it, rule it how you will.

Dustan stood still, his face composed but in side he was stunned.

Glancing around the glen he was in he let his eyes take in the wild beauty of the place.

How often had he wished that he could live here? How often had the others voiced that very desire?

Taking a deep breath Dustan looked up at his Master and friend, 'I would be honored…Master Karrass. My people will be pleased, very pleased, with this gift.'

Karrass smiled, looking slightly relieved, 'Good, now, follow me. I have one secret to show you that no one but the council knows of and never thinks of.'

Dustan blinked, intrigued and unsure, hadn't he given the BHI enough?

Karrass went over to a tree and pulled open a piece of the tree and touched something.

The trunk slid aside.

Dustan gawked, 'No way,' He breathed, his mask slipping for a brief moment then he quickly put it back in place but he allowed a smile to touch his features as he looked at his Master, 'Very nice.'

Karrass laughed, 'Come, take a look, then you may banish me forever from this place if you desire.'

Dustan chuckled softly at his jest then followed his master down.

Several minutes later Dustan was grinning widely.

Home.

This place was Home.

Kay-Kay Sage, six months later, moved silently through the tree branches as she followed the large black beast she was hunting.

Winter was coming on and the BHI needed to stock up on food and dabdough provided excellent resources as food.

The creatures were about twelve feet to the shoulder and twenty to twenty five feet long. They looked like triceratops but only had a single horn and were a glossy black or grey, depending on age. They eyes varied in color and their females were bigger then males.

Kay spotted the beast and sighted down her powerful bow as she aimed for the soft scales on its throat. She was about to release when the creature suddenly looked at her and blinked slowly at her.

Something in the violet eyes stayed Kay's hand though she kept the tension on the string.

~'Why do you wait?'~ The creature hissed softly

'Did you say that?' Kay said, surprise momentarily loosening control over her tongue, she bit it annoyed. This could have been an assassination and her position and life would be spotted and taken.

The creature cocked its head, ~'You understand me?'~ It growled in surprise

'I guess I do since I'm talking to you.' Kay said still keeping the tension on the bow string

The creature let out a breath that sounded like a sigh of amazement, ~'Come down here and let me see you.'~ It grunted eagerly

Kay laughed sharply, 'I'd rather not get eaten by such a stupid act.'

The creature looked offended, ~'I swear on my life I will not harm you.'~ It hissed

Kay slowly loosened the tension on the string, 'Lie down and I will come down.' she bargained

The beast hesitated but did so and waited expectantly.

Kay put the bow on her back and slid down one of the many vines hanging from the tree and landed crouching on the ground as she studied the creature from under her cloaks' hood for several moments before standing and pushing her hood back revealing her thick blonde hair pulled back in a braid and her icy blue eyes that stared back at the black beast in a piercing kind of way.

They remained still as they studied each other then the large beast dropped her gaze, ~'You have great strength in your gaze small one.'~ The dabdough growled softly sounding a little shaken

Kay smiled, 'Is that suppose to mean something?' She asked

The dabdough chuckled and rose to its feet and shook its self, ~'It means I like you, want to ride?'~

Kay cocked her head, 'Ride? On your back?'

~'No, on my head.'~ The dabdough laughed, in her own way

Kay thought for a moment, 'Do you know any good places were I could catch large prey? I need to stock up on food for the winter months.' Kay said walking over to the large beast

~'Do you want to hunt some males of my kind?'~ The female dabdough asked as Kay climbed up on her back

Kay cocked her head as she settled down behind the creatures withers, 'You'd let me?'

The female snorted, ~'Why not? I hunt them my self when I can't get any food during winter.'~ She hissed breaking into a sudden lope that Kay easily managed to rock with since she had ridden horses back on her human home planet all the time.

~'This should be an interesting day Rider.'~ The dabdough growled weaving effortlessly through the trees

Kay grunted, 'It will be, my brothers are in this area they'll be wondering what is going on.' She said chuckling as she imagined what their face would look like when they saw her riding the most lethal animal on the planet.

They traveled in silence for a long time then the dabdough slowed her pace and tested the air and crouched low to the ground and prowled like a great cat then settled down to wait.

Kay tapped her questioningly but didn't utter a sound.

~'I'll kill, you hang on.'~ The dabdough said as she flicked her tail around behind her

Kay never moved a muscle except her eyes as she scanned for the prey. Nearly half an hour later Kay heard the sound of four large creatures moving toward them.

Her mount shifted her weight as she prepared to pounce. Kay leaned forward and gripped with her knees.

Five minutes later the creatures came in sight but the female dabdough didn't move and Kay didn't tell her anything knowing that the dabdough had her own hunting tactics.

One of the males lifted its head and sounded a warning just as Kay's mount leapt on him and snapped his neck with her power jaws.

The three males turned on her and attacked.

Kay kept silent as she unslung her bow and notched it with an arrow and put it through the gaping mouth of one of the males as it reared up. The shot killed it in a second though it died with a scream of agony. The other two males ran away and Kay's mount would have given chase but Kay stopped her with a word.

'These will be enough for now. I still have to haul them back to my home which is about thirty miles back.' Kay said patting the dabdough's shoulder and slid to the ground with a huff then went to the male she shot and crawled into his mouth and yank her arrow out and came out covered in purplish blood and saliva.

Grunting Kay shook her self and put the arrow with the others as she looked at the female dabdough and noted a cut on her shoulder, 'You alright?' she asked nodding at her shoulder

The dabdough grunted, ~'It just stings a little.'~

Kay nodded then sighed, 'Thanks for do the killing for me. I honestly hate killing your kind; Even though your meat tastes good.'

The dabdough nodded, ~'My name's Da'sta what should I call you Rider?'~ The black creature asked

'Name's Kay-Kay Sage, Second in command of the BHI; but most call me Kay or Commander.' Kay said as she turned her comm. on and spoke rapidly in a language the dabdough didn't understand. After she listened for a moment Kay said something else then deactivated the device then turned to Da'sta.

'Can you haul one of them to the open space right out there?' Kay asked nodding to the large glade a hundred yards from them

Da'sta grabbed the tail of the one she had killed and dragged it over there then came back and got the other one.

Kay smiled and patted the large beasts' scaled leg and sat down on one of the carcass, 'Thanks again. Are you going to hang around for a while?' Kay asked putting her elbows on her knees and her chin in her hands

Da'sta eyed the males hungrily but laid down with her head on her forelegs reminding Kay of a dog, ~'I like you I think I'll 'hang around' as you say.'~

Kay chuckled and looked up as a phantom began landing with a net for the two dead males.

Da'sta lifted her head and watched as two people came down the purple beam.

"Hey guys." Kay said hopping off the dead dabdough and patting Da'sta's cheek and remounted her.

The two people stared in surprise as Da'sta stood and she cocked her head, ~'What?'~ She hissed

The two people dropped their jaws.

"It speaks!" The male exclaimed in shock

'Did you understand that?' Kay asked when the dabdough cocked her head to the other side

~'I understood what you just said but not what they said.'~ Da'sta growled

'I guess you only understand the sangheili language then.' the other said shaking her head

'I'm going to start for home,' Kay said, 'see you guys later.' she said then asked Da'sta to turn and they loped off.

Kay showed Dustan and the other what she had learned about being able to speak to the dabdough then, several weeks later, the BHI used dabdough, males and females, as their means of transportation.

The sangheili didn't learn of that until several years later when they did the BHI were held in mistrust by many for weeks after. Their name was whispered in shadows, feared by every one who didn't know who they were.

-----

**Like I said, choppy.**

***This may seem unrealistic but it was once upon a time possible for human's to run this fast. How do you think Indian's chased deer before they had horses? Or buffalo for that matter? o.O**

***Again this might be impossibe I'm not sure but hey it's a story I'll live with it.**


	12. Reach

**I don't own halo, Reach, or the Spartans however the personalities of the Spartans mentioned in this chapter are mine.**

**Sorry for not posting in a while, I'm in a bit of writers block but I'm slowly coming out of it so here's the next chap. enjoy!  
****--------**

**Six years later**

A young woman who looked about twenty, glanced over her shoulder as an alarm went off; the red lights of the human military base whirling and flashing in time with the wailing of the alarm.

"It's begun." She murmured to her self then glanced over at her companion

Jake stood over a computer council, his light brown eyes intense as he worked to finish hacking into the mainframe to get the information they had been sent to get.

"How's it coming?" Kay asked as the alarm of the Reach main base continued to wail unmercifully above them

"The AI is slowing me down. She's good." Jake murmured the last part more to him self than to her

Kay smirked then shifted slightly so she could see the door, knowing that she would be fighting very soon.

They had been sent here by Dustan to solve a riddle that had been bugging him for several years.

What that riddle was he hadn't shared with them…or any one as far as she knew.

'We're about to have some company.' Jake called, his fingers flying over the keyboard

Kay moved toward the door and looked out; sure enough, a handful of marines were creeping down the hall.

'Can you lock this door or are you too busy?' Kay asked, she really didn't want to fight them since she knew they were hopelessly out classed against her.

'Sorry sis.' Jake said absently, his mind on his work

Kay sighed and activated her camouflage, it wouldn't do any good if the human's saw that she was human, and squeezed her swords to life before going out the door and quickly cutting the human's down before they had too much of a chance to do anything but gawk in surprise.

The job was done with in a span of ten seconds.

Kay sighed softly as she deactivated her weapons and stood by the door, waiting for her younger brother to be finished.

People ran by the hall, so did sangheili and other covenant troops.

For a while Kay thought no one else would come but as soon as that past through her mind a small black orb on a stick popped around the corner.

It was a camera.

A few seconds later two huge armored people came around the corner, their weapons moving left to right as they moved down the hall towards her and the door.

'Jake, your time just got cut short; I hope you're almost done.' Kay said beneath her breath

'How long do I have?' he asked

'I could create a distraction that would last a full thirty seconds but that's it. There's three of them.' she said in the same low toe as before when a third green armored person came from around the corner

Jake sighed, the only humans that could give them any real trouble had arrived, 'Understood; let me get off here then I'll come and help you.'

Kay breathed on the comm. then fell silent as the three soldiers came forward cautiously.

One in the front and right knelt to check one of the marines for a pulse then looked at another and checked him.

"They are alive."

The voice that came out was distorted by the comm. he or she spoke from.

The one behind knelt ad checked the ones near him.

"So is this one, they don't appear to be injured either."

The third was looking right at Kay but she remained relaxed, knowing that she was utterly and completely invisible to them. Her shields protected her from their heat sensors but not motions detectors so she had to remain still.

"This wasn't Covenant work. They kill everything."

The voices of the three people sounded young, like her ad her brothers.

The third armored person made a motion and headed for the door.

'Jake,' Kay murmured under her breath

'Yeah, I'm done. I'll go from the front you from behind.'

Kay resisted the urge to nod; she didn't want to give away her position, 'Okay.'

Two of the people got on either side of the door, one almost touching Kay, his back to her, while the third walked through the doors when they opened.

After a second the other two followed him in.

'Ready?' Kay asked softly

'Go,'

Kay launched her self in, latching her self on the back of one of the people and ripped the helmet off and used the stun sword to slit his throat.

The other two spun and fired at her as she stalked toward them, the bullets of their weapons ricocheting from her shields.

The two suddenly reared back as their helmets came off and greenish swords slid across their throats.

Kay grunted and nodded, 'Nice timing Austan.' she said, the twin brothers deactivating their camo as she did.

The lighter haired man laughed, 'I've been watching you the whole time.' He said with a lazy grin

Kay snorted, 'Liar,' she said as she studied the three that were out cold at their feet

Two were women and one was a man.

Kneeling, she gently pushed a stray piece of dark red hair out of the man's face.

He was rather handsome and incredibly young, for a human soldier, to have so much experience. For experience they had, it had shown in every move they had made. They hadn't had a chance against them because they were taken by surprise and because Kay and her brothers were the commanders of the BHI and were better then any average sangheili warrior.

Frowning she looked at the two women they were young too.

'Let's take them.' Kay said

The twins looked at hr in surprise then smiled, 'This should get interesting.' Jake said as he picked up the dark haired woman

Austan picked up the silvery bronze haired girl and grunted, 'Whoa, these gals weigh a ton.' He said

Kay lifted the man and grunted her own surprise as she lay him across her shoulders and kicked up the helmet and shoved it onto his head, 'No kidding.'

The man literally weighed a ton.

'Let's go' Kay ordered activating her camouflage

The boys followed suit; themselves and their baggage disappearing as Kay knew she and her charge had.

Turning they began the treacherous run out of the base and to the Pick-up zone.

Dustan answered his comm., 'It's bloody time you called-in Kay-Kay.' Dustan growled, his tone harsh from worry

They hadn't reported in since they were sent down and he hadn't dared call in fear of giving their position away.

'Sorry Admiral, the twins and I had, uh, some extra weight to drag around.' his sister said through the computer comm.

Dustan became serious, 'What do you have?' he asked, she didn't usually bring anything back unless it was important

'Two Does and a Buck, they are out cold. I-I just couldn't leave them there. Not this time.'

Dustan sighed, dragging a hand down his face. A Doe and a Buck were the BHI code names for adult human women and men.

The Shipmaster near by glancing at him questioningly at the gesture, he wasn't use to the BHI Admiral giving away any emotion.

Dustan ignore him as he looked at the approaching phantom that held his siblings, 'How much longer will they be keeping their Z's?'

'They should be good until we get some proper sedation in them. I don't want them conscious until we get home and in the forest.' Kay said firmly, 'The sangheili pilot gave me some trouble I don't want to know how the others will respond.'

Dustan grunted, 'I'll give orders, don't leave the phantom until the stretchers get there.' he ordered then signed off and faced the Shipmaster

Dustan stood at seven feet, a foot shorter then most male sangheili but was equal height to their females. His shoulders had broadened and his body was completely filled out no fat on him. His physical fitness was daunting to any man…even to a sangheili.

'Shipmaster Kulmar,' Dustan said his baritone voice commanding

The named sangheili turned, every one respected the Commanders of the BHI and followed his orders, even if this was the Shipmasters' turf he had no desire, or need, to challenge the human leader for authority here, 'Yes Commander Sage?' he asked gazing down at the human, even if it didn't feel like he was

'My siblings are bringing aboard live cargo for our own uses; we will be putting them into one of our rooms. Will this be a problem?'

Varick Kulmaree knew why the human Commander was asking him. It wasn't a request but warning.

Humans aboard this ship not of the BHI weren't treated too well when the BHI weren't around to guard them. Last time the BHI had live cargo three sangheili were killed for disobeying orders from Dustan. The three had been given a warning each and had heard the threat given but they had not listened.

Kulmar straightened and nodded, 'If we have a repeat of last time Commander Sage, I ask only that you don't kill them. That is too much of a mercy let the Master deal with them.' he said, anger spurting for the, could be trouble makers.

Dustan nodded, 'Give the warning to the ship, every one here know the rules but give them any ways in case of newbie's.' he said

Kulmar nodded sharply, 'Yes sir,'

Dustan's mouth quirked slightly before nodding and jogging nonchalantly off the bridge to the hanger.

Six years had passed since the girls had been permitted to train and fight as warriors. Dustan was twenty now, his sister eighteen, the twins sixteen, and Razma was nineteen.

Dustan scowled, Razma had been in his thoughts a lot lately; every time he got near her he felt as though she were a magnet sucking him in. It made him feel completely out of control.

Shaking his head he gave orders through his ear comm. to the BHI med bay to bring three stretchers for humans.

Entering the docking bay he strode toward the phantom that had obviously just landed since the ramp was just being lowered and the pilot coming out.

The male looked irked.

'Pilot,' Dustan said in greeting

The male blinked at him his face torn between uncertainty and distaste

The BHI leader smiled coldly, 'Yes, we have our own sangheili haters too.'

The pilot blinked then smiled wryly as he saluted, 'Sorry sir, some times I can't help my self.'

Dustan nodded to his salute and motioned him on as he went into the phantom.

In side his siblings were talking calmly with each other.

Dustan noted that each of the twins held one of the women in their arms protectively, subconsciously, but still protectively.

Kay was sitting on one of the chairs with the man's head in her lap her hand rest casually o his shoulder as though he were Austan when he was a little boy.

The twins were talking about some prank they had pulled on the shipmaster a few days ago but Kay was leaning back against the hull; an odd expression on her face.

'Is the medics here yet Dusty? These blokes weigh more then a car.' Kay asked turning her eyes toward him, not at all surprised to see him though the twins jumped a little

Dustan shrugged as he walked in and looked at the three new comers, 'This will be interesting, you want them to join us?' he said looking into his sisters face

The young woman before him jerked a nod, her face set in a calm neutral mask, 'Yes, it won't be easy, I know, but I don't want these three to be killed or tortured. They seem…different from the other humans.' she said shrugging unable to explain the knowledge she felt in herself

Dustan nodded and glanced at the man lying in Kay's lap wondering if she would ever find a man she could love and marry.

He wondered about that for himself. Razma's face appeared in his minds eye. Her black hair framing her calm face, her skin was brownish like his from the sun but so much softer…like chinchilla fur or silk.

The arrival of the medics saved him from his wandering thoughts. He was grateful.

Later that day Dustan was going through the information Jake had manage to retrieve and almost at once found what he was looking for; the SPARTAN II program.

Staring at the file he remembered when he had read the notice on the door of his parents' home on Salacor saying that the children belonged to the ONI and were to be held until they were picked up by them.

He had done some digging and had found that they would have been used for that project if they had stayed around for dawn.

Taking a deep breath he opened the file and began to read about the children used for the experiment. After seeing the names were in alphabetical order he searched his name out and found him and his siblings listed. The files held everything about them up until the point they had fled the city. They were put down as missing.

Letting out a deep breathe several hours, or units as the sangheili called them, later Dustan leaned back in his chair

'We were lucky, it would have been a nightmare if they had caught us.' he said to him self as he shut the file down only to turn it back on the next morning, eager to learn more of what the Spartans were. Particularly about the three that were on the ship with them.

The dark haired woman was Luana Starling, she was seventeen, the bronze haired woman was Keiree Vosta, also seventeen. The man's name was Kieth, AKA Flame for his temper and red hair, he was nineteen.

All had been training as hard, and harder, then any full grown marine soldier from the time they were five, six, or seven till now.

'They will be hard to convince the sangheili aren't a threat to them on Corsona.' He mussed two days later after he read their three files thoroughly

All three didn't look on the sangheili kind with favor. Not in the least.


	13. The Spartans

**Okay I'm back, I'm really, really sorry I haven't been consitant with this story (or my other if anyone's readin it) I've just had a slow spot (for me) that I procrastinated on for too long. **  
**Alright enough about my laziness. I don't own the idea of the Spartans though the personalities of these three are mine.**

**-------**

She was lying down on a soft bed. That was the first thing she noticed in her state of Simi consciousness.

Keiree Spartan 128 opened her eyes then blinked rapidly to adjust them to the dim light in the room.

Taking a deep breath she glanced around then froze, her mind jumping to full gear and alertness in a brief second.

This wasn't a hospital, at least not a human one.

Sitting up the seventeen year old scanned the room; it was about twelve hundred square feet. The bed she sat on was in the middle of a short wall with its foot extending out into the middle of the room. A sink and fridge were in a corner; an opened door gave her a peek at a toilet. The floor was carpeted but the walls were seamless rock.

_Where am I? _

The Spartan stood cautiously and looked around; she was alone in here but would be able to live on the cold meat, vegetables, and fruit that were in the fridge.

Glancing down at her self she touched the strange cloth she wore. It was…leathery.

It fitted her comfortably too.

She wasn't with the Covenant but she wasn't with the UNSC. That much was obvious.

Frowning to her self she sat back down on the bed going back over what she remembered.

The fight in the back up computer core was the clearest yet made absolutely no sense.

The elite that had attacked hadn't deactivated its camo like they usually do and its sword had been a clearish greenish color. When the creature had slit Flame's throat, there hadn't be a mark. No blood no burning flesh. He had just fallen over dead.

_Or unconscious._ She said to her self rubbing her neck where she remembered feeling the shock of something. _Probably another sword._

After that was hazy. She remembered waking up briefly and an elite leaning over her then some confusing speech before she was pricked by something and returned to darkness.

Later she didn't remember opening her eyes or really hearing anything. She just remembered the feeling of someone touching her arm and throat. The hand had been calloused but gentle too.

Keiree looked up sharply when movement, more then noise, attracted her attention to the wall right in front of her. A piece of the rock wall about seven feet high and three feet wide, sunk back then slid to the right.

Keiree stood, ready to fight if she had to but what came in wasn't what she had expected.

A child, probably six years old, came in holding a tray of food and a back pack over his shoulders.

The wall slid back into place disappearing once again.

"Morning ma'am." The little boy said smiling at her as he took the tray to the bed she stood next to and set it on it then shrugged out of the bag and hung it on the post at the foot of the bed.

Keiree nodded, "Morning," she said, her voice calm, emotionless

The boy smiled, "There's a fresh set of clothes in the bag and some shoes too."

Keiree nodded again, "Thank you," _I think,_ she added silently to her self

The boy grinned up at her, "Don't worry, as soon as you eat the Admiral and Commander Kay will b here to tell you what's going on." He said, his green eyes bright with love of life

Keiree nodded, "Thank you again, where am I though?" she asked

The boy smirked, "The Sage's will tell you when they come down, the faster you eat the sooner you'll know!" He said cheerfully then went to a different place on the wall and pounded firmly three times

Leaving Spartan a little dazed and more then a little confused.

Sitting she ate thoughtfully, subconsciously enjoying the tender meat and soft bread.

Wherever she was the children were happy and healthy, well that one was at least.

The boy had quite a bit of substantial muscle on him too; that wasn't something she saw in civilian six year olds.

Finishing off the meal she sat waiting, examining her surroundings. It was actually a nice little place. Comfortable too, it just needed windows to look out over some pleasant view.

Barley three minutes after she finished eating the same door the boy had entered through opened again.

Keiree stood and saluted the two that came in, hiding her surprise at their young age. They were only a few years older then she was.

The man nodded to her, "Relax Keiree 128."

Keiree obeyed, "Sir,"

The man grunted, the door sliding shut behind him.

He was seven feet tall, had dark brown hair, hard brown eyes, and brown skin, rough from work in the sun and out door elements.

The girl was just as tall, her hair was blond, natural blond, and had pale blue eyes. Her skin was tanned but smooth except for the slight lines around her eyes that showed she was good natured.

Both wore the same kind of clothes she did but the color was a little darker.

"I'm Admiral Dustan Sage; this is my sister and my second in command, Commander Kay." The man said motioning to the woman at his side

Keiree nodded her greeting to the woman.

"Do you know where you are?"

"No sir," Keiree answered

Dustan nodded, "Right now you are about an hundred and twelve feet under ground nearly thirty miles in a jungle on a sangheili, or elite as the UNSC calls them, planet."

Keiree tensed but said nothing, wondering what they were doing here.

The man nodded, "I and my people, the BHI, have been living here for a little over six and half years; working with a group of elites that are against the prophets and their teachings."

Keiree stood were she was her face a mask of calm but in side she was calculating just how much of a chance she had of killing these two people and getting out.

Both looked like they were as strong as she was, her chances weren't good.

"Do you fight against us?" She asked coolly

The man shook his head, "No, I gather information from you though."

"Oh?" her tone was cold, that was working against the humans even if they were killing them directly

"Every thing that we gather we use for our own knowledge, the human's on this planets knowledge."

It was the woman who spoke now, her eyes didn't hide her emotions at all. They were guiltless.

_She's doing all she can to get me to relax and not feel threatened. _Keiree thought, silently appreciating the effort but wasn't going to allow her self to relax.

"But?" Keiree said, hearing the under tone in the woman's voice as well

The woman smiled slightly, "We do give some info to the elders though; they are the leaders of this quiet rebellion."

Keiree frowned, "The elders? They are the leaders of the elites of the covenant." She said, it wasn't a question, she and all the Spartans knew that much

The man nodded, "Yes, the rebellion starts in there. It's mostly just sabotage, assassinations, which the BHI often do instead of the sangheili to cover up their tracks, thievery and various other things. The BHI is an army that is even more secret then the rebels themselves. We are here in case the Prophets turn on the sangheili and can give our help when battle comes."

Keiree's mind worked quickly, everything they said seemed to be truth but could they be trusted?

"Where are my companions?"

"Awake and adjusting to their new home."

Keiree frowned again; Flame and Luana were okay with this?

"If you'd like you ca go see them, they're taking a small tour of this sector." The woman, Kay, offered

Keiree was silent as she studied them for several log moments, everything that she had been taught told her that these people were not to be trusted but her instincts said other wise. She was confused. A position she wasn't in too often, maybe the other Spartan's would have clearer head than she did at the moment.

"Thank you, I'd like to speak to them ma'am." She said

The woman nodded and motioned for her to follow then spoke to the Admiral, "You better get going Dustan; we'll keep the newbie's in line."

The man grunted and jogged off quickly.

"This way Keiree,"

Keiree turned from watching the Admiral and found the woman standing a few feet ahead of her, her body partially turned away from her toward the direction she was going to lead her toward.

Nodding the Spartan followed the woman, keeping her senses alert.

Spartan 028 was tense and rigid. He hated being trapped but that was exactly what he and his fellow Spartans were. Trapped under ground by a bunch of traitors.

He wasn't use to this anger but angry he was. Angry at those that held him and his teammate's and angry at himself for agreeing to keep his temper under control. He, out of all the Spartans, was the only one that had relatively normal human emotions when it came to anger and irritation.

"Relax Flame,"

Flame looked at the woman that stood at his side, she was calm and relaxed.

It annoyed him like crazy.

"Give me something to hit and I might." He growled at her

The brown haired and blue eyed woman at his side sighed, "I don't like this any more then you do Flame but we don't exactly have a choice right now." She said in a low tone, eyeing the other people around them

They were in an entertainment room. It comfortably held forty plus people even with the four billiard tables, foosball tables, air hockey and a huge TV with four couches in front of it, already in the room.

The TV was on for some elite fighting sport, which the Spartans had been watching it off and on unwillingly interested in it, and there were two games of pool going on.

'Commander, Blangna and Kyr are in the final round!' some one called looking past the two Spartans

Flame turned, he understood what the people were saying only because of the neural ace in his head, and saw an eighteen year old blond woman walking ahead of Keiree, his other teammate.

The woman grinned, 'Good for them, are they winning?' she asked

Another answered, 'By far, they crush everyone they face like they're rookies.'

The woman laughed then nodded to the others before looking at him and Luana.

Flame stiffened again as a chill went down his spine he didn't understand. Her eyes were icy blue but bright with a warmth he didn't see in too many people.

She smiled at them and came over.

"Here you are; Keiree just woke up fifteen minutes or so ago, I'm afraid she stabbed last and with a more powerful stunner."

Flame grunted as he looked at Keiree closely, she didn't look like she had been injured, "Are you alright 128?" he asked

The Spartan nodded, "Yes sir, just confused."

Flame smiled dryly, "Welcome to the club."

The blond chuckled briefly then said, "If you need anything, you just have to ask. For today your free to do what you want, chores will be assigned to you this evening."

Flame narrowed his eyes, "Chores?" _Did they have slaves here?_ He wondered darkly

The woman smiled slightly, "This is your home now my friend, you will carry an equal load as the rest of us; no one is excluded from work around here except new-borns and the sick." She said calmly

Flame frowned again but said nothing as he nodded. This was not his home. Reach had been his home.

He bristled as he thought about it.

His home, destroyed by these Covenant scum.

"If you happen to see an elite don't attack. You'll be hog tied before you could say your names."

Flame watched the woman walk away with a fierce scowl. He'd kill it before they could touch him.

"What are we going to do sir?"

Flame looked at Keiree.

She was calm too but wanting instructions. She had always been a follower.

He sighed, frustrated, "We need to get to know the area before we can make any decisions." He said forcing his emotions away, "We'll go along with their plans for now. But keep your eyes peeled for any chances that look like a way out." He murmured looking around cautiously

The women nodded then the three moved off to look around.

Luana, Spartan 047, followed Flame into a large room with four tables, which could hold twenty people, which went the length of the room and five rows of them.

People were already sitting and eating.

"Your places are set with the Commander," The boy leading them said, motioning to a table at the far end of the room near the back of the room

Luana looked over and caught sight of the blond woman that had been with Keiree along with three men.

Two were identical but her enhanced vision allowed her to see the slight differences in the shades of their brown hair.

The third was older then the others and had a grim look to him that reminded her an awful lot of John or the Master Chief as the Maries called him.

He had brown hair that looked black at first glance, his eyes were a deep brown, and he was probably seven plus feet. In fact all three of them looked to be around that height or near it any way.

"Thanks,"

Luana turned her attention back to Flame as he nodded to the boy and headed for the table.

People around them didn't even give them second glances. It was so much different then the looks the marines usually gave them.

Spartans were taller then normal humans. All of them stood at least seven feet and could lift ten times their body weight meaning they could easily crush a human's skull like a ripe melon.

The blond woman's head cocked slightly as they approached then turned to look at them.

Her smile was warm and welcoming.

Luana didn't understand why the woman made her relax. Something about her was just very trust worthy.

"You made it," she said then motioned to the spots around her, "Take a seat."

Flame sat by the oldest man while Luana and Keiree sat by the blond, across from the twin men.

The twins nodded at them, slight smiles on their faces before they turned their attention to the older man.

"Help yourselves; we'll talk while you eat." The eldest of the men said, his voice was cool

_Yep, a lot like John_, Luana thought as she followed Flame's lead and piled her plate with the meats and other foods on the table though she kept an eye on the movements of the people around her.

"When's the hunt being held Kay? Do we have Da'sta's permission yet?"

The man across from her, the one with the lighter hair but darker brown eyes, asked. His voice was rather gravelly, it reminded her of…earth some how.

The Blond grunted, "Two days, you two will be leading that I'm needed here."

The twin men exchanged looks, their eyes darting in hers and Keiree's direction, before nodding, "Yes ma'am."

Luana had a feeling she was missing something there, like something that should have been obvious but she missed it.

"What was the big fuss about earlier Dustan?" The darker haired twin asked, his voice was softer and his eyes lighter then his brother's

The older man grunted, "Kay's choice." He said calmly as he picked up his glass to drink

Luana frowned slightly; out of all the people here she believed he was the only one she had seen without an expression of relaxation.

The woman next to her tensed and barked something off. Literally.

The course growls and grunts that came from her throat were surprising. What was her problem?

The older man, Dustan, nodded, "Yes, they want to speak to them as soon as you deem it safe."

The woman growled, it didn't seem to have any meaning, just frustration, then nodded.

"Understood Admiral." She said, her face grim as his for a moment before she turned to Flame with an apologetic smile, "Sorry Flame, but switch of language is necessary until we can trust you and your companions." She said

Luana saw the surprise in Flame's eyes but his face remained cool as he nodded and returned to eating.

The four siblings chatted for a few more minutes then Dustan grunted, "Spartans," he said

Luana looked up from her meal and saw him gazing at the three of them.

"First thing's first." He said then nodded to his sister

The woman sighed to herself before she looked at the three of them thoughtfully for a moment then leaned against the table, "I'm sure you are all wondering why you are here, so feel free to ask any questions as I explain."

Luana glanced at Flame then at Keiree, noting that the other female Spartan looked…uncomfortable for some reason.

"You're here because I couldn't leave you to die helpless, I've done that too many times but I couldn't do it with you. I didn't know why at the time and I'm still trying to figure it out."

Luana frowned slightly but said nothing, uncertain if the woman was just trying to gain their acceptance to deceive them or something else.

"Because I've brought you here I'm responsible for you and will explain our way of living." For the next three hours the Spartans listened as the woman gave a detailed explanation of how things worked around here.

Luana's interest never wavered. Their way of life was so different from that of the other humans.

They were modest. Very modest, she liked it.

The rules that followed the explanation were brief, twenty minutes, since the woman decided they had enough to think about.

"It's a lot to take in, in such a short time but you need the crash course." The woman said with a slight smile

Flame nodded, he looked thoughtful, and more relaxed then before.

She guessed that learning about their way of living and the origin had softened his disposition toward them.

It had defiantly softened hers!

They and the commanders were more alike then she had thought. They had both had very hard lives but the woman had had her hard life start earlier then theirs. Same with the twins.

Glancing at the men across from her she saw one of them gazing at her, with a frown as though he were concentrating.

She turned her head fully toward him and met his gaze.

He was about her age but she couldn't decide if he was older or younger.

His brown eyes held hers for several moments then turned his gaze to his sister, "Jake and I should get going." He said his voice was softer then his brothers but remained masculine

As they left she was confused by the odd feelings in her chest. Shaking her head she glanced at Keiree and saw her looking after the men.

She looked at her, her blue eyes confused like she felt.

"I'll show you back to your rooms. You will remain in the same rooms as before until further notice."

Luana glanced up as the woman stood, her movements were fluid and easily graceful, and motioned for them too get up, "It's time for bed,"

Luana stood when Flame did; noticing that he looked a little annoyed.

"Didn't you say we would have chores ma'am?" Luana asked after they had got moving

Flame glared at her.

The woman chuckled softly, "Yes, you'll be tossed from place to place tomorrow. Flame will be sent to work with the twins until we find what he's the most comfortable with, you'll work with one of the Lieutenants, Luana, and Keiree will be working in the kitchen. At noon you'll be able to be together for lessons about surviving out here and exercise drills."

Luana saw Flame perk up.

"Drills?" he asked, his tone was calm but she heard his excitement in the under current of his voice, she had known him a long time to hear it; to any one else it would have been unnoticeable but the woman obviously heard it because she laughed.

"Not with weapons Flame!" she said grinning, "We aren't fools enough to let you near any of those quite yet."

He scowled.

A small giggle escaped Keiree.

Luana blinked, surprised. They normally didn't laugh around nonSpartans.

They walked the rest of the way in silence. When she was in her room she saw two new sets of clothes on the bed. She put those away then lay on her bed.

These next few months are going to be difficult to adjust too. She mussed then fell asleep after changing into a clean set of clothes.

Kay sighed softly as she went over to her brother several hours after every one else was in bed.

Dustan hadn't been sleeping too well.

And she knew why.

Razma had gotten sick last week. He hadn't been able to do anything without checking up on her every few hours.

He was killing him self over his unwillingness to acknowledge his feelings for the dark Lieutenant.

Slipping her arms around his waist she leaned her head against his shoulder, "Everyone's asleep Dusty." She said

Dustan grunted then sighed, his shields falling away for the night as he turned and held her.

This was something they did nearly every night. It was more for him then for her but she enjoyed being held by him and feeling needed by him.

"I'm tired, Kay, tired of this life and I don't know why." He said quietly

Kay's grip tightened, "You just need a break Dustan." She said, then grunted as she took a step back and looked at him sternly, "Tomorrow, you will getup on Karzaph and take off for three days and visit the master. You need to relax."

Dustan opened his mouth but Kay put a finger to his lips and scowled as she said firmly, "That, Admiral, is an order."

Dustan's eyes softened, his bodies relaxing, a sure sign to Kay that this was exactly what Dustan needed to do, "Okay, I'll do that." He murmured, pulling her close to him again

Kay relaxed, leaning her head against his chest, she had to crouch a little but it was one of her favorite positions.

Several minutes later Dustan sighed and stepped back, "Go to bed Kay, I'll see you tomorrow." He said

Kay smiled as she brushed a kiss over his rough cheek, "You need to shave scruffy." She said then winked, "Night bro."

Dustan watched his little sister walk away before turning to his room and going in.

He was tired.

The next morning he followed his sisters' advice to visit Master Karrass and the other retired Mirratord members who know only taught.

He stayed with them longer then he had meant too but he had needed the break and his sister didn't mind the time in charge.

The Dance week began three days after he returned to the forest.

The Dance week was more eventful then he had recalled it being but before he had been unable to relax enough and Kay was determined for him to relax a little by dragging him into dozens of dances when ever she could and challenging him in the games held for the sangheili males.

Both of them got kicks about the dropping jaws of the sangheili females that watched Kay bash him into the ground.

It was also the first Dance they had seen Blangna attend. Kay and the Shi'kir had spent a lot of time catching up.

Even if Blangna's mind kept wandering off subject to Kyr.

They had been living near each other since coming to Corsona from Salacor and she was only now softening enough to recognize Kyr's interest for her and acknowledge her own for him.

Dustan was a little surprised that he was the one Kyr came to ask for Blangna's hand near the end of the Week.

The two were married a few days later in the forest with the BHI.

The Ceremony was simple, just exchanging of vows before friends.

Watching the joy on his friends faces after they sealed their vows sent a familiar jab of loneliness. But he stubbornly refused to acknowledge it for what it was.

-----

**If any of the Spartan facts are wrong please tell me!**


	14. Surrendering

**A bit of romance in this one, nothing graphic.**

**----**

Dustan sighed in aggravation as his knife slipped and cut his hand.

_Pay attention Dustan._ He growled mentally to himself as he wiped the blood from his hand when he stood

His mind had been everywhere but focused recently.

_Maybe I should pay Karrass another visit._ He mussed to him self, thinking of how that time off had helped him last time this had happened.

Going to the med kit on the wall he pulled out a band aid then chuckled when he realized it was too small for the cut that ran the width of his palm.

"Dustan?"

Dustan glanced over his shoulder and saw Razma. She was looking a little perplexed as she walked toward him.

Looking back down at his hand he began wrapping it, "Yes?" he asked, wondering what she would want

"Everybody is ready to go."

Dustan stilled in confusion then laughed, hard and loud.

Razma blinked in surprise as the big man before her continued to laugh.

She had never seen him laugh before. At least not like this.

Crossing her arms she watched him, it was a sight she didn't want to forget.

When Dustan got himself under control she was almost sorry, he had such a nice laugh and the power behind it was awesome.

He chuckled then wiped his eyes, "Sorry," he said then chuckled again as he shook his head, "Let's go," he said as he put the med kit back in its place

Razma walked at his side wishing, as she had for a long time, to be able to feel his hand over hers.

"What region are we going to?"

Razma looked up at Dustan in surprise; he usually wasn't one to forget things like that.

"The Craggly Mountain Range." She answered

Dustan nodded, a smile still on his lips.

Razma shook her head but said nothing. The man was so strange.

Dustan caught the movement out of the corner of his eyes and glanced at her bemused expression then chuckled again as he looked forward. He knew she was confused but he couldn't help feeling happy._ Or would amused be a better word?_ Dustan thought then shook his head at himself.

It had been far too long since he had forgotten something like a hunting trip; especially on that he had planed!

When they came up from the tunnels into the Dabdough glade he greeted his mount, Karzaph.

~'You're in a good mood this morning.'~ The male Dabdough growled as Dustan rubbed some soft scales under his eye.

Dustan smirked slightly, 'I forgot that we were hunting today.'

The Dabdough blinked slowly then let out a huge laugh.

Everyone turned to look at them as the Dabdough growled and coughed his laughed.

~'Y-you forgot that we were going hunting?'~ Karzaph hissed between his laughing bouts

Dustan glared, but his lips were twitching, 'I've had a rough day.' He said in a halfhearted defense then shook his head and banished his emotions as he turned, 'Saddle up, the sun only lasts so long.' He barked

Everyone scurried to obey.

As Dustan got up he noted the grins or amused looks tossed his way by the others.

Shaking his head he sighed, _Let them enjoy it. They haven't seen me like this before._ He thought signaling Karzaph to move out

Razma rode on his right her glossy black hair tied back in a braid swinging with the movement of her body.

Her face was young looking but Dustan knew how fierce she could be at times. Often times she would stand up to him and make him talk even when he didn't want to.

He had never told her but he was thankful for her persistence in making him talk. He'd never admit it to any one but he loved it when she listened to him spill his guts to her.

He talked to her about everything except the way he felt about her.

Dustan shook the thought away and turned his mind to the Spartans that Kay had brought to them two years ago.

They had adjusted and were enjoying their life here. Flame wouldn't admit it but it was obvious even though he did often claim of trying to find a way out.

The two women had become good friends with Kay and a few other women.

Keiree worked in the kitchens and with Sydney, who had married a scout named Doniven.

Luana enjoyed working with the Dabdough with Austan.

Dustan frowned slightly as he allowed Karzaph to move up into a swift canter when they cleared the forest and headed toward the mountains. He hadn't been sure if he should have allowed the Spartan to work with Austan a year ago but now he wasn't concerned about Austan and her getting into a relationship it was Jake he was worried about. The Spartan always sought his company when she could and Jake did the same. So far there didn't seem to be anything but friendship between the two of them but he couldn't help worry.

Jake and Austan were twenty, he didn't want them to fall in love and not be able to marry for five years.

That was the rule, and a good one. It helped control the population a bit but it also had proven to be for the best. There had been no accidents with births at all. There had been two miscarriages in the entire existence of the BHI but they had been from accidence the mothers had been in. One had fallen from a dabdough and killed the baby the second had eaten something poisonous because one of the herb gathers hadn't been paying attention. Both mother and child had died.

Dustan shook his head then glanced up at the mountains ahead.

They'd be hunting Mountain goat like creatures called Curvjark. They were one of a few creatures that had only fur. Most creatures had scales or scales and fur.

Their meat was good and their skins were good for clothing and beds.

Glancing back he barked off names for teams for every one; leaving only him and Razma. He scowled at himself when he realized what he had done; he didn't usually allow himself to have her as a partner. He was afraid she'd get the wrong impression but it was too late to change without hurting her feelings.

When they neared the base of the mountain they branched off from the main group, heading for the more difficult rocky parts of the mountain where the Curvjark thrived.

They rode in silence as they prepared their bows for action.

Their Dabdough slowed and hissed softly, ~'A herd lay ahead, we need to get behind them.'~

Dustan grunted, 'Choose our path brothers,' he said

The two male Dabdough grunted and, despite their mass, moved silently over the rocks.

Dustan nodded when he saw the herd of twelve nanny Curvjark's and a massive buck.

Razma sighted down her bow, carefully taking aim on the buck and two nannies, then let loose three arrows in quick succession. The buck and one of the nannies went down the other nanny stumbled but ran off with an arrow in her hind.

The dabdough leapt after the bounding herd.

Razma's heart was in her throat as her mount nimbly leapt from one jagged rock to another. She had never chased after her prey in the mountains.

Dustan was shooting while his dabdough ran.

She shuddered, wondering how he managed to keep his seat so easily.

Dustan called for a halt after he had put a total of four down several minutes later.

Glancing over at Razma he saw that she had kept her bow in hand but had fired nothing after the run had begun.

'Are you okay?' he asked gruffly as Karzaph came to the other dabdough's side, his throat a little dry from the wind going down his throat so quickly when he breathed in

Razma nodded, 'Yes sir, I'm not use to chasing Curvjark like that. I'm not as able as you are to ride and shoot through the mountains.' she said breathlessly, her hands shaking a little with adrenaline

Dustan studied her then felt a little guilty; he should have remembered that she wasn't like Kay. She was more fragile and not nearly as strong or quick as his sister.

'Let's take a break before we get out kills.' he said then signaled Karzaph to find a place where they could dismount safely.

The dabdough scurried up the side of a cliff then sank down to its belly so they could dismount with more ease.

Razma grunted in surprise when her legs wouldn't support her so sank to the ground roughly.

Her mount looked around and nuzzled her gently, ~'I'm sorry little one, I was a little caught up in the chase.'~ He growled softly

Razma sighed as she stroked his snout, 'It's alright Muzkar,' she said

Dustan came over to her and held out his hand, 'Come on, let's go sit over there.' he said nodding toward a big rock with a step like nook cut out of it.

Razma gripped his hand and gasped softly when her legs gave way again and Dustan put his arm around her waist to catch her.

"Thanks," She murmured, her eyes down and her cheeks flushed with embarrassment for her state of weakness and the pleasure she felt at have Dustan's arms around her

Dustan grunted, "Shock," he said dryly then regretted his tone when she flushed again with humiliation

Sighing he took her to the seat like step and let her sit and turned toward the dabdough and got a water skin from the saddle.

Razma was looking down at her hands when he returned.

"I'm sorry Admiral." She said softly as she took the skin and drank

Dustan frowned, "For what? I should have remembered that you've never done that."

Razma nodded silently then tried to stand, she was unsteady but she ignored it, "We should get going." She said, letting her tone gone flat and emotionless, trying to hide.

Dustan frowned and looked at Karzaph and Muzkar, 'You two go get the kills please,' he said

The two dabdough hissed softly and turned and bound away toward the ones that they had killed first.

Turning back he saw that Razma was shifting nervously.

Her eyes were adverted from his and she wiped her palms on her pant leg occasionally.

He wasn't use to seeing her so nervous around him.

Her tongue darted out and licked her lips after she glanced at his face for a second and looked away.

Dustan found that the action distracted him more then he wanted to admit.

"Sit down Razma." He said softly

Razma obeyed quickly, her head down.

He sighed and sat beside her, "So, what's up?" he asked

She looked at him, her brown eyes wide with surprise her lips parted a little before she looked away again and spoke in a barley audible voice, "Thought you were upset with me."

Dustan felt surprised, "Why did you think that?" he asked, confused

Razma jumped then flushed and looked away, she had forgotten how well he could hear.

"You can tell me Razma, I'm not going to bite." He said gently

Razma shifted uncomfortably, she wondered if Dustan felt this awkward about sharing with her when she pestered him with these sorts of questions.

"Razz?"

Razma stilled, he had never called her that and the tone he used sent a shiver down her spine.

Clearing her throat she answered, "I don't know, you just seemed upset." She hedged

Dustan grunted, "I'm sure, I just use that tone with you." He said slightly sarcastic

Razma swallowed as she stole a glace at him. His face was softer than usual and honest concern was in his eyes.

A thrill went through her, _He's concerned about me!_ Her heart crowed

Taking a deep breath she let it out with a heavy sigh, "I know you pretty well Dustan, I know that you use that tone with every one. I guess I was just jealous or something." She said, it was true, she was a little jealous

Okay a lot jealous, of Kay. She was his pride.

"Jealous of what?" he asked softly

Razma looked up and met his eyes. She couldn't look away.

She swallowed but couldn't look away form him.

Dustan couldn't interpret what was in her eyes but whatever it was he knew it was for him. Carefully he reached up and cupped her chin as he brushed his thumb across her smooth cheek.

Razma shivered, her eyes closing as her breath came quicker then usual.

Dustan felt the thrumming of her pulse in her throat and suddenly couldn't deny what he felt for her.

His pulse was fast too, matching hers.

Sighing softly he asked again to distract himself, "Jealous of who Razz?" he asked softly, his tone was different the he was use to, it was…deeper

"Kay," she whispered then took her chin from his grasp and hugged herself

Dustan felt the loss of the warmth of her skin like a paper cut.

"Why?" Dustan knew that question was getting old but he didn't know how else to ask

"She's strong and beautiful, fast and –"

Dustan put a finger to her lips as her voice rose; he hadn't realized she thought he was comparing her to his sister.

Razma stilled and looked at Dustan and wanted to cry at the softness in his gaze. She had wanted him to look at her like that since she was nine. Of course at the time she hadn't known fully what she wanted.

Dustan stroked her face gently with his knuckles.

Not realizing how long he had wanted to do that until he did.

"You are beautiful Razma, you are strong in your own way. Have you seen any other woman try and sit me down to talk?" he asked

Razma threw her arms around his neck and cried softly.

Dustan held her and smiled knowing that these tears were happy ones. Kay had taught him about this side of women a long time ago.

He pulled her closer, relishing the feeling of her so close.

He gently rubbed her back thinking of how stupid he had been resisting.

He had been unwilling to love her before because he was scared. She was a lovely woman and he didn't think he would be good for her. She was gentle, he was hard and rough but she had a side that he hadn't expected and hadn't seen until they came to Corsona.

When he got too reserved she pestered him until he sat down and talked.

He grinned wryly; he always ended up talking…no matter how hard he tried to force her away.

Razma took a deep breath and eased away as she wiped her tears away, "Sorry," she said weakly, embarrassed

Dustan's lips quirked up to one side a little as he brushed a stray tear from her cheek, "I liked it."

Razma flushed crimson.

Dustan chuckled softly and leaned back against the rock, "How long have you liked me Razma?" he asked after a moment of silence as he picked up her hand and intertwined their fingers

Razma hesitated then leaned against his shoulder, uncertain if she'd be welcome.

Dustan released her hand and put his arm around her shoulders, "Well?" he asked

It took a moment for her to find her voice, she had dreamed of him holding her like this for so long it was hard to believe that this wasn't another dream.

"Well, I think I was infatuated when I was nine and it grew from there." She admitted, looking up into his face

Dustan blinked slowly then smiled to him self.

He had first felt his attraction when he was ten but he had ignored it, he was glad he had; he would not have done good by her.

"What about you?"

Dustan felt heat fill his cheeks, he hadn't blushed in anyone's presents but his sisters' before and it embarrassed him even more.

Razma stared at the flush on Dustan's face then smiled slightly, "Well?" she asked her voice half teasing

Dustan looked down at her with a softness she didn't know he possessed.

"I first felt it when I was ten." He said softly

Razma gawked, "Ten?" she asked, she didn't remember him giving her a second glace when they spoke or trained

Dustan nodded, "I ignored it, I didn't want the distraction at the time and if you think about it, it was probably for the best. I don't know if I could have stood my self waiting to turn twenty five." He said looking down at her, gently caressing her face with one finger

Razma laughed softly, "I didn't think you noticed me." She said

Dustan chuckled, "Not notice you? Hardly." He said whispering a kiss over her forehead

Razma shivered, not completely sure if she had actually felt that.

"You have a beautiful spirit, gentle and free but not afraid to speak your mind to me." He murmured resting his cheek against her hair

Razma closed her eyes and hugged him tightly, did he love her? She wondered.

"Razma?"

Taking a deep breath she sat up a little to look at him then stilled when she realized that their noses where almost brushing.

His eyes were darker than usual, she had never been this close to him.

Dustan took a deep breath then spoke, "I still have a year to go, but, if you can put up with that, I'd like to get to know you better."

Razma's eyes pooled with tears as she put her arms around his neck, "Thank you," she whispered against his neck then, without thinking she brushed her lips across his skin

Dustan's arms tightened around her as he let out a breath as his hand went into her hair.

"You need to be careful Razz." He whispered, shocked by the power that touch of her lips had

Razma leaned back a little, "One more." She whispered, pleading

Dustan heard the dabdough approaching so he knew that he wouldn't get into any trouble before they arrived.

Gently he brought her lips to his.

His emotions went a little hectic but he kept them in control; willing his hands to stay in her hair and on her back.

Razma was in another place completely.

Dustan slowly broke the kiss a long moment later and held her to his chest. Breathing hard.

Razma was trembling a little.

~'Should we leave?'~ One of the dabdough growled in amusement

Razma flushed and buried her face in Dustan's neck when she saw Muzkar looking at them with amused brownish grey eyes.

Dustan chuckled; the sound rumbled through him as he held Razma close to him, 'No, that wouldn't be a good idea.' He said calmly as he stood, cradling Razma in his arms for a moment before brushing his lips over hers, enjoying the sweet way she responded before setting her on her feet.

'We need to get those things taken care of.' he said nodding at the six Curvjark's.

Razma licked her lips and strove to push her emotions aside, knowing he was right.

The two Dabdough lay down and watched as their human's worked and flirted with each other.

Karzaph glanced at Muzkar with a slight smile, ~'I wonder how long until they make it formal.'~

The young male chuckled softly, ~'You know their strange rules, he's not of age yet.'~

Karzaph nodded then hissed a little in amusement when Dustan shot them a glare.

The human had keen hearing.

~'I wonder how the others will respond to this?'~ He wondered to himself then shook him self and laid his head down to enjoy the sun

Dustan had finally surrendered to him self.


	15. Forest of the BHI

**Okay don't kill me, I'm jumping a few years ahead; skipping Dustan and Razma's marriage.  
Do you think (when I do the final draft) I should put that in there? Their marriage.  
Another thing, this writting may not seem like my normal style, this was written maybe two three years ago so please for give all the choppiness and grammatical errors.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mirratord! Soulguard does...he also owns the dabdough.**

_Three years later_

Mist streamed through the trees, playing tricks on the eyes of the sangheili squad as they quickly, but silently, ran through the under brush, putting their nerves on edge as they continued to see gray cloaked figures appear in the corner of their eyes then disappear in a swirl of mist when they looked directly at them.

Their mission was simple though frightening. They had to go through the forest of the BHI and come out with as many of their squad mates as possible alive.

The forest had always made the trainees nervous. It was said that humans of peculiar kind ruled this forest and controlled the beasts as well and used them as spies.

Rektallmee was the leader of this squad and it was his job to get his men through the forest with as little casualties as possible.

So far they had suffered none. But that could change at any second and he knew this well.

They had been in the forest for one cycle already but they hadn't rested yet. Rektallmee kept them moving through the night. They'd stop in three units and sleep for five then get moving again until noon and sleep for four. He'd keep that up until they reached the end. So far they had met no opposition though that made them more on edge. Things were going too easy for them. Definitely _not_ a good sign when it came to this kind of thing.

Rektallmee heard a slight rustle coming up on his left as he ran, tossing his head, he alerted his friends of it.

'Rek,'

Rektallmee activated his sword with a snarl then relaxed slightly when he saw that it was his scout, Dregalznee, and had every one stop for a break.

'Report,' Rektallmee said softly moving ahead of his squad with his scout at his side

Dregalznee seemed unusually uneasy as he followed him.

'Two miles ahead I found a sangheili patrol of ten, Defeated and their weapons gone. Then further on I found another patrol of fifteen. They too were Defeated and their weapons gone.'

Rektallmee stopped and looked at his scout intently, 'Their armor?'

'Trainers grey. I think they were going to be our ambush party but someone or many someone's got to them before they got to us.' Dregalznee said

'Was there any evidence of who attacked them?'

Dregalznee only shook his head in response his unease clear as he scanned the shadows and mist.

The other six sangheili behind them were looking around at the deep shadows, mistrusting every stick and stone of the place.

The twin moon beams punctured the thick canopy of leaves giving the forest a haunted look.

Rektallmee looked at his men, 'Should we rest here or move on?' He asked

The others were use to having him asked their opinion answered immediately. Three said 'camp' the others said 'onward'.

Rektallmee nodded then turned to Dregalznee, 'Lead us pass the two patrols. We'll rest after we're a few miles away from them.' He said quietly, he didn't want to worry the others with the news unnecessarily though he did have them heighten their alertness.

_As though it weren't already high. _He though dryly

Dregalznee nodded and led them deeper into the forest with the other nine following swiftly though silently.

Half a unit later Dregalznee stopped at a small open area, though the roof was covered with thick leaves, and looked at Rek.

'This is where the first patrol was.' He said softly

Rek looked around but saw no sign of the patrol and shook his head, 'Lead on. Keep your eyes peeled brothers, something is odd here.' He said to the others, pulling his shock plasma out so it was ready for immediate use and followed after Dreegalznee

If any had looked up into the trees above them they would have seen a shadow dark then the others listening and watching them in lethal silence.

Two units later Rektallmee and Bradouckee, one of Rek's regular soldiers, stood watch while the others slept.

The second patrol had been gone as well with no sign of their coming or going.

Rek was glad he had kept the matter between himself and Galznee. His men had enough to worry about.

Rektallmee's eyes snapped a little to the left when he heard a stick snap but couldn't see the source. He took a step in the direction then took it back as a hard learned lesson came back to his mind when he had gone off to 'investigate' a noise without back up.

Growling softly his men woke in an instant; on high alert as they moved into a circle facing out at the shadows.

'Chain!' Rek shouted when something landed behind them inside their circle

Four of his men swung around with swords activated while the other five ignored the figure and focused their attention on the shadows.

Rektallmee froze in brief surprise when the figure remained crouch low to the ground in the middle of their defense circle clad in a black, dark brown, and dark green cloak.

'Blue,' Rektallmee barked throwing his primed grenade and the other four followed suit

The figure rose when the shock grenades died out and barked an order of its own.

Galznee didn't look back when the stranger barked something strange but kept his eyes searching the forest. Then he looked up into the trees when shouts filled the air.

'The trees! They're in the t….' the males' voice died when a grenade caught him and he fell limp to the ground.

'Jump in,' Rektallmee roared

The squad vanished as they activated their camouflage and unsheathed their shock knives.

Their attackers gathered in the small area Rek and the squad had made their resting area and spoke for a moment then the five figures laughed then four left disappearing into the shadows.

Rektallmee inwardly growled when he finally saw that the figures had been humans.

How dare they attack his squad?

An oddly shaped hand grasped his shoulder and he immediately crouched low and threw the figure over his shoulder while trying to plunge his knife into its shoulder but he ended up on his face and someone on his back.

Roaring in defiance he managed to twist onto his back and they rolled out into the open.

Rek heaved the figure off him with his powerful legs and quickly stood to his feet with his twin blades in hand and active.

The second figure that had attacked him got its feet and wiped its cheek and chuckled as it left; leaving Rektallmee facing the first figure that had been in the circle.

The figure reached in side its cloak and pulled out a curved bone and blew it. The sound echoed through the forest loudly causing birds to fly in surprise and almost making Rektallmee jump.

A noise behind him drew his attention briefly and glanced over his shoulder then looked back at the figure.

His seven men lay on the ground bound and each had an individual guard who stood above them with drawn swords.

Where one had stood before, a brief second ago, three more now stood. The first, and tallest, stepped forward with his blades in hand.

Rek barely had time to react when the human attacked.

He didn't know how long he and the human had been fighting when Rektallmee slipped and hit the ground like a dead weight.

A sword rested on his neck and he vainly tried to use his blade to strike at his attacker but only succeeded in losing them when the human batted them out of his hands.

The human stepped away and ordered him to get up.

Rektallmee stifled a groan as he pushed his three hundred and fifty pounds of hardened muscle to its knee then to his hooves.

The human seemed to nod in approval then, with a flick of his wrist, he and the other humans disappeared into swirls of mist.

Rektallmee knew, some how, that they would be meeting again but not tonight…He hoped.

Picking up his swords he deactivated them and put them away then released his men from their vine bounds.

When they were all loosed Rektallmee ordered a switch on night watch then fell on his bed roll.

'Oh, don't forget to watch the trees.' He said with a hoarse laugh then fell into a deep sleep.

Three days later they reached the end of the forest with two less men then they had two days ago.

After the encounter with the humans things got hectic. They met more and more opposition as they went. But they never met the humans again though they always expected them at any second even now when their ticket home was in sight they didn't let their guards go down.

Rektallmee scanned the open field with mistrust, 'Activate camouflage and crawl all then way to the phantom. Do not, under any circumstance, reveal your selves until you get in side that phantom. Understood?' He said quietly though the firmness was clear in it

The five men nodded then vanished.

Rek waited for a half hour before crawling into the field. When he got into the phantom he deactivated his camo then nodded to his men and went back out side to where two pilots sat chatting.

'By the gods boy! Did they teach you manners or not?' the older of the two demanded though laughter and confusion played in his eyes when Rektallmee cleared his throat.

'Sorry sir, we've had a difficult pass few days. I didn't like the open field.' Rektallmee said saluting

The pilot waved the salute off and stood, 'Let's go, I'm starving and you look like a dabdough ran over you.' He said looking at Rek's sides, which were bruised terribly along with his shoulders.

Rek gave a dry chuckle, 'We've had hard time.'

The pilot eyed him and thought about asking questions then shrugged and looked around, 'Where's the rest of your squad?' He asked then wished he hadn't knowing that it was possible that he was the last one

'In the phantom.' Rek replied

The pilot raised a brow in surprise then shrugged again, 'Aw, it ain't the most unusual thing that's happened to me on one of these pick-ups.' he muttered then motioned his co-pilot to follow him on to the phantom

As they were about to get on a short bugle from a male dabdough attracted their attention and Rektallmee and the co-pilot gasped when they saw the black beast coming toward them with a human female riding on its back.

The pilot grinned as the beast slid to a stop in front of them.

'Well if it isn't Mrs. Sage,' He said grinning as she glared at him in mock anger, 'What can I do for you Lieutenant?'

The jet black haired woman flashed him a smile, 'Tell the boss we should be there four units before sundown.' She said then looked at Rektallmee and smirked, 'You guys did pretty good the other day.' She said then turned her mount in place and returned to the forest

The pilot chuckled and shook his head then clapped Rek's good shoulder before he entered the phantom.

'The BHI must like you boy.' He said just before he got into his seat.

Razma Sage looked over her shoulder and grinned at her husband as he landed behind her and sat down with his arms wrapped around her waist.

"How did it go?" She asked after kissing him, referring to a session he had with a young female dabdough

"She's almost got the cue's down." Dustan said breathing in her scent, causing her to giggle a little

His voice was pleasantly deep though not as deep as the brown hair he wore braided on his head. He was twenty seven though, if you didn't know his age, you'd guess he was thirty five instead.

"Did you give them the message?" He asked

Razma gasped, "I forgot!"

Dustan laughed and nuzzled her neck, "Liar," He whispered in her ear

Dustan and Razma laughed together and Razma patted the dabdough's shoulder, 'Muzkar got me there in time.' Razma said looking up into Dustan's clean shaven face

Dustan smiled and kissed her forehead, "Did you see the squad?" He asked

"Yes, the leader is messed up pretty badly. He probably has some broken ribs from your fight the other night." She said slowing the dabdough to a walk as they came to a place where the trees weren't so close together and slid down and took the dabdough's bridle off.

They were about to open the passage way into their underground home when two dabdough entered the area with Jake ad Austan on one with two sangheili and Kay on the other with two more sangheili.

"Do those belong to that squad?" Dustan asked the rider of the female dabdough

"Yup, not as feisty as they were but still resist us." Kay said as she unceremoniously pushed two blind folded sangheili off her mount.

Dustan chuckled as Da'sta pinned one of them with her clawed foot and caught the other in her jaws when they tried to make run for it.

'Relax boys; we have no intentions of harming you. You will be taken into our home and you will be able to prepare to return to the Facility.' Dustan said helping the one on the ground to his feet

The four sangheili eyed the trees around them with mistrust and small amounts of confusion as they rubbed their wrists where they had been bound.

Kay shook her head as she yawned, "I'm pooped bro can I leave them with Jake and Austan?" She asked glancing at the twin men standing behind the four sangheili

"Sure, get some rest sis." Dustan said kissing the top of his sisters' head as she passed.

"Careful Razz, Dustan has a nasty look in his eye." Kay said with a grin then narrowed her eyes slightly when the older woman blushed, "Don't tier him out. I want a dancing partner too you know." She said as she entered the door way in the trunk of the tree.

Dustan looked at the four male sangheili, 'Welcome to our home. Count your selves as honored, my friends, very few sangheili have ever seen the den of the BHI.' He said then took his wife's hand and walked in with the males following right behind him at the urge of the dabdough's growl when they hesitated.

When they got to the bottom of the twisty stair way Dustan had a man named Greg lead the sangheili to their rooms then made his way to his room.

Razma chuckled as he turned around from closing and locking the door, "I'm glad to be home." She said softly as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him lovingly.

Dustan pulled her closer to him then sighed as she cuddled against his chest, "I love you," He murmured into her hair as he stroked her back

Razma lifted her head and met his lips again for a long moment then smiled as she pulled back saying, "Time for bed?"

Dustan chuckled, "In a minute" he said quietly, continuing to hold her in his arms

~*~*~*~

Rektallmee had gone directly to the medics when they had landed. They had needed to reset a couple of his ribs then had him get into a 'quick heal' machine for a few units before they let him go eat.

When he was free of the uncomfortable contraption he met up with, what was left of, his squad at their assigned room and cleaned up then led them to the mess hall. As they ate, they chatted with their friends and swapped stories of their adventure they had over the last few days.

As they spoke to their friends the squads came to realize that Rektallmee and his squad were the only ones that finished their mission. The others were finished off before two cycles had gone by. Some were defeated three fourths of the way through their first cycle.

Slowly the group elapsed into an uncomfortable silence.

Rektallmee was eating the last of his rations when a sangheili from another squad carefully asked if any one had run into any strangely garbed warriors.

Every one looked at each other then nodded.

'When we met them that's when we met our defeat.' the sangheili, that had brought the topic up, said

Rektallmee and his squad were the only ones that didn't nod in agreement.

'How, and when, did they attack your squads?' Rektallmee asked leaning forward with his hands clasped before him on the table

The attacks varied, but were all during the day, between squads and no one fought one of the warriors single handedly.

After the other squads had shared Rektallmee explained up to the point where he was attacked then had Dregalznee tell the rest since that fight was all just a blur to Rektallmee.

When Dregalznee finished speaking Rektallmee shook his head in awe.

'I fought him for a unit and a half?' he breathed, 'Unbelievable.' he said shaking his head, it hadn't felt like that long but it hadn't felt like it was a short amount of time either

Dregalznee chuckled dryly, 'You did and you only touched him once in that whole time.'

Again Rektallmee shook his head in amazement then rose, 'I don't know about you guys but I, for one, am going to give my armor some pain staking attention.'

The others grinned and chuckled their agreement.

Dregalznee hastily finished his food and followed Rektallmee back to their room.

'After we finish our armor why don't we see if we can help set up for tomorrow?' he suggested once they were out of the mess hall

'Sounds good to me Galznee,' Rek said

Several units after they had started helping out side with setting up they a distant noise of continuous thunder.

'Ah, the BHI are here.' A Mirratord veteran said to no one in particular

Rektallmee frowned and asked who the BHI were exactly.

'You'll see soon enough. And you'll probably recognize a few of them or they you.' He said with a smirk

The two males were baffled by what he had said but finished helping him set up the pavilion. As they had worked the thundering noise increased in volume then died away.

'Come,' the veteran said, 'and you'll be able to see the pride of the Master.'

The two males looked at each other in confusion, having never heard such a title given to any one, but followed the older male eagerly.

Kay slowed her mount to an easy lope as they neared the base.

~'It has been a while since I've been here.'~ Kay's male dabdough growled

Kay's female, well, all the females, stayed back in the forest since they would be going into heat the next day.

Female dabdough's are very cranky when in heat.

Dustan had decided to take the males, that weren't mature enough to mate, instead.

Kay patted the males' scaly shoulder, 'I know. You and the others can go where you want after we get everything off you. Stay within hearing distance of the horn,' then she added with a smile, 'Make that within fifty miles, if you please.'

The dabdough gave a bugle and leapt side ways then willingly went into a flat out gallop at Kay's urging.

Dustan and the others laughed and pushed their mounts after her.

Rektallmee shifted his weight nervously when the thirty-one dabdough broke into a stampede.

The Mirratord veteran chuckled then turned to them and said firmly, 'What ever happens, do not attack. You. Will. Lose.' He said, emphasizing his words with a glare

Rektallmee and Dregalznee exchanged glances then waited.

One of the dabdough surged ahead of the others and was only twenty feet from the crowds of sangheili when it dug its claws into the ground and slid the last of the way.

Rektallmee gasped when the rider flew over the head of the creature and collided with the sangheili standing behind him.

The soldier gasped as he hit the ground. The fall quickly turned into a brawl and the older Mirratord members cheered heartily when the two rolled to their feet and resumed fighting.

Dregalznee gasped when the hood of the rider fell away from her face.

'It's one of the human's.' He gasped again

Rektallmee didn't reply as he watched the human draw a sword and plunged it into the sangheili's chest. The female threw back her head and laughed for a moment then took a flask of water and dumped it on the downed sangheili.

The Sangheili groaned as he sat up then glared up at his defeater with laughing eyes.

'You fight with much more restraint then when I first sparred you Protector of the Forest.'

The woman laughed again then held out her hand and he grasped it allowing her to pull him to his hooves.

Rektallmee wondered if they were going to begin again then blinked as the human embraced the male warmly.

'It's good to be back master Vrentahlee.'

The other humans had pulled their mounts to a halt and had relieved them of their burdens.

Rektallmee and his companion watched the older warriors exchange greetings with the humans as though they were friends.

'Hey, training kid.'

Rektallmee looked towards the voice and saw the golden haired woman that had attacked Vrentahlee standing near by.

'Are you talking to me?' He asked

The woman nodded and touched her cheek where a scab was forming.

'You were the one that attacked us.' Dregalznee said scowling, annoyed that a female human had gotten the best of his squad leader

'I was one of them yes.' the woman said then glanced passed them and smirked

Rek looked over his shoulder and grinned, 'Well, you look no worse for being held hostage my friends.' Rektallmee said nodding to his four comrades

'We had a very…interesting stay.' Bradouckee said with a smirk

Kay watched the reunion for a while then went to help Razma carry their stuff into their apartment.

Let the newbie's do the fixing up, she needed to crash on a couch or something.

------

**Tell me if I should take this chapter out. I was originally (in one of my many rough draft beginnings) going to use this as the first chapters but it seems more like a separate story to me, I can't tell.**


	16. Bad Day's for Kay

**Okay, next chapter. From here on out this will mostly be about Kay-Kay.  
Just as a reminder to everyone, this is A ROUGH DRAFT so somethings might not make total sense right now. Once I'm finished with this I'll start on the final draft...I hope.**

**- - - - - - **

_A man in green armor. His helmet tucked under his arm and a human battle rifle held loosely in his other hand. _

_She was behind him lying against a cliff wall. Pain was zipping through her left leg and head. _

_All around her flood lay in shreds. She gagged on the smell and the man began to turn._

Kay sat up gasping and sweating for a long moment before closing her eyes and letting out a long slow breath as she regained control of her self.

She had been having that same dream for weeks. It had started like there was mist or a thick fog between her and the dream but now things were coming with shaper clarity.

Opening her eyes she glanced at the clock and sighed tiredly.

It was half past the fourth unit.

Getting up she went to the kitchen and poured her self some water.

She didn't understand why the dream made her like this. The images in the dream weren't the true cause of her reaction. It was the emotions she experience in the dream.

The man was some one she knew and loved with a passion she had never felt before but the only male Spartan she knew was Flame and she did not like him like that. He was too much of a hot head.

Wiping the sweat from her face again she grabbed some clothes and went to take a shower, changed the sheets then went to Jake's room and knocked on the door softly.

The door opened to a wide awake, bare chest, mountain of a man.

Kay smiled up at her cowboy like brother, "Hey," she said softly

Jake glanced around then yawned, "What's up sis?" He asked

Kay hesitated then smiled slightly, "Can I sleep with you?" she asked

Jake blinked slowly then smiled, she hadn't asked to do that in several years, "Nightmare?" He asked letting her in

Kay sighed and shook her head, "No, I'm just not sleeping well."

Jake got back into his bed, "Want to talk about it?" He asked quietly

Kay shook her head as she lay down with her back snuggled close to him.

Jake wrapped his are around her waist, "Okay, go to sleep." He murmured

Kay laid there for nearly two hours listening to his soft breathing before she fell asleep herself.

But her dreams were still disturbed.

~*~*~*~

Dustan noted Kay's distractedness and her absent nods to anything anyone said to her as the Dance day went on and wondered if she was sick. He hoped not. She had never gotten sick before and if she ever did it probably would be something lethal.

Jake, he notice too, was constantly with her and touching her or holding her hand though out the day.

"Jake," Dustan called when his brother came off the dance floor with his fiancé

Jake left Luana with Kay and came over, "Yes?" He asked though, Dustan saw, he already knew what he was going to ask

"What's up with Kay? Is she sick?"

Jake shook his head, "No not physically. She's had trouble sleeping and it's beginning to tax on her." He said glancing at Kay with sympathy

Dustan frowned, this wasn't like his little sister, "Do you know what's causing it?"

Jake sighed and shook his head, "Not very much and she asked me not to say anything about it."

Dustan frowned then cocked his head when he saw a light flash through Kay's eyes as she looked at some one passed him and a slow smile spreading over her face; her eyes coming alive.

Jake and Dustan watched Kay walk over to an on coming elder and understood at once why the light went into her eyes. They had a mission.

Elder Vrentoya saw Kay's tall and strong frame walking toward him and wondered, as always, how she knew when he had mission for her.

'How do you do it Commander?' He demanded crossing his arms as he glared at her

Kay chuckled and dipped her head in respect, 'Nice to see you to Vretoya.' Kay said with a smirk then grunted, 'Where and when?' She asked her eyes serious

'A human planet; the target, the strongest AI you can find. The object I think you already know.' He said smirking and clasping her shoulder

Kay chuckled, 'When?'

'Tomorrow,' He said, 'We are already fighting on the planet and we want to let you BHI have your fun.'

'We can leave tonight if you need us to elder.' Dustan said walking up behind Kay with a glass of wine in his hand.

The elder shook his head immediately, 'Tomorrow is the earliest I will ask of you. I'm sure you want to enjoy your selves like I do.' Vrentoya said eyeing his mate with a smile

Dustan chuckled, 'Go, we'll be at the ship before sun up.'

Vrentoya smirked, 'I am going to enjoy my self very much,' they heard him murmur as he walked to his mate and took her to the dance floor

The males chuckled but Kay merely gave a smirk and looked away, 'I think I'm going to the arena's,' She said and quickly left them

Dustan frowned as he watched her leave, "I'll try to talk to her before she goes to sleep." He said patting Jake on the shoulder before to find Razma

Luana put her arm through Jake's startling him slightly, gaining a smile from her.

"She'll be fine," She said cuddling into his chest sensing he needed comfort

Jake breathed in her scent and smoothed her silver dress down her sides, "I wish we were married already." He murmured in her ear wishing that he'd hurry up and reach his full maturity

Luana chuckled softly and lifted her face to his and kissed him, "At lest we can touch each other." She said pulling him toward the dance floor

~*~*~*~

Kay rubbed her face, three hours of sleep last night, two hours the night before, four the night before that.

'Commander?'

Kay shook her head and stood up when she saw J'naktelee, a sangheili who had been among the first to test the strength of the human girls when they had first been permitted to fight, 'Hey fly boy,' She said with a smirk, pushing her exhaustion away

J'naktelee smiled at the old nickname, 'Are you okay?' he asked frowning

Kay rolled her eyes, Did Dustan ask you to come check on me? she asked with a grin

J'naktelee shifted a little, 'Yes ma'am,'

Kay chuckled the jerked her head, 'Come on, how much longer till we reach the planet?' she asked walking toward the armory, she needed to get her hands busy before she fell asleep where every one could hear her.

'A few units, if you want you could go take a cat nap in your room.' He said pointedly, glancing down at her with a frown

Kay smirked up at him, 'I'm fine J'nak.'

J'naktelee's frown deepened but said nothing more about her going to bed.

Her eyes were duller then usual but she tried to hide it. Her face was pale, no more pink, not even a sunburn.

_I hope she doesn't kill her self._ He thought with concern, watching as she busied her self with cleaning a weapon.

'Kay,'

Kay cracked an eye open then stood, 'Ready,' she said

Dustan took one look at her ad knew he should order her to cryo state but the look in her eyes told him that it would not be wise.

She was in a bad mood.

She moved past him, her eyes colder then ice and here face darker than a thunder cloud, a very bad mood.

Rubbing the back of his neck he looked at Jake and Austan, they exhaled and shook their heads, they knew what mood she was in but they called it the Protector mode.

The Mirratord called it Murder mode.

'Are you boys coming?'

Dustan glanced at Kay and nodded, 'Scout ahead Kay'

Kay nodded then left.

Dustan shook his head, 'J'naktelee, keep dibs on us. I have a bad feeling about this.'

The sangheili pilot grunted, 'I'll keep in touch Admiral.'

Dustan then signaled his brothers and two sangheili out of the phantom.

As soon as his feet hit the ground he put his mind to his job.

'Keep your skirts up ladies, time to play a game of hide and find.'

The men growled their agreement and dashed forward, the night covering their presents.

Kay crouched in the shadows of a piece of machinery, virtually invisible to any one not trained to see her.

'I've got a clear, I'm going in.' she said coldly

'Commander, stand down wait for my signal.' Dustan ordered

Kay clenched her teeth, 'Commander Sage,' She said, her voice cold and furious, 'I'm on my own tonight.'

'Don't be cra-' Kay turned her comm. off

She was angry and she needed to focus her anger somewhere, she had chosen her targets.

Activating her shields and camo she snarled softly and went in.

First class private David Vernardii scanned the parked trucks with his flashlight then moved on, tonight was quiet, he didn't like it.

The Covenant was attacking everywhere else but ignoring this research base.

He didn't like it at all.

"Boo,"

He didn't have time to jump as a hand covered his mouth with crushing force and something hot slid through his body.

His last thought was thinking that he had always known he'd die with his back turned.

Kay left the body of the soldier on the ground, her hand clenched around her sword.

Her release had begun.

~*~*~*~

The marines and the Master Chief went through the halls and found every one lying on the ground. No blood. Unusual.

"They're still alive!" One of the marines said in surprise as he checked for a pulse and found it strong.

John frowned behind the golden tint of his helmet, "This isn't the work of the Covenant." He stated then jogged through the complex until he reached the central control center, "Activate AI." John ordered

No response.

He checked the slot where the AI was supposed to be.

"Um…Chief? I think you should take a look at this."

John turned and frowned as he read the one word.

SORRY.

It was written in blood. Looking on the floor he saw a trail on the floor and followed it.

When it got out side it led to a pine tree and it was oozing sap still.

"They were just here; he shouldn't have gotten too far, send reinforcements on me ASAP." John barked then quickly followed the trail of blood. Leaving the marines a little dazed.

The trail led him to a river and he lost him briefly then found a torn piece of cloth on a branch on the other side and found the trail.

He must have missed something because he came up on a cliff and he saw a party of six sitting around a fire in a canyon.

"Spartan 117 to HQ, come in." John said softly in his comm.

"We hear you. Did you find and terminate the attacker?" An older man's voice asked

"I have found, but have not terminated." John replied

"Good, I want him alive." The man growled, "Where is he?"

"In the Georgina canyons I'm almost directly above them." John said scoping in on the six figures and blinked slowly.

Two of the people were elites but the other four were humans who seemed to be the leaders.

"Sir Permission to terminate them immediately. They are a team of two elites and four humans." John said pulling his sniper out and scoping in on the elites

"That's a negative, I want them alive. HQ, out."

John kept his frustration in check and looked at the humans and took a double take on the only woman in the group.

_She painted the wall with her own blood?_ He thought scoping further in on the bleeding gash in her left leg, _What ding dong does that?_

One of the elites was tending to her, he could hear a bit of the conversation.

"—Insane." The elite tending to her snarled

The woman shrugged, her face tired and dejected.

"What were you thinking?" The elite demanded angrily

The other elite and twin men were watching them.

The woman shrugged, "I said I was sorry Master Vrentahlee." She said

John frowned, _Master?_, he shook his head then scoped in on the male human who seemed to be talking on a comm.

The man looked like he was in his mid thirties. Had dark brown hair and brown eyes that seemed to be searching for something.

John suddenly got the feeling that he should fall back and immediately did so.

Little did he know how close he had come to being spotted.


	17. Captured

Kay winced when Vrentahlee tied off the bandage but said nothing, knowing he was angry with her.

They were all angry with her.

She didn't blame them. She had gone berserk and did a number on her self and those civilian researchers.

"J'naktelee is on his way; when we get home, Kay, you and I are going to have a long talk." Dustan growled sitting down and glaring into the fire

Kay swallowed and nodded, looking away from them.

She wasn't completely sure why she had lost it like that.

Sure her emotions have been frayed lately but that didn't give her any excuse to take out her anger on those helpless humans like she had.

They had completed their mission with only a small incident where she had gotten her leg caught on a guy's knife. But they had gotten their target and it was safely tucked away on Dustan.

She was still brooding over her stupidness when she heard something.

Glancing up at the stars she sighed and closed her eyes.

'When one is too weak, and the mission is incomplete, don't be angry, don't be sad, for our duty is to be had.' she murmured

The five males tensed at her words.

'If you boys don't leave now,' Kay got to her feet, pain etched into her features though she didn't make a sound, 'you're going to go down with me.' she said, stuffing a med kit and food rations into a small sack

Dustan stood, his face dark, 'When you get home, we're still going to have a very long talk.'

Kay smiled sadly as she turned and limped away. The boys knew the code.

Five minutes later she heard the gun fire; the humans had made them selves known.

Gritting her teeth she picked up her speed for about ten feet then collapsed. The pain was more the she could handle while moving.

_Just a moment, then get up Kay._ She thought closing her eyes and concentrated on breathing

Pain was her world for that moment; the small vibrations of the earth didn't register to her as people approached.

"Is she out?"

Kay stilled then sighed, "No, I ain't out." She said, remaining prone on the ground

"Sit up." Some one barked

Kay did as ordered then glanced at everyone.

Even sitting she was nearly as tall as they were.

_Wow, humans are short._ She thought with a slight smile then took a quick scan, calculating her chances of getting out of here in her state.

She might be able to put down ten people before she was over taken.

"Your weapons."

Kay glanced at the black man and smiled a little, Sargeant Avery Johnson. He was well known to the BHI.

Without moving too much she deftly tossed here shield and camo to his feet then took off her grenade satchel and weapons, along with her bag, and tossed them after her shields.

The Sargeant eyed the woman before him then grunted, "Can you get up Covi girl?" he asked dryly

The woman smiled wryly as she shifted to her hands and knees.

Watching her made him wince, blood was flowing very freely from her wound but she stood evenly on her feet.

"Hmmph, no wonder the elites welcomed you." He said with a growl

The woman shrugged, "I did what I had to do to survive Sargeant."

Johnson scowled but kept him self from questioning the girl, she was far too calm for his liking.

"Cuff her, if she gives us any problems we ca always tranq her."

Four marines stalked forward, three with weapons pointed at her the other had a set of hand cuffs.

The woman stood calmly in the middle of his men but her eyes were alert, moving as the men surrounded her more closely.

Johnson glowered at the woman, he didn't like this.

"Alright Charlie, bring in the bird, we got the girl." He spoke into his comm.

The woman glanced up at the sky her head cocked slightly then shook her head and sighed softly before looking at him.

Johnson frowned at the look in her yes.

They were sad and resigned but calm and calculating.

She was also exhausted; she had bags under her eyes as though she hadn't been getting enough sleep.

The woman smiled wryly then shifted her weight and looking away as color drained from her already pale cheeks with pain.

Barking out orders to the other men and women around to check the camp site the traitors had left he picked up the bag the woman had been carrying and went through it.

"Sir you want me to patch up her leg?"

Johnson glanced at a young woman, who acted as a medic for one of the squads with him, then at the Covi Girl. The woman was still standing tall but he could see the pain much more clearly in her face.

"Yeah, and here," He tossed her what he recognized as a covenant med kit, "see if she'll tell you how to use it."

First Class Private Carrie Davissen caught it in surprise then glanced at the Sargeant uncertainly.

"Get over there Private." He barked

Carrie snapped a salute, "Yes sir!" then hurried over to the woman and told her to sit on a rock

The woman glanced down at her and smiled slightly in thanks.

Carrie swallowed. The woman was a giant; she stood at least seven feet tall.

The woman sat down and let out a deep breath that hissed through her teeth. Carrie notice how white and straight they were.

"Do you know how to use that ma'am?" the woman asked nodding at the kit she held

Carrie shook herself, "No, Sargeant Johnson wants you to show me how to use it."

The woman nodded, "Alright; open it." She said shifting so her elbows were on her knees

Carrie opened it; the assortment was strange.

Plant leaves??

"Um, I'm supposed to use it on your leg." Carrie said when the woman began to name off the items in the container

The woman nodded, "Thanks; there's a zipper running up the out side of my leg armor."

Carrie watched as the woman shifted so her leg was stretched out before her, "That armor didn't protect you too well." The marine commented as she came over and set her weapons aside, out of reach of the prisoner

The woman chuckled, "It was a lucky hit, the guy was on the ground and slashed up and under the scales of the armor, see?" She said pointing to the over lapping scales

Carrie blinked the shook her head, she was letting her guard down too much here, "Let's get that taken care of."

The woman heard the change of her voice and nodded, "The zipper is at my ankle behind a flap,"

Carrie found it and unzipped it all the way to the woman's knee.

The woman walked her through how to use the various mixtures of herbs and pastes.

Carrie, after she finished doing the woman's wound, soon found her self sitting on her knees listening as the woman explained the various uses the plants had.

"So none of the plants give off ay side effects?" Carrie asked with a frown, all the drugs she knew always had side effects

The woman shook her head, "No, unless the person is already allergic."

The woman was in the middle of explaining how to find various mixtures of medicines for people allergic to the original formula when the Pelican landed.

Carrie looked up when she heard it and looked at the Sargeant.

Blushing bright red she muttered a hurried excuse and left the prisoner.

Kay watched the marine leave with a slight frown then glanced at the Sargeant and nodded to his glare; she could understand why the woman was embarrassed about being friendly with a prisoner.

The man walked over and glared at her, his eyes nearly level with hers even though she was sitting, "Get up and into the bird Covi Girl."

Kay stood and looked down at the man and thought about saying something but chose against it and nodded to him slightly as she turned and walked toward the human air craft.

Getting up was painful and no one offered her a hand. Not that she blamed them.

She smiled wryly when she sat down; she was, in any case, a giant to them.

The people of the BHI all stood at six foot, at least.

But only she, her brothers, and the three Spartans stood at Seven feet.

"Chief, did the others get away?"

Kay glanced toward the outside of the pelican where the Sargeants loud voice was coming from.

"Yes, I'm not use to elites running away from me like that." A deep voice said dryly

Kay chuckled softly, "I bet, Master Chief." She murmured to herself leaning her head back with a slight smile on her face

"Get on, the girls' in side, I'd rather not keep her down here much longer, I don't like her calm." The Sargeants' voice growled

Kay felt the Pelican dip a little as metal clanked against metal.

The Sargeant past her and barked at the pilot to get them out of there.

Kay felt the craft lift off the ground, but kept her eyes closed.

"She's pretty young huh Terri."

"Yeah, I wonder what obsessed her to join the Covenant."

Kay mentally smirked as the men in the craft murmured to each other about her.

"How long have you bee with the Covenant ma'am?"

Kay opened her eyes and looked at thee Spartan standing at the rear of the Pelican holding on to one of the bars.

He was seven four, at the least, and his armor was pretty beat up.

"I've been with the sangheili, or elites as you know them sir, for fifteen years now. I was ten when they took me and my family and friends from Salacor." Kay answered, speaking loud enough so the other humans could hear her

"Salacor? Were your parents taken too?"

Kay looked over at a woman in her late twenties and smiled bitterly, "Parents ma'am? They left me and my three brothers when I was four."

The woman winced, "Factories?" she asked

Kay chuckled in dry amusement, noting the other soldiers were listening with interest now, "No, first we were apart of the Forest Guardians and stayed on when the new leaders took over and became the BHI." She answered, knowing that it would be best to keep the fact that she was the leader a secret.

The woman gawked, "The BHI? My older brother was with the survivors of the attack they had in there." She exclaimed

Kay arched a brow and smiled dryly, "Small universe isn't it?"

The woman frowned, "Yeah, but why were you harboring Covenant way back then any way? Weren't you all just children? How did you keep them under control?"

Kay hesitated a moment and looked at Sargeant Johnson, "May I answer sir?" she asked

The Sargeant blinked in surprise then glowered, "Yeah, go ahead."

Kay nodded then looked back at the woman, "Which would you like me to answer first?"

"The first." The woman said without hesitation

Kay nodded and leaned on her knees, "There wasn't really any sensible reason we kept them other the they could teach us things that no one else could and we could gain more war knowledge from them the from books we stole from libraries, homes, or hack and download from the military data base on the planet."

The marines tensed.

Kay smiled ruefully, "Marine were not our friends on that planet."

The woman sighed, "We couldn't afford to be, Orphans could have over run the planet."

Kay nodded, "True but the government could have found a better way of…disposing of us other then working us to death in the factories." She pointed out calmly then brought her self back to the topic, "As to how we kept them under control that was easy. Even though we were children we were strong, at the age of seven the children of the BHI can do three hundred push ups under three minutes and run ten miles, non-stop, in twelve minutes." She said

The woman's eyes were wide, "What did you do? Eat raw fuel?"

Kay smirked dryly, "No, when you live in the wilds with no electricity or the option of walking into a super-mart you have to be that strong in order to survive. You need that speed to hunt and you need that strength to drag your kills home. So handling an elite was easy, don't get me wrong we couldn't do it individually. But together we earned our charges respect and soon had them on our side. We could trust them to hunt alone for us and with us."

"Is that why they fought with you when the marines came?" The woman asked leaning forward

Kay nodded, "Yes, Dagger, the leader of another tribe, told the marines stationed in Dithe that we were working for the Covenant. We managed to surround the Marine the second day of fighting and sent them away when they surrendered. After the Marines left the Covenant decided to appear. One of the elites apparently had had some connections with a Rebel group within the Covenant. The Admiral made a deal with them to go with them. In exchange for survival we were trained as soldiers to fight with them against the prophets and whatever soldiers that stayed with them when the time came."

The soldiers were quiet.

Kay glanced at the Sargeant and saw his frown. It was uncertain and calculating if her words were true.

"You're not lying, are you ma'am."

Kay looked at the Spartan and said solemnly, "I will not lie to you sir, or anyone, about anything. If I can't tell you, due to either lack of knowledge or oaths sworn, I'll tell you point blank."

The Spartan gazed at her for a log moment then dipped his head.

Kay glanced around then leaned back and closed her eyes.

She was exhausted but she knew she wouldn't sleep well, if she slept at all.

"How long were you planet side?"

Kay cracked an eye open and smiled slightly at the medic who had tended tot her, "Since 0300 this morning, not long. Why?" she asked

"You're exhausted." She said bluntly

Kay laughed dryly, "I've had trouble sleeping lately,"

"What? Having nightmares Covi Girl?"  
Kay opened her eyes and frowned thoughtfully as she looked at the Sargeant, "No, I don't think so sir." She said

There was silence between the soldiers for several moments then one man spoke up.

"Do the elite, um, take any of your friends as girlfriends?"

Kay chuckled and shook her head, "None have asked that I know of. But if both sides wanted the union no one would stop them so long as they did it legally."

The marines made faces at each other or shuddered.

Kay smirked then rubbed her face, "Hey, medic."

The woman that had cleaned up her leg looked at her questioningly.

"Could you toss me the poppy seed mixture?" Kay asked

The woman nodded and got the med kit out and tossed the bag to her.

Kay got four seeds out and swallowed them before tossing the bag back, "Thanks."

The woman caught the bag, "No problem."

Kay smiled slightly then leaned her head back again, "If I fall asleep by chance, don't touch me; pour water. I bite."

She heard them chuckle then allowed her mind to drift.


	18. John 117 & Interrogation

**Okay, another one up; more than half way done...well I still have to go back and do the final draft after this so maybe not quit half way...**

**-------**

John felt the Pelican land and glanced at the blond from planet side.

Her eyes had opened again. Her eyes were an ice blue color and the expression in them was the same as it had been before her eyes had closed the last time. Calm but exhausted and sad.

"Get off ladies; this isn't a place to sleep." Johnson barked

The marines stood and walked out nodding to Kay as they passed her.

The woman's face clouded with concern with every nod she received.

"Don't worry," John said, surprising him self with his words, "their acceptance of you won't hurt them."

The woman looked at him, her expression thanking him for his words.

He looked at Johnson, uncomfortable and confused. He had never been one to speak impulsively.

The sergeant looked at the woman and cocked a brow, "Can you walk to the med bay girly?" he asked eyeing her leg

The woman stood, "Yes, I'll need help if there are any stairs though." She said quietly

Her pallor had paled when she stood but she seemed to be able to stand her own two feet easily.

Johnson grunted, shifting the bag the woman had had on her higher over his shoulder, "A'right, let's go." He said hoping from the back of the Pelican

John got down and watched as the woman sat on the edge before she hoped down, landing on her good foot before carefully setting her injured one down.

Johnson grunted, "Come on girly, the captain wants to meet you as soon as you're presentable." He said walking forward

John watched as the woman strode after the Sargeant with easy movements and fell behind her.

"_She's strong."_ A feminine voice said in his head

John grunted in response to Cortana; she had been quiet up till now, her voice was rather subdued.

The woman was strong but he knew she was much weaker then she was showing. He recalled how his Spartan friends had hidden their pain just as this woman was.

"If she were with a friend she would be leaning on them." He commented then glanced at the people they passed.

All of them were staring at him and the woman in awe, fear, and uncertainty. For some men he noticed that they sized the woman up with something like longing in their eyes. He didn't understand it.

Cortana got the jist of his confusion and sighed to her self.

_He's so ignorant of something._ She though with a bit of remorse then shook her head and continued looking through the files she had interested her self in.

John caught a slight change in the woman's gate when they rounded a corner and moved closer behind her in case she stumbled.

The people in the halls murmured among them selves as they passed.

_Word travels fast._ He thought dryly when he heard someone mention that they had heard that the woman was a traitor

"You holding up girl or do you need a rest?" Johnson asked from in front

The woman nodded, "And water."

John stopped when the woman sank to the ground against the wall, her bad leg sprawled out before her.

Her eyes closed as she leaned her head back but her expression didn't change.

"_She's in a lot of pain chief."_ Cortana murmured

John nodded, "You sound concerned." He said mildly

"_Yes, I'm a woman."_ She said, her tone gave him the impression of her shrugging

John frowned, _What does being a woman have to do with being concerned for a prisoner?_

"What are you greenhorns gawkin' at?" Johnson shouted at the people in the hall who had stopped to stare at the woman and John

The woman's breathing was even and steady but John saw the sweat gleaming on her forehead.

"Private," John called to a man passing

The man snapped a salute, "Yes sir?" he asked, his eyes a little nervous

"Get a cup of water for the prisoner." He ordered

The man nodded and ran off.

Johnson squatted next to the woman, "Is the stuff in this bag eatable?" he asked

The woman nodded, "Yes, I'm not hungry though." She said softly, her eyes remaining closed

Johnson scowled, "When was the last time you ate?"

The woman sighed, "Give me something Sargeant." She muttered opening her eyes

John watched as the woman ate some sort of meat, she only ate a bite or two then shook her head and accepted the water the Private brought back with a murmur of thanks.

John smirked slightly at the grimace the woman made after she downed the stuff.

"I can continue now," She said pressing her back against the wall and standing

Johnson eyed her darkly, "Right, let's go." He said walking forward again

The woman moved quickly but John could see that she was fading quickly, the grace was leaving her stride.

He glanced down, blood was flowing again.

"_This isn't good."_ Cortana said taking an analysis of the woman's condition

If she lost too much more blood she'd die.

John grunted, _That's an understatement_. He thought with a shake of his head.

Kay groaned softly as she leaned against a wall.

She sensed both her escorts stop as well but ignored them.

Her body was trembling and her vision was wavering dangerously.

"Covi Girl?"

Kay swallowed as she glanced up at the Sargeant, "How much further sir?" she asked, managing to keep her voice steady even though her appearance told every one that she was not as strong as her voice was indicating.

The black man scowled at her, "Just around the corner, I'd offer my help but I doubt I could hold your weight." He said dryly

Kay smiled a tiny bit then closed her eyes as she pushed off the wall, tensed to steady her self, then walked forward.

John grabbed her arm when she stumbled then, instinctively; put her arm over his shoulders and his other arm around her waist.

She immediately sagged against him.

John wasn't sure why but he almost felt….protective of her.

Pushing the thought away he figured the position they were in just remind him of when he would help his teammates to the medics when they were injured in this same manner.

Johnson called to one of the medics, "Hey Trent, the captain wants this one fixed up ASAP." He said

The medic took one glance at the woman and began barking orders, "Bring her in here." The medic ordered John after a space was cleared near the back

John helped the woman sit then moved to stand by Johnson.

"She has a bad laceration in her left calf, how long do you need?" Johnson asked

The medic ignored him for a moment as he questioned the woman to gain more information about her physical status.

When he finished he turned to Johnson, "I only need an hour but she needs rest. She lost way too much blood. Why didn't you call for a team?" He asked sharply, clearly annoyed with them

Johnson scowled, "We'll be back in an hour. The Captain wants to see her." He said

The medic glared, "Tell the Captain I highly suggest he wait a day or two. If he can't, ask him to at least come to her. If she does too much more she could kill her self."

Johnson hesitated then nodded then glanced at the blond woman who was murmuring instructions to the two nurses tending to her how to take off her armor.

"Rest as much as you can Covi Girl." He said then dipped his head and left

John gazed at her for a moment longer then nodded as well as he followed the Sargeant.

Pushing the woman out of his mind he followed Johnson to debrief the men.

~*~*~*~

Kay groaned as she came to.

She had a splitting head ache.

Mentally she cursed herself for not staying awake long enough to tell them not to give her any anesthetics.

"You're awake."

Kay glanced to her left and saw Sargeant Johnson leaning against the door way.

"It's about time."

Kay winced a she sat up and held her head, "How long was I out sir?" she asked massaging her temples firmly and rhythmically

"Two days."

Kay paused then laughed softly, "I'm impressed I guess getting that much sleep was worth the headache." She mussed then winced as she lifted her head, "Almost." She corrected

Johnson smirked then glanced her over, "How do you feel?"

Kay smiled, "I just have a skull splitting headache. I couldn't keep my eyes open long enough to tell the medics I'm allergic to most anesthetics and drugs you use." She said squeezing the pressure point in her palm between her thumb and index finger to release a natural headache reliever

It hurt but she knew it would help, even if only a little.

"Hmm, your leg?" he asked glancing to where the sheets were hiding her legs

Kay shifted them a bit and winced a tiny bit as pain shot up her left leg when she flexed.

"It's tolerable, does the Captain want to see me now?" she asked her mood shifting to business

Johnson's eyes changed a bit with suspicion before he jerked a nod, "Yeah, I'm wondering if I should order a squad of Rangers to be present while you're with him." He said dryly

Kay smiled, her eyes dancing, "I said it was tolerable sir that's doesn't mean I'll be straining it any more then I have to."

Johnson scowled again then smirked, "Get up, your armor was cleaned while you were out, we couldn't find any girl clothes that would fit you right." He said with a smirk

Kay chuckled as she stood; forcing herself not to think about her headache even as she stood on her bad leg.

Pain ricochet through her for a second before she forced that aside too and spotted her clothes.

Johnson nodded when she looked at him and left, closing the door behind him.

Glancing around Kay made a face at the dullness of the room.

White, grey, and more white.

_So depressing._ She thought as she took off the hospital gown and slipped her clothes on.

She tied her boots up then ran her fingers through her hair.

She supposed the medics had bathed her after she had past out.

Glancing in the mirror she fixed her hair the best she could. She didn't get all the tangles out of it but it wasn't poking every where.

When she opened the door Johnson was flirting with one of the nurses.

The woman blushed lividly when she saw Kay and murmured a good bye.

Johnson looked after the woman with a slight smile then scowled at Kay, "Could you have waited a bit longer?" he complained with a growl

Kay smirked, "If that was your wife sorry for interrupting."

He looked taken off guard as though that hadn't been something he had expected her to say then glowered at her, "Come on Covi Girl." He growled

Kay nodded and followed him out.

On the way to wherever they were going Kay kept her face masked of any emotion except cool calm.

People gave her looks of wariness and distaste but many men couldn't help but give her a once over.

They reached the brig with only a few people caring to throw insults at her along the way.

She allowed herself to smile a bit. If she had been among the sangheili as a prisoner the insults would be constant and severe.

Kay glanced around the brig with calm disinterest.

She has seen many human ships and knew most of the designs by heart.

This ship was one she could go through with her eyes closed and not get lost. Talk about having too much time on her hands.

People gave her side glances then took double takes to stare for a second.

She ignored them as she looked toward the Captain; she had received those same looks from the others.

The Captain was much younger then she had expected.

He looked to be in his late twenties, early thirties, with blond hair and a posture of some one in command.

Kay glanced him over briefly as he faced her and Johnson then dipped her head in greeting.

He looked at her with a frown, his hands behind his back and his sharp blue eyes studying her closely.

Kay stood relaxed, her hands in front of her, her left hand lightly curled around her right wrist, and returned his stare.

The man was sharp and clear headed, as most Shipmasters tended to be. She could tell by the way his eyes changed with his thought process.

The man lifted his chin a slight bit, signaling her that he was about to speak, "I'm Captain Brenner; seems you've gotten your self into some trouble." He said, his tone mild

Kay dipped her head, "Seem so sir." She said her tone matching his

He grunted, his eyes flashing to Johnson for a second before motioning for her to follow him, "Lieutenant Williams," Captain Brenner said glancing at a man leaning over a monitor to look at something one of the people was confused about, "take over."

The man nodded then looked back down at the screen to explain something or other.

Kay followed the Captain into aside room that was linked to the brig and sat in the chair he offered.

Kay noted that Johnson stayed behind her by the door and the Captain set his side arm on his desk.

She understood why they were taking precautions against her.

Most prisoners weren't as well behaved as she was unless they had an agenda.

Leaning back she stretched her bad leg out, it wasn't a position she could move from easily or quickly if she wanted to attack.

The Captain's eyes narrowed and Kay smiled a bit.

"Ask Captain, I'll answer anything I can. I won't lie to you or give half truths." She said easily

The Captain nodded slowly, "Where were you born and your name." he said, his hands folded before him

Kay grunted, "Kay-Kay Sage of Salacor." She answered instantly

The Captain frowned, "Salacor? Wasn't that planet destroyed fifteen years ago?" he asked

Kay nodded, "Yes sir,"

"How did you survive?" he asked

Kay smiled a bit, "It's a long story sir; I'd have to start at the beginning for it to be completely understandable." She said squeezing at the pressure point in her hand again

The Captain grunted as he leaned back, "Let's hear it."

Kay nodded then began, telling him how her parents had left her and her brothers. Their life in the forest, the coming of the sangheili and what they did with them all the way to the point where they went with the sangheili.

The Sargeant, who had taken a seat a long time ago, frowned, "So the elites are rebels?" he asked skeptically

Kay grunted, "Not all of them, only a few."

The Captain nodded a bit, "Where is this Training Planet?" he asked

Kay looked at him steadily, "I can't tell you sir, I've sworn not to." She said

Both men gave her various looks of annoyance.

"You said you wouldn't lie to us girl." The Captain reminded coolly

Kay's eyes turned cold, "I haven't sir, all BHI and other Rebels that have trained there are sworn into secrecy."

"Yet you tell us of the Rebel group." The Captain countered

Kay nodded, "Yes, though we, the BHI, fight with the Rebel sangheili we are not under them completely. The BHI leaders have made it clear that we are not their slaves and will act on our own when necessary. The survival of the human race is important to us and we will give them any aid when necessary." She said

Johnson scowled, "You've ever given us help before why do you do it now that you've been captured?" He asked

"We've help you in many ways sir, but our methods are much more subtle then this time. Whenever we can we send out a signal to planets that are targeted by the Covenant a week before the actual attack. It's subtle as I said but noticeable enough to be clearly see by any of the ONI or computer Guru's on planet side."

The Captain frowned then nodded, "Yes, Cortana had picked up some sort of signal around that time."

Kay nodded, "We also protect your communications and computers systems from covenant hackers at all times."

Both men's postures straightened in responding surprise to her words.

"Why—how—?" Johnson stammered

Kay grunted, "There are many reasons sir, it's both to keep them uncertain about human strength but also to protect our race."

Captain Brenner leaned forward, his arms resting on his desk.

The woman had spun a fluid story, one that was too complex to be made up but very hard to believe.

"What was your mission?" he asked

The woman answered easily, knowing what he was talking about, "The AI in that research base had some information the leaders of the Rebels were interested in, probably medical information, and a pleasure run."

Brenner frowned, "Pleasure run?" he asked flatly

Kay smiled wryly, "That came out wrong but pretty much that was what it was. We, the BHI, love to test our skills against any sort of security system the human's make up to poke holes in it for fun."

Brenner leaned back, rubbing a scar on his wrist absently as he studied the girl before him for a long moment then sighed, "You've given me quite a bit to think about. Johnson, take her to get something to eat and put her in a room. If she misbehaves you can toss her in with the other prisoners."

The woman's expression remained neutral but he thought he saw something stir in her eyes at the mention of prisoners but he wasn't sure.

Johnson stood and saluted, "Sir,"

The woman stood looking down at him the dipped her head before turning and walking off.

Brenner noted that she didn't even limp.

"She's more then she's letting on." He mussed as the door closed then shook his head and activated his computer, "Cortana, show me what you've got on her."


	19. A Friend Among Humans

**For those wondering about the dabdough's intelligence and what not this chapter has my explanation for it. If you don't like that's okay maybe it'll inspire you to write about dabdough?? =D**

**-------**

Kay rolled her shoulders once off the brig and in the halls allowing some tension to leave.

"That wasn't too bad." She mussed, relieved

She knew people sometimes tortured their prisoners if the answers they got weren't satisfactory.

At her side Johnson hurrumphed, "Not bad at all just terrifying." He growled, straightening his hat and stalking off

Kay grinned at his back as she strode after him, easily catching up though as soon as she did she slowed her pace and limped half a stride before she recovered from the stroke of pain she had just endured from that brief exertion.

"What do you mean?" she asked with false innocents

The man barked reasons off at her in a loud voice but Kay just grinned; she already had a friend here….even if he would undoubtedly put a bullet in her head if he had to.

Kay's grin lessened as her mood sobered at the thought.

That was how it should be; his people and duty before relationships no matter the status of them.

The BHI had trained that into themselves while on Salacor…to kill a friend if they were true traitors. It had been a necessity of survival then as it was now living among the sangheili.

"Covi?"

Kay jerked her self from her thoughts at Johnson's voice and glanced down at him, "Sorry, you say something?" she asked her tone flat

Johnson arch a brow at her, "Are you going to eat?"

Kay's lip curled back as the memory of soldier's rations came to her mind.

"I think I'll pass unless I can have the food that was in my bag." She said arching a brow inquiringly

Johnson's eyes narrowed as though he were offended, "Is there something wrong with human food?"

Kay met his stare ad said flatly, "It tastes worse then rotting vegetables."

Johnson kept a scowl for a moment then cracked a wry smile, "It does taste like it." He agreed then grunted, "If you'll let me try your food I'll say yes." He bargained

Kay laughed softly and nodded, "Fine, how long will we be on this hunk of metal? I only have two weeks rations but I can make it spread to last longer." She said

Johnson grunted, "We'll be landing in a few days."

Kay nodded as she glanced around, "It's funny, the first time I was on a capital ship I wondered why the walls were so many colors and thought it was weird now I'm wondering why the UNSC crafts don't do the same."

Johnson shot her a glare, "We ain't adoptin' any of those squid head's paintings."

Kay chuckled, noting the odd looks Johnson received for his obviously playful manner, "Those 'paintings' actually have a purpose. The soft shades are calming and peaceful; they also help with adrenaline clouded thinking."

Johnson frowned, "Right,"

Kay smirked at his skeptical tone as he opened a door to an empty room.

It was small, obviously not made for some one of her stature, but livable.

Kay spotted the bag and walked on over to it while Johnson followed her in and leaned against the dresser.

Shifting through her bag she nodded when she saw everything was still there except for her knife.

"Here," Kay said tossing a packet of food over her shoulder, "You can eat it all if you like it."

Closing the pack she tossed it into a corner and sat wearily on the bed gazing at the packet of food she held in her hand forlornly, she wasn't hungry but she knew she needed to eat.

"This is good."

Kay looked up and smirked as she watched him eagerly gobble up everything.

"Everything you're eating was either hunted or picked wild from the forest the BHI now occupy on the training planet." She commented opening the bag and nibbled on bar mad up of various nuts and maple and honey.

Johnson swallowed the last of the meat, eyeing her bag as though he were contemplating on snatching it then the look was gone and one of command replaced it, "Eat up girl or are you anorexic?"

Kay smiled tiredly, "I'll eat this bar then finish the rest when I wake up if I'm allowed to sleep for a while." _And alone._ She mentally tacked on, she didn't want anyone to see her vulnerable.

Johnson grunted, "Alight, I have a date this evening any way." He said gruffly as he stood though Kay could see a light of anticipation his eyes

Kay grunted, "Right," she muttered thinking of the nurse from earlier, "I'm going to sleep. Am I allowed to go anywhere if I wake up without a babysitter around?"

Johnson nodded, "Yeah, just don't go anywhere you wouldn't want your prisoners going."

Kay smiled and nodded, "Alright, good night."

When the door slid shut she let her mask fall away; allowing the pain and exhaustion show and be acknowledged.

Setting the food aside after she down the nut bar she eased her boots and armor off then crawled between the sheets of the too small bed, not expecting sleep but it came soon after her eyes closed.

When she woke her headache had lessened a great deal but she was still tired though she knew she wouldn't be going to sleep again.

The dream had been the same but it had reverted to the fog but the emotions were still as potent.

Staring up at the ceiling for several long minutes she sighed and stood to dress.

As she pulled here boots on she absently noted that the pain in her leg was a bit less than it had been yesterday.

Running her fingers through her hair again she spent a longer amount of time working tangles from it; focusing intently on what she was doing so she thought of nothing but the task at hand.

After about an hour she was finally able to run her fingers through her long tresses without snagging them so she stood and left her room to wander aimlessly down the familiar halls.

People eyed her warily as she past but a couple of the soldiers she had ridden up with nodded to her or said hello.

Kay nodded or smiled slightly in response but didn't speak as she made her way through the ship, stopping to peek around lounge rooms, the rec room, and mess hall with casual curiosity; more to keep the other soldiers a little more relaxed. She knew they'd be really up tight if she walked around as if she knew every nook and cranny of the ship…even if she did.

Stopping by a window she leaned against the wall to stare out.

The vastness of space always made her feel small and insignificant as well as useless.

She hated being stuck o a ship during a fight or at any time actually.

Sighing softly she reluctantly allowed herself to think about the BHI…her family.

She'd most likely never see them again.

Staring out into space she let memories flow, along with the tears.

The liquid slid down her cheeks unchecked, sparkling occasionally as the light from a bright star they past shown through the widow, but no sound came from her lips.

For a long time she stood, gazing sightlessly out the window, thinking of her friends and family.

She was standing like that, lost in her thoughts when someone cleared their throat.

Kay blinked slowly, her tears were gone but she still felt them close to the surface, wiping her eyes with the cuff of her armor before facing a young woman.

The woman nodded, "I'm going to the bar; you want a drink?"

Kay smiled at the medic from planet side, "Thanks," she said moving toward her mentally pushing away her memories

The woman smiled, Kay noted the slight nervousness in her eyes, as she began walking through the halls.

"What's your name?"

Kay smiled a bit at the nervous edge to the woman's voice, "Kay-Kay Sage, just Kay will do though."

The woman nodded with another smile, "Carrie Davissen, how old are you?"

Kay smiled again; the woman seemed to chatter when she was nervous, "Twenty five, my birthday was on February 7th."

Carrie looked up at her, "Twenty five? I thought you were younger."

Kay laughed, drawing more attention to her self, "I sure don't feel like I am." She chuckled shaking her head, sadness briefly showing in her features before she shook it off with a wry grin, "I doubt anyone would feel their age when they're in a war."

Carrie nodded in agreement, "Yeah, I know it."

The two women walked in silence, barely noticing the curious glances they received.

When they entered the bar like room Carrie lead the way to the bar ad ordered a drink, "What would you like Kay?"

The bar tender glanced at the giant woman with uncertainty, as though he wasn't sure if he wanted to serve her.

Kay gave the menu a concise glance then ordered a chilled beer.

"Do you play pool?" Carrie asked after they got their drinks

Kay grinned, "Of course,"

Carrie arched a brow at the smug grin on her companions' face, "A favorite it seems." She said going toward an empty table

Kay chuckled, "When I had time to play yeah. Most of the time I was hunting, cleaning, terrorizing any one who entered our territory uninvited, or doing something with the Dabdough."

Carrie set her glass down as she began pulling out the balls and racking, "What's a dabdough? You mentioned them briefly on the ship."

"The creatures are about twelve feet to the shoulder and twenty to twenty five feet long. They looked like monoceratops and are a glossy black or grey, depending on age. Their eyes vary in color and their females are bigger than males." Kay gave a brief, even if dull, summary of them

Carrie frowned a bit as she passed Kay a cue stick, "You break," she directed then asked, "Did you say they talked?"

Kay nodded as she aimed and split the pile, holing the fifteen while the other balls scattered all over the table, "Yes, but only human's can talk to them. We don't know why we can under stand them and the sangheili, or elites as you know them as, can't. The dabdough only understand the sangheili tongue. The dabdough have legends of once being ridden by two legged creatures who had great strength yet understanding of their kind. They fought with these Riders and were held in great respect until the Great Destruction. They don't know exactly what the Great Destruction was but it wiped out the Riders."

Kay holed three more balls before she missed.

Carrie frowned, "That's strange."

Kay chuckled, "Yes, I get head aches just thinking about it but I finally just accepted that they're just another intelligent race that's content without technology and what not."

Carrie smiled, "What else do you do with the dabdough?" she asked

Kay chuckled ad began going into more depth about dabdough, their habits, diet, and anything else anyone cared to know since she ended up sitting down and telling stories to others beside Carrie.

Avery Johnson glanced around the halls out side the Covi girl's room with a slight scowl. He had expected the woman to sleep for a full eight hours, apparently he had miscalculated.

Shrugging to him self he stopped one of the marine's passing by, "Have you seen the Covi Girl privet?"

The man saluted, "No sir though I've heard she's in the bar."

Johnson arched a brow, _What's she doing there?_ He mussed then nodded, "Thanks,"

Strolling down the halls toward the bar his thought about the Covi Girl.

He liked the woman a lot; she had grit and steel in plenty but was still gentle and loved to laugh. When he had first seen her he had briefly thought she was Spartan out of uniform but he knew that no Spartan had survived Reach's destruction except the Master Chief. His next thought had been how young and pretty she was then that was followed by wariness when she had replied to the comment about her being unconscious.

Her voice had been far to calm for his liking, man her entire attitude had had him antsy.

Then she had started talking, her face hadn't hid anything from them she had just shown honest truth.

_She'da probably told us everything she had told the Captain if they had thought to ask her._ He thought dryly then shook off his thoughts when he noticed that the bar was unusually quiet.

Entering he stopped to stare in surprise.

A group of some thirty people were sitting around the Covi Girl as she talked about her life among the elites.

No one seemed to be disgusted by what she had to tell them about living in peace with the elites, even fighting with them.

He listened for a long while, drawn into her story as much as the others but, when he glanced around; he spotted the Master Chief standing in the back. His face was as expressionless as ever but Johnson notice something different in the man's stance or eyes he wasn't sure which or even if he was really seeing anything.

Grunting to himself he walked over.

The Chief nodded to him, "Sargeant."

Johnson nodded back as he leaned against the wall beside the Chief, "How long has she been here?" he asked pulling out a cigar

"Two hours or more."

Johnson scowled as he put his lighter away and took a drag, "I figured she'd sleep a bit longer. Do you know how long she slept?"

The Spartan answered without taking his eyes from the woman talking, "Cortana said she got a little less then two hours,"

Johnson scowled, "Now why's that?" he mussed then had another thought that amused him, "Did you ask Cortana yourself?"

The Chief looked down at him, his brown eyes barely showing his confusion, "Yes sir,"

Johnson smirked, "I think that's the first time you've asked after anyone."

The Chief frowned a bit but said nothing as he looked back at the woman.

Johnson rolled his eyes, the man was a Spartan and trained not to say more then he had to but it sure annoyed him.

Turning his attention back to the small crowd he noticed the circles under the woman's eyes had darkened but she kept her attitude up-beat and positive.

Mentally sighing he managed to catch her eye.

She nodded to him and finished up her tale, "I think that's enough for now guys I need a break."

There was a slight groan among the people causing the woman to chuckle, "Give me ten hours to recover people I'll come back then."

"Promise?" one of the women called with a false pout that had most of the people chuckling

The woman flashed a grin, her eyes brightening and flashing with her amusement, Johnson swore she could kill a man with that smile if she wanted to, and answered, "I don't go back on my word Machelle, no matter how small."

Though the words were said lightly Johnson had a gut feeling that those words were something she meant and meant strongly.

The woman stood and murmured goodbyes to nearly all the people; by name.

By the expressions on the peoples faces Johnson knew that she had said them all to the right owners; he wondered how she had managed to keep their names straight.

The woman smoothly detached herself from her new friends and walked toward him.

"You had a nightmare,"

Johnson looked up at the Chief, those words had been a statement not a question, and wondered why the man talked more with the woman around he never spoke unless spoken to; at least not in his experience being with the giant off duty.

The woman looked a bit surprise but smiled tiredly, "You could call it that sir." She said then forced her exhaustion away and straightened her spin, all business, "Does the Captain need me?"

Johnson scowled, "No, you need to go to bed."

The woman's posture relaxed a bit but she shook her head, "No thanks sir, I'd rather not."

Johnson scowled, "How long have you been having trouble sleeping?"

The woman glanced at him, her gaze a little questioning as though she weren't sure as to why he was concerned about her well fare, saying, "Nearly a month now, not long."

Johnson glowered at her, "Haven't you ever heard of sleeping pills?"

She laughed, it was soft ad tired, "Aye, but I have one devil of a headache when I wake up."

Johnson frowned, "Is there anything you aren't allergic to?" he asked dryly

She smiled, her amusement once more clear I her blue eye, "Not of the things you devour Johnson."

"I'm glad."

Both Johnson and Kay glanced up at the Chief's straight face.

The woman finally chuckled at the joke, though Johnson didn't understand it and was still trying to figure out if the man had actually said something, "You know what I meant Chief."

The man nodded then glanced around, "Seems you've made some friends." He commented casually

The woman nodded, obviously not thinking it odd that the Spartan was making small talk, "Maybe, I still think they'd be able to put a bullet in my head if they had to though."

Johnson muttered, "You talk about death way too casually girl."

The woman chuckled, "I'm still expecting it Sargeant."

Johnson frowned into her face for a long moment then nodded, "That you are." He mussed then grunted as he glanced at the Chief, "I don't think I need to hang around, you just find somewhere quiet and rest girl; you're dead on you feet." He ordered firmly then turned away from the two giants with a smirk, "This is going to be interesting."


	20. From Peace and Quiet to Pain and Fury

**A fairly short chapter but I hope you like it anyway. **

**For those who have been reviewing thank you very much, I enjoy them all and like hearing what you have to say it keeps me going.**

**------**

John watched Johnson walk off for a moment then turned his attention back to the woman before him.

The dark circles beneath her eyes looked like bruises; her skin was far too pale for his liking.

"Have you eaten anything?" he asked, his voice rougher the he meant but he was surprised that he had even asked, his control seemed to slip when ever he was around her and it worried him a bit

The woman sighed and rubbed her face, "No, I'm not hungry."

John grunted, "Come with me." He ordered

The woman looked up at him in surprise, swallowed, and nodded submissively.

Turning he led the way out at a much slower pace the he normally would have set but he knew she didn't have as much strength as she was letting on.

As they walked he kept glancing at her, taking note of her breathing patterns, walking rhythm, and eyes dilation. Why? He had no idea. It was irrational but he trusted his instincts as he had been taught to.

When they reached her room he motioned her in and spotted a bag of food on the nightstand.

"Sit an eat," he commanded

The woman eyed him with a frown but obeyed.

As she ate he continually found his eyes wandering her, it was annoying that he could keep his focus so he glanced around the room, taking interest in the screws in the walls.

"You don't need to stay you know."

John looked at the woman, noticing that she barely finished a few handfuls of food, and grunted, "Apparently I do." He said looking pointedly at the food still in the bag

She set the food aside and began to untie her boots, "Being among normal humans is strange you know, I had forgotten how unpredictable they are."

John shifted his weight to a more comfortable position, "You aren't normal?" he asked dryly

The woman's face paled a bit as she pulled her left boot off and froze for a long moment, waiting for the pain to pass, before taking off the other one and answering, "Chief you and I both know if I was normal I'd be dead or bed ridden with this injury."

John nodded, he knew from the condition that she had been in when they finally got her to the medics that she should have been dead, "Yes; you aren't a Spartan though." He said flatly, he knew that for certain the Spartans had been his family and he had never see her before

The woman shifted so she lie on the bed and let out a pent up breath as she relaxed, "No, but I would have been if I and my brothers hadn't escaped to the forest on Salacor."

John looked at her again, having looked away because his eyes kept wandering for no good reason, "How do you know?" he asked, a bit more harshly then he had intended

The woman didn't seem to notice as her eyes closed and her body relaxed against the too small bed, her feet hanging over the edge. For some reason the sight of her like that made him realize how completely vulnerable she was making herself.

She didn't fear him, did that mean she trusted him or just didn't care?

His heart sped at the thought that she trusted him, making him scowl, what was up with him?

"My brother hacked into the network a while back find out why our parents had sold us to the government; nothing really dramatic." She said, shrugging then yawned hugely

"I'm probably going to crash even I don't want to. Could you take a hike?"

Her voice was so sleepy and soft John almost cracked a smile and opened his mouth to respond but her breathing changed, slowed and deepened, so he said nothing.

For a long while he stood watching her then left her to rest even though his mind was spinning with confusion about the emotions running through him.

~*~*~*~

Jake sat watching his older brother pace back and forth out side the council chamber of the High Elders on Corsona, knowing nothing he said would help.

Kay had been gone for three days and her absence was being felt throughout the BHI community…and among the Mirratord who were use to seeing her regularly.

The anger he had felt the night Kay had been captured had been gone as soon as he had the time to think about it.

Jake knew why she had snapped. He was probably the only one besides Kay who knew.

The lack of sleep and the dream had finally gotten the better of her sanity.

Jake let out a frustrated breath as he leaned back, "If I tell what I know about Kay's explosion will you stop moving?" He growled at his older brother

Dustan whirled and glared, "Why haven't you said anything?" he barked angrily at him

Jake met his brothers' angry glare coolly, "Kay didn't want anyone to know. I caught her up while sneaking out to see Luana three weeks ago."

Dustan arched a brow, amusement flitting through his agitation as his brothers' cheeks flared with embarrassed heat, "Really?"  
Jake sat up straighter, clearing his throat, "Uh, yes," he mumbled the became serious, "She had been having a dream that kept repeating itself, she didn't tell me what it was about but it was eating away at her control. I'm guessing the lack of sleep and the continual pestering of the dream broke her. It's not a good excuse but I'm figuring that's what made her berserk."

Dustan scowled, "She shouldn't have kept that to herself." He muttered resuming his pacing; now wondering why his sister was hiding things from him

The two of them had always been close.

"Is that all?"

Jake nodded, "All that I know of, she told me she slept better when I was with her."

Dustan stopped and looked down at the younger man with a frown, his mind going backwards looking for hints of what else could have been bothering his sister.

Bits and pieces popped out at him.

Her looking away or leaving whenever he and Razma kissed, or when anyone kissed in fact, when Ventoya dropped that not so subtle hint of why he was going to enjoy himself before going to his mate and other things like that.

_She was lonely._ He thought then growled, "She really should have talked to me."

Jake smirked, not knowing what had just gone through his brother's head, "Kay wanted to give you room to open up to Razz; she probably thought it was no longer her place to be your confident."

Dustan jerked a nod then Jake stood when the doors opened to the council chambers and three Elders walked out.

The five were silent for a moment then Elder Vrentoya nodded, 'You have four months to negotiate with the human's if they don't accept you'll have to leave her.'

Dustan felt a weight leave his chest as he lowered his eyes, relief flowing through his veins, the nodded his thanks as he bowed slightly, 'Thank you Elders.' He murmured then turned, motioning Jake to follow him

Jake bowed to the Elders as well then broke into a brisk jog to follow his brother.

'Get Austan to retrieve the four squads then get the four AI's we have. I'll gather a few of our own people. I want off this plant by dawn.' Dustan growled

Jake nodded becoming serious, 'Got ya,' He growled then bolted off toward the dabdough he had ridden to the facility with Dustan

Dustan watched his brother ride off for a brief second then mounted Karzaph, 'Take me home quickly my friend.' he said

The male dabdough whirled and bolted, effortlessly gaining one hundred miles and hour under eight seconds.

Dustan knew the dabdough could go much faster than this but he didn't ask for more since he knew they would reach the forest in a few minutes and would need to slow to weave through the trees.

Staying low behind the dabdough's crest as the wind soared over him he mentally ran through a list of people he would take so he didn't have to think about it when he got there.

He had been forming a plan of negotiation since they watched the pelican with Kay on it had lifted of planet side.

The BHI held a few squads of humans they had saved from being glassed when the human's hadn't been able to get them out in time.

Many were still angry enough to want to return to the UNSC but some of them actually liked it here though wouldn't be disappointed in returning to their friends.

The dabdough came to a halt in a glade a few minutes after entering the forest to allow Dustan to slip off, 'I'll send someone to untack you.' Dustan said, moving backwards as he spoke

The male dabdough dipped his head and lay down, hardly winded from the short run.

Dustan turned and went in side, barking off orders at a few lieutenants in the entertainment room to follow him.

Razma lifted her head when she saw her husband enter the Meeting hall, which was just a room with a large round table in the middle, with ten people.

She stood from working on a list of complaints she had received from some women.

Since Kay wasn't there to take care of them she had filled in the position.

'Well?'

Dustan nodded, 'They gave us four months to try and negotiate.'

Razma let out a relieved sigh, as the others cheered, and went to him.

Dustan put his arm around her shoulders, holding her firmly against his side, and began barking off orders.

'Jerry I want you ad your men to gather what food supplies we will need for the trip. Klirk, Holly, get your kids together for ship duty. Alex, Kummer, deal with weapons.

Razma listened as her husbands' deep voice rumbled from his chest with calm she had only ever seen in him and his siblings.

Outwardly he showed nothing but calm and patient with this ordeal but she knew that inwardly he was feeling desperate and scared.

'After those tasks are complete, or before, whichever is easier, I want everyone to pack his or her own belongings for the trip. Dismissed.'

The ten people saluted and left quickly to carry out their tasks.

Once they were gone Dustan fully faced Razma and held her close.

Even after two years of being married, and the situation that was going on, didn't stop her heart from double timing or the blush from creeping up her neck from his proximity.

Dustan chuckled, his warm breath caressing her neck, 'I love you.' he murmured

Razma turned her face and kissed his scruffy cheek, 'It's going to be okay.' she whispered back

He nuzzled her neck and for a long while they just stood there holding each other, praying her words were true.


	21. Recorda: Soldiers' Haven

**Just in case you forgot, I don't own the Mirratord, Soulguard does, and I don't own Halo or it's characters, Bungie does.  
Okay that's outta the way another chapter's up now do me a favor and tell me if these relationships develope too quickly in these next few chapters.**

**-------**

Kay glanced at the prisoners she was going to ride down with and sighed quietly.

Three Mirratord members were among them though all together there were seven sangheili and two unggoy with low methane.

"Get in girly, or are you too scared?"

Kay laughed softly at the mockery of the Ranger behind her, the man and the three with him were from planet side and didn't know her as the others did.

Ducking her head slightly she entered the pelican she would be going down in.

The sangheili all stood; low growls in their throats.

"I hope they eat you before we reach planet side, they look hungry." One of the Rangers taunted as the hatch shut

Kay shook her head ad chuckled a little as she looked directly at a Mirratord Lieutenant, 'Human's, pathetic aren't they sir?'

The Lieutenant studied her for a long moment then recognition slowly filled his gaze, 'They are…human.'

Kay chuckled the glanced round at the others glaring at her with hatred and confusion before glancing at the seat beside the Lieutenant, 'Mind if I sit, or shall I stand?' she asked gazing calmly ta him

Lieutenant Zyryk Zorruik'n grunted, 'Take a seat Shi'kir, I'd hear your story.'

Kay dipped her head in thanks and limped over to the seat he motioned to beside him.

Her leg had healed outwardly but it still had some work left to do on the muscle so was still tender. She didn't bother to hide her weakness before the sangheili. They weren't her enemies…the human's were even the ones she was on friendly terms with.

Zyryk noticed the limp as he sat down, the other sangheili following his example, and asked, 'Injured?'

Kay smiled a bit as she took off her pack and opened it, 'Old injury. Hungry?' she asked holding out a rations pack

Zyryk's stomach growled, the human food they were given was hardly digestible, 'Yes, is there enough for the others?' he asked

Kay chuckled, 'Yes,' she said, tossing each two though the unggoy couldn't eat it because they weren't in a methane tent.

While they ate she told her story in brief.

Zyryk looked at her with an arched brow, 'A BHI loosing control? I don't think I've ever her of that.'

The human at his side nodded tiredly, he could see that though she gave off energy freely she was spent, 'Yes, a dream keeps repeating itself and I can't sleep. The lack of sleep and the dream made me fray and I lost it.' She shuddered a bit the shook her head silently t herself

Zyryk, after a whiles silence murmured quietly, 'Do you think The Sage will find you?'

The Second in Command of the BHI shrugged, 'I don't know what he'll do, I made him pretty mad.' she murmured back then sat up when she felt them entering the atmosphere

'The planet is called Recorda also known as the Soldiers' Haven. It's a place dedicated to the families of the UNSC soldiers and where the men and women of those families and other soldiers, come for leave.' she said

Zyryk nodded, 'What will be done with us?'

Kay glanced at him, her expression was calm, 'I'm told you seven are the only ones that haven't broke or died during interrogations so will be placed in a facility for safe keeping and study. The facility is large, enclosed in its courtyard is a forest of fifteen acres where animals will be kept for you to hunt when you wish. The rules of hunting I don't know so they'll probably tell you them when you get down there.'

Zyryk frowned, 'It sounds as though they will be treating us like…wild beasts.' he said with distaste

Kay shrugged, 'To them that's what you are. They fear you and don't know what you are like. Here, at least, they will treat you the best they know how and give you a chance to live and even, if you choose to want that, gain their trust to wander among them.'

The sangheili growled a bit at that but Kay merely smiled, 'Oh come on, they could lock you up I cages and show you off like prized animals to the civilians.'

They all blanched at the thought.

Kay's laughter rang shortly after joined by Zyryk when he realized she had been teasing them.

'Human, you are strange.' he said chuckling

Kay smirked then settled back against the wall of the pelican.

'What will happen to you?'

Kay sighed, 'Lieutenant you know the laws of the BHI concerning our capture do you not?' she asked quietly looking t him

He frowned for a while the he growled, 'Yes,'

She nodded, 'Then I think you know Sir.'

Zyryk felt the Pelican hover and slowly land.

'Don't give them any trouble men, walk tall and proud and don't show them your anger.' Zyryk directed then added with a grim smile, 'That's exactly what they want us to do.'

The sangheili growled in agreement.

Kay nodded her approval as she stood and put her bag over her shoulder just ad the back dropped and several Rangers had their guns up and aimed toward them all.

"Alright squid heads get out." One of the men barked motioning with his gun what he wanted them to do

Kay drew herself up, her Commander side awakening, 'Come, brothers, fall in line.' she commanded as she walked passed them.

Several of the sangheili wondered at the sudden change of attitude in the human but no one felt like questioning her as the Lieutenant's Zyryk and Gerthro fell to her left and right.

Sargent Hyrok fell behind the Lieutenants and barked off the order for them to line up.

Kay walked calmly at the head of the seven sangheili warriors the human's gazed at her in both fear and disgust as she went.

The tension of the human's increased even though words of mockery and insult were constantly hurled at her and those who followed her.

"Hey elite lover, take this!"

Kay glanced at the one who called then laughed when he mooned her, though the two Lieutenants and the Sargeant growled softly.

'Shall I kill him Commander?'

Kay chuckled softly, 'No Lieutenant, let the human's have their fun.' she said the added mildly, 'Besides, I'm sure you're interested in human anatomy.'

The Lieutenant snorted and laughed softly.

Kay grinned to herself and saw the wary looks she received just before she and the sanghieli passed into the facility and the doors shut behind them.

'Covi girl.'

Kay glanced to her left and nodded to Sargeant Johnson and the men with him.

"Sargeant, sirs." She said calmly glancing sharply at the sangheili behind her to ensure their behavior continued to stay good.

"Seems you have quite a bit of control over them Miss Sage." One of the men behind Johnson said, "Should we be concerned?"

Kay studied him, he, as the other two, wore a white officers' suit but he wasn't of the ONI. He was bald and wore a white and black officers' hat.

Lord Hood.

Kay smiled slightly as she recognized him, "Not at all sir, most sangheili who know what is good for them listen to a member of thee BHI…Lord Hood." She said then grunted as she looked back at the Lieutenant Zyryk, "And it's a position that I'll give back." She said, silently apologies for taking him command away from him

Zyryk nodded, "Human," he said then glanced at the human the BHI commander had called Lord Hood, "Sir," he said, not exactly liking calling a human who hadn't proven himself by such a title, then turned and led his men into the forest around them

Kay watched them then faced the Shipmaster of the Cairo, "Am I needed?" she asked, her voice serious and down to business

Johnson mentally growled,_ How the devil does she do that? _It annoyed him how quickly shw could change attitudes.

One second she was commanding the next she was serving or like a soldier with a lower rank.

Lord Hood glanced the young woman before him over, her attitude change wasn't lost on him. He liked it, she wasn't proud but this could be an act too.

"Come with us, we have some qustions for you."

Kay dipped her head and glanced at Johnson, looking like she wanted to say something but changed her mind and waited.

Lord Hood turned and walked off, his peers at his side.

"Frightening woman," one murmured

Lord Hood nodded, thinking of the woman's cool blue eyes and stern face, "She is,"

They walked in silence as they left the facility and mounted a disarmed warhog.

The woman swung into the back with ease, despite her fatigued look.

Her face, while calm and stern, was pale and drawn with dark circles beneath her eyes.

She evidently wasn't getting enough sleep.

"How old are you girl?"

Kay looked at the third man, another Captain but he reminded her of a reporter more than anything else.

"Twenty-five sir," she said and so began the personal interrogation

It delved deep into her persoal life, many of the questions she had just flat out said he didn't need to know.

The ma had accepted that ad continued.

After thirty minutes of questioning she realized he was seeing exactly where she would draw her lines about certain matters and began to relax.

They were pulling into the drive of another facility when Captain Nukemen asked if any of her brothers were married.

Kay closed hr eyes as the memory of Dustan's anger flashed before her minds eye.

The vehicle stopped ad the engine turned off before she answered, her voice calm as before, her emotions pushed aside, "Yes, my eldest. He's been married for two years."

The four men were all looking at her with various expressions.

She gazed back at them wondering what was going through their minds but not betraying her curiosity.

"Come," Lord Hood said

Kay got out with Johnson and followed them into the grey building, answering Nukemen's questions as she looked around making notes of where things were and escape routes in case it was needed.

They finally reached a room with chairs and they had her sit down.

She obeyed knowing the more serious questions were coming.

The three captains sat down, all of them grave ad serious.

"Now, Miss Sage," Lord Hood began, "Tell us where High Charity is."

Kay blinked and smiled grimly.

This would prove interesting.

~*~*~*~

John groaned softly to himself as he pushed the weight up once more before hooking it on its perch and sitting up.

It had been far too long since he had pushed his arms to their limits with the weights. He needed to do it more often or he'd go soft.

Stretching his arm across his chest he heard murmurs from down the hall ad a few nasty remarks thrown t someone.

Frowning slightly he wondered who it could be then shrugged as he grabbed his towel and went to the leg machine, it didn't matter anyway. It was just soldier talk.

"Why aren't you with your squid head friends?" someone just out the door sneered, only with more colorful language

"There's the Covi girl."

John glanced up though he kept hid legs moving just as the woman from the ship walked, two Rangers following, armed to the teeth.

John shook his head, the woman wouldn't do anything.

"Girl," he said coolly

The woman stopped and looked at him, despite the fact she was more the half way across thee room from him, and smiled. It was a tired one though it showed she was pleased to see him.

He nodded at her, continuing to talk at the same level, "You look like you need a bed."

She chuckled and made her way over to him and began to do some warm up exercises of jogging in place before him and to his left, "No thanks, it won't help me much."

John glanced at her as she suddenly dropped to her stomach, not using her hands to break the impact, and jump up again before adding, "Sleep isn't very restful for me any more."

John nodded, his legs still moving up and down at a slow rate, "Nightmares?" he asked giving her a side glance as she dropped to her stomach again before popping up

She laughed, albeit a strained one, "No, but it is disturbing." She admitted

He grunted and glance the Rangers eyeing the both of them uncertainly, "I'll keep an eye on her, go stand guard at the door." He said nodding to the only door in and out of the room

One of the Rangers looked like he was going to argue but the other nodded, "Sure Chief," he said then nudged his companion forward

John watched them for a second then stopped to watch her do her warm up.

It was pretty basic, running in place, jumping jacks, push ups etc. etc. yet at the same time it seemed to get her to sweat very quickly.

She sighed and went to the bench press he just left and checked the weight then, without changing it, began lifting it.

He watched the various thing she did with interest while she continued to pump the weight up and down.

She tucked her legs like she was doing reverse crunches but her rhythm with bell bar didn't change.

Fifteen minutes later her arms where shaking as badly as his had after nearly an hour of doing normal bell bar work.

She sat up, breathing quickly but looking rather pleased with herself, "For having a week off that wasn't too bad." She said, her breathing interrupting her speech a bit

He noticed that her eyes looked brighter than they had a few minutes ago.

"You didn't last too long." He said dryly, though he already knew that she did just as much work in fifteen minute as he had in an hour.

She rolled her eyes and gave a little laugh, "Try doing what I was doing Chief, I can guarantee that you wouldn't be able to last three minutes.

"It takes a whole lot of coordination to move your legs and arms in two very different directions ad paces."

He didn't doubt her.

"Did the elites teach you that?" he asked, genuinely curious

She smiled as she shook her head, "No, I got board of pushing the bell bar up and down for an hour straight so I began playing around with what I could do with my lower body while doing the bar."

John watched her as she stretched and popped her back.

She was relaxed and completely oblivious to the stares she was getting from everyone in the room and out side it.

"You've got an audience." He said mildly as he returned to his leg lifts

The woman didn't eve glance around, "So?"

He cracked a smile, "You seem comfortable with it."

She glanced at him with an arched brow, "Only as _comfortable_ as you are sir." She said sitting and watching him

Her gaze made him uneasy but he ignored it as much as he could until he finally sighed and stopped to look at her, "Please stop staring."

Her eyes lightened with laughter and her mouth curled into a grin, "Oh I'm glad you called uncle."

John frowned, "What?"

She chuckled as she turned on the leg machine she was on, "You don't know what calling Uncle is?"

He shook his head.

"It's a term used to call for mercy." She said smiling at him

He shook his head, "I've never heard it before."

She smiled t him, he didn't understand why his heart hiccupped, her eyes warm and kind, "I suppose not, children, particularly boys, love to make others call uncle in wrestling or some other fighting sports."

John glanced away, "I was never a child." He said calmly

They worked in silence trading machines and simply enjoying each others company.

John stood and wiped sweat from his face with his towel, "I'm headed for the showers, you coming?" he asked looking t her

To his surprise her face turned pink and she looked away for a moment before clearing her throat, "Ah, no, I have a shower in my room."

John stared at her face and smiled a little, he didn't know why, as her face darkened.

"Uncle." She murmured after a second, her face growing redder the longer her stared

He blinked then chuckled, the sound wasn't something he was use to hearing from himself and stopped in surprise. That had felt…good.

The woman smiled gently then stretched once more, "I'll see you later." She said

John wasn't sure about her tone but it sounded inviting almost, "In an hour at the mess hall?"

She grinned, "Sure."

He grasped her hand in a firm shake, "Bye,"

She nodded ad walked off toward her guard.

He picked up his towel and made his way to the shower, her pink and embarrassed face staying in his mind most of the time he was in the shower, wondering why he enjoyed it.


	22. A moment of being human

Kay adjusted the grey Tee shirt she was wearing with a frustrated sigh as she frowned in the mirror.

It was a bit too tight across the chest but it was the best the humans could do. There weren't many seven feet tall women.

She glanced wistfully at her armor.

She had been wearing it up until today.

Shrugging she left her room, two Rangers waiting for her outside the door.

She nodded to them and made her way to the mess hall were the Chief was waiting.

The people didn't take as much notice of her now she wasn't in her armor but those that had seen her before still glared ad shot of insults at her.

She entered the mess hall and immediately spotted the Master Chief sitting by himself against the far wall.

Glancing briefly at those around her she headed toward him taking in the postures he held.

His back was straight and muscle curved under the light shirt he wore, reminding her of Dustan.

He glanced back at her when someone spat at her and tossed her another insult, both of which she ignored as she nodded to the Spartan and sat down.

"Is that any good?" she asked eyeing the pasta and unnaturally pale bread on his plate

"Better than the rations on the ship," He said, his deep voice neutral, as he handed her a napkin.

She took it and wiped the spit from her arm, "Thanks," she said then grunted, "If you want we can meet up later."

He looked at her, his cool blue eyes slightly questioning, "Why?"

Kay shrugged, "I don't want you becoming a target sir; even if you are the baddest soldier the UNSC has the soldiers will most likely call you hideous names for being around me."

The man looked at her for a moment, his eyes thoughtful, but said nothing for a long moment.

"A few words won't hurt me ma'am." He said at last

Kay smiled slightly, "The name's Kay, Chief."

"John,"

Kay chuckled as she leaned against the table, "A nice name. Strong, firm and dependable,"

The Spartan frowned at her as he forked the last of his meal into his mouth.

Kay's eyes darkened, he reminded her of Dustan before he had Razma.

"What are her restrictions while here?"

Kay shook off the thoughts of her older brother at the sound of John's voice speaking to her babysitters.

"She can go wherever she wants, within reason, so long as she follows the rules laid down by the Brass, Sir," one of the Ranger's answered.

John nodded, not questioning them, as he stood and motioned for her to follow him.

Kay obeyed, falling to his side.

For most of the day they talked, or Kay talked anyway, about her life on Salacor and with the elites.

As he listened John began to like the 'Covi Girl' more and more. She was very different from anything he knew or had experienced.

She was fun and very full of life yet the dark circles beneath her eyes reminded him that she was also troubled and probably hurting.

Whenever she mentioned her older brother her icy blue eyes darkened with sadness or pain though she tried to hide it.

When she asked him something it was usually for his opinion on the weather, a color, a plant or animal or something of that nature.

The questions were hard to answer because he didn't really have an opinion on them. He wasn't trained to notice those things for pleasure, only for hints of danger.

They were walking aimlessly by the forest when Kay stopped and looked into the trees, her face filled with a bit of longing.

"This forest is healthy; I wonder what sort of places the deer gather?"

John looked at her; her face was wistful and very young.

For a while they just stood there, listening to the sounds of the forest. John was surprised by how much there was to hear when he took the time to listen.

Squirrels chattered in the trees, birds sang, rabbits rustled the foliage on the forest floor and the trees moaned soothingly in the slight breeze.

"Do you hear the deer?"

John glanced at Kay, her eyes on the forest, just as he heard the rumble of her stomach and said dryly, though inside he was smiling, "No but obviously your stomach can."

She looked at him in surprise then smiled sheepishly, "Deer makes good steak; it's been a long time since I've had any at least not since Salacor." She said continuing their walk, turning away from the forest

This section of the planet was mostly wooded with forests. It was cool seasonally but warm enough in the summer to comfortably wear shorts and a Tee if someone dressing style leaned in that direction.

The buildings were rustic, though a few were more formal due to their importance, and the place had a cheery atmosphere.

"I should probably go see how the sangheili are doing today; I promised I'd spar with them."

John looked at her, "All of them?" he asked

Kay laughed, "No, individually or two on one. My leg is still bothering me so I don't want to strain it too badly so soon."

John nodded as they fell into silence.

The only sounds were that of the ones around them, their boots, and the two Rangers following them.

When the building came in sight he stopped, "I should be going."

He had spent far more time with her than he had meant to.

Kay smiled, "I had a good time, Sir," She said, dipping her head in respect than turned and left after giving him another brief smile.

John watched as she and the Rangers disappeared then went back to the place he was staying thinking about all he had said and learned on the way.

He hadn't talked so much in over seven years, not since Reach was destroyed.

Pausing by the door he looked out toward the forest, it was hard to see through and looked very inviting to disappear into.

_Maybe that's why she stopped there, to find a way of escape._ John stilled and scowled as he replayed again what had been said and where they had gone.

There were many things that popped out at him as possible hints at looking for an escape but he already knew she wouldn't run. She had no where to run to.

"Have a good day Chief?"

He jerked from his thoughts and looked at Sargeant Johnson; John couldn't help but raise a brow at the man's attire.

Blue jeans, heavy boots, and black shirt with a graffiti like writing on it. The shirt was what surprised him.

"Well? Cat got your tongue?" the Sargeant asked sarcastically then added right afterward, "Or the Covi Girl?"

John grunted, "Neither sir," _Though she does have my thoughts._ He mussed frowning back toward the building he had left her at

Johnson huffed, "You spent a long time with her." He said his eyes narrowing, wondering what the two had found to talk about

John nodded, returning his attention back to the shorter man, "Am I needed, sir?"

Johnson scowled, "That's the Covi Girl's line," he growled, John just looked at him uncomprehendingly, then shook his head, "Never mind, no you aren't needed I was just wondering what a ghost like you was doing with the Covi Girl. I don't think I've ever seen you talk so much."

John nodded again, "She reminds me of the others."

Johnson didn't need an explanation as to who the 'others' were.

He meant the other Spartans.

"Oh,"

John nodded again and turned to go in side, "I'm going to the gym if you need me."

Johnson followed him, "Come shoot some hoops, I wanna hear everything you talked about."

John took it as an order as he followed ad began talking.

Johnson listened, annoyed, but only a little bit, by how brief and too the point the Spartan was in his debriefing of what had gone on.

They continued to shoot hoops for a while then Johnson stopped and wiped his brow, "I've had enough, go play with your weights I'm going to get a beer."

John nodded and left.

Shaking his head Johnson went his way, wondering if the time the Spartan had spent with the Covi Girl would hurt anything.

~*~*~*~

Kay felt like crying when she woke up. She was frustrated and exhausted beyond anything she had every felt in her life.

Taking a shuddering breath she sat up, tossing her legs over the side of the bed, and put her head in her hands.

The dream was like essential oils, she couldn't build immunity to it, no matter how many times she had see and experienced it.

For a long while she just sat in that same position wishing she could just escape the dream for one night.

Sighing softly she glanced at the clock on the bed side table.

0400.

_An hour and a half._ Kay thought in exhaustion as she lay back down

She had been getting the same amount of sleep for three days in a row.

She'd been here for two weeks.

The others had come to accept her and often times she ended up sitting and retelling her life story.

She found it funny how much the soldiers loved the stories she shared when, before, theywouldn't have let her speak without hurling insults at her.

She had lost her appetite four days ago but had been forcing herself to eat everything Zyryk gave her. She had taken to eating with them after day three on planet side since they had wild food from the forest like place they lived in and the animals there as well.

She hadn't spoken to the Spartan again though she had seen him at a distance doing one thing or another a few times.

She had stopped going to the gym or fighting with the sangheili (the unggoy had died sometime last week from starvation since the human's didn't have anything the creatures could eat) her body just couldn't handle it in its condition.

Kay let herself relax for several hours trying to sleep but knowing that she wouldn't sleep any more till night came.

Her door buzzed three hours later.

Kay sighed quietly as she got up and called tiredly as she ran a hand through her messy hair, not really caring about her appearance, "Come in."

The door opened and John walked in.

Kay blinked when she saw him and stood, "Am I needed?" she asked, forcing her exhaustion away as much as she could

The Spartan looked her over, his eyes lingering on her face, for a long moment, "You look terrible." He said dryly

Kay relaxed as she sat down again with a heavy sigh, "I feel worse than I look."

The Spartan nodded as he glanced around and took a seat in a lazy boy in a corner.

Kay watched him with a bit of a frown, noticing that his skin was a bit red from sun burn and the pistol at his side.

"Am I in trouble?" she asked confused by his presents and wondering why the Rangers weren't here yet

"No, I've been assigned as your guard."

Kay looked at him, her tired mind trying to work but didn't have any gas to do it so sighed, "Alright, give me a minute to change." She said starting to rise

"If you don't want to leave, Kay, you don't have to I'm just a shadow." He said

Kay liked how his voice seemed to fill the room, "Like Dustan." She thought out loud then flushed when the Spartan looked at her, his blue eyes cool but inquiring

Smiling tiredly she stood, "I've got to go meet with Zyryk and the boys to eat." She said, the thought wasn't a very welcomed one, her stomach clenched with disapproval at the thought of food.

John nodded.

Grabbing her clothes she went into the bathroom to shower and change.

When she came out he was looking in her direction, his gaze unreadable.

Getting her boots she pulled them on and, as she stood up, she forced her exhaustion from her posture and stood tall as she went out the door.

The Master Chief followed.

People greeted her as she went and she nodded and smiled at them, returning the greeting. She liked people but today she didn't want to deal with them.

Pausing just out side the Sangheili facility she looked back over at the forest that lay out side its walls. She'd give a lot to spend sometime in there.

Glancing back at John she found his eyes on her; turning she went inside suddenly very aware of his presents with her.

She didn't understand why though, he hadn't been looking t her in a bad or a good way he had just…looked at her. It was a bit unnerving.

Nodding to the man guarding the door she past him and entered the inner forest of the facility and walked forward without hesitation, knowing where she was going.

The seven males were already eating when she arrived.

Zyryk looked at her with a frown, 'Sit and eat,' he commanded

Kay smiled weakly as she sat and accepted the plate of meat, 'I should fix myself a stew, it would probably be easier to eat,' she said in a halfhearted joke.

'You don't look good, the dream?' Hykor, the Sargeant, asked looking at her, his eyes kind

Kay nodded as she nibbled on greens on her plate.

She had told them all about her dream when they had pushed her for it, hoping they could help.

The dream had faded to a haze again like she was watching it through sheet where she could only see the shadow but the emotions in it, she shuddered in remembrance, the emotions were more potent than anything she had ever felt before.

'Let me fix a stew Kay,' Zyryk said after moment of watching her pick at her food.

Kay sighed softly; relieved she didn't have to eat yet.

'Come, sit.'

Kay looked at Hykor as he shifted his position, making room for her to sit o the ground before him. Smiling in thanks she went over and sat down with her back to him.

The sangheili mercilessly attacked her knots, making her tear up on some occasions but she didn't make any noise except breathing.

'Your guard doesn't seem to like that I'm touching you.' Hykor murmured by her ear.

Kay glanced at John briefly before letting her head hang and her eyes close.

The Spartan was scowling.

"Sorry sir, would you rather us speak in English?" Kay asked, not bothering to raise her voice since she knew the Spartan was keen of hearing.

"I can understand you you're fine." He said coolly

Kay winced as the Sargeant put his elbow in a knot at the base of her neck and hissed in pain.

'Dog,' she growled as the pressure continued

The seven sangheili laughed softly, but Hykor released the pressure ad went to another knot.

An hour later she sighed and leaned back, her head resting against his stomach and her eyes closed, 'Thank you my friend.' she murmured

Hykor chuckled softly and brushed some of her hair out of her face, 'Rest if you can,' he said gently, moving her forward so he could sit behind her

Kay tensed slightly in surprise the relaxed back against him.

Hykor's body language told her he only wanted to comfort her; the others weren't annoyed so she knew her thoughts were correct.

If his intentions were more the others would be on him in second.

She doubted sangheili would be interested in humans as anything more then friends or fighting partner in any case.

Relaxing further she soon was oblivious.

John watched as Kay's face softened and her breathing slow and deepened after a few seconds of being in the elites' arms.

He didn't understand the clenching of his stomach as he watched the elite gently reposition the woman so she lay with her head on his lap.

Something even tightened in his chest when another of the elites came over with a blanket and covered her. John shifted slightly, uncomfortable.

One of the elites, the one that had first spoken to Kay, looked at him.

John held its gaze coolly.

The creature didn't bother him, sure he was a bit nervous, but not in a scared kind of way. He wasn't afraid of elites.

The elite's eyes changed a bit with surprise then amusement as he dipped his head, "The last two couldn't hold my gaze human, it's refreshing to have another beside Kay who can look me in the eye."

John nodded then glanced quickly at Kay when he heard slight change in her position and frowned a bit more as that ball in his chest tightened when he saw that she had moved closer to the elite.

He'd rather he be the one she was laying on.

He tensed at the thought, what was wrong with him?

He had ever felt like this before and he didn't like it.

For a long while he was a lost in his thoughts, though he did keep an ear on the movements of the elites.

'Should we wake her?'

John looked up, realizing that an hour had past since he had begun examining what he was feeling.

The Sargeant shook his head as he shifted and carefully moved away from the sleeping woman, 'No, leave the stew off the fire. Let's leave her be for now.' he said, his tone low but John herd it with pristine clarity

'What about the human, I don't want to leave her alone. Humans have o honor.' One of the others growled quietly shooting John a glare

John watched them calmly, his expression as blank as ever, giving away nothing that he had heard them.

The first elite, the one that made the stew, glance in his direction for a long moment the faced his companions, 'I don't think he'll bother her, come I need to hit something.'

John watched as the seven elites jogged off.

It was clear that they were protective of the blond woman. He was pleased with that yet at the same time it annoyed him.

Shaking his head he moved toward a log the elites had been using as a seat and sat on the ground with his back to it; watching Kay sleep.

Nine minutes later he could hear the faint growls of the elites as they spared.

He remembered when he used to spar with his fellow Spartans. He missed having that sort of challenge by one of his own kind.

He missed a lot of things.

John glanced at Kay when he heard her breathing change, become harder.

Her face contorted as though in pain and she began tossing and muttering.

Not having a real idea about what he was doing he went to her side and gently touch her brow, "You're okay, go back to sleep."

The words were automatic, something he remembered someone from his childhood days saying to him, as were the action.

Kay settled after a few more touches of his hand and sighed, slipping deeper into sleep.

John settled by her and continued to touch her face and hair.

Her skin was warm and soft unlike anything he had ever felt her hair was silky.

Reluctantly he pulled his hand away from her, he was disturbed on how difficult it was and how he wanted to continue touching her.

He had never felt this sort of…pull before.

He wondered about it, loosing himself in his thoughts, his hand returning to her hair on its own accord.

The sun was past its highest point when the elites returned.

All stiffened when they saw him at her side.

Taking his hand from her he stood and nodded to them as he returned to the position by a tree just out side their circle. She was their territory while here, he knew that but how and why were questions he couldn't answer.

The Sargeant checked on Kay then glanced in his direction before looking at one of the other elites, 'He sat by her for four units.'

The other nodded, 'Then he's safe enough, should we move her to one of the beds?' he mussed

The Sargeant nodded and allowed the other to carefully lift the woman into his rms.

The elite paused as he stood straight to look at him.

John recognized the one to look t him earlier and continued to meet his gaze; annoyed that they were touching her again.

The elite's, mandible like, lower jaws twitch upward a bit as he nodded and turned away.

'The human is jealous.'

John started and frowned, was that what he was feeling? He shook his head.

No, it couldn't be. Spartans didn't have normal human emotions.

Satisfied with that he settled down to wait.


	23. Sleep

**Okay this officially the shortest chapter I have ever written for any of my books. But I think you'll like it.**

**-------**

Kay opened her eyes and blinked tiredly up at the trees above her.

Where was she?

Turning she saw a dead fire and seven elites lying round her.

She blinked again, her eyes widening and her mouth opening in shock.

She'd slept!

She'd slept without being harassed by the dream!

She sighed happily as she leaned back, grinning up at the dark trees above.

"Kay?"

Kay jerked in surprise and shot up straight to stare at John standing guard over her by the tree a few feet from her.

She recovered herself and smiled, "Hi, how long was I out?" she asked stretching, feeling better than she had in far too long.

"Three days this is your third night."

Kay froze, her arm above her in mid stretch, then relaxed enough to get out of the odd position d stare at him again.

"Three days?!" she whispered hoarsely

The Spartan nodded as he came over and crouched in front of her, a frown on his face, "Yes, you always started to act up whenever I left your side."

Kay frowned, "Huh?" she said intelligently

His lips quirked a bit, "I think you heard me."

Kay blushed then sighed as she laid down again, "Three days, wow." She mussed to herself

The Spartan sat beside her, his back against the log she was lying with her head toward, "Your friends were worried, but they let you sleep only waking you enough to eat some stew."

Her stomach rumbled loudly.

Making both looked at her stomach, one in surprise the other in amusement.

"The stew is over the fire but in doubt it's still warm."

Kay looked up at the Spartan's face, shadowed by the darkness, "How long have you stayed with me?" she asked quietly

The Spartan looked down at her, "I left long enough to report to Mr. Denner. He's in charge of keeping a guard over you." He answered, his deep voice was low but it still seemed to ring in the darkness

Licking her lips she sat up, her shoulder brushing against his briefly; sending a bit of a shock through her system but she didn't stop moving until she was on her feet.

She swayed dangerous but her babysitter steadied her by grabbing her arm.

"You've been down for a few days, let you legs get use to the weight again."

Kay bit her lip and tried to focus on her balance but the heat of his hand was searing her arm in a strangely pleasant way.

"Could you let me go?" she murmured

He did immediately though he stayed just within reach in case her balance wavered again.

Doing few mental balance drills she got herself steady again then quickly walked over to the pot the humans had provided for the elites to use and scooped some of the simi-cold stew into bowl and ate quickly while her guard stood behind her and to the right.

Standing she hesitated as she looked t the Chief, "Can I have a second?"

The Spartan nodded as he leaned against a tree.

She felt self conscious as she moved around a tall bush but didn't let it get to her.

A few moments later she returned to find that he was looking at one of the sangheili who lay prone in a sleeping state.

"John?"

The Spartan glanced at her and nodded, "Are going back to sleep or do you want to go to your room for that?"

Kay bit her lip and glanced at the bed roll she had left. It was a lot more comfortable than that bed.

"I'll stay here." She said

The Spartan nodded and moved in the direction of the tree where she had first seen him and made himself comfortable on the ground.

Kay returned to her bed and struggled to go to sleep but when it came she surrendered to the blissful darkness.


	24. Horses

**Yeah! A simi-long chapter! Okay ignore me and read =) Happy Easter!**

**-------**

The next morning Kay ate heartily with the seven sangheili, John ate with them at her side.

She felt good, really good.

Finishing the fruit and dried meat Kay hummed her approval, 'Thanks Zyryk, where did you learn to cook like that?'

Zyryk smiled, it was a bit sad, 'My mate taught me.'

Kay softened, 'I'm sorry; is she still alive?'

The older sangheili nodded, 'Yes, with my two children, a son and daughter.'

All of them were silent for a while then one of the younger males asked, 'You have a mate? Legally?'

The Lieutenant hesitated and looked at Kay for help.

She gave him a helpless shrug, 'I was only given instructions on what to tell the UNSC not sangheili my friend.' she said apologetically

Zyryk nodded then answered carefully, 'Legally, under the law of the sangheili but illegally by the prophets.'

The others not of the Mirratord frowned in confusion.

'But didn't we give up those rights when we joined the Covenant?'

Kay chuckled and stood, 'I best get going.' she said

Zyryk nodded as he stood and held out his hand, 'I hope you sleep well. If you don't, come on back; Hykor enjoyed holding you.'

The Sargeant puffed out his chest and they all laughed; except John who was confused.

Kay shook her head, 'If all goes well I should be able to start sparing within a few days.'

The sangheili growled in approval then motioned her on.

John followed her out.

The guard to the facility glanced Kay over, "You were in there a long time Covi Girl."

Kay smiled at the man, "I had a much needed siesta." She informed him then chuckled at the odd expression on his face before moving on

Kay paused to look at the forest for a moment then shook her head and headed for the gym.

"That was something you didn't want me to hear, wasn't it."

Kay looked back at the Spartan with an apologetic smile, "It's nothing I haven't already told the Brass but with more detailed facts I can't give."

He nodded, his eyes touching various areas on her face before glancing past her and getting a look of resignation.

Kay looked ahead and saw Johnson.

Grinning to herself she gave John an amused glance, "He's been bothering you?"

"You have no idea." He said dryly

Kay laughed out loud, her face lifted to the warm sun.

"Did he tell a joke?"

Kay grinned at the skeptical tone of the Sargeant, "In a manner of speaking. He said you were caught dancing around a camp fire in heart boxers with some lovely ladies." She said

The Sargeant blinked like he believed her for a second then threw his head back and laughed loudly.

"Don't get me in trouble." Kay's grin grew wider at the Spartan's low growl

The sergeant wiped his eyes, "For being out of it for a few days you haven't lost your humor." He said chuckling

Kay chuckled too then arch a brow t him, "Am I needed?"

He scowled at her, "Girl, if I hear that come out of your mouth one more time those pretty teeth are going to get knocked in." he threatened

Kay turned smug, "Are you sure you could reach?"

The Sargeant narrowed his eyes, "Is that a challenge?"

"Hardly, I was just asking." She said smoothly

He snorted then looked at the chief and jerked his head toward her, "Keep her out of trouble son,"

Both of the seven foot soldiers watched the black man walk off.

"He's interesting."

John nodded, "Yes," he said the grunted, "I was told when you woke up to let you know there's a quarter horse ranch a few hours out if you want to go see the place."

The woman's eyes lit up, "Really? When can we go?" she asked eagerly

John arched a brow as he looked her over, her hair was a mess and her clothes badly rumpled, "I like how you look but I think others would be disturbed if they saw you like this the first time."

He smiled as her face turned pink, he still hadn't figured out why he liked to see her do that.

"Meany," She muttered

John chuckled, "No, I don't think I'm mean." He said then nodded his head back toward the building where her room was.

Kay obeyed ad she answered, "Yes but no one can ever see all his faults." She said dryly

John frowned, "Meaning?"

She looked t him, "Seems I have to educate you on some stuff." She said with a smile as she looked forward, "That phrase means exactly what it says. A person can't see all the faults he or she has." She explained

John frowned, "So you can't see all your faults?"

Kay smiled, "No, I can't, I can see many of the big ones, like I tend to be too much of a leader and take peoples commands away from them when I think the person in charge isn't doing a good job." She winced, "I got into _so_ much trouble during training for that reason." She said

John nodded, "I'm not sure I know of any faults of my own." He said after a moment of thinking

Kay smiled at him as he moved to her side when they entered the apartment like building she lived in, "Do you want me to tell you some?"

John frowned and nodded.

Kay chuckled, "Well you don't know how to relax, you're a bit stiff in your attitude and you're far too good looking for your own good." She said then her eyes widened as though she couldn't believe she had just said that.

John chuckled when her face turned pink again, "That's the second time today and I didn't even say anything."

Her face turned darker.

Kay cleared her throat, her cheeks still colored but she asked what faults he saw in her.

John thought about it, "You always try to hide your weaknesses from people. Human people anyway." He amended

He had come to see the elites as people over his time with them, mostly for the way they treated Kay.

Kay sighed softly, "If you were in my position with the sangheili, wouldn't you rather hide your weaknesses as well?" she murmured

John frowned, "No one will hurt you now." He said

Kay laughed dryly, "That may be but I've lived among the sangheili much longer then I've lived among the humans. My kind is almost strange to me because those I went with to the Training Planter have also lived longer with sangheili than humans."  
John nodded, "Ah,"

Kay nodded as she opened the door to her room, "I'll be done in forty five minutes or an hour." She said

John nodded, "Fine," he said closing up again, wondering exactly why he talked more when he was around her

Kay smiled and closed the door then let out a long, slow, breath.

"I can't believe you said that Kay-Kay Sage." She growled to herself, blushing again as she remembered telling John he was good looking.

She grabbed her things and went into the shower.

It was true, the man wasn't too hard on the eyes and he had such an awesome presence around him that was almost identical to Dustan's, maybe stronger even if it was subdued by years of being a follower of orders and never being the one and only to give them.  
She walked out of the bathroom an hour later drying her hair and found John sitting in the lazy boy in the corner.

Kay froze as she took his frame in.

He wore light blue jeans and a grey Tee that emphasized his broad shoulders and muscular chest.

Turning her head away she went to her bed and pulled on her boots, "Did you ever learn to knock?" she asked, wincing at the slight quiver in her voice.

Man she had to get a grip, she'd never been affected by a man before and it unnerved her that the Spartan could make her uneasy with his mere presence.

"I did knock, four times, even rang the buzz."

Kay heard the amusement in his voice and blushed, though why she didn't know and her face only heat when his rich chuckle filled the room again.

"Three times,"

Kay let her hair fall to hide her face as the blush increase, "You're taking pleasure in embarrassing me." She accused gently as she went to her dresser ad got a brush so she could brush her long dark blond locks.

"I do." He said then added in a voice that even she had trouble hearing, "though I have no idea why."

Kay blinked slowly and became thoughtful, her strokes slowing.

He didn't know what he was feeling?

_Is it really possible for someone not to understand themselves?_ She wonder then decided that it was because hadn't she just been wondering why she was blushing like a girl with her first boyfriend?

That made her warm; she hadn't even had one boyfriend. There were plenty that would have liked to court her but she had always felt that they were more like her siblings than…anything more.

Fastening the braid she had done she face John, "Ready,"

He nodded and stood motioning her to go out first.

Kay obeyed, following him through the halls out to where a warhog waited.

They got in, the drive was a quiet one, but it wasn't uncomfortable.

Kay shifted when ranch came into view. She could tell it was a big place.

"Are you okay?"

Kay looked at John in surprise, "Yes just excited. I haven't been around horses since Salacor." She answered

"You seem to not have experienced anything since Salacor." He said giving her a look of amusement

Kay laughed, "I haven't experience anything humanized since Salacor." She corrected.

He smiled again then slowed as they came up the long drive.

Kay's eyes darted over the different horses in the pastures on her side. There were only quarter horses but that was okay with her, they were still horses.

John parked the vehicle and the two hopped out.

Kay immediately walked toward a horse tied up, murmuring gently as she approached.

The horse perked its ears at her and took in her scent with flaring nostrils and head high.

Kay paused though she didn't stop talking then continued her approach when the animals' head came down a bit.

The horse snorted at her scent then nuzzled at her pocket.

Kay laughed softly as she rubbed the bay's forehead, "Sorry love, I haven't carried treats in my pocket for many years."

For a while she just stood there stroking the horses, reveling in the feel of horse flesh beneath her palm.

"Howdy there,"

Kay looked up and smiled as a man with longish, slicked back, white hair came toward her, "Hello," she greeted, taking the hand offered to her, being careful not to grip too hard

The man nodded to her and smiled at John, "You aren't scared of horses re you son?" he asked his brown eyes twinkling

John grunted as he eyed the horse, "No sir, it's just I've never been around them before." He said

The man chuckled, "Then come over here, Duster won't bite." He said patting the bay horses' neck

Kay nodded when John looked at her, "It's okay, just treat them as though their as fragile a Sargeant Johnson." She said with a smile, understanding why he was hesitating

He nodded as he came over and let the horse smell him as Kay had.

Kay smiled then looked at the man, "My name's Kay, this is my friend John," she said motioning to the Spartan

The cowboy nodded with smile, "Charles," he said then looked between them, "What can I do for you?"

Kay smiled, "Well, if you have some time I wouldn't mind a tour."

Charles smiled, "Sure, do either of you ride?"

Kay's grin widened, "Yes but, as John said, this is his first time with horses."

Charles looked her companion up and down, his lips pursing a bit, "I have just the beast he can ride. Follow me, I'll show you the barns when we get back."

Kay smiled then blinked and frowned as she glanced at John, "Do you have any money with you?" she murmured

He glanced at her with a small smile, "Yes,"

Kay let out a relieved breath and followed the older man as he began talking about how the ranch was founded by his grandfather.

They entered the barn and Kay let out a low appreciative whistle, "Very nice." She said looking at the cleanliness of the barn

Charles smiled gain, "How long have you been riding?"

Kay chuckled, "I haven't ridden a horse in over fifteen years sir but I doubt I've lost the knack for it." She said with a wink, "It's not something you forget in a hurry."

He laughed, "Very true."

Kay glanced at John ad found him looking everywhere without looking obvious.

Touching his forearm she murmured, "You okay?"

He looked down at her, he was taller by three inches, and nodded, "Yes it just very…different." He said glancing at a man who was hammering a shoe into a horses hoof.

Kay smiled at the perplexed look on his face, "You can ask me anything after the tour okay?" she said

He nodded.

Charles grabbed three halters and tossed one to Kay ad the other to John, "I'll let your girlfriend show you what to do when I point out the horses to you."

Kay cleared her throat, "Ah, we're just friends."

Charles smiled, a knowing look in his aged eyes, "Of course."

Kay blushed once his back was turn.

"Did I miss something?" John murmured from her side

Kay licked her lips and shook her head, for once glad that John wasn't too familiar with normal human phrases or voice implications, "No, though I wish I had."

John looked at her questioningly but didn't pry.

She was glad.

Charles led them to a pasture about a hundred yards from the barn and pointed out two horses.

"The Strawberry roan is Rusty, he'll do for John, then the dark grey is Conqueror I think he'll will do good for you miss."

Kay nodded as she studied the two horses, they look muscular and had good conformation, "Is there anything I should know about them before I go in with John?" she asked

The man smiled, "No their angels." He promised

Kay smiled then climbed over the fence, "Come on John." She said

The Spartan followed her out to the horses and stopped by the Strawberry roan and let the gelding smell him and get comfortable then, at Kay's instruction, learned how to put a halter on.

"Hold the crown piece, that's this long strap that goes in the buckle, in your left hand and put the noseband in your left hand too." She said showing him the different pieces of the halter, "Now face toward his hind quarters and give his neck a hug and grab the crown piece in your right hand."

John looked at her with a frown, "A hug?"

Kay rolled her eyes, "Just do it,"

He shrugged and obeyed.

"Good, now face his head, still holding the crown in your right and the noseband in your left, take the noseband ad put it over his nose."

After the halter was on she showed him how to hold the lead rope then got her horse, "Now just follow me, if he, for some reason, gets antsy give him a little bop with the rope." She said demonstrating with her horse by snapping the rope so it bopped the horse under the chin.

The grey lifted it head and stepped back, Kay immediately lowered her hand in a release, "Got it?"

John nodded, "I think so but…I don't want to hurt him." He admitted rubbing the reddish horses' neck

Kay smiled, "Like I said, treat 'em like you would Johnson."

The Spartan nodded ad Kay walked back toward the gate where Charles was smiling.

Kay smiled back, "What?"

"You know the pressure release reward. I like it." He said in approval

Kay chuckled, "Thanks."

They went up to the barn and he showed them which tack belonged to their horses, "I'm going to get my horse." He said

Kay smiled, "We won't do anything stupid."

He chuckled as he turned away, "I know you won't girl, you're a teacher."

Kay smiled at the man's retreating form then showed John how to use a curry comb and the brushes along with the hoof pick.

After doing her horse she helped him with his horses' tack, showing him exactly where the saddle was to sit and why.

John followed his charges directions, enjoying the way she taught. It wasn't how he had been trained when he was younger.

The horses were already tacked ad she was answering some of the questions he had accumulated since they had arrived.

Kay smiled at Charles, "Lovely horse, mare?" she asked looking the palomino over with a critical eye

The man smiled, "Yes. Let's see you in the arena." He said motioning for them to follow

Kay led her horse and glanced back at John, who followed with his horses, and smiled when she saw him looking around again.

_Seems I've found something he'll enjoy on his time off._ She thought with a smirk

Charles opened the gate, "I'd offer you helmet but I don't think I'd have any that would fit you." He said

Kay chuckled as she checked the cinch, "Thank you, anything I should know bout him?" she asked patting the geldings' neck

Charles scratched his cheek, "Well, he doesn't do flying lead changes very well and may buck a bit in the beginning out of giddiness but besides that I don't think he'll have a problem."

Kay nodded, "What's the heaviest rider he's had on his back?" she asked, knowing the horse may have to get use to her four hundred pounds of muscle

"On his back?" Charles said rhetorically, "three hundred I think. Why_?"_

Kay smiled, "I weigh quite a bit more then three hundred." She said then explained, "I'm a soldier; my height and muscle account for it."

Charles grinned, "He'll be fine, now get on. I want to see what you'll do. I may just skip the tour and watch you teach. It's a pleasure to see the younger folk doing this."

Kay smiled checking her cinch before mounting, carefully setting herself in the saddle.

Conqueror's ears flickered for a moment t her weight but soon calmed beneath her.

Moving slightly in the saddle, just a slight shift of her weight, she had the horse moving at a powerful walk.

She did a serpentine and a few circles before moving into a trot and doing some more drills at that speed, going back and forth between a walk and a trot, then picked up a canter.

She lost track of time as she focused on what she was doing and not noticing her hair tie falling and her hair loosen as she moved Conqueror in a gallop having him spin in a tight circle round an imaginary barrel then dashing toward the other one and the third and pushing him to his limit before bringing him back down to a trot and a walk.

An applause broke out when she stopped the horse, and she looked toward the fence in surprise then grinned when she saw that there were eight people, including Charles and John, at the fence.

Kay dipped her head as she walked a lathered Conqueror over and dismount to loosen the cinch.

"I haven't seen a ride like that in a long time. That was beautiful." Charles exclaimed his eyes as bright as his grin

Kay chuckled, "Thank, he was the one to make it pretty though." She said patting the geldings' lathered neck, the horses' body streamed with sweat ad veins pulsed visibly

"He's gonna sleep well tonight." She said

The others murmured their agreement and one offered to wash Conqueror.

Kay handed him over then faced Charles with an apologetic smile, "Sorry sir,"

He just laughed, "Don't we can take a tour other day if you want to come back." He said

Kay nodded, "Thanks," she said and glanced at John, "You want to get on and have your first lesson?"

He glanced t the horse ad the others blankly thee t her murmuring, "Do they have to watch?"

Kay chuckled and face the others, "If you boys and gal," she said nodding to the redhead woman, "don't need anything you think you could give us a little breathing room?"

The people chuckled and dispersed.

"Would you like something to drink?" Charles asked

Kay nodded, "Water would be heavenly." She said with mock fervency

The man laughed then walked off, "I like you miss; I'll be back."

Kay chuckled then motioned John in and shut the gate, "I'm going to get on him real quick. Three minutes." She said

John smirked and nodded, watching as she mounted.

Watching her he felt awe well up inside him, it was the same feeling he had felt while watching her ride the grey she had been on.

The sun was at just the right angle to make her golden hair gleam as it flowed behind her while she rode.

Stopping the horse exactly three minutes later she smiled, "First thing you do before you get on your horse is check the cinch." She said

John spent the next hour and half learning how a horse and rider were partners and how to be the leader of that partnership with out becoming the master and over bearing the horse.

On the way back he sighed and looked at Kay, "Thank you for that Kay, I haven't had that much fun in…in a very long time." He said quietly

The prisoner looked him with soft smile, "Your welcome, perhaps we can do it again?" she suggested

John smiled as he looked toward the road, "Yes, we'll do it again."

Kay laughed, "You're going to be sore tomorrow." She promised

John looked at her indignantly, "I don't get sore."

She smiled wickedly, "Oh, you'll be sore tomorrow." She assured


	25. A fight and a movie

Pleasures of fighting

Dawn was past but it was still early though clouds were threatening to loose rain. The day was sleepy, birds cooed drowsily in trees or under over-hangings of buildings and people talked idly about various things.

Nine o'clock was about to roll around when the silence was broke by three thunderous roars of challenge.

People jumped and birds took flight at the sudden sound. It wasn't thunder; no, many a soldier knew the battle cry of an elite far too well to mistake it for anything else.

Sargeant Johnson looked toward the facility where the seven elites were being held with a bit of amusement.

He hadn't heard that sound since Kay first arrived.

"Seems like she's feelin' better," he mussed to himself.

A month had past since she'd been on planet side and she looked much better than she had when she had first arrived. She no longer had black circles around her eyes nor had pasty white skin.

When he had first seen her he had thought her beautiful now she was just drop dead gorgeous. When she walked around among other people he had caught glimpses of men of various ages ogling her openly.

But no one dared to approach her, not with John always at her side.

Johnson frowned as he thought about John. The man had been changing in manner ever so slowly since he had been with her regularly. He smiled, laughed, talked, and joked while before her he had done very little of the first three while none at all with the last.

Another roar split the air catching Johnson's attention and wanting to go over and watch.

"Aw why not?" he muttered, stuffing his hands in his jeans and heading for the facility.

It would be interesting to see what the girl and elites could do without having to worry about being killed.

Kay's head jerked roughly to the right, causing her to stumble as Zyryk and Hykor attacked again.

It took two precious seconds to regain her footing but once she did she dodged another blow from the sangheili's powerful fists.

Dodging and dancing away from the two Mirratord sangheili attacks, Kay took her time to find her mental balance before she smiled grimly.

She had her plan now.

Zyryk grunted in surprised pain as dirt was flung into his eyes and shook his head in effort to clear his blindness. He heard Hykor hit the ground as he rubbed his eyes to clear them.

Kay circled Zyryk calmly, waiting for him to be able to fight.

"A little dirt giving you trouble squid head?" She taunted

Zyryk managed to see her, though his eyes watered and attacked again.

Kay ducked and kicked at his lower abdomen then yelped as she was tossed to the ground and gasped as the four hundred and eighty pounds of muscle leapt on her.

Snarling in defiance she smashed her elbow on the inside of his thigh on the artery running through his leg.

Her reward was a slap and teeth in the shoulder.

Screaming she grabbed a rock and hit him in the head then, as he drew his head back, she hit him in the chest, just below his throat.

'Dead!'

Both Kay and Zyryk paused and looked toward Jixnar.

'Who?' Kay asked, breathing hard, neither of the two warriors moving from their positions in case they were going to resume fighting.

'Well I saw two kill shots the first from Zyryk, who could have easily grasp your throat instead of your shoulder, then you just now.' the younger sangheili said

Kay nodded in satisfaction then grunted at Zyryk, 'Get off. I need to breath.'

The Lieutenant chuckled as he stood ad helped her to her feet then hissed a curse in pain when he tried to stretch, 'You beat my ribs to shine.' he said dryly, wincing at the tenderness in his sides as he moved, knowing the area would be bruising by tomorrow.

Kay chuckled, holding her shoulder, 'Did you have to pierce skin?' she grumbled back.

'Did you have to hit low?' Hykor needled back.

Standing by a tree John listened to the sangheili and Kay banter back and forth with a slight smile. They were a family, even if they hadn't known each other very long.

'I hope it rains.' Kay said, glancing t the clouds, It would b fun to play Hide'N'Seek in.'

John chuckled, 'And difficult,'

Kay grinned over ta him, 'That's the whole point.'

'Why don't you and Kay spar Demon?' Gerthro, the other Lieutenant, suggested.

John frowned as he looked Kay over, "After she gets that wound taken care of and she eats." He agreed

The Kay dipped her head with a smile, "I hope you don't mind playing dirty Chief," She said as he came to her side while the sangheili walked ahead.

John chuckled, "I'm looking forward to it." He murmured

Kay shivered at the tone he used and glanced at him but only saw anticipation.

_He doesn't even have to think about turning on charm and he does it._ She thought uneasily, _I wonder how it'll affect me when he's doing it consciously. _

The thought made her uncomfortable and, at the same time, wanting to hear it again.

"Watching you fight them is strange."

Kay glanced at John with a slight frown, trying to push away her thoughts, "Why's that?"

He glanced down at her from the corner of his eye, "Many reasons though mostly because it's you."

Kay chuckled, "Once you learn the whole thing is a game it's actually quite fun to see some one better than you getting beat to pulp."

John chuckled deeply,_ Doesn't he know how devastating that is??_ Kay wondered hopping he couldn't hear her heart racing, "You think you're better than me Commander Kay-Kay Sage?" he murmured in challenge looking down at her.

Kay stopped and faced him with a cocky smile, "Yes, at least in fighting." She said confidently, though her heart had yet to stop jumping around from his unusual attitude

His blue eyes flashed with amusement, "We'll see."

Kay didn't have a chance to ask about that when they arrived at the camp ad began eating.

John left long enough for Kay to have her shoulder take care of by Hykor, when he came back his face was cool but his yes were bright in their depths.

It made Kay uneasy.

She had asked the sangheili if they knew what was up with him; they thought he was acting normal.

They returned to the glade she had fought with Zyryk and Hykor, John at her side giving her a feel of the pent up energy in him.

_He feels like Jake when he fights Austan; eager and excited to prove himself._ Kay silently mussed then shook her head and focused her attention on the coming fight

He stood across from her listening to the rules, which were simple. No breaks and no kills all else goes.

John nodded as he went on guard.

For a long one second she felt as though tension was crushing down on her before he moved in for his attack.

_He's fast!_ She though startled as she barely managed to dodge a jab to her gut and another strike to her head.

With adrenaline kicking in she found herself quickly twisted into knots. Frustration built in her, her brow knitting to show it.

"You're better than me. Remember?"

Kay shuddered at the warmth of John's breath against her neck when he pinned her against a tree, "So far I've only seen you running."

Snarling she shoved him back, her mind finally clicking into gear as it focused on her target, the thing threatening to cause her injury.

John sensed the change in her and saw it to. Her eyes were cold and sharp, like an animal focusing on its prey, and her stance became lower and more balanced as she stayed on the balls of her feet.

_This is about to get difficult._ He thought

How true that thought was, he found out with in ten seconds.

She was relentless and dirty but he held his own using his strength as an advantage, just as she used her speed to hers.

He was growing tired, and he could tell she was too.

_Time to go for the kill._ He thought and took her ground.

The fight only became more brutal.

Johnson heard the struggle and followed the sound of it as well as the cheers of the elites.

"If the Commander wins I'm clean up after dinner."

Johnson heard someone shout something back but it was lost in a yell of fury from Kay.

Quickening his pace Johnson found them and stopped dead in his tracks with surprise.

The Chief and the Covi Girl were rolling aggressively on the ground and beating the tar out of one another. He could barely catch what was going on; their strikes and blocks too fast for his eyes to see.

He watched for, he didn't know how long, until the Chief finally had Kay in a crucifix, her arms being held by both hiss legs ad arms while her shoulder blades were against his torso.

"I give!"

The Chief immediately lessened the pressure but he didn't let go.

"How much?"

Kay just groan, "John, please, you've killed me half a dozen times over. Will you let me go?"

Johnson watched as the Chief let her go and stood before her with his hand out stretched, "Not stronger but definitely faster."

Johnson guessed he was finishing a conversation from sometime earlier.

Kay chuckled as she accepted his hand, "I'll settle for that." She agreed as she stood; her hand still in his grasp.

Johnson arched a brow as the two remained that way for a long moment then the other brow joined the first when she swayed very slight toward the Chief but, before she moved more than an inch, Kay flushed and stammered, "I'll be back in an hour, don't any one come after me." She said then turned and sprinted off.

No one spoke for a moment then some one chuckled.

Johnson frowned when he realized it was the Chief.

_Since when did he start laughing for no reason?_ Johnson wondered

"That was bold Demon."

Johnson glanced at one of the elites, one of the ones with yellow armor.

The Chief chuckled as he walked over to them, "Maybe but it felt good." He agreed then paused ad looked toward Johnson and stilled before nodding, his expression closing, "Sargeant."

Johnson snorted as he came over with a scowl, "Son, relax I ain't going to tattle-tale on you."

The Chief relaxed a bit a small smile coming to his face, "Sorry sir, immediate reaction."

Johnson rolled his eyes the studied the seven elites closely, they looked to be just about as beat up as the Chief.

"Get in a cat fight?" he asked nodding at the condition of the elites armor.

The elites chuckled, "More of a mock battle Sargeant."

Johnson nodded then glanced the way Kay went, "Where'd she go?"

"To clean up,"

Johnson nodded then glanced at John, "You looked like you were having fun."

The Chief chuckled his eyes going to the direction Kay went, "I was," he mussed then grunted as he looked down at Johnson, "Have you eaten yet?"

Kay was still blushing by the time she was redressed.

_That man! Why did he have to do that to her?_ She mentally fumed, but not in anger…more in mortification.

Pushing her hair back with both hands she let her breath hiss through her teeth.

That ground fight was _not_ something she wanted to experience again.

She flushed, "Okay so I do but I _won't_." she muttered to herself firmly as she began walking back toward the camp.

The fight on the ground had been painful but she had learned his real strength rather quickly.

_He's more difficult than Dustan but I suppose that's just 'cause I don't know his fighting style like I know my brothers'._ She mused silently, kicking a pine cone.

After the fight, the way he had looked at her had nearly drawn her into him physically.

Her cheeks flamed hotly as she continued to obsess about what had happened during the three hours they had fought.

She was a few yards out side of the camp when she heard Johnson's voice and the roll of thunder.

Pushing her emotions away she picked up a jog ad smiled at the Sargeant, "Hello sir,"

The black man nodded, "Hey Covi Girl, nice fight."

Kay smiled, managing to keep the flush from her face, "Thanks it was a challenge." She said then glanced up as the air moistened and cooled, "It'll be pourin' soon; do you boys have a place to sleep?" she asked Zyryk.

The Lieutenant nodded, "Yes there are rooms in the facility walls but we haven't used them yet,"

Kay nodded the yawned slightly, "Ugh, let's go then." She urged

The sangheili shook their heads, "You go ahead to your room Kay, I and the boys want to chat." Hykor said smiling at her.

Kay pouted, "Are you sure?"

She didn't want to be around John yet.

Zyryk chuckled as he stood, "Go Commander we'll see you later."

Kay gave in reluctantly then glanced at John and the Sargeant, "Time to go?"

John's lips turned up a bit as he nodded his head toward the exit, "Come on Kay," he said turning and walking away

Kay blinked slowly before jogging to his side.

The three of them walked in silence till they reached Kay and John's hotel cabin like place then Kay sighed heavily as the rain came down in thick sheets, "A day or two of house arrest." She muttered gloomily

Johnson chuckled, "There's always the rec. room and the bar, I hear they're playing something from the 19-somethings in the library auditorium at 19:00 sharp," he said, listing off things they could do.

Kay chuckled, "Okay I get you're point sir."

The black man snorted as he walked away, "The name's Johnson Covi Girl."

Kay chuckled softly as she watched the older man retreat, the guy was fun. A bit gruff but he had humor to spare.

"I need to change Kay."

Kay looked up at John and smiled at his disheveledness. The seam at his collar was torn; there was a rip in his jeans and leaves, dirt, and others of natures' debris in his hair.

She chuckled at the dirt on his face, "I'll wait in my room." She said

John snorted in gentle reprimand, "You can sit in mine, I don't take half the day," he said dryly, turning.

Kay swallowed; his posture and tone told her she didn't have a choice in the matter.

As they walked he asked her various things about grappling techniques she had used on him. She explained them the best she could but some things were easier to demonstrate and show than explain verbally.

When they reached his room she hesitated outside.

He glanced back at her questioningly.

She saw the challenge in his eyes and mentally cursed at him as she scowled and went in; the man wasn't fair, he knew instinctively what looks made her cave. It had taken all three of her brothers years to learn to communicate forcefully to her through expression.

It wasn't fair.

The room was set up the same as hers; a bed, lazy boy, a desk and a table for two along with a closet and full bathroom.

She was a bit surprised to see that it was spotless; no stray clothes laying anywhere, no trash no nothing.

"Have you always been this neat?" she asked settling into the lazy boy, glad to be off her feet, her body hurting from the brawl with two very heavy men.

John nodded, "Yes; I don't have the _bad habit_ of leaving things lying around as Ms. Halsey use to say." He said with a small smile on his lips as he grabbed a shirt from the closet and a pair of pants.

Kay glanced around as he opened a third drawer that she guessed was for his boxers or whatever he wore.

The bed cover was a dull grey with cream colored sheets and made up without a wrinkle.

_Man, they beat cleanliness perfection into his skull._ She thought dryly

"I'll be done in a few minutes." John's deep voice murmured through the air, followed by the click of a door closing.

Kay leaned back and closed her eyes when she heard the shower turn on and tried to keep her mind busy with things other than the man whose room she was in.

The ten minutes it took John to shower seemed like an eternity for Kay but she was thankful when he was finally out.

"Who was Ms. Halsey?" she asked, desperately needing something to talk about.

John looked at her in surprise then nodded slowly, "She was the 'mother' of the Spartans. She headed the project."

Kay frowned as she mulled that over as John tossed his dirty clothes into a laundry basket.

"You seem to like her." Kay said slowly

John smiled, his eyes soft, "Yes, she was kind to us, always doing whatever she could to make our ordeal easier for us. She broke rules when she had to, to keep us alive during science experiments or tests. She was our mother."

Kay sighed softly, she wanted to argue bout his like of the woman who had put him through so much pain but she chose against it as she stood, "We should go, I want to see the movie." She said, really just wanting to get out of the room into a more sedate area.

John nodded and grabbed a slicker from his closet, "We'll stop by you're room for something a bit warmer."

Kay nodded, oddly touched that he cared enough about her being warm though why it touched her confused her.

"Do you play pool?" he asked as they moved down the hall after leaving her room.

Kay gave a startled laugh, "Yes, I played with Carrie, one of the marines, on the ship I was brought on."

John nodded, "Good, I'd like a drink and a round or two of the game, it' only three o'clock, you certainly took you're time getting washed up after the fight." He said looking down at her in amusement

Kay chuckled, he was acting normal again which was good, "Yes my hair needs quite a bit of attention especially after rolling in the dirt and getting bit by Zyryk."

John glanced down at her, "Is your shoulder okay?"

Kay smiled and nodded, "I've had worse."

John chuckled, "I don't doubt it." He mussed then picked up their pace a bit as they headed out through the heavy rain to the bar a ways down the street.

For the next three and half hours Kay and John played pool and swapped stories about mistakes they had made during training and after; some grievous, some hilarious others somewhere in between.

Kay scratched on the eight and groaned in disappointment, having won the last two flawlessly.

"Shucks."

John chuckled as he put his cue stick up, "Come, we should get a truck."

Kay looked at him curiously but followed him back to the apartments then to the rear where the garages were.

Kay let out a low whistle when she saw the slick looking four wheel, "I like, I didn't know you were truck guy." She commented settling in the cool black leather bucket seats

John grunted as he started the truck, the thing literally purred, "I'm not, this is what Johnson picked out for me since I didn't know what I wanted." He admitted

Kay slipped her seat belt on as John pulled the vehicle out of park.

The ride was short but Kay enjoyed the sound of the rain pelting off the windshield ad the feel of the truck as it rolled down the street.

When John pulled to a stop before the library Kay sighed softly, "I really like the truck."

John laughed softly, "We'll take it next time we go to the ranch."

Kay beamed at him, "Great," she enthused before hopping out into the rain.

They chuckled as they entered the building; it was cold outside.

Kay glanced around the library and chuckled at the loud conversations being held.

"I guess it's not a quiet place for tonight." She murmured to John.

The Spartan smiled down at her then motioned toward the room where the people were gathering when someone called for the people to take their seats for the movie.

As they passed a librarian Kay asked what movie was being played.

The lady was small with silver hair pulled back in a bun and glasses at the end of her sharp nose, "Jurassic Park, Miss."

Kay's eyes brightened, "I've seen this before; it actually isn't too bad." She said smiling at John as they entered the room.

John nodded and glanced around; the room had sofas from the library lobby moved into the large room, he spotted a couch that was just big enough for the two of them to share and nodded at it.

Kay headed toward it without a word.

They sat down, their shoulders and thigh's brushing as they did so.

Kay was thankful for the darkness when the lights went out and the movie came up on the screen.

For nearly fifteen minutes Kay tried to find a more comfortable position without having to touch John but the man finally sighed in exasperation and put his arm around her shoulder and had her leaning against him, her head on his should.

"Relax, it's too dark back here for anyone to see us Kay." John murmured quietly, looking down at her when she stiffened, his blue eyes glinting in the darkness.

Kay took a shuddering breath and relaxed, finding it not very hard at all. The man was very comfortable to lean on.

For the rest of the movie she was conscious of the heat John expelled into her but the movie held her interest too. Especially when John stiffened a bit when Malcom mentioned that nature always found a way.

When the movie ended John released her reluctantly.

They didn't stay long and the drive back was a quiet one, both busy with their own thoughts.

Entering the apartment complex Kay realized that she was very tired but at the same time didn't want to leave John yet. The memory of being so close to him was still fresh in her mind.

Stopping at her room they faced each other.

"Well, goodnight." Kay finally murmured after watching John's eyes and the battle that was showing in their depths for a few seconds.

Before she fully turned away though he pulled her into his arms; Kay gasped in surprise as he buried his face against her neck and pressed her close to him.

It took her a few seconds but she allowed herself to relax and return his embrace.

When John released her he smiled a bit awkwardly, "Sorry."

Kay softened and smiled gently, "Everyone needs a hug sometimes, even the big bad Spartan."

John smiled back then dipped his head. "Goodnight Kay," he murmured and left her.

Kay wondered what that was all about but wasn't complaining, as she turned and walked into her room.


	26. Questions

**A mushy chapter, well for the next few chapters anyway =**D**.**

**---------**

The next day was still pouring and cold. John had gotten Kay at the usual time of 06:00 and had been asking her the oddest questions, even if they were good ones, since then.

He asked mostly about they way the sangheili had trained her and the rest of the BHI and about the culture.

As Kay educated him as they drank hot chocolate and munched on croissants, both enjoying the down time.

They were still sitting in the soft leather chairs around noon but now they were quiet, merely enjoying the sounds of rain.

"Do you miss you're family Kay?"

Kay looked at John in surprise, they had been quiet for about twenty minutes, then looked away as she took a sip of her third cup of hot chocolate, "Yes, though not as much recently."

John watch the sadness touched her features and pale blue eyes, "Tell me about them." He offered his tone soothing and coaxing, effectively bringing down Kay's barriers

Kay sighed, the man made her cave on the first try.

"Jake and Austan are identical twins, or appear to be that way to those who don't know them. Jake's hair is a shade or two darker than Austan's and his eyes are lighter. Both of them work with the Dabdough, teaching them the signals we use to direct them. Austan is quieter than Jake but there are equally as strong physically while each have different strengths mentally."

John nodded, "Were they trouble makers? I'm told little brothers are." He said with a chuckle

Kay smiled, "In a way they were but the trouble wasn't annoying since their antics usually gave us all a good laugh. One time they snuck in on some sangheili staying with us on the Training Planet and put whip cream like stuff on their faces and hands. It was a hoot when those four woke the next day."

John smiled then asked about Dustan.

For a long while Kay was silent as she thought about her older brother, when she spoke her voice was low, "He's a lot like you, though he doesn't laugh, joke or smile, very often though he always offered me comfort when I was hurting about something. Before he got married I was the only one who could get him t talk about anything personal…well until we reached the Training Planet and Razma got bold." Kay smiled sadly, "Pretty soon I realized it was no longer my place to care for my brother like that. Razma loved him and made it loud and clear to everyone with her actions even though Dustan ignored her till he was twenty four."

"Why?"

Kay chuckled, "Well mostly because he was running scared but the other part was because he had to follow his own rules about marriage. See," she clamed up for a second, realizing that she had almost told him her brother was the BHI leader, "See, when he was young he learned that most of the deformities in babies came from the parents not being at their full sexual maturity so he vowed that he wouldn't marry till he reached his maturity. They've been happily married for two years now." She murmured, swirling her drink gently

John frowned slightly, "I've never heard of that before."

Kay smiled sadly, "That's because the human race is ignorant of these things, we've turned our trust to medication and chemicals to keep us alive and healthy when it should be the things of nature we use to do that; staying healthy I mean."

"How did they get married? Do the sangheili do it the same way we do?" John asked, curious

Kay smiled, "Sometimes, if the people getting married want a party but Dusty and Razz just said vows before a few friends."

John nodded as he shifted his position in his chair, "If the rain quits tomorrow we can go to the ranch again."

Kay chuckled at the sudden change of topics but smiled her pleasure at the thought of riding again.

"Where is the cantle located?"

John blinked then smiled as he answered her question.

For fifteen minutes she drilled him about the parts of tack and how to put the halter and tack on.

He stumbled over a few of the questions but other wise she was very pleased with how much he had remembered.

"Not bad, not bad at all." She mused with a smile

John chuckled and glanced around the small café they were in; there were very few people here but still too many for him to hold Kay again.

He still remembered the scent of her hair from when he had held her last night. It smelled like the forest but sweet like candy.

She was very soft too.

John spotted a flash of dark color and sighed, "Johnson,"

Kay looked over her shoulder and smiled as the Sargeant approached, "Hello Johnson,"

The man nodded and took a seat, "You two seem to be getting along." He said settling back in his chair

Kay pushed a stray piece of hair behind her ear and looked at him curiously, "What do you mean?"

Johnson glanced at the Chief, noting that the man had closed up again, and scowled, "Son, if you don't relax I'll probably order you and Kay to fight so you do."

Kay laughed at the look of surprise that went across John's face, "Yes brother; do relax. I don't think Johnson will bite you for being yourself." She teased

John smiled wryly as he obeyed their demands, "As you wish."

Kay chuckled then looked at Johnson, "What brings you here Johnson?"

The older man arrowed his eyes, "Do I need a reason to check on my friend?"

Kay arched a brow, "No, though I don't know why you need to check up on John, he's quite able to take care of himself in my opinion."

Johnson snorted, "I wasn't talking about him Covi Girl. How's the shoulder?" he asked when that info registered in Kay's brain

Kay shrugged, "It's not bad; it just stings a little."

The Sargeant nodded, "How was the movie?"

Kay smiled and the three talked about what had happened yesterday, though both John and Kay stayed clear of their brief embraces.

A few hours later Kay asked if it might be possible that she went hunting some time.

Johnson arched a brow, "The Chief will have to see about that one. The Brass trusts you, surprisingly enough, but you handling a weapon might not be in their ideas yet. It's only been a little over a month."

Kay nodded, "I know," she said with an exaggerated sigh, "I suppose I'll have to content myself with long hikes." She said her eyes baleful

The two men chuckled then Johnson stood and stretched, "I'm going for a drink, you two coming?"

Kay shook her head, "Not me, I'm gonna hit the bed early tonight." She said stifling a yawn

Johnson scowled, "Are you feeling okay?"

Kay nodded, "Yes, I get tired when I have a lazy day, I'll need to do something strenuous tomorrow morning; maybe a long jog would do it." She mussed to herself then nodded at Johnson, "Later sir."

Johnson watched the two giants leave with a slight scowl.

Something was going on, and he had a feeling exactly what it was, was going to be relevant very soon.

The air was cool and moist and the ground slick and treacherous but John enjoyed it as he jogged along with Kay. Yesterday had been enjoyable. Just sitting and talking wasn't something he did with anyone but with her he felt safe enough to ask questions. She didn't make him feel stupid when it came to supposedly normal human conversational topics.

He knew nothing about cars, unless it was a warhog, or fishing or all the other typical things normal humans tended to do.

Glancing at Kay he noted the smile on her face as she looked at the forest around her. Her lips looked very soft.

Looking away John thought back to his conversation with Zyryk. It still confused him as to why he had gone to the sangheili to talk or why he had even said anything. It had been purely impulse but at the same time it had grinded o his pride to have to go to the sangheili for help.

After he got the question out it had been easier to speak to Zyryk about it, it was rather educational.

He grinned wryly at the thought; he had been embarrassed more than once; Zyryk hadn't held back any punches.

He had argued with the sangheili that it wasn't possible for him, as a Spartan, to have these kind of emotions but Zyryk just brushed that aside.

"_You are a male, and there's very little anyone can do about that." _The Lieutenant had said

Then the next night in Jurassic Park Malcom had said _"Nature always finds a way."_

John had accepted that. He was a human, a changed one, but his nature had found its way into his mind and the desire to protect and provide were strong.

The thought was a bit amusing since everything he was feeling had taken very little coaxing from Kay's part to surface. He doubted she had even done it on purpose.

"You okay Chief?"

John glanced at Kay and chuckled, "Yes, very fine." He replied smiling to himself

Kay smiled too, "Isn't it a lovely day?" she asked, as they jogged through a puddle without hesitation

John nodded, "Yes, though I can't wait till it dries out so we can go riding."

Kay laughed; the sound was strong but carefree. He loved it, along with just about everything else about her.

"Race you to the stream!"

John bolted after Kay with a grin, dodging trees and her efforts to push him off balance.

"You can't catch me,"

Kay's taunting had him narrowing his eyes at the challenge.

Laughing in delight Kay sprang away when her friend, and guard, took the bait and tried to grab her.

They were a few yards from the stream when John finally managed to knock her against a tree and pin her there.

Kay laughed, her eyes closed, even though she was out of breath and joyful for the fun and the chance to play.

John was breathing hard and very aware of how close he was to her as she laughed.

When she opened her warm, laughing, pale blue eyes John stared down into them. Her cheeks were flushed from the cool air and the run. Her mouth was open in a grin as she panted to catch her breath.

He wanted to kiss her.

Growling, mostly to himself, he reach up and cupped the back of her head, barely catching the look of surprise that filtered over her features before his mouth settled over hers.

Her mouth was soft and warm as his lips moved gently, hesitantly, over hers.

She was stiff in his arms so he moved his head back to look at her, suddenly tense and unsure if he had done the right thing.

Kay was staring at him in amazement, making him uncomfortable but he didn't move; his hand still curled lightly around her neck while the other rested against the tree.

"What was that for?" Kay croaked

John's lips twitched involuntarily up in an almost smile, "I've wanted to do that for a long time. Does it bother you?" he asked; his voice oddly deeper.

He felt Kay shiver at his tone before she shook her head, "Not at all, I was just surprised." She murmured, nervously licking her lips

John glanced at her mouth; then her darkening pale eyes, his own questioning.

Kay slowly put her hands on his shoulders in answer.

John liked how she soften this time and leaned against him, her gentle sigh sweeping across his face as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

The things whirling through him were contradicting when she tipped her head back and parted her lips; he wanted more than this but at the same time he knew it wouldn't be right. No matter how tempting.

John leaned his face against her neck a while later, trying to catch his breath and regaining his control.

Kay relished the nearness of the Spartan as she rested against the tree he had her pressed against; allowing her fingers play with his hair.

She had been wanting his kisses for a long time now and the wait had been worth it.

_Yes, definitely worth it._ She thought; shivering as John's warm breath caressed her neck.

John pulled back a while later with a heavy sigh, "As much as I'd like to stay like this all day, we need to keep moving." He murmured, his finger drawing the line of her jaw as he memorized her features.

Kay nodded and swallowed, "I need water."

John chuckled as he stepped back from her, even though his mind protested at the separation.

Kay began to walk forward then slipped her hand into his and threaded their fingers together.

The action surprised John, and he glanced down at their clasped hands; no one had held his hand like this and he rather liked it. Smiling at Kay, he showed his approval.

They drank from the stream then began the long walk back to the town, stopping on occasion to steal a kiss or two.

When they reached the edge of the forest, it was dark and the stars were out and bright.

The couple stopped to gaze up at the beauty, John's arm around her shoulders comfortably and naturally.

They stood there for a while looking at the town then John sighed as he released her, "I won't be able to do this while there," his tone holding a bit of melancholy.

Kay chuckled as she kissed his cheek, "No, but while we're with the Sangheili or elsewhere I don't think anyone will mind."

John glanced down at her, his eyes glittering, "Hykor won't be jealous?" He teased releasing her to gently yank on her rumpled braid.

Kay shrugged, "He might be but he'll have to tough it out because I'm not interested in him."

John chuckled then glanced toward the town with a scowl, "I'd rather not leave yet but I need to make my report."

Kay laughed as she began walking, "You'll live, I'm sure the waiting till dawn will be good for you," she teased.

John growled under his breath, "I'd rather just stay with you for the night."  
Kay flushed, "Uh, no, not yet." She mumbled, embarrassed.

John chuckled at the color in her cheeks, "I really like that." He commented, holding himself in check from touching her cheek then frowned a bit, "Why not?" It was half teasing but half seriously curious.

Kay cleared her throat uncomfortably, "I won't do that outside of marriage," she said softly.

It was John's turn to flush, "I just meant sleep Kay." He said, his voice holding a gentle reprimand for thinking he'd ask that of her.

She nodded, a bit self-conscious and fell silent.

The two walked at a leisurely pace to their hotel/apartment place.

John gave Kay a brief side hug and murmured a good night before walking off as though everything were perfectly normal, like they hadn't spent several wonderful hours together.

Kay admired that as she went into her room and wondered if she would be able to match him.

Lying in bed she smiled dreamily up at the ceiling, remembering John's gentleness earlier with relish.

She loved him, she had been in love for a long time now and she was pleased, ecstatic really, to know he had similar feelings.

When she finally managed to go to sleep her dreams were far more pleasant than anything she had had in a long while.


	27. Found Out

The day dragged on far too slowly for John, but he held his impatients in as Kay walked around the village looking in on stores holding herbs and getting into deep discussions with the herbalists about their different uses.

Their talk quickly got him confused but it was interesting in any case.

She walked casually through thrift shops, looking at clothes or junk that lined the walls.

When they entered a weapons shop he relaxed more as Kay dragged him into discussions about the different weapons accuracy and lethalness. The shop keeper eyed them with both awe and caution, since he, as most everyone here, recognized Kay for who she was.

They didn't spend to long there, he was mildly relieved, and she began to head back up to their rooms, "Want to go to the ranch?" she asked glancing at him from the corner of her eye, a sly smile curving her soft mouth.

John jerked a nod, "Yes,"

Kay laughed at the fervency in his voice, "You've been antsy all morning, I'm surprised you haven't gotten down on your knees and begged we get out of here." She murmured

John scowled at her, "Put a cork in it."

Kay's laughter rang out again, "You're finally turning into a fairly descent human." She said her voice warm with approval at his use of the idiom

John chuckled, "Thanks," He said with a hint of sarcasm, "and I thought I already was."

Kay chuckled quietly as they headed for the garage where John's truck was.

The thing was a dark green, much like his armor, but the interior was a rich tan.

Sliding inside Kay leaned against the cool leather, enjoying the refreshing sensation of coldness.

John turned the truck on and pulled out of the drive to head for the ranch.

Kay noted the curious stares they received as they left but ignored it when she felt John's strong war toughened hand clasp hers.

"That's better."

Kay laughed softly, delighted he found pleasure in touching her, "Do you want another lesson or do you feel up for a trail ride today if Charles doesn't mind?" she asked

John glanced at her, "What ever you want to do Kay-Kay, I'll be happy if you decide to drag me into a mall so long as I'm allowed to do this." He murmured lifting her hand ad lightly brushing it with his firm lips

Kay shivered slightly making John chuckled when he felt it.

The ride was a quiet one; both content to just hold each others hand…for now.

When they arrived at thee ranch Kay noted right off that it was a busy day for the place. People were everywhere, there seemed to be a party going on.

"Uh-oh, think we'll have to leave?" Kay asked as John turned off the truck

The man shrugged, his powerful shoulders moving easily beneath the dark grey Tee he always wore, "Only one way to find out." He answered, opening his door.

Kay followed him out and smiled as he led the way, glad to be the follower this time.

A few of the people stopped to stare at them when John intercepted a man in his late thirties asking if he knew where Charles was.

"He's in the third barn last I checked, you here for the Ranch Anniversary?" the man asked, gazing up at John obviously not use to having to do so, at six four he was no dwarf.

John shook his head as he glanced around, "No, we weren't aware of it. Thank you." He said dipping his head the glancing back at Kay before moving off

Kay chuckled once they were a few strides away, "Uncomfortable around civilians I see." She teased

He glanced down at her then forward, "I just don't know what to do with them; there aren't any rules where they're concerned."

Kay chuckled as she twined her arm through his, her hand resting lightly on his thick wrist, "I suppose we'll have to work on that too." She teased

John sighed as he disentangled his arm to wrap around her shoulders and kiss her head, "Not yet I hope, maybe I a few weeks." He murmured as Kay's arm wrapped around his waist

They passed busy workers on the way into the third barn. The place was meticulously clean. Charles was speaking to a man a few years younger than Kay.

John head toward them but stopped at a horses' stall to wait till the two were done.

Kay pointed out various parts of the horse while they waited.

"So you two came back."

Both of the soldiers turned and smiled at Charles as he strode over to them, his warm brown eyes inviting and friendly.

"Hello Charles." John greeted taking the man's offered hand, "Kay and I hoped we could get a trail ride in but it looks like you already have a full house."

Charles grinned, "It's always this busy for the Ranch Anniversary, you're both welcomed to stay if you wish, there will be trail rides later. The food's free as is the company." He said smiling

Kay chuckled softly but waited for John's answer, again glad she was the follower.

John hesitated then glanced down at Kay to see what she want but her smile told him she'd do whatever he chose, "We'll stay if you don't mind; do think it would be possible for Kay and I to ride Rusty and Conqueror later?"

Charles' grin widened, "You and your girlfriend can do whatever you want."

Kay flushed but neither one denied his assumption this time.

The man chuckled, motioning for them to follow, "Come on, I'll introduce you to some friends of mine."

As the day went on John actually found himself enjoying the party, especially, he grinned at himself, being introduced as Kay's boyfriend. It was nice to verbally claim her before people.

When a country band kicked up John was glad to take a seat with Kay close to his side, they hadn't touched much while mingling with the civilians.

For a while Kay was content but when a slower song started she talked him into dancing.

He had ever done it before but he found it easy, it was just holding her and swaying with the music.

"Are you having fun?" Kay asked quietly in his ear

John smiled, brushing his lips against her throat, "Mmm, yes," he murmured, pleased with the shiver she gave in response to him

"After this you want to find Charles and get the horses?"

John nodded, guiding her closer to him, "Yes, a few moments alone would be nice." He growled

Kay heated against him, "Meany," she grumbled pleasantly

John chuckled and inhaled her scent, "But you love me anyway."

Kay's breath hitched slightly then answered, "Yes, I do love you."

John felt his in sides lurch and fought the sudden, and powerful, desire to kiss her senseless.

He was relived when the song was over and found Charles.

The man smiled, "They're in the same pasture as before, do you remember where their tack is?"

Kay nodded, "Yes but is it alright if we do bare back?"

John was confused by the term but held his peace, he had other more important things to do when they were alone than ask questions.

Charles nodded, "They're good for it, go have fun." He said

John wondered if the man had an idea of their desire to be alone, the gleam of amusement in his eyes told him that it was a strong possibility.

Taking Kay's hand they walked sedately to the third barn to get halters but John couldn't resist taking the opportunity for a kiss when he found it empty of people.

Kay gasped slightly in surprise when John dragged her into his arms but quickly returned his fervent demand.

Several moments later both were out of breath and reluctant to leave each others arms.

"I'd rather just stay right here." Kay murmured with heavy sigh, her head leaning comfortably against John's chest

John made a strange rumbling noise, "I love you too."

Kay's breath caught, her eyes quickly filling with tears as she hugged him tightly.

John held Kay; a bit disturbed by her tears but had a feeling they weren't of sadness.

"Do you really mean that?" Kay whispered through the lump in her throat.

John chuckled softly; shifting his arms around her so one hand was against her head while the other was at her back, "I think you know the answer to that very well Kay-Kay."

The BHI Commander shivered a bit when they ended the kiss that had followed his words, "I think we should get the horses." She murmured, feeling uncharacteristically weak.

John leaned his forehead against hers, "If that's what you want."

Kay licked her lips as she stepped back, saying pertly, "No it's not what I want but it's the safer choice."

John nodded with a small smile that did a number on the way her heart rhythm went.

Glancing away she smiled to herself as she slipped an arm around his waist and began walking once more.

She could definitely get use to this and more, if he asked her to marry him.

As she taught him more about riding she wrestled with that issue. She doubted the Brass wanted John to have a union with her… or anybody for that matter. She didn't want to get him into any trouble.

_Not that it would do any good at this point to ignore everything that's happened._ Kay thought miserably as she washed Conqueror down several hours later

John noticed her mood despite her effort to hide it from him but didn't say anything till they had put the horses back to pasture.

"Are you okay?"

Kay sighed as John's arms wrapped around her waist from behind her and pulled her to his chest.

"I was just thinking about the trouble you and I can get into if we keep going on with this." She admitted, cursing her practical thinking

John nuzzled her neck, "Let me worry about that Kay, we can keep this between you and me. Zyryk already knows how I feel."

Kay turned her head slightly to look up at him, "Zyryk?"

John nodded, a slight breeze teasing his short hair, "Yes, I was rather desperately confused with what was happening to me and too embarrassed to talk to Johnson or a human and I trust Zyryk."

Kay smiled, "It must have really done a number on your pride." She teased gently leaning back against him

John agreed but said nothing more as they watched the horses in the fading sun light, both content.

Kay turned her head when she heard someone approaching and froze in surprise when a very familiar figure was striding toward them with a scowl on his face.

"Johnson!" she said

John stiffened as he turned with Kay but didn't release her completely, his arm still draping over her shoulder, as they face the marine Sargeant.

Johnson stopped, glaring at the look of nervousness on Kay's face and the one of down right protectiveness on John's.

"All I have to say is it's about time." He growled, shooting John a fierce scowl, "What took you so long?"

Kay was the first to recover from her surprise and laughed nervously, "What do you mean?"

He scowled at her too, "Don't give me any of that Kay, I've been wondering for a while when you two would get together." He said dryly

John relaxed and chuckled. "Only two days sir, I hope we won't be getting in trouble," he said it mildly but Kay thought she detected threat in his voice

Johnson scowled, "Son, I've been working with you for how long and you still don't trust me?"

The Spartan grunted in acceptance of the reprimand but didn't apologies for his distrust, "What brings you here Johnson? I didn't know you liked horses."

Johnson looked out toward the pastures, "I like the look of 'em but I've never ridden. Why I came, well, that doesn't really matter." He said, grumbling the last part

Kay chuckled, "We were getting ready to head back any way and see Zyryk and them."

John nodded, his had pressing against the small of Kay's back to signal her to move, "Do you know when they will want her for more questioning?"

Kay smiled to herself when John's hand slipped around hers possessively, she like the jolt of pleasure his touch gave her.

Johnson shook his head, "No, though I understand they're done with her for a while yet."

John nodded, pleased though he hid it well from the Sargeant.

They chatted about the horses as they returned to the main party and said good-bye to Charles.

Johnson left them at their truck as he went to his warhog and took off ahead of them.

Kay chuckled as she watched the man leave in a cloud of dust, "He's an odd one but trust worthy." She murmured leaning against his shoulder

John leaned his cheek against her hair with a sigh, "Let's go," he murmured

Kay slid into the truck obediently when he opened the door for her.

The drive back was slow but filed with Kay drilling him on what he had learned about riding that day.

When they reached their home John parked the truck with a sigh, "Let's stay with the sangheili tonight, I'll pick you up after I make my report." He murmured, remaining seated in the darkness, his had still clasping hers.

Kay laughed softly, "Alright,"

Sighing heavily the man released her had to get out, "Oh okay," he said it in such a mournful tone that had Kay laughing loudly at his mumble but as she swung out of the truck she lowered her voice to stifled chuckles.

"I'll escort the lady Chief."

Both of them jerked straight then Kay glared at Johnson, "Jeez, can't you give us a day without sneaking up on us?" She demanded

He just cocked a brow, "Shush, I'm doin' him a favor. No git boy and let her get cleaned up she'll still be here when you get back."

John scowled as he nodded then glanced at Kay, "I should be back before you're done." He murmured

Kay nodded then smiled at Johnson, "Ready?" she asked, her eyes mischievous

The marine nodded and glanced at John, "Get going or do you need your hand held?"

John narrowed his eyes, though a smile turned a corner of his mouth up before he turned on his heels and strode away.

Kay watched him with an amused smiled then looked down at the Sargeant, "Let's go, I want to see if I can get done before he gets back." she said

Johnson nodded, then, as they started walking, asked about her and John in a way that she couldn't mistake his meaning.

She flushed darkly, "That isn't any of your business Johnson but we haven't crossed that line nor will we unless he wants to marry me first." She murmured at a level he could hear.

Johnson eyed the blush on his younger companions' neck with amused interest.

"Does the Chief know that?" he asked mildly.

Kay nodded, "Yes, I told him last night. Now enough, if you want more info, ask John. I doubt he'll be pleased you were asking me these questions," she said dryly.

Johnson arched a brow but smiled as they came to her room, "You'll do well for him girl. If you two do decide to make it formal I want to be there."

Kay grinned, "I'll let John know that."

Johnson nodded, satisfied with that, "Good night kid," he said, then did an about face and strode off.

Kay shook her head as she went in, a bit amused with how entertained Johnson was with finding her and John together.

John blinked in surprise when he found Kay sitting in the lazy boy when he got back and smiled at the smirk on her face.

"I'm surprised you aren't still breathing heavily." He murmured coming over to her, his eyes warm as she stood.

Kay batted at his chest, "Hey give me a little credit for endurance." She whined then smiled as she picked up her bag, "Do you need to make a stop by your room before we go?"

John shook his head, "No, I can do that in the morning." he said guiding her toward the door with his hand between her shoulder blades

The walk was slow as they listened to the noises of the night and pointed out different stars to one another.

Stopping outside the facility John spoke confidingly, "Many people say that space if beautiful to see from a ships' observation deck but I think those on planet side are the luckier ones."

Kay looked up at the moon, noting how three bright stars were rather close on its Northern, Western, and Eastern sides, and agreed.

"Plus they have the stability of earth beneath their feet." She added

They chuckled before John once again nudged her forward with a touch of his hand.

Greeting the guard with nods of their heads they continued in without pause, both use to the startled surprise on the night guards' faces by now ad unperturbed by them.

On they were out of sight John was happy to put his arm around her and take her bag, a gesture he had ever been taught but came naturally.

Kay smiled ad leaned against him as they walked.

They paused out side the camp, noting that the sangheili were all already asleep.

John lowered his head to her ear, "Go ahead to you're spot and get some sleep," he murmured, brushing her temple with a kiss.

Kay glanced up at him with a smile, "Tonight's warm enough, you can use my cover as padding and sleep next to us," she said softly, motioning to her place near Jixnar.

John nodded, pleased that she'd let him do that, and followed her silently over to her normal sleeping spot.

After helping her spread out the two animal skins she used as her bedding he took off his boots and paused when he felt his holster; debating over taking it off with the Sangheili around. He'd get into quite a dilemma if any of the higher ups found that he left it where the prisoners could get to it.

"Put it in my bag John, the Sangheili will leave it alone."

John nodded, not bothering to look up as he obeyed and stuffed the weapon and its holster into the said object. Moving to settle next to Kay, he used his arm as a pillow while staring at the side of her face as she gazed up at the canopy of leaves above them. Relaxing, he closed his eyes and drifted into darkness.


	28. Joy & Pain

'Do you think we should wake them?'

John heard the murmur of the Sangheili as he slowly came awake.

'No, they look comfortable.'

Someone snorted softly, 'Jealous?'

There was the sound of someone getting a hard wrap on the skull quickly followed by a growl of pain, 'Sargeant,'

Warmth against his chest drew John's attention to his body and realized that his right arm was wrapped around Kay protectively holding her against him; his other arm still pillowing his head.

He thought she was still asleep and he wondered if he should move.

Opening his eyes he blinked a bit at the light.

How late was it?

Lifting his head slightly he glanced at the suddenly silent Sangheili and nodded as he gingerly disentangled himself.

"I hope you aren't moving because of their teasing."

John stilled at Kay's sleepy murmur and chuckled softly as he looked down at her from his position of being propped up by his left arm, "No, I was more concerned about what you would have thought." He replied quietly leaning over to kiss her cheek.

Kay hummed her approval as she rolled on to her back and stretched leisurely, unaware of what it did to John as he watched her, then smiled up at him drowsily, "Can I have another?"

Disregarding the Sangheili, he was all too happy to comply and really wake her up.

When he pulled back the Sangheili were snickering but he ignored them as he looked down at his woman with glinting eyes, "You really need to be careful with what you do girl, or you're going to get us both in trouble." He muttered brushing a stray piece of hair out of her startled face.

Kay licked her lips, "Okay," she said dazedly

John chuckled as he sat up and glared coolly at their observers. "Something interesting?" he demanded darkly.

They just grinned at him and looked away though Zyryk nodded his approval before he looked away as well.

"Breakfast is still hot if you two want it Demon."

John nodded his thanks then glanced at Kay as she ran her fingers through her hair then put his boots on and excused himself for a moment.

When he was gone Kay glanced at her friends and smiled a bit nervously.

Hykor chuckled briefly before saying seriously, 'He's a good man but I hope you two haven't done anything yet.'

Kay shook her head, 'No, he knows where I stand on that Sir.' she said firmly.

Hykor nodded then his eyes took on a sly glint, 'Have you set a date yet?'

Kay flushed, 'Hykor, you are as bad as a woman.' she muttered darkly then shook her head, 'No, he hasn't asked, and besides,' she said with a shrug, 'this is still new to the both of us.'

Lieutenant Gerthro clasped her shoulder, 'Though I can tell you wouldn't mind getting that far ahead.' he growled good naturedly

Kay blushed brightly and the Sangheili laughed again.

"Men, knock it off and leave my girl alone."

Kay glanced toward John's menacing voice and saw the amusement in his eyes as he strode to her side.

Gerthro immediately backed off, unsure if the man's tone was the real thing or not.

Kay turned her face away, smiling secretly.

Zyryk chuckled as he stood, "We'll let you two eat, come join us when you're done. I'd appreciate a challenge Demon."

John smirked at the Lieutenant, "We'll be there unless Kay has other idea's." he agreed.

The Sangheili dipped his head then motioned to the others and left him alone with Kay.

John served the soup and, as he sat beside her, asked what Hykor meant about setting a date.

Kay took her time rolling her food in her mouth before answering, "A wedding date," she muttered her words barely audible.

John blinked and nodded, "You're right, this is still very new for us," he murmured with a smile, lifting his spoon to his mouth.

Kay smiled too, relieved he hadn't balked.

They ate in a companionable silence then headed over to the 'Sparring Range', as the small glade had been named, to play with the Sangheili.

Days past and quickly grew into two weeks. In public, except at the ranch, John and Kay were purely friends and no one was the wiser about them being more unless they already knew like Johnson did. The sarcastic and gruff man teased them to no end when they were together, in low tones of course. With the sangheili or whenever they were alone they rarely weren't touching.

At the ranch John was riding at all four of Rusty's basic gates fluidly and both he and Kay were memorizing the trails so they could go without Charles. As much as they liked the man they craved true alone time.

In the middle of Kay's second week on planet side three things happened.

John was told he no longer had to make any reports and didn't have to where his side arm if he so chose and he was given permission to let Kay hunt with any legal rifle permitted by law if she chose to hunt that way.

They went hunting every other week, bringing back bags of herbs and an assortment of small mammals for the sangheili. Kay tried to teach him about the healing properties of the planet but it wouldn't stay in his head. But it was fine, everyone had their inabilities.

"Will you marry me?"

Kay blinked in surprise at John, "What?"

A month had past since she had been given permission to hunt and a little over two since John had first kissed her and their love had been verbalized and acknowledged on both sides; since then their love had grown stronger.

John smiled at his friend and, he knew, soon to be wife. "You heard me Kay-Kay but I'll say it again." He murmured tenderly, "Will you marry me?"

Kay grinned at him and shoved his shoulder so he lay on his back so she could looked down into his dark blue eyes, "It took you long enough, and yes," she murmured warmly before leaning down to kiss him.

John remained still, savoring her as she took the initiative of what they were doing until her mouth asked for him to respond.

A long while later Kay lay beside him panting heavily but contentedly, "When do you want to do it?" Kay murmured getting her breath back as they stared up at the large white clouds in the sky.

John shifted her closer, his arm beneath her shoulders, and answered against her hair, "As soon as possible, tonight or tomorrow at the latest."

Kay giggled, "My, my, aren't you determined to make me wait," she teased.

John growled as he moved so he was half over her, "We could just do it right now, but you told Johnson he could be there for the formal part." He muttered against her throat where her pulse had sky high from the gleam in his eyes she had seen before he had hid his face at her neck.

Kay swallowed, trying to get her mouth moist once more, "Yes, I did promise him that and the boys would kill us if we didn't do it properly."

John chuckled as he leaned away and reluctantly got to his feet.

Kay stared up at him with a smile, loving all seven plus feet of him.

John chuckled at the adoration on her face as he leaned over and helped her to her feet, "Come, let's go, it's our week to go hunting so we can leave after we get the formalities over with."

Kay flushed, it had been a week since she had done that and John took obvious pleasure in seeing it again as he caressed her warm cheeks, "We better go Love," he murmured when the temptation of dragging her into his arms again made itself very apparent in his mind.

Kay nodded and went over to where Rusty and Conqueror were grazing contentedly in spite of their hobbles.

Under five minutes the two of them were loping back to the ranch where they washed their horses down and put the tack away. Bidding Charles and a few others goodbye, they left.

"I'll leave you with the boys and find Johnson," John said, as though they had been wrestling back and forth with that particular discussion for a while, when they pulled into the garage.

Kay smiled, "As you like."

John looked at her, "No, I don't like but it'll have to do."

Kay chuckled softly, "The quicker you are the faster things will go," she promised teasingly.

John nodded and got out.

A little less than three hours later Kay saw her man and Johnson walking toward her and the Sangheili with their hunting gear.

When she had told her friends they were pleased but not surprised. She had a sneaking suspicion that they had known for a while that this was going to happen.

Kay had a few moments of nervousness but as soon as John smiled at her she relaxed and silently chided herself for her stupidity.

The whole thing took less than half an hour, Zyryk didn't feel the need to go through all of the formalities when everyone knew pretty much all that went on since the two before him had met.

Johnson, not five minutes after the two sealed their vows with a rather long kiss, watched the two giants walk off as though they were taunt bows being held back from being shot.

"They'll do well together." He commented

Zyryk grunted, "Yes, my only fear is how they will explain Kay's pregnancy if she conceives at all." He said shaking his head

He had spoken to John about that and the Spartan had taken a long while to think about it but he had been willing to risk it.

Johnson grunted, "I'm sure I can help make a story up if they'll both be willing to stick with it," he said with dry amusement still gazing in the direction the two had left.

Gerthro snorted, "Kay won't lie but she won't tell the truth either. She'll figure something out she's comfortable with so she doesn't break the promise she made when she first met the Demon."

Johnson scowled as he remembered Kay vowing she would never lie.

"Well," he muttered darkly, drawing the attention of the Sangheili, "this will definitely be an interesting next few months."

The others chuckled quietly in agreement.

~*~*~*~

Once they had entered the forest they broke into a run, wanting to cover more ground faster.

She was nervous again but Kay tried to ignore it.

She was usually aware of John next to her but today her attention was centered on him making it very hard to concentrate on what she was doing. Forcing herself to focus on matching her strides with his she paid very little attention to where they were going until they stopped several hours later by a cool pool and small cave they had found during their first month of hunting.

Kay licked her lips and swallowed as she glanced at John, wondering what he wanted to do.

He set his bag down and sighed, "Let's set up camp,"

Kay stifled disappointment as she obeyed, she'd rather be kissing him.

She smiled at herself.

When they were done John's arms were suddenly around her, her back against his chest, and his face by her neck.

Kay stopped breathing for a second then melted against him as she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"John?" she murmured, her voice a bit strange

Her husband, she loved the word, breathed against her neck, "What do you want Kay?" he murmured, it wasn't in annoyance but honest curiosity.

Kay flushed and turned in his arms so she could face him and gently speared her fingers through his short hair, "Just kisses John," she murmured.

She could see the control he had been holding onto snap in his eyes just before she was bent beneath the ardor of his demanding mouth that she was all to happy to return.

With his arms around her and the feel of his strength so close she felt as though she had died and gone to heaven.

Hours later John watched his wife sleep with reverent awe as he thought back to the day they had met.

She had changed him in so many ways and given him more of a chance to live than any one he had ever met.

Everything about her drew him, at first it hadn't even been a physical thing but something inside her had drawn him like a thirsty deer to water. He hadn't realized he had felt dry and depleted until he had met Kay.

John let his finger tips slid over her smooth skin, admiring its softness and everything else about his wife.

The word wife brought up feelings of fierce joy and protectiveness. She was his and he didn't intend to share.

Slowly, carefully, he tucked his woman close to him before falling asleep, at peace and undisturbed by dreams.

_Three months later _

Johnson crushed the bud of his second cigar grimly as he watched the forest eves. Mentally cursing the Brass in the three different languages he knew and using every word ad phrase under the stars but couldn't find anything dirty enough to describe the dogs.

Yesterday morning he had heard a rumor going around that had disturbed him, this morning it had been confirmed.

Muttering under his breath at the freezing weather the gruff marine glared up at the sky covered in black clouds.

John and Kay were due back any time and if the two were smart they'd be here already. The weather was getting nasty now that winter had settled in.

It was around 19:00 when he finally saw them coming toward them.

He winced when he saw the happy glow in their eyes.

_I wish this didn't have to happen._ He thought with a heavy sigh

The two joined him under the awning in front of the building that held Kay's adn John's rooms and looked at Johnson with concern. They hadn't seen him in such a grim mood since they came planet side.

"Avery?"

Johnson grunted, Kay had started using his first name a while after she had married because she considered him like family, "Let's go to John's room."

Both became tense right then.

Johnson never called John by his given name.

Turning the Sargeant marched inside, his scowl still etched fiercely into his brow; anger brewing hotly in his chest even though he knew there was nothing they could do to change the situation.

Once they were in side John took a seat on the bed where Kay joined him, holding his hand tightly.

Johnson was too agitated to sit.

"Just spit it out Avery."

Johnson stopped his pacing at Kay's soft voice and let out a long sigh, "Two months ago a capital ship came into out range," he said, watching as both of them tensed, Kay paling and her grip tightening, "They want a prisoner exchange; four squads and four AI's for Kay and the seven sangheili." He said wearily, "I received orders this morning tell John to take you to the outdoor land field tomorrow at 13:00 sharp."

He watched the different looks of pain pass over his two friend's faces and looked away, hurting too.

"Who" Kay's voice cracked but she cleared her throat, "who is the Shipmaster and how did he manage to get all of us?" she asked, her lower lip trembling as she held back the torrent of emotions going on behind her pale eyes.

Johnson shook his head, "I'm not sure how the man got all of you but as I understand it he didn't relent until he had you." He added hesitantly, "The man's name is Admiral Sage. He calls himself the leader of the BHI."

Kay closed her eyes and leaned against John, "Dustan," She whispered

Johnson recognized the name of her brother and winced, "No wonder he fought so hard. I'm amazed the Brass let you go so fast." He muttered

Prisoner exchanges had never occurred during this war but he knew that in past wars these kinds of exchanges usually took nearly a full year or more.

John took a deep breath then spoke in a surprisingly steady voice, "Thank you Johnson, I'll get her there on time."

Johnson looked at both of them sadly, "I know you will son." He murmured and left them alone.

Kay turned her head into John's chest and began to cry. She cried for many things but over all it was grief that she would have to leave her friend, husband, and lover. The man she had bound herself to with her whole heart and soul.

"John," she moaned, the one word conveyed everything she felt as her body trembled with emotion as she strove to keep her voice down

John held her, his face buried in her hair, his grip on her was painfully tight but she said nothing, knowing he was hurting as much as she was.

A shudder wracked his proud frame; he didn't want to let his woman go. Not when he had just found her.

"Kay, stay with me tonight." John grounded out, his body taunt with restrained emotion.

She just kissed his cheek in response. It was all he needed.

They helped each other prepare for bed then held each other tightly when they lay down.

Dawn wasn't far off when John felt his woman fall into an uneasy sleep.

Yesterday morning he had felt as if his world were perfect especially when she had told him…

John closed his eyes tightly as he rested his hand on her flat stomach that in a few months, he knew, would swell with their child.

He didn't want to loose them but they didn't have a choice.

He wrapped his arms around his woman protectively as he watched the dawn stay at a dull grey as the heavy rain fell out side. There wasn't anything they could do.

~*~*~*~

Dustan gazed grimly at the UNSC soldier as they stood nervously in the heavy rain. There were about fifty of them visibly armed but the other hundred or so watching from beneath the awnings of building didn't appear to be carrying weapons but he knew that they could be hidden.

He had already spoken to the negotiator and had shown that he had the soldiers and AI's they wanted for his sister and seven sangheili.

The battle to get Kay had been a bitter one. He was only off the comm. long enough to take care of necessary mundane needs and a few hours sleep. He had used every ounce of will he had to remain patients with the men and women he had had to deal with.

Behind him nine of his men stood, two at each phantom and one at his side.

'They're here sir.'

Dustan had spotted the sangheili a few moments before the six foot three fifteen year old boy had said anything.

The first three he could tell were of the Mirratord, he was glad; they could deal with the other four who seemed to be regulars.

'Get the squads out,' Dustan ordered calmly, though his eyes were on his sister as she appeared from behind the sangheili walking with her hood dropped so he could see her face.

Dustan nodded and motioned that she could put it up again.

She smiled a bit; he noticed that it was sad.

It hurt him that she wasn't eager to be with him again.

Dustan noted when Kay looked up at the man at her side before she obeyed.

That sent a bit of a shock through him.

With that small hesitance of obedience…and the nod she had received from the man, she told him in no uncertain terms of what had happened.

He no longer had the right away with her; she was married and her mate was the one in charge of her now…well, for the moment…

"Send them over Admiral Sage."

Dustan mentally shook himself and focused on the negotiator and jerked a nod.

'Bry'n,' Dustan's tone was a command that the boy next to him understood.

With rain sliding neatly off his oiled rain cloak, the boy nodded to the four squads, "Go on men."

The soldiers left them; some giving nods of goodbye as they passed.

The sangheili came over and entered the phantoms at a motion from Dustan.

Both sides were still for a moment then Dustan moved out about half way and looked at his sister, "It's time Commander."

His tone was calm and at a level the others couldn't hear over the rain at this distance but Kay swallowed and obeyed after glancing up once again at the man at her side.

Dustan handed Kay the AI's, allowing her to face her mate once more.

The two nodded to each other as she gave the AI's to him.

"John?"

Dustan listened as the two exchange goodbyes then, after they shook hands, led his sister back into a phantom where she broke down and cried with unrestraint.

John kept his jaw clenched as he watched the phantoms lift into the air; carrying his heart away.

The pain was putting heavy pressure again his rib cage; he needed to be alone before he lost it.

Going to the negotiator he handed over the chips and left when dismissed.

Avoiding people he snuck away and ran for the forest, where he could be alone and the noise of the storm could cover the sounds of his own grief.

~*~*~*~

---------

**Don't kill me! I'll get the next chapter up soon! I promise!**


	29. Bittersweet

**This will be the last chapter until I can get Halo 2 back from a freind who left the game at a friends'...but it'll get here sometime within this month....I hope.**

**WARNING: I may not know what I'm talking about in this chapter so if facts are wrong correction is welcome!!! (This is mostly directed at girl) =D**

**-------**

Dustan rarely left Kay's side for the next two days but didn't pressure her to speak until her anguish had subsided enough for her to willingly tell him about what had happened.

When the second day had finished and a third was beginning she finally began telling him the run down of what happened since she was captured.

He let her linger of her tale of her times with John, who Dustan now knew as the Spartan, knowing she needed to remember the good times they had.

When she finished he held her gently, "Kay, can you understand when I say I'm sorry but am not at the same time?" he asked quietly, gently

Kay laughed wearily as she nodded, "Yes. Sorry for causing me pain but not sorry from having me back."

Dustan nodded as he rubbed her arms, "Even if I had known about you and John I would have still have brought you back."

Kay stiffened but waited for her brother to finish saying what he was saying before she opened her mouth to argue and lash at him in anger.

Dustan was relived as he continued, "If you had become pregnant the ONI wouldn't have let you keep your child. They would have turned him or her into another Spartan and left you with empty arms." He murmured; of that he was sure.

He had been keeping an eye on the Spartan files a lot lately and had seen the comments made about the big 'if' of the last Spartan ever having children 'if', as unlikely as it was, the man's human instincts surfaced and he took a woman.

Kay winced and pressed close to him.

"Then your timing was a blessing in disguise." She whispered hoarsely

Dustan stilled then sighed as he leaned his head against the head board of Kay's bed, "How far along are you?" he asked, his mind darting to Razma before focusing on his sister.

"Three days,"

He heard the smile in her voice and smiled too, "Razma will be about six and half months now, we'll probably make it back the eve of her due date." He said uneasy suddenly slipping into his voice as worries he hadn't had time for whispered in his mind.

"Dusty," Kay's voice was almost normal and her tone warning him from going down the path that made first time fathers' go bonkers.

He looked down at her sheepishly, silently glad that she, even if for a moment, wasn't hurting.

"Did you choose names?" Kay asked sitting up, her legs crossing beneath her, her eyes showing her interest

Dustan smiled as he nodded, "Rachel if it's a girl and Damic if it's a boy." He said then glanced at her with gentle eyes, "You?"

Her smile became a little sad, "Only for a girl, we thought we would have time to think about boy names."

Dustan nodded and waited.

"John wants to name our first girl Kelly, after a fellow Spartan who died on Reach. He told me all about her," she murmured with a dreamy smile, "He loved his sister very much."

Dustan smiled, recalling how Flame saw Luana and Keiree as his sisters.

_Thinking of Flame, _He mused and he said aloud, "Flame finally found a girl."

Kay looked at him her eyes widening with delight, "Really? Tell me." She said eagerly

They spoke for hours as Dustan filled her in on the goings on back at Corsona.

As they talked Dustan noticed that the pain was still in her eyes but was lessening. She'd never forget her mate or the pain but the latter he could ease a bit as only a brother could.

When they arrived at Corsona just under two months later the seven sangheili bid Kay goodbye before being taken to see the elders where those not of the Mirratord joined and took their pledges to the Elders.

When Kay entered the forest of her home she was nearly pounced on by the twins who quickly had to make way for Da'sta who gave Kay a good scolding.

Kay returned their joyful greetings with her own.

She had been quick to recover but she hoped John was doing as well but she doubt she'd ever know.

Many noticed the swell of her stomach and wondered about it.

Kay only had to whisper an abbreviated story of what happened in a few ears to have the story going.

The BHI were good with telephone and rarely did they mess up any more…at least the original generation had it down pat anyway.

Bry'n, the baby of the only adults that had come with the BHI from Salacor, was the eldest of the second generation.

When things had settled down to relatively normal patters Flame, Jake, Austan, and their fiancé's came and visited Kay. The three Spartan's asked eagerly for everything she could tell them about their former leader.

Kay told them with bittersweet emotions. She missed him and it was hardest at night, she had taken to sharing a room with some of the other girls so she wouldn't be so lonely.

But not being lonely didn't take away the longing for his presence.

~*~*~*~

Nine months on the dot.

Jake and Austan stifled grins as they watched their older brother pace back and forth out side the door of his home.

Kay and Sydney were inside with Razz, as were Luana and Keiree. Razma had been in labor for most of the day, her water had broken around noon three hours ago.

"Dustan, she's fine, Sydney isn't one to sugar coat anything especially something like this." Jake said soothingly

Dustan just gave him an annoyed look as he made another pass on the trail he was wearing into the floor.

The twins silently laughed, it just tickled them to see their big brother, who could face just about anything physically dangerous, break into a sweat over his wife who was doing perfectly fine.

"You two will understand when you wives times come."

Jake and Austan grinned at each other at his growl and chuckled.

Dustan sighed in exasperation. How could he explain he just couldn't help himself?

Another hour trickled into two when a piercing wail of a baby broke the tense silence make all three men jump and make for the door but Kay called, "Dustan Sage if you come in here I'll bash you over the head and feed you to Da'sta."

That stopped them, knowing Kay would carry out the first part of her threat without ceremony or the least bit of hesitation.

They waited for half an hour more before Kay opened the door and let them in with a warning glare to keep quiet.

Dustan walked in quickly but quietly and caught his breath when he saw his wife.

She looked tired but looking inordinately pleased with herself and utterly full of joy as she smiled at him, her dark brow eyes warm with love, "Come see our daughter."

Dustan walked over to her without thought and slowly sat on the edge of the bed; his face and eyes softening as he gazed at his child as she nursed contentedly.

"She's so small." He murmured in wonder gingerly touching the small red cheek as his other hand clasp his wife's gently.

Razma smiled as she gazed down at the little gift in her arms.

"Her eyes are hazel." She murmured

Dustan smiled as the little red creature made a small sound as her mouth relaxed at fell asleep. It was strange that his daughter's eyes weren't brown since both of her parents had brown eyes.

"Shall we call her that?" he asked looking down at Razma, smoothing away a stray strand of her silky black hair, "Hazel?"

Razma smiled slightly, her eyes teasing, "I though we decided on Rachel?"

Dustan smiled as he once again turned his gaze to his child, "I like that name but it doesn't seem to fit this one." He murmured

Razma smiled as she saw something change and soften in him, something she ever could have done for him and only the gift in her arms could.

"Hazel, our little gift hmm?" she said then sighed as she leaned back, "Lay with me, I'm tired."

Behind them the others watched silently with smiles on their faces as Dustan slipped off his boots and joined his wife on the clean sheets to hold her and their child.

"Come, let's give them some privacy." Kay murmured, nudging the others and following when they complied.

Dustan silently thanked Kay as he tenderly kissed his wife goodnight, he'd have to remember to thank her later.

For a long while he laid beside his wife and child, completely in awe of the two precious women he held.

The only thing that marred his happiness was the thought of Kay's husband missing the birth of their child.

_If the elders ever join the humans I'll do everything within my power to put them back together._ He silently vowed then drifted to sleep, content

~*~*~*~

Kay hummed softly as she cleaned the fifth dabdough bridle she had stated that day. Outside was covered in snow and ice but in an 'everything room' she could clean the tack without her hands going numb.

Hazel was six month and a few weeks old now and Kay was due any day.

Since she had been back Kay had stuck herself to light work, though she did it all day, to stay busy without hurting herself and the baby.

Kay smiled; her version of light work was what the house keepers did. She cooked, cleaned, did laundry and other house work. Sewing was in plenty around here.

Setting aside the finished bridle she stood up, wincing as pain streaked through her.

It had been happening for most of the day, she knew what it meant.

Sighing she caressed her big belly with a smile, "You're taking your time little one, just like your father."

Moving carefully she left the things where they were to look for Sydney.

It didn't take her long to find the twenty nine year old.

"Syd,"

The chocolate haired woman looked back at her with a smile, "Kay, how are you feeling?"

Kay winced as another contraction hit, "Okay for the most part, I'm going to go lie down; let Dustan know that the baby's chosen his day." She said with a smile at the woman look of concern.

Sydney smiled, "Alright, I'll be with you in a while, you go rest."

Kay chuckled as she went to her room and laid down on the comfortable bed for a nap.

She had been taking a lot of those recently and she enjoyed them though she grumbled about it to her brothers all the time. It annoyed them and she had fun making them go up the wall.

Another contraction surprised her enough to earn a gasp just as someone knocked on her door.

"Come in," She grunted in pain

Dustan came in a frown of concern on his face, "Kay?"

She smiled and relaxed as the contraction subsided, "I'm alright; the baby's just preparing to come out of his bed." She said patting her stomach

Dustan smiled as he spread his hand over hers, grinning when their hands bounced with a firm kick from the little one inside, "It'll be a feisty one."

Kay nodded, "Maybe but he or she will be patient, calculating and quick to act once a plan is in place." She murmured, "Like John."

Dustan sighed as he clasped her hand, "If there was a way he could be here I would get him." He said, his eyes sad

Kay smiled gently, "Video it, if we ever meet again he can at least see it."

Dustan nodded with a smile, "If you want, it's not something to see for pleasure though."

Kay laughed with him then cringed and gasped in surprise.

Dustan didn't need ask what was wrong, he could see the water.

"Get up," he growled

Kay obeyed, "Like I said, once a plan's in place, he or she will be quick to execute." She smiled then paled and steadied herself as another on hit.

Barking his comm. he called for Sydney.

"My, my, nearly as testy as you were for Razz, Admiral," Sydney said striding into the room moments later with Razma smiling behind her, "Go, physically, get your brothers and wait out side. Oh, and call for the Spartan girls too." Sydney ordered as she changed the skins on the bed and tossed new ones on and had Kay lay down again after changing into a gown behind a screen

Kay smiled as he brother dashed off, "Men," she murmured wincing again but kept her groaning to herself, it didn't hurt enough where she couldn't hold back a scream so why bother wasting breath?

"Well, this one's eager." Syd commented calmly as she dabbed Kay's brow.

Kay gave her a dry look, "Syd, when you have a child you'll wish they moved a lot faster, this isn't a picnic." She grounded

Sydney smiled and continued the banter knowing Kay would have enough energy to spare for this sort of distraction.

When Kay stopped responding Sydney moved to the end of the bed, "Not long now." She murmured motioning Razma to go to Kay's head and continue talking to her.

Luana and Keiree glanced at each other and at Kay's glazed eyes and scowl of concentration.

They had arrived shortly after Dustan had summoned them from their various areas of work.

They had seen Hazel's birth and thought that anything that Razma could take would be cake for them but watching Kay they had a feeling it was going to be just as hard when their time came.

When the baby came out there was silence till Sydney made the baby cry after announcing it was a boy.

Kay smiled as Razma helped her wash up, "That wasn't too bad."

They laughed softly knowing that, while her words were true, it wasn't something she wanted to experience again any time soon.

When she came back she sat down on the bed, propped up by pillows and accepted her baby eagerly. Though she had bee clam when Sydney hadn't given him to her right away she had been wanting to hold him the instant she had her breath back to see him.

He was a big boy, twelve pounds and nine ounces, and a hungry one as she let him suckle.

Smiling softly she cooed gently to him, relishing his soft warmth.

"He's gorgeous Kay,"

Kay glanced up at her brothers and smiled, "Sit down boys," she said looking back down at her son.

"What's his name?"

She didn't need to look up to know it was Austan who asked.

Staring at the black haired baby a new slow smile crept onto her face, "Jace, Jace Sage." She murmured caressing the tiny red ear of her child.

John hadn't known his last name so they had settled with hers for their child.

"Jace is a lovely name," Keiree murmured from her place at Jake's side

Kay looked at her, her eyes dancing with happiness, "I was going to name him John Isaac then I changed it to Jace when I thought of his initials. Don't ask me how I got Jace from J I S because I don't know." She said laughing

The others joined, the baby too content with his meal to be bothered.

"We'll let you rest now." Dustan said standing

Kay smiled as she leaned back, "I don't need it yet but I'd appreciate it."

The BHI Admiral, his wife, his two co-Commanders and their wives left with Sydney a moment later.

Sitting there, with her child, she let herself remember those precious months she had had with her mate.


	30. Halo

**Hey everyone I'm back. Sorry for the long wait, had a rough past few months. Any way just incase you didn't know already (not that haven't read it at the top of the other chapters XD) The Mirratord isn't mine it's SoulGuards!**

**Hey Thrash, sorry I didn't get this up when I say I would but here it is and hope you (and everyone else) like it.**

**Uncertain  
--------------**

_Seven years later_

First Class Private Carrie Davissen knelt by a man of the squad she had joined nine hours earlier and checked on the burn to his chest and left arm.

Her hands were trembling and her heart racing like the creatures she had heard about from the Covi Girl several years before. Her hands were usually steady, even during a crisis.

"We can't get any back up sir; the air zone around here is too hot for our crafts to get through without putting us in further danger."

Carrie paused in her movements to listen to the talk between the Sargeant and the Corporal she was under at the moment.

The Corporal muttered something under his breath, "What about a ground team?" he asked, his tone harsh and tired

Carrie gently poured a disinfectant over the wounded man's burns as she continued to listen, noting that the man she was working on had his gaze fixed grimly on the CO's whom she listened to.

"No good; there's nobody available, we're going to have to buckle down and wait."

Carrie bit her lip and exchanged glances with the man she was working on.

He was worried too. There wasn't a lot of food left, or water.

They could always raid the buildings around them for food but it would be risky work.

Covenant prowled everywhere in this area.

Sealing off the wounds with bio-foam Carrie patted the man's shoulders as she stood carefully to return to a place she had made for herself to rest.

Sitting down she picked up her rifle and began to check it for damage; just to keep her hands busy.

She had been out here since yesterday late afternoon and surviving off of adrenaline.

Everyone was skittish; the slightest noise was enough to have everyone silent and listening; especially now that dusk was coming on.

"Thirsty?"

Carrie jerked in surprise as she looked up at a man a few years her senior but obviously had more field experience than her.

She accepted the canteen with thanks as she set her gun aside and as the man sat beside her.

Taking a few sparse sips Carrie reluctantly stopped drinking and handed it back to its owner, "Thank you,"

The man nodded as he glanced out toward the positions of one of the guards.

"How's Luke?"

Carrie looked at him then sighed when he motioned to the man she had tended too, "He's stable; I've given him as much painkiller as is safe in this condition but he'll live…for now," she said, glancing uneasily out toward the streets of the city they were in.

"It's always that way." The man murmured

Carrie nodded silently, watching as darkness slowly began to deepen.

The marines, injured and not, shot to their feet around 23:00 with weapons in hand when loud, though distant, streams of music blared.

The blasts were answered by others seemingly only on the next block.

The sounds were unlike anything the men and women had ever heard and it made them wary, even frightened, as they wondered what the Covenant was doing now.

Carrie bit her lip when the sounds faded away. The music hadn't sounded cheering, more like ominous.

"What was that?" Someone asked uneasily

Nobody answered him though the Corporal ordered for a move out.

Carrie helped Luke with his bag, adding padding beneath the straps that went over his burns, all the while feeling a new rush of adrenaline kick in.

"Let's move marines."

Carrie fell to her position as rear left flank, scared but oddly eager to be moving again…but only for the first few minutes as they headed toward where they had heard the music.

When they entered a building they saw the havoc that had been wrought inside.

Covenant lay smeared across the floors. Throats sliced, necks twisted the wrong way, and the occasional decapitated or gutted body flung carelessly aside.

Carrie paled, "Oh," her sentence was cut off by another furious blare of music quickly blended with war cries.

Carrie screamed when the ground beneath her shook with an explosion.

"Move, move, move!" The Corporal roared, shoving his men toward the back exit of the building.

Carrie gasped as Luke gripped her arm, "Let's go medic," he growled shoving her forward.

Scrambling, she ran after the others, the building shaking with another blast.

They made it outside only to hear the screech of metal against metal shrill enough to make a person's teeth hurt and feel like they split.

All of them ducked and covered their ears, grimacing as the noise speared through their skulls.

"What's going on?!" Carrie yelled after they had ducked behind an over turned vehicle, the noises of battle and the roars, mixed with human voices, close and loud.

"Like I know? We weren't supposed to get back up." Luke shouted back, adrenaline numbing his pain.

"!Edanerg"

Carrie jerked at the sound of the elites language to her front and right.

A plasma grenade exploded, forcing her to duck lower as rubble flew her way.

Lifting their heads again, Carrie, Luke ad the Corporal was able to catch a glimpse of the fighters.

A lone man, dressed in strange armor, was battling two elites.

Carrie raised her weapon to help but the man suddenly activated an Energy sword and carved deep into one of the elite's chests as he wrapped his arm around the second one's arm as it punched, snapping the creatures elbow.

Carrie saw the bone pierce through the skin before the man dropped the sword, swung onto the elite's back, ad roughly jerked the creatures head a full ninety plus degrees with an ease that was sickening.

The man faced their direction, crouched with a nasty look on his face that sent fear spiraling through her body.

He blinked and relaxed with a nod, ignoring the explosion that went off less than thirty feet from him as he strode over as though he were as safe as anything.

Carrie gawked when she got a good look at his armor.

"You're part of the BHI!" She exclaimed, remembering the Covi Girl's armor being very similar.

The man blinked and smiled wryly as he ducked down next to them, "Yes ma'am," he said than turned his attention to the Corporal, "Are you all that's left?"

The Corporal nodded dumbly. Confused and exhausted.

The man grunted, "Good, I'll call for a phantom for you."

That kicked the man into gear, "Phantom?" he demanded sharply

The man chuckled, "Relax Corporal; the BHI are not part of the Covenant, we just use their equipment."

Carrie sat heavily as the two talked; having a gut feeling they were very safe with the man.

_Thank goodness, I'm about to crash._ She thought as she felt her strength desert her.

"Do you know this guy?"

Carrie opened an eye to look at Luke and the other guy who asked her earlier about Luke, "No, I know the group he works for though." She said tiredly, rubbing her forehead, "I'll tell you in a little while, I'm really tired."

An exclamation of surprise drew the three marine's attention to their rear as two women landed on top of the van they were behind.

One looked like she was maybe in her twenties while the other one look barely fifteen.

"Any injured?" the older woman asked, her brown eyes sweeping them critically

Carrie noted her chocolate hair as she answered, "Luke has chest and an arm burn from plasma, everyone else just has bumps and bruises." She answered

The woman nodded as she knelt in front of her and touched Carrie's side.

Carrie flinched then looked down in surprise at the gash in her side.

"What—?" she fainted

Sydney motioned to Karla, the daughter of Rock, "Take care of her." She ordered as she turned to Luke, "Let's take a look at those burns, this area is under control so we have the leisure of taking our time."

The marines looked doubtful as another explosion went off in the distance.

Sydney chuckled, "Trust me, that's as close as the Covenant is going to be while we're here." She vowed then ordered Luke to sit down.

Jake glanced at the Corporal, "Once Syd is done with you're men, she and Karla will take you to the phantom's landing site. From there the Phantom will take you to Alexandria, Africa to debrief. I need to return to the field," he said standing.

"One second,"

Jake looked down at the sitting man calmly, "Yes sir?"

The Corporal blurted, "Who are you?"

Jake smiled grimly, "The BHI sir, children orphaned on Salacor and also survivors of the planets destruction. The girl seems to know who we are, ask her." He said nodding to where Carrie lay unconscious with Karla tending to her.

The UNSC Corporal looked like he wanted to argue but Jake didn't have time, "I'm one of four BHI leaders sir, I need to go, good hunting." He said his tone final as he turned and jogged away.

When he paused at the top of a ruined bridge he smiled grimly as he watched his friends and family slaughter the Covenant.

The warriors had been unleashed and their enemies cowered before their anger.

Jake nodded; the awakening of the BHI had started and the union with the UNSC had only just begun.

Catching sight of Sydney's husband, Greg, Jake sprinted to his side to join the fray.

Austan could deal with the ironing out of agreements between them and the Brass for now. Jake had more pleasurable things to do.

His sword in hand, his shields fully charged, he held a blood fest with brutes and nonMirratord Sangheili.

Let Austan be political and Dustan and Kay deal with the new Halo, this was fun.

Six months had past since the first halo's destruction; seven years and four weeks had past since the day of her son's birth.

Gazing out the window of the cafeteria Kay sipped on some tea, her face grim and cool.

Though she had known for nearly a week her fury still burned over the Covenants finding of Earth.

She had only just seen the place three days ago but she was angry with the battle going on there. The planet was a symbol of hope to the BHI. It meant that they weren't the only ones left.

Sometimes it felt that way; that they were the only human's left in the universe.

The prophets had begun planet side warfare with the people on Earth because of something they wanted… the Ark; the only ship that could preserve life once Halo was activated.

Kay rubbed the back of her neck as she thought back to her first really and truly painful experiences on Halo; both emotionally and physically.

The BHI had lost many good men and women to the Parasite that infested the first halo.

_And probably this one too._ She thought dryly

The only good that had come from those losses was the cure that had been found.

When one of the infection forms had got her she had just taken an herbal mixture that kicked up her adrenaline because she had been growing sluggish with exhaustion. Three days none stop fighting and no sleep were bound to make anyone, even her, the BHI Second, weary.

Needless to say she had survived but not without a struggle.

_A fierce struggle._ She thought grimly, as she remembered the agony of having the Parasites contamination in her.

The adrenaline mix she had taken had held off the frontal attack for a unit but it had been enough for Sydney and her partner A'taree, a sangheili medical scientist, to flood her with pure adrenaline.

After that she could no longer get infected again; A'taree explained how it worked but his speech had made her eyes cross with all the details. The man took absolute pride in confusing the 'less knowledgeable'.

Dustan had had the Sangheili Scientist find a way to duplicate what happened in her that was safe enough to perform on all the BHI.

Unfortunately there was no safe way; there was always the risk of death during of the procedure since it required being given the Parasite infection first.

Despite its risk they had found it works best in people ten years past their full maturity and those between the ages of being weaned from their mothers to ten, it was riskier with teenagers and those with changing and unstable hormones.

Jace and Hazel, Kay's and Razma's children, had taken it at the same time but Jace had recovered first.

Kay suspected the reason for his quick recovery was because he had more of the Spartan gene in him than Hazel; but she kept that to herself.

When the discovery of the second Halo was made to them the BHI wasn't surprised. They had had their chance to speak to the Monitor before the Master Chief had made the mistake of activating it and correcting his mistake.

Kay clenched her jaw. She had been so close to seeing him again once but she hadn't wanted to distract him from his duty.

She had tried to see him after Halo was destroyed but that hadn't happened. They hadn't been able to risk being found out by the prophets, not when there wasn't any true reason to expose themselves so soon when they were still under the radar.

But now there was friction between the sangheili and the Prophets and Earth was in danger.

The Elders had loosed the BHI to do as they would till they could fully break away from the covenant.

After the first Halo the BHI had found out the truth of the so called Great Journey the Prophets preached. The Elders had been furious but had kept their heads enough to realize that they couldn't pull away just yet when only the Mirratord would follow and increase the Prophets desire to hold them beneath their thumbs.

_Not that that desire is very strong right now._ Kay thought dryly, setting aside a butter cookie she had been munching on.

Since the Jiralhanae, the brutes, had been integrated into the Covenant the Prophets had subtly began to push the sangheili out of the way even as they increased the fervor of their preaching.

"It's disgusting," she growled out loud in repulsion.

"What is?"

Kay glanced away from the colorful sight out the window toward the voice of her seven year old son and motioned him over, smiling and relaxing when he climbed into her lap, "The way the Prophets are treating the sangheili."

Jace nodded, his longish hair shifting into his eyes, "I don't like it either."

Kay smiled as she pushed the dark hair out of his face, recalling how Jace's father had soft hair like his.

"What made you think of Dad?"

Kay looked at her son's face in mild surprise then smiled ruefully. "You know me well Jace," she said then sighed softly as she ran her fingers through his hair. "Your hair; your Dad had soft hair like yours, it always grieved me that it wasn't longer than what it was."

Jace frowned as he looked up at her, his head against her shoulder, "Why?"

Kay smiled, again pushing hair out of his eyes, "Because, I couldn't yank on it when I was annoyed like I do with you." She teased, giving him a noogy.

Jace laughed as he twisted away from her fist, "Mom," he yelled, laughing when she began tickling him.

"Uncle?" she asked with a grin as she pinned him against her.

He squirmed loose, "Never! Catch me if you can!"

Those in the room smiled as they watched their Commander dart after her son, amused how quickly the boy was able to turn her moods around.

Many were more thankful than others that she had him as a distraction from her thoughts.

They knew well what happened when she sank into Murder mode. No one was happy till she loosed her fury on something; usually the Admiral if she couldn't have someone or something to kill.

Turning back to their meals the people of the BHI turned their minds to other things than their Commanders or their approach to the second halo. There was time enough for that when they got there.

John woke with a grunt as the ship jerked to a stop after they exited slipstream from in the wake of Regrets battle cruiser.

_Why do all my good dreams have to be interrupted?_ He thought with a sigh.

"_Because, I need to be saved half the time from drowning in your emotions."_ A female voice said pleasantly in his ear.

He just rapt the side of his helmet then listened as Mirranda came onto the comm. asking if everyone was alright.

He opened his mouth to answer, when Johnson asked him the same thing, then shut it again when Cortana answered for him.

"Cortana, exactly what am I looking at?" Mirranda asked after a moment.

John stiffened as a ring came onto his monitor and Cortana answered.

"_That_ is another halo."

John leaned his head back as his mind worked quickly as Mirranda and Cortana spoke to each other.

All the information he knew about the last halo raced through his mind. He knew exactly what to do and he wanted to ask permission to go on his own but when his orders came he didn't resist.

It bothered him that he saw Kay frowning at him.

Lifting his hand to his throat he rested his finger tips on his armor above the resting place of a necklace Kay had given him before she had left. He always wore it; hidden beneath his armor or shirt.

Johnson banging on his pod had him responding with a light tap of his own, confirming that he understood his orders.

The fall was exhilarating and it thrilled him; not that he'd ever let any one know that.

Johnson would use it to drive him up the wall…just as he used everything else.

They landed and John kicked out the door to the pod and glanced around, his battle Riffle moving with his eyes.

"Could we _possibly_ make any more noise?" Cortana asked in exasperation.

John grinned behind his visor as he stepped back and shouldered a rocket launcher.

"I guess so."

John chuckled at the surprise in her voice before letting the strong magnet on his back take hold of the heavy duty weapon and focusing on his enemy.

As he fought he felt oddly giddy to be back on halo. It was strange but the place made him feel…comfortable yet restless with the need to destroy it.

John killed off the parties of Covenant troops the two phantoms dropped off with a casualness he could hear the ODST muttering about.

"You really shouldn't take risks like that Chief." Cortana chided as he watched the light leave a jackal's eyes.

John looked up at the land around him and smiled, "This is a good day Cortana and I want to have some fun. Maybe scare Johnson a little but I'll do my job. I won't be careless." He said softly, gazing steadily at the wild beauty of the land around him.

Cortana 'mentally' sighed.

He was so much more human now. Ever since Kay-Kay Sage her Spartan had become more human than she ever thought possible yet still utterly a Spartan when he needed to be. Some times she didn't even know if she knew him when he changed rapidly between states of attitude.

Shaking her head she spoke to every one when Johnson mentioned a building in the middle of a lake.

"It's a temple of some sort."

John listened to what she had to say as he got into a war hog the Pelican had dropped off.

When two marines jumped in he smirked, "Time to roll,"

The day was a good day.

**--------------------  
Oh yeah, the scense from Halo 2 belong to Bungie (I really hope you all knew that because if you didn't...that's just weird) =D**


	31. Meetings

**Finally, the next chapter is up! I've actually been done with this one for a while but I was hoping to finish the next chapter before I did but it's taking too long =/ Tell what you think.**

Dustan gazed at the magnificent structure flouting in space before him. The sight was a familiar one for him. The ring was beautiful in its own way; it was a pity that it had to be destroyed. It would make a good place for the BHI to live.

"Where's the In Amber Clad?" Kay asked, coming up to his side.

Dustan glanced at one of his computermen, "Joel?"

A twenty nine year old grunted as he answered Kay's question, "We're still looking ma'am."

Kay nodded then glanced at another man, "How's the chatter?"

He glanced at her, his blue and brown eyes amused, "Trashy;" he said then looked down at his council, "The Chief is after Regret and Commander Keyes and Johnson are looking for the Icon."

Kay flinched at the name of her Husband.

Dustan put a hand on her shoulder to steady her; he knew she would have a hard time with the job she would be set on now.

"Good, send reinforcements on the Commander, have them introduce themselves to Johnson as friends of Kay, he'll remember the name and will be able to smooth the way for us a little."

The man nodded ad began barking off orders to various squads.

Kay bowed her head, struggling with fears of not being able to see John.

"Admiral! High Charity has stopped above Halo!"

Dustan turned to the view port and scowled, "Kay, take Flame and whoever else you want and deal with the Prophets," he ordered.

Kay gave him a pained look but nodded her accent.

Dustan watched his sister leave for a moment, his brown eyes worried.

_I'll get the two of you together after this sis, you know I will._ Dustan thought solemnly then turned to his men, "Get troops to support the other marines."

"Yes, sir,"

Less than thirty minutes later four squads were sent out to join Commander Keyes and Sergeant Johnson; from the brig Dustan watched the phantoms deploy.

So began the entrance of the BHI in the second Halo war.

Greg drew his whetstone over his stealth knives – fine steel blades used for assassinations or close combat – watching Sergeant Johnson come back to consciousness.

The man had been out for eight hours from the blow the Arbiter had delivered before Tartarus had taken Miss Keyes. Johnson didn't have a concussion, much to Sydeny's surprise, but had a lovely lump on his skull.

Sydeny sat next to Greg, cradling a mug of wild cocoa grown in the forest of the BHI, and smiled in silent greeting.

"Everyone's relaxed; a few of the Marine's are sleeping."

Greg smiled, giving his blade a final swipe with the stone, "Good," he put his knives in their sheaths and wrapped her in his arms, "they'll need it."

Sydeny smiled into the fire, content to rest in her husband's arms.

They were at the heart of the BHI camp; it was safer than the inner core of a Prophet's private cruiser.

Greg absentmindedly rubbed his wife's arms; Dustan had told him to assist the Marines in any way he could. So far he had only rounded groups of them up and tended their wounds, and saved Johnson.

He would have gone after Miss Keyes too, but his men weren't the Sage's. They didn't have the strength, or the speed, to contest with four Brutes when there had only been himself and two others.

Brutes were hard to kill, even for the Sage's. Their think hides and sudden rages made them too dangerous for close combat.

"Ugh,"

Greg glanced at the black man lying near the fire, smirking at the curses of different languages pouring quietly from the Marine's mouth.

"If only words would banish pain," Greg teased, nuzzling his wife's neck.

Sydeny chuckled at her husband's teasing and the expression on the Sergeant's face as he squinted through his headache to look at them.

"Here, it's a bit cool but it's something to drink," she said going over and handing her untouched cocoa to him.

Johnson winced as he sat up, "What is it?" he had enough presence of mind to ask before he accepted the cup.

Greg smiled his arm draping over Syd's shoulders when she sat by him again, "Hot chocolate."

Johnson frowned, wondering just how hard he had hit his head; he'd never been given hot chocolate on the field before.

Greg waited for the older man to finish the drink before introducing himself and his wife.

Johnson blinked when they mentioned the BHI, "Figures; Marines aren't as relaxed as you on the field," he said darkly, his eyes telling the couple he was remembering something from the past.

"Where's Kay?" he asked gruffly shifting so he was closer to the fire.

"The Commander has business on High Charity," Greg answered, "Admiral Sage sent me and my platoon to help you in any way we can."

Johnson nodded, "Where's Commander Keyes?"

"Tartarus has her; I have one of my kids keeping an eye on her. The Brutes are going to force her to activate the halos."

Johnson's head snapped up, "Halo's?" he demanded, "how many are there?"

Greg grimaced, "Nine or so, we're not sure."

The trio fell into a brooding silence; each in their own thoughts.

"Greg,"

The Scout Commander nodded to a grim faced boy, "Jace; what do you have?"

The boy's brown eyes sparkled with mischief as handed over a data pad, "Scarab anyone?"

Greg blinked then grinned as he looked at the data Jace had gathered and as Sydeny excused herself to get them something to eat.

"Jace, you have your mother's sense of humor."

The scarab was guarded by a camp of brutes and one of Tartarus's elder son's.

Jace beamed, dimples flashing from his cheeks, "Of course."

Johnson's throat tightened with nostalgic emotion; this was Kay's son.

"You look like your Dad," Johnson said gruffly.

Jace looked at the black man and nodded seriously, "My Mom tells me that; I hope I get to meet him."

Johnson scowled, "I do too, son, he's MIA at the moment."

The boy nodded amiably, "I know," he admitted then faced Greg, "The Admiral wants me and my men back on the ship, sir."

Greg nodded his eyes still on the data pad, "You may go; easy on the throttle when you leave camp."

Johnson saw the miniature John roll his eyes before saluting smartly, "Understood," the boy whirled and vanished into the darkness outside the camp fire.

A distant Wailing made Johnson's teeth hurt and his body go ridged with uneasy anticipation.

"Eat, and try to sleep some more Sergeant," Johnson scowled at the pretty woman who had given him the hot chocolate, "the Parasite won't reach you here." She said with a kind smile when she returned.

Johnson accepted the bowl and tray of food, "Thanks," he said gruffly then dug in without hesitation. He remembered Kay's rations well.

The stew was filling but Johnson got to work on the sandwich with zeal. Both foods had a more satisfying flavor and feel when they settled than the stuff he was used to.

"If I ate like that all the time, I'd get fat." Johnson said with appreciation, his stomach comfortably stretched.

"You'd lose weight first," Sydeny said with a smile.

Puzzlement dominated Johnson's face closely followed by amusement. Did all BHI have a habit of giving out random trivia? He remembered how Kay would give him explanations about health or lost traditions whenever the chance came up.

"Don't ask unless you really want to know Sergeant, she's a medic with a passion for her work," Greg warned with a smile.

Sydeny shot her mate an amused glare.

Johnson smirked, "Talk away; Kay's explanations were usually interesting."

Sydeny smiled, "I'll keep it short and to the point, else wise we'd be here most of the night.

"After your body stocks up on the nutrients in natural foods it'll eliminate toxins from your body, thus, making you loose weight."

Johnson nodded slowly, confused, and looked at her dryly, "That _was_ short."

She laughed lightly, "You need to sleep some more. If it crosses you mind again in a few days I might answer it with greater detail."

Johnson sighed, he did need to sleep but he needed to do something first.

Greg spent the next hour debriefing Johnson on what had happened in the past eight hours and figuring out a plan of action to save Miss Keyes.

When Johnson finally lay down to sleep he sighed, "This is really going to be interesting."

Kay glanced warily about the docking bay; something she hated more than being unable to exercise, was the silence of a battle field. Silence was something any sane warrior would mistrust in enemy territory. Everything was in order as it had always had been when she had been here on missions; the only significant difference was the absence of activity. Usually unggoy and sangheili were busy with maintenance or coming and going to and from missions. It was so strange, it felt very wrong.

Scanning her motion/heat detector she motioned for Flame to come to her side.

'Bring up the map,' she ordered quietly, motioning to three of her team to keep watch and for the others to gather around.

The Spartan settled his weapon over his shoulder before he pulled out a small data pad. When the pad was activated, a 3-D holographic map of High Charity appeared in front of them. Kay silently touched an area on the holo-gram and brought up three different sectors.

'These are possible places the Prophet will be; we will split up to check them out. Stay out of sight and use the crawl holes as much as possible. This is an in-and-out mission; I want as little fire fight as possible,' she said making eye contact each of the nine surrounding her, her command echoing itself in her gaze, 'If you find the Prophet you have clearance to do anything necessary to find out where the icon is.'

The nine nodded, grim smiles on their lips; the clearance she had just given them meant they could torture in any fashion they chose.

Kay glanced around again and divided the teams, giving them clear maps of the area's they were going to be traveling through and sent them off.

Flame and three others were with her, they were going to the – , it was the farthest from their position.

Kay led the way with caution but without hesitation; she knew this place well. High Charity had been a place she visited often on missions for the elders as a child and part of her teenage years, once she was in her upper teens Dustan handed those missions over to those younger than them and in need of practice.

Entering the crawl spaces Kay stopped short and curled her lip back in a snarl of disgust; the Parasite was here.

'Be wary, we have unwelcomed company,' she growled, moving forward again.

The people behind her made noises of disapproval; they knew what she meant by that. Though the BHI couldn't be infected all hated the creatures and had no desire to feel the Parasite pierce their skin; it was unclean and disgusting.

It wasn't long before they met opposition from the sickly things.

Kay and her team bunched together, their backs touching as they fought, scattering only when grenades were thrown and returning to bunches.

The tactic worked every time. By standing still and together the BHI were forcing the Parasite to come to them as they normally would, but their deadly leaps always ended with their deaths.

When there was a break the team bolted in the direction they needed to go. The Parasite didn't take long to find anything that didn't smell like them.

Kay checked up on the rest of her squad every hour. She had little desire to lose her team.

The Parasite were everywhere, and seemingly growing more and more cunning the further in they went which made Kay concerned.

Kay signaled her team to take a rest while she eyed the area around them; the flood was screeching bellow, searching for them.

'We can't keep this up,' she said grimly.

The four looked at her back bleakly; they were exhausted from hours of struggling against the massive waves of enemies.

'Fifteen minutes, if we get it, then we run,' she said evenly, 'no one stops for anything till we reach the far docking bay. Flame, bring up the map,' she ordered.

When the map was brought up she showed them exactly where they were to go.

'Run your hearts out,' she ordered grimly as she stood and looked the way they were to be heading.

Flame glanced at his friends, knowing not all of them were going to make it out alive.

'Do you remember when I first met you guys?' Flame asked, sad amusement in his voice.

Kay stood with her back to them, listening to their chatter. She'd give them ten more minutes to relax.

When the time came she motioned them to go ahead of her, she would watch their backs.

The four bolted; they had three miles between them and the far docking bay.

Kay followed them even though she could out run them she would try to ensure that they didn't fall behind.

The air was thick with the Parasite's spores making it hard to breath, the halls were loitered with pieces of rotting flesh that had fallen from the Parasite.

The cried of the Parasite exploded in volume when the team entered the wide space of a former main street. Kay's heart pounded in rhythm with her riffle's shots.

'Ken!' Kay yelled when the man fell.

She leaned down to pick him up but released him with a heavy heart. He was dead, shot through the throat.

Losing a friend hurt but she pushed the pain aside for now, she couldn't afford to be distracted in this mess…

Forty five minutes and two miles later Kay had lost another friend and they were entering the most dangerous part of the place; the hunting grounds.

High Charity kept live animals in a geo-dome where sangheili could hunt for their meat. The animals kept there were naturally omnivorous but dangerous and would be doubly so due to the parasite.

'One more mile,' Kay encouraged breathlessly. They were all exhausted.

Flame nodded and paused long enough to open the door to the dome before bolting once more.

Kay gasped when something exploded above her.

'Rocket launchers!' she yelled, surprised. How did the Parasite get human artillery??

The team scrambled through the half mile wide dome, scurrying over brush, rock, and streams; rockets and fuel rods shattered the ground around them.

Flame opened the door on the other side and kept running. They were almost there.

When they got there it took them a few minutes to find a craft that worked and when they did that was when they noticed some one was missing.

Flame and Eric looked back the way they had come, fighting themselves on what they wanted to do and what they knew Kay had ordered.

'Let's go; if she's alive she can get out,' Flame murmured.

The two men left High Charity. Neither one knew how they were going to tell Dustan how Kay had been lost again.

**This story will be done before the end of the year! I promise!**


	32. Lucky As Ever

John paused in his sprint to look back the way he had left Cortana's chip; his battle rifle hanging loosely in his right. She had told him to leave but he wanted her back.

_Cortana,_ he growled, struggling with himself even as the timer in his HUD flashed at him urgently.

A sharp groan of pain jolted him to where he was and he spun. Thoughts of Cortana fled his mind thoroughly when he saw the owner of the gasp.

"Kay."

The woman stared at him with glazed eyes, blood spilling steadily from a wound on her head.

"John?" There was tone of drowsy doubt that kicked him into action.

She was losing blood too fast.

"Steady, Love," John murmured calmly, his heart raced with the fear he wasn't showing, "I'm going to stop the bleeding."

Kay smiled, "I'm dreaming again aren't I?" her voice almost had a childish, drunk, sound to it that made John's skin crawl with terror. That couldn't be good.

"No, I'm real, I need you to keep talking to me," John said, spraying bio-foam generously on the wound.

"I'm dreaming," she repeated.

John lifted her into his arms, "Okay, you are dreaming, just keep talking. How is Dustan?"

Kay's eyes glazed further as she murmured non-sensible sentences that would have made John laugh if he wasn't so scared. Bolting he ran for the place the navpoint in his HUD showed him when he got there he saw Cortana and paused, "I'll come back for you," he promised grimly before being caught up in the tract beam of the forerunner ship.

Cortana sighed softly, "Making promises you can't keep."

John wished Cortana had more confidence in him but he couldn't dwell on that. Kay had stopped talking.

When he found a life support machine he fumbled around with it; panic making his hands shake.

He had no real idea what he was doing but he whatever he did seemed to work. He could see her breathing and her heart beat on the monitor. He hoped that would hold her until he could get her to the BHI.

For the longest time he sat there, staring at his wife. She had gained new lines on her face but she was as beautiful as ever.

Memories of their short time together rolled through his mind afresh as he held her hand or stroked her dirty hair.

He had been so alone without her.

"Rest, Kay," John murmured softly when he forced himself to stand and check their course, "I'll be back soon."

The door to the room she was in hissed shut, separating them with a barrier more easily crossed than space.

_Five years later…._

Jace watched his father wipe a saddle down solemnly; successfully hiding his amusement; the older man looked at ease but Jace knew better since the man's eyes darted to a nearby door every five minutes.

Scattered around the lounging area were Jace's three Uncles, who chatted easily. One Uncle bounced a five month old in his arms.

Jace studied his little cousin with a faint smile. The boy had the look of his mother. Wide happy curious blue eyes sat evenly in his healthy face, with bronze colored curls in disarray on top. Uncle Jake was a happy man, Adin (the boy in his arms) was his fourth son; he also had two daughters.

Uncle Austan had four boys with another child on the way. He and his wife hoped it was a girl.

Uncle Dustan had Hazel and Rachelle, Razma had a genetic inability to produce more children but they were joyful and content with their daughters.

No one was complaining though, Jake and Austan had enough children to share with their older sibling.

Jace smiled when he heard his father mutter under his breath. This would be his parents' second child since being reunited.

"Dad, I think the saddle is clean."

John smirked at his twelve year old son, who mirrored him nearly to every physical fault, "Maybe, but it keeps me from going to your Mom."

Jace chuckled as he came up to his father and jabbed him in the shoulder, "You know Razma would take a 2X4 to your head before you could fully get through the door."

John smirked, trying to imagine that. Razma was too slow for him.

"It's Leana and Keiree that I fear more than, Raz."

Jace nodded sagely, "Ah, yes, my Spartan Aunts."

John glanced at the door that hid his wife, wiping a dull knife on a cloth; he could Kay bantering with the other women between contractions. When she was talking he was relaxed but when her breathing became heavy and strained he had to focus all his energy into searching for some piece of build up in the crevasses of leather.

The sound of her in pain drove him crazy.

Jace patted his dad's back, "I'll go get another saddle."

John watched his son leave with a faint frown; he didn't think he was handling the stress badly. He had seen Jake and Austan when their wives gave birth and they usually worked their bodies to the ground or paced like caged beasts.

Shrugging he took a cloth and wiped the leather down; recalling the end of the war three years earlier.

Commander Mirranda Keyes and Sergeant Avery Johnson had died days before the final battle. John still mourned their passing.

Human's and sangheili lived in relative peace but it was too soon for all to be at ease with each other. Both species remained in their own territories except for the few who were eager to learn of the other.

John wondered if any human outside of the BHI would ever be comfortable with the sangheili.

"Where's Kelly, John?"

John smiled at Austan, "With Greg, she's rather infatuated with Renok."

Austan grinned, Renok was Greg and Sydney's four year old son. "You think they'll marry?"

John scowled at his brother's teasing, "Don't Aussie."

The three Sage men laughed at him but all three understanding his tone; none of them wanted to think of their little ones growing up.

John tensed when the wailing of a child pierced the air; his child was here.

"If you come in here John Sage, I will beat you into tomorrow next year!"

John paused at Sydney's call a step away from the door and glared at the door.

Medic's were such a pain.

Dustan smiled faintly at his newest brother; Kay had chosen well.

John had earned his respect even before he had met him. The way John had acted with Kay when Dustan had taken her from him had spoken volumes of his character.

Dustan had no qualms about allowing John to replace Kay as his second when the time came.

Jace returned to the room where he had left his father and Uncles and grinned when he saw his Dad standing in front of the door that separated the woman from the men.

Setting the dirty saddle down Jace waited for Sydney or one of his Aunts to open the door. His Dad had acted like this when Kelly was born.

Jace grinned when his Dad and Uncles quickly went into the room where Kay was; all four of them were like impatient kids when it came to their first time laying eyes on their children.

Coming to the room he leaned against the doorjamb with a soft smile as he watched his parents coo over their newest child.

"What is his name?" John asked Kay, softly dragging a finger over his son's soft cheek.

"Justin Thyme," Kay answered questioningly, looking at her husband with a smile.

Jace smile as his father laughed quietly with his wife and siblings.

"Justin Thyme," John murmured leaning over and kissing his son's head, "he certainly is."

Kay watched as her brothers and their wives left with Sydeny and as Jace came over and sat at her feet. She loved her family.

"What do you think of your new brother?" Kay asked holding her hand out to her first born as John slid into the bed beside her.

Jace gazed at the little bundle with a small smile, "He's got the Admiral's hair."

John chuckled, "I won't be surprised if he looks a lot like him."

Kay smiled and closed her eyes as she leaned against her husband. She had been so blessed.

"John, you're as lucky as ever," she murmured and fell asleep with a smile on her lips.

Outside, Dustan stood on a balcony built into the trunk of a large tree over looking his home. To the East were plains that stretched as far as the eye could see until they ended on the cliffs above the Meso sea's; to the South and West beyond the forest of the BHI were mountains to the North the Forest stretched thousands of miles. In all four directions Dustan could feel peace.

In all his thirty-three years of leading the BHI he had never seen peace stretching beyond his sight. It was slightly disconcerting.

Dustan sighed as Razma wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned against him, 'Thirty-three years is a long time to be a leader of something.'

'Especially when you've been leading since you were six,' she agreed gazing toward the East where a small heard of dabdough ran freely.

Dustan smiled as gently pulled his wife to stand in front of him, 'All in all it hasn't been too bad.

Razma smiled, loving the way he was eyes turned tender whenever he met her eyes. 'No, and no one is ready for you to step down just yet.'

Dustan lifted both brows, 'Really? I thought Jace was perfectly ready.'

Razma laughed softly at his teasing but looked at him in slight concern, 'Is everything alright?'

Dustan nodded, 'I'm just trying to grasp the fact that there isn't any more reason to be at war.'

Razma shook her head; her husband was so strange. 'Restless already?' she asked dryly.

The Admiral laughed out right at her tone and shook his head, 'No, but I will be if I don't make arrangements for some sort of action.'

Razma nodded in understanding; they were all used to drilling but those drills got boring when they weren't put to actual use.

A small smile curved her lips and followed her husband's gaze over their home.

The BHI was safe, they no longer had to fear for their lives, they no longer had to serve anyone else but they would forever be the ones with Bloodied Hands of Innocence.

* * *

**FINISHED! I will have you know this is the first story I have _ever _completed. **

**Thank you to everyone who has stuck with me from beginning to end. God bless!**

Uncertain


End file.
